Old Friends
by Unperfectpitch
Summary: (Better summary inside). Brittany and Santana haven't seen each other in five years. But they meet in Chicago after a coffee spillage. Santana has a huge secret up her sleeve and Brittany needs to know... She has a daughter. G!P!Brittany. Trust me, just read the story. (Rating and genres are prone to changes). Brittana is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: WARNING: There will be a Brittana 'love' child in this! If you don't like that, stop reading now!_

 _Brittany._

My alarm clock goes off and I groan. The pain in my head is killing me. I partied way too hard last night. I reach over to my alarm clock on my bedside table and turn it off.

I moved to Chicago with my best friend, Quinn, last month and since then it's been non-stop partying. My job as a choreographer only starts today, so I decided to have fun while it lasted. I guess I had too much fun last night.

The only reason I turn off my alarm clock and actually get up is because I don't want to screw up this job. I've finally found my dream job, I don't want to mess up. And Quinn doesn't work today so I don't want to wake her up.

I start to run the shower. The room fills with steam and I breath it in to unblock my syngenesis. I lean my forehead against the glass as the water runs down my back and look down at my perfectly toned abs (and even further to my penis, something I rarely talk about and am insecure about).

When I was seventeen, I got a tattoo. Three little stars. I had a girlfriend, I thought she was going to be forever. She always called me her shining star. And when we went to college, she left me.

I got another tattoo when we met up after I graduated. On my wrist I have a little butterfly. She told me that I was a butterfly. I broke out of my high school daze and became so much bigger than anyone had believed I could be. I had turned into something more beautiful. And then she left again.

That was five years ago. And I haven't seen her or gotten another tattoo since.

I wash the shampoo (and my thoughts) out of my hair and get out of the bathroom, sporting only a towel around my body and another one on my head.

I see that Quinn is sitting at the table in the kitchen, "good morning," I say. She groans in response.

Quinn Fabray, what a b*tch. A b*tch, but my best friend. We've been through everything. Elementary school, middle school and high school. I got into Columbia (a year later than her, and finished the same year as her by taking more classes) and she got into NYU. We were always only a block away. Literally always there for each other. We travelled the world together. It started at the end of August 2017 and ended in August 2019. Now we live together in Chicago. After job and apartment jumping around the U.S (after two years of travelling) for a few years, we've finally settled in Chicago. I found my dream job, a choreographer, and she found hers in a local hospital, a physical therapist, and here we are now.

"Can you leave soon so I can go back to sleep?" She groans, banging her head on the wooden table.

"Yes, I did have a nice shower thank you very much Quinn," I reply with a large grin on my face. I always annoy her with my happiness in the morning. "What were you thinking of doing on this fine morning?" I swing open the curtains to blind the vampire.

"Sleeping." She glares at me, I just smile back.

"Ask Sam if he wants to come over," I suggest - she shakes her head - "c'mon, you've got to do something plus I know you like him Quinn. And frankly, I think you'd make a cute couple. Go for it." I nudge her in the arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for my first day at a job that I'm going to keep."

I skip back to my room and look at my clock. Good going Pierce, you're not a minute behind schedule. I open my closet that is full of nothing but sweatpants and tank tops. I pull out my grey Cheerio's sweatpants and a loose, blue tank top. Quickly, I toss on the whole outfit with some purple sneakers and a black beanie. Can't forget the beanie. Never forget the beanie.

I grab a pink, zip up hoodie and say "bye Quinn, I'll be home later," before picking up my phone, earphones and messenger bag with everything important in it.

It's a cold November morning, 8:25 to be exact, and I am in need of a hot coffee. Luckily I am ten minutes ahead of schedule. I order a skinny pumpkin latte to go and check the time, 8:29. I have twenty minutes to get to work and it's only a ten minute walk to-

"I am so sorry," I get so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even realise that I was walking straight into someone. I've spilt their coffee all over their cream blouse. It looks pretty damn expensive as well. Good going Pierce. So much for being on schedule. "Let me buy you another coffee." I look up to see who I'm buying coffee for. "Santana?"

 _Santana._

Some people should look where they're f*cking going. I look down at my shirt to see it covered in the coffee I just bought. A God damn brand new blouse. I only bought it last week. Jesus, some one is going to pay.

"I am so sorry." I haven't even looked up to see who it is, but I have a bad feeling I do know who it is. "Let me buy you a coffee." Damn straight you will. I look up to see who it is. Low and behold, it's Brittany S Pierce. "Santana?"

My eyes widen at her, "Brittany? What're you doing here?" I ask, still shocked. I don't even care that the coffee is seeping through my blouse and burning my toned abdomen. My best friend and ex-girlfriend is standing in front of me and wants to buy me a coffee.

"I live here. I moved here last month." She replies. I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is just as confused as me. "Here, let me buy you a coffee. Maybe we can talk a little." I nod and follow her into the Starbucks she was just in. I take a seat and watch her order the coffee. I still can't believe that I just ran into Brittany.

She returns with a coffee for me. I take a breath before sipping the scolding coffee. "You remembered my coffee order." I sigh. God, why is she so damn near perfect.

"Well, we were best friends for twelve years." She rolls her eyes. Gosh, those eyes are as beautiful as the day I first saw them. "How have you been?" She asks and I snap out of my trance.

"I'm good. I'm great actually."

"Let's get straight to it, how is your love life?" I flinch at the question. "It's okay, it's been years since we've dated." How do I tell her that I have a boyfriend? _'Oh, hey I went through hell in high school trying to figure out how to come out and now I have a boyfriend. A guy that I don't even think I love.'_

"I, um, I have a boyfriend. Darren King. We've been going out for five years." I tell her quietly. She cocks her eyebrow.

She furrows her eyebrows, "I thought you were-" She cracked the code.

"Yeah, I thought I was too. But I guess that Darren just stole my heart. And what about you? Any guy or girl on the scene?" I take a sip of coffee.

"No, I haven't found anyone just yet. I guess 'the one' is still out there somewhere." She laughs.

"Don't worry, you'll find the one. Trust me." I reassure. She smiles at me whilst checking her watch.

"I've got to go. But, here is my number." She takes out a pen from her bag and starts writes her number on the receipt. "Call me so we can talk some more." The blonde gets up and waves at me.

"Bye." I call out and slump deeper into the seat. God damn it. Why was she so perfect? The blonde hair, the blue eyes. She's so amazingly perfect. Not to mention that she is a SHE! A girl, someone who I am actually attracted to.

There is another reason why I need her back in my life. Although it could ruin her life.

* * *

I return home after a day at the office. It's 3:40 which also means-

"MOMMY!" Harley is home. Harley is my four year old daughter. Yes, you heard me, four. Meaning she isn't Darren's. She is Brittany's. We reunited five years ago in New York and had a Summer fling. It was the time of my life. We went out on dates, cuddled and just had fun. Until she decided to drop everything and travel the world with Quinn, I hadn't seen her since then.

I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with Harley. I had Darren, but I wanted Brittany. I was scared and somehow managed to feel alone.

 ** _*Flashback, 9th of September 2017*_**

 _I look at the four little sticks in front of me. Positive. Positive. Positive. And God damn positive. Slowly I bring my knees underneath my chin. Darren and I, we haven't even had sex. Wait. If Darren and I haven't slept together then... It's Brittany's. The girl who is half way around the world. Jesus Santana, this is such a f*cking cliché. I'm pregnant with my exes baby. And I have a boyfriend._

 _I feel the tears soaking my cheeks. The salty produce drips of the side of my chin and onto my hand. I choke on a sob when I hear the front door creak open and smell pizza._

 _"Santana, babe, I brought back pizza," Darren shouts. I hear a cheery tone in his voice. He's so freaking sweet. And I'm about to ruin his life. Go Santana... "babe, where are you?" I hear him shuffling around my living room. Then I hear the door knob squeaking and the door opens slowly. "Santana, are you okay?" He asks quickly. I look up and shake my head, crying myself a river._

 _"No," I choke. His eyes make contact with the pregnancy tests and scratches his clean cut beard. He gulps loudly as if in a comical movie._

 _"Y-you're p-pregnant..." he says softly, I nod, "but we hav-"_

 _"It's not yours Darren," I manage to interupt, "it's my exes. But she's half way across the world."_

 _"Brittany? The girl with the - um - 'extra appendage'?"_

 _I scoff, "yeah, it's hers," I wipe away the tear from above my top lip._

 _"What're you going to do?" He marks his place on the bed next to me. I feel his arm snake around my shoulder._

 _"I have no idea."_

 _ ***Flashback end, November 19th 2022***_

And I kept her. On May 21st 2018 I gave birth to Harley Susan Lopez. Susan, after Brittany's mom.

Darren was there, through the whole thing. I loved him for it. But I knew that he wasn't my soulmate. After all he'd done for me, I couldn't just let him go. So I lied to him. I've been lying to him since we got together. Brittany is my soulmate.

"Hey!" I crouch down and she runs into my arms. She has Brittany's blue eyes. She has my Mom's chocolate brown hair and the same skin tone as me, maybe a little lighter. Everything else is a mixture of Brittany and me. "Were you good for Darren today?" I ask. I see Darren out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. We coloured and, and, and we watched The Lion King." She squeals, waving her arms around.

"'It was awesome!" She squealed. I put her down but stay at her level.

"I bet it was awesome! Can you go and show me one of your drawings?" I ask and she nods excitedly before running of to her room. "Was she good?" I ask, putting down my keys.

"Yeah, she was awesome. She's a great kid." He wraps his bulky arms around my waist from behind. Brittany's arms were softer and just better in general.

"Babe, I saw Brittany today." I say softly. He lifts his chin off my head and I turn around in his arms.

"As in, 'Harley's mom Brittany'? Does she know about Harley?"

"No, she doesn't. She left before I even found out that I was pregnant with Harl." I reply. "I don't know if I should tell her or not."

"It's your decision Santana. I'm behind you all the way. I love you." That's the freaking problem. No matter how bad things get, Darren is always so sweet about it. I'm so pissed off with myself that I can't return the feelings, because I'm freaking gay!

He's been my best friend since I moved to Chicago. Then we kissed and I thought that I felt something between us. We went out on a few dates, in between the summer fling that I had with Brittany. I still felt something between us, so we made it official. I told him I was pregnant with Brittany's baby and that I couldn't tell her. So he stuck by me. After Harley was born, those feelings died down. I guess it was the hormones or I was trying to fill a hole that only Brit could fill. But I couldn't let him go, so we've been together for the past five years.

"I love you too Darren," I reply, "thanks for putting up with all my sh*t and drama." And with that, I can hear the small thuds of Harley feet running down the hall.

"Mommy!" She calls out, appearing from the hall into the kitchen we're currently standing in, "look, this one is my favourite. This is you," point, "and Darren," point, "and me," point. Harley never called Darren, _Dad_ because she always saw him as an uncle, or a brother. I never signed him as her official dad either. I had always thought that she knew that her actual Mom, Dad, person was someone else. Someone more beautiful... Stop it Santana, Darren is in the room!

"That is awesome baby girl, I love it," I take the crayon drawing, "and I'm going to put it right here." I bring it up to the refrigerator. "Look, it looks awesome!" I exclaim, waving my hands in the air excitedly. I pick her up and sit her on my hip. I look at her deep blue eyes again and I can see that she is Brittany's daughter through and through.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asks, squishing my face.

"Let's bathe you and then we can watch a movie," I reply, "as long as we can watch a my favourite movie."

"Cinderella?" She beams a large smile, I nod quickly, "that's my favourite movie too." I crouch down and let her stand in front of me.

"Cinderella's my favourite!"

"I know, that's why I picked it," she says with a smile. I give her a sloppy kiss and whisper in her ear to run a bath. She ran down the hall and into the bathroom. I turn around to see Darren smiling at me.

"I think I wanna tell her," I say quietly, standing up. Slowly, I move closer to Darren, "I need to tell her Darren. She deserves to know." He leans down and kisses my cheek, "Harley is her daughter. But only if you don't mind."

"Babe, I love you. And Harley deserves to know her other real Mom."

* * *

 _Brittany._

"You'll never guess who I saw today?" I exclaim as soon as I enter the apartment. Quinn shrugs, "guess!" I squeal, pouncing on her.

"Robert Downing Jr." She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me.

"No."

"Johnny Depp."

"No Quinn, seriously," I whine.

"Sam Evans," she scoffs at me.

"Okay, now you're just listing your crushes. And it's weird, most of them are over 50 Quinn," I groan, "guess properly."

"I don't know, Santana?" She looks up at me when I start nodding my head excitedly. I display a toothy smile, "seriously? You saw Santana. No one has seen her since your graduation."

"Well, I saw her today. And we had coffee," I say, the smile forming into a neutral look, "and she has a boyfriend."

Quinn laughs loudly, "a boyfriend? I thought she was gay! She made a huge fuss out of coming out - which by all means, I understand is a hard thing - and now she has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I don't know what has gotten into her. His name is Darren King," I explain, "oh - and she's a lawyer." I lay my head down on her lap and she adjusts to the position.

"You still like her, don't you?" She teases, shaking my body up. She braced my shoulders into position. I shake my head;

"I think I still love her," my phone buzzes, "'scuse me." I take my phone into my room, it's Santana.

I say in a perky tone, _Hey San, what's up?_

 _Hi_ she drawls out _I was wondering whether we could meet up,_ she asks with a shake in her voice.

I reply _, **yeah, when? Is everything all right? You sound serious?**_ I start to ramble and I hear a soft laughter through the phone.

 _B, stop talking. You always ramble, it's adorable,_ she laughs a bit more.

 ** _Okayyy but when do you want to meet?_**

 _Is tomorrow okay, two ish?_

 ** _Yeah, that's awesome, I'll see you there, San. Talk to you then._**

 _You too... Britt,_ I hang up.

Britt. She only started calling me that when we were girlfriends. Girlfriends. I want to be her girlfriend. Not Darren. I want everything to go back to the way that they were. Where she said I love you back to me. Not like now. Now we're just _-_ like - _'old friends'._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I changed it up from the original chapter! I read your reviews and changed it up. I think I kind of explained why Santana went out with Darren. And I realised the only child experience I've ever had was my cousin who had speech difficulties so I'm sorry if a portray Harley in a bad way._**

 ** _Well, I've started yet another fanfic. Yep. It will end with Brittana by the way, Darren won't be here for long. Sorry if there are loads of mistakes, I wrote it a few weeks back and I only briefly re-read it. If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. I've written half of the nest chapter but feel free to leave ideas for upcoming chapters!_**

 ** _So... Harley. I picture her as a young Bailee Madison with blue eyes. Who do you think she's more like? Personality wise. Harley is four by the way._**

 ** _And Darren... Who do you picture him as? I haven't quite decided that so I decided not to describe his looks too much. But there is a reason why Santana is going out with him and its to do with his looks._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed that and the sequel to Unexpected Event will come soon!_**

 ** _I just want to get things straight. They broke up like how they broke up in Glee. Brittany graduated high school in the summer of 2013 with Sam and Blaine and everyone and moved to New York a year after Quinn (still 2013). 4 years later (a year after Santana finished college in who knows where to get a degree in law) they met up in New York for Quinn and Brittany's graduation. They had a summer fling causing Santana to get pregnant (August 2017). She had Harley in May 2018. It is now November 2022. So Santana, Brittany and Quinn are around 28-29, depending on their birthdays which are yet to me decided._**

 ** _Oh and IDK but just go with the fact that Quinn went to college for five and Santana and Britt went for 4 XD it just goes with the story._**

 ** _That whole summary was mainly so I could get my head around the dates and stuff. If the fancfic doesn't describe the situation like that then please tell me and I will change where necessary._**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _LOVE YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Santana_

 _I'm on my way to the coffee shop to meet Brittany. I have Darren looking after Harley for an hour or two. How am I going to tell Brittany that four years ago I gave birth to her daughter? She's going to hate me for not telling her. What if she doesn't want to see Harley? Maybe if I give her the sentimental part first. 'Hey Britt, I gave birth to your daughter four years ago and I raised her, her name is Harley Susan Lopez after your mom, so it's all good.' No, then she'll think I'm trying to suck up. 'Hey, Brittany, I have your daughter waiting at my house, come meet her now!' No. Jesus, how do I tell her? I guess I'll find out as I can see her in the window of the coffee shop._

 _I walk in and wave, "hey!" I sit down opposite her._

 _"Hey, I got you a coffee and a cookie. Just the way you like it," she pushes a latte and a chocolate chip cookie towards me and I smile at her._

 _"Thank you, B." I take a sip of the coffee and begin to unwrap the cookie._

 _"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks, putting down her coffee and muffin, "it sounded pretty serious."_

 _"Uhm, yeah right," I reply, "about that. Uhm, listen B. I want you to come to dinner tomorrow," I blurt out, boy I did not think I'd say that. "Yeah, there's actually someone I'd love you to meet."_

 _"Who? Darren, no thanks," she scoffs. I scowl at her, "I'm kidding San. That would be lovely. And who exactly would you love me to meet?" She asks._

 _"Right," I take a deep breath, "you remember our summer fling right?"_

 _"Right, summer of 2017, best summer ever."_

 _"Yeah," I take my phone out, "maybe this will give you an idea of why I left." I scroll through my camera roll to find the perfect picture of Harley. I hand her over the phone. She stares at it, her eyes growing wider my the second._

 _"She's your daughter?" Britt looks up at me for a split second before looking back down._

 _"Yeah. Her name is Harley. Harley Susan Lopez," I reply, "she's um, four."_

 _"I-Is she mine?" She asks quietly._

 _"Yeah, she's your daughter. She has the same eyes as you." I smile. Her face lights up as she admires her daughter on the screen._

 _"She's beautiful. And I can't wait to meet her." Wow, that was unexpected. She climbs out of the booth and walks over to me. She tilts my chin up. Her face is so close to mine I can feel her warm breath. Our lips mould together and-_

I wake up from my dream. And it was going so good as well. Britt had reacted too well. Stupid dream!

It's eight in the morning and I see a note on Darren's side of the bed.

 _Gone to drop Harley at school, see you tonight for dinner._

 _-Darren, xx_

Ugh, why is he so sweet. All I want to do is sleep and wish that somehow I had already told Brittany.

Let's just hope she reacts the same as in the dream.

Okay, everything is going well. I'm on time, same as my dream. I see Brittany sitting in the same place. She has ordered two coffees, a  
muffin and a cookie. This is going good.

Brittany waves, "hey San!" she calls. I walk towards her and take my seat opposite. "I got you a cookie and latte," she pushes over the items.

"Thanks," I reply softly.

"So, what was so important that we need to talk about?" she asks. God, I can't just tell her. She looks so happy.

"Uhm, well there is someone I want you to meet," good start, "and I was hoping you could meet at dinner someday."

"Wait, if this is about meeting Darren, then no thanks. I'll pass," she scoffs, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, well you'd be meeting him there anyway. But, it's someone else, she's very important to me," I say slowly.

"Who?" I pull out my phone and scroll through my camera roll to find a nice picture of Harley. I hand it over to her.

"Who-who is this?" She stammers, "is this - like - your daughter or something?"

"Yeah," I nod my head slowly. Her eyes widen and she visibly gulps. I seriously wish that a black hole would swallow me right now.

"Oh, right, well she looks lovely. She looks just like you." She hands back the phone. I can see that her hands are shaking, "I'm presuming she's Darren's."

"Uh, yeah, about that," I start, "she isn't Darren's." I stop. I can't carry on. My breathing is shaky. I can't tell her.

"San, breathe," she reaches over the table and holds my hands.

"She's-she's your daughter, B," I stutter. She pulls away from me and her eyes widen. She doesn't speak. "Britt?"

"She's-her-she-"

"She's your daughter. Um, her name is Harley," I try to make her feel better.

"Why-why didn't you tell me?" She asks, her tone is cold, almost un-Brittany like.

"You had already left to travel with Quinn when I found out."

"And you didn't think to contact me?" She asks, her voice has anger in it.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. I tried but I couldn't. You were having so much fun, I couldn't ruin your life like that. When you left I moved to Chicago and found Darren-"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" She scoffs, "I thought you liked lady parts. Last time I checked you found guys disgusting, you'd rather give yourself a swirly than go out with dude. Does he pay your rent or something?" She laughs sarcastically. Yep, definitely 'Angry Brittany'.

"B, he's a great guy. He was there for me when I was in a bad place. I was upset with you leaving, and hormonal. I don't even know why I liked him. But I can't just break up with him." I say loudly. "Oh, why did you leave me, you just up and left me to go half way across the world with Juno."

"You told me to have fun. Quinn and I had been planning that trip for two years Santana. You knew about it. You knew that I would be leaving in September. You brought the heartbreak on yourself." She slams her hands against the table.

"B, you have no idea how hard it was for me. You didn't even come back to Lima to see your family. You were off-"

"I did come back to Lima. A month into the trip. I had a plane ticket for you to come with us to Australia. When I got there, you were gone. Your parents wouldn't tell me where you'd gone and my flight was the next morning." She says looking down at her hands.

"Oh, B, I'm so sorry," I reach over to find her hands, but she clenches her fists.

"I don't think I can do dinner," she shakes her head, changing the subject.

"But I didn't say what day," I remind her, but she stands up anyway.

"I can't do dinner with you," she spits. She doesn't even take the God damn muffin.

 _Brittany._

I slam shut the door as soon as I get back home.

"Jesus Britt, you frightened me," Quinn exclaims from the kitchen.

I look down to see my hands still shaking. My breathing is scratchy and I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Britt?" She comes out of the kitchen. I can't say anything, I just shake my head at her. "Hey, are you okay?" She walks over to me. "How was your coffee with San?" She follows me to the sofa and sits next to me.

"No, I can't even look at her any more," I sob, burying my head in my hands. The tears slip through the partings of my fingers. Quinn rubs my back in circles.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Quinn asks. I lift my hands out if my hands and look at her. She see's that I'm about to break down again and curls her arms around my body as I bury my head into her shoulder. She let's me cry into her neck for what feels like hours. "What happened B?"

I wipe my face of all the tears, "She - she has a daughter," I sniffle.

"Oh, she has a boyfriend and a daughter. Are you sure it's Santana?" She chuckles, causing me to smile a little.

"No, she isn't Darren's," God, even his name gives me shivers, "she's my daughter. I have a f*cking daughter and I didn't even know about her," I say, my voice is shaky, "she's four, she's called Harley and she looks just like me. A-a-and I didn't even know about her," I wipe the tears on my chin.

"Okay, B, are you sure that she's yours?" She asks. I nod and take out my phone to see that Santana has sent me a picture of her.

"Here, that's her," I show Q the photo. Her jaw drops in awe.

"Yeah, she's your daughter B," Quinn sighs. I plant my face into my right hand and shake my head. I cry a little more, a hint of laughter is added after a while.

"Why didn't I even think to contact her?" I croak, that hint of laughter still in the back of my voice. My hands pull away from my face and land on my thigh, I don't even bother to wipe away the monstrosity of tears. Not bothered to sit up, I slump into the couch. Quinn turns her head to find my eye contact, but I glance away immeadiatley. "I should've stayed with her Quinn. I should have told her I had a ticket for her. She would've come with us. Gosh, I'm so freakin' stupid."

"Britt, you left to have fun. But she left first." I brought up the fact that I was leaving the next week. We cried. We said that we'd stick it out. She promised to come and visit me where ever I was as much as possible. Then we 'made love'. I took her out on a date and the day before I left, she broke it of. It was the smarter idea. Our summer fling was over before I could say 'pancakes'. I left for my trip, came back a month later with a ticket for her and she was gone. "She knew you were going to have fun. All she's ever wanted was for you to be happy, you know that. You and I had so much fun, we have the stories and the pictures to prove it."

"And I did. I had fun. But what about those days when we were on the road, driving. Or in my room while you were out. All those hours, days, even weeks wishing I had her with me. Regretting not telling her about the ticket." The tears stop flowing. It feels like I've ran out of tears. "And because of that, I've missed out on the first four years of my daughter's life. The first steps. The first words. Everything Q. Because I made a mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes B. Heck, you think I don't regret giving up Beth. At least you've got a chance to be with your daughter B." She sounds angry. She snaps her head around to look at me. "Yeah, you f*cked up B, but you know that she's grown up in a loving and caring family. You know Shelby stopped updating me after Junior year."

"Yeah, I know. But at least you knew she existed. For the past four years I've been having the time of my life while Santana has been raising our daughter..." I break down in tears again. "With some guy. I let some guys raise my daughter with her."

"Hey, she could've told you. That was her desision to make. You've both made mistakes. And I'm sure that Darren is a good guy." She sighs. I feel her hand on my shoulder and she squeezes it comfortingly. "I recommend that you take a nap. You look like you were hhit by a car." It's the first time I've smiled since I found out about Harley.

"Thanks Q, I think I needed some tough love." I say, standing up and taking my phone. As I walk into my room, I feel my phone vibrate and notice a text from Santana. I sink into the soft duvet on my bed and open the message.

 **[From Santana]**

 **Please can we talk. I'd really like you to meet her.**

 **[Sent at 1:29 P.M]**

 _[To Santana]_

 _Sure, how about tomorrow?_

 _[Sent at 1:35 P.M]_ What? I had to think about it first.

 **[From Santana]**

 **Thank you, thank you. Sorry for not telling you before :(**

 **[Sent at 1:36 P.M]**

 _[To Santana]_

 _Lets not text about this. But I'm sorry for walking out on you._

 _[Sent at 1:38 P.M]_

When she doesn't text me back for a few minutes I put my phone to the side and hug onto the duvet tightly. A daughter. I have a daughter. My curls of blonde hair fall onto my face as I begin to think deeper about how I could have been a mother to her. How I could have recorded her first steps. What if her first word was 'momma'? I sigh. I can only wait and see what's going to happen. I fall into a light and comfortable sleep...

 _Santana_

I return home from meeting with Brittany. Definitley how I expected it to be. Her being mad, scared and not knowing what to do. I can't really blame her for walking out on me.

After Brittany walked out I decided to just walk around for a while. I texted her, she texted back, and she's coming over tomorrow. Yay progress.

"Santana, I made dinner!" Darren calls out. I hear the pitter patter of Harley running down the hall and into the kitchen. The smell of pizza floats hits my nose and I automatically speed up. I drop my bag at the door of the kitchen and take a seat next to Harley.

"Thank you." I say as Darren hands me a plate and places a slice onto it. We fall into a comfortable silence, as per usual, as we dig into dinner. Thank God Darren is a chef.

"Mommy." Harley speaks up. I divert my attention to her and gesture that she carry on. "When can you have a baby?" She asks. I choke on my pizza in shock and she gives me a worried look. Darren sniggers a little as I take a gulp of water to ease the food down.

"Uh, wh- you want- what?" I ask - my breathing is heavy from the shock of the question.

"Well." She trails. "Eli's Mommy is having a baby girl. So he gets a baby sister. When can I have one?" She pouts like a little puppy.

"You want a baby sister?"

She nods. "Or a brother. When can you and Darren have one?" She looks over at the blonde haired man and he shrugs, looking at me.

"I don't know sweetie. But when the time comes I promise you can help with picking their name." I lift her chin up to make eye contact.

"Okay." Seriously, I am not having any more children any time soon. My eyes widened and I shook my head at the thought of having children with Darren. No offence to him or anything. Still don't know why he's my boyfriend...

Dinner ends pretty quick after that and Darren offers to wash the dishes whilst Harley gets ready for bed. I sit up on the counter next to where he's washing dishes.

"That was a little awkward." He chuckles.

"Yeah, believe me when I say that I am having no more children any time soon." I scoff and look over at him.

"I love Harley, but I don't think I could handle another one." Thank God, he doesn't want any more either. Now how do I tell him I want to make lady babies with Brittany and not him. "So, how did your chat with Brittany go?"

"Well, I ripped the band-aid off that's for sure. She didn't react too well."

"Was it a 'I'm going to cry into your shoulder whilst you console me' reaction or a 'I'm leaving and I never want to look at you again' reaction?"

"Second one. Except it wasn't as dramatic. She's coming over for dinner tomorrow. And we talked about a lot of things. Not just Harley. She was definitley angry at me for not telling her. But she was really just sad. We texted a few hours ago and she said she;d come over for dinner to meet Harl." I explain and he nods along.

"So, do you want me here or..."

"No, you stay here. Trust me. I think it would be nice for you two to meet." I say quickly.

"And what does this mean for us now that _she's_ here?"

"It means that we will work it out with _Brittany._ Obviously we will have to ease Harley into the fact that Brittany is her other Mom and she will probably want to see Harley, but that doesn't change anything for us." Seriously wish that I could just be with Brittany right now. But I can't just let him go because the girl I love has jumped into my life again; she may not even take me back. I have tried to break up with Darren. But every time I worked up the courage to do it, he always had something romantic planned.

Okay, yeah he's hot. But I'm not attracted to him. I see him as a friend. A best friend at that. A blonde best friend... With blue eyes. Jesus, he's the guy version of Brittany. He reminds me so much of her. I laugh to myself softly. That's why he's my boyfriend. Because he reminds me of the girl I'm still in love with.

* * *

 _Brittany_

"You ready?" Quinn asks, looking me up and down. I'm wearing a simple pair of denim jeans, white, high top converse and a cream sweater. And a black beanie, obviously.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sigh, my eyes widening. "Can you drop me off?" I add.

"Yeah, come on." She gives me a hand to help me up from the couch that I'm sunk into. Once I'm back on my feet she fixes my beanie and pats my head. "Let's get you to your daughter."

"Yeah, daughter. Never thought I'd hear the words. My daughter." I say.

"What? You never thought of having kids?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at me after locking the door.

"Uh, I never really thought about it. I mean, when I was with Santana, yeah I did think about it. But after she left, it just left my mind. And now she's taken, by some guy." I roll my eyes, looking out the window.

We arrive at Santana's apartment. And I have to get out at some stage. Otherwise it'll look weird if I just stay here in this car, staring at an apartment. That's just we-

"Britt, you have to get out." Quinn interrupts my inner ramble. I nod my head at her. "Good luck. Text me."

"Yeah, I'll text you." I say, getting out of the car. I give her a toothy smile before walking across the road to the door. Once again I am caught staring at something and not doing anything about it. Right. Number 14. I find the bell and press it. Santana answers right away and lets me in. I run up the stairs. When I reach the floor, the door is already open and I see a little girl standing in the doorway with Santana far behind her. She's beautiful. She has my eyes...

"Hi, I'm Harley Lopez. Your one of Mommy's friends, right?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well... I hope you enjoyed that. Last chapter I got mixed reviews so I hope you liked this one. I actually changed up last chapter a little so it was a little less confusing. Sorry, these first few chapters will just be a lot of explaining.**_

 _ **If you have read my previous Brittana fanfic, Unexpected Event, then you will know that I have pacing issues. So I'm sorry if I'm going too fast. But if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. I would seriously prefer if you didn't review if you don't have something nice to say. If its helpful criticism then that's fine. But please don't review something hateful just for the sake of it. I'm trying my best with writing fanfiction, it's just a little bit of fun for me.**_

 _ **A couple of you were very confused about the timeline in the last chapter. I know, it's confusing for me too actually. But basically, Brittana go out, they break up, they get back together 4 years later, they break up, Santana has baby, five years after Santana gets pregnant, Brittany turns up again.**_

 _ **Anyway. What did you think? Did you enjoy it?**_

 _ **So, Santana got to the bottom of why she's still with Darren. He's blonde, has blue eyes. And Brittany is about to meet Harley for the first time, properly.**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER?**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING! OH AND WHEN DO YOU WANT THE SEQUEL FOR UNEXPECTED EVENT?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Brittany_

I look at her. My eyes keep blinking. I want to pinch myself, because I can't believe that she is real. Harley Susan Lopez is real. And I'm standing here looking like an absolute idiot. Something catches my eyes, it's a guy standing behind Santana; Darren. He whispers something into Santana's ear.

"Uh, hi, I'm Darren," he says, smiling. He has dimples, how charming. I smile back, "babe, I have to go to work," he kisses her on the cheek. It disgusts me, but I keep smiling. He takes a messenger bag and walks out the door after kissing Harley's head and looking at me bitterly.

"Harley, why don't you invite our guest in?" Santana says, directing her attention to me. I snap my head up.

She reaches out to take my hand and I take up on the offer straight away. "Okay. Mommy said that your name is Brittany. But I don't like long names so can I call you Britty?" She turns around and asks me quickly.

"Hey, Harley, how about you let Brittany introduce herself first?" Santana interrupts, laughing softly to herself. The younger girl looks at Santana and nods then snaps her head back to me.

"Hi Harley, I'm Brittany," wow Brittany, way to a little girls heart. You just introduced yourself like your her lawyer. I hold out my hand for her to shake, bending my knees slightly so I'm a little closer to her.

"I don't like shaking hands, it's for old people," she trails the 'o', "I like hugs," she says excitedly. She tackles my waist and wraps her arms around my hips. Santana laughs as I stumble back a little bit. Santana mouths to me ' _just like you_ ' and I just smile weakly then walks into another room. I hug her back a little before she steps back an smiles at me, "your a good hugger."

"Really?" I beam a smile to her and she smiles back. She has those dimples that Santana has and I'm mesmerized. The little three foot girl nods quickly.

"Harley, can you show Brittany the kitchen, dinner is ready," Santana calls from the kitchen, presumably. Harley shows her hand to me and I take it. She shows me to the kitchen where I catch a whiff of mac n' cheese my fav- "Harley insisted that we have mac n' cheese, it's her favourite."

"Yeah, no problem," I say, taking a seat opposite Santana. She hands me over a bowl of food. I remember when she use to make mac n' cheese for me. It's the only thing she can make, and it's so good, "thank you. It's just like how you use to make it."

"Mommy makes the best mac n' cheese," Harley comments, stuffing her face full of the cheesy substance.

Santana's parental instincts kicks in when she see's how fast Harley is eating, "mija, slow down," she strokes her tanned wrist and Harley immediately slows down. I smile at Santana. I am still very much pissed of at her for not telling me about Harley, but seeing her in full on 'Mommy mode' makes me thankful that she was raised by her. I blush when I realise that I'm still staring at Santana and look down at my food quickly.

"It's - like - really good," I stutter, taking another chunk out of the cheesy goodness. I look up at Santana again who is shaking her head at me, "so Harley, wh- wh- what is your favourite - um - " I reach over to grab my water (my f*cking mouth was going dry from being so nervous). But being the klutz that I am, I knock it all over Santana's lap, to which I jump up immediately and grab a paper towel behind her, "I am so sorry."

She stands up and I crouch down to help her wipe away the wet patch on her pants that looks like she's pissed herself. I keep repeating that 'I'm so sorry,' and dabbing up and down her trousers.

"Britt, it's fine, lemme just put some new pants on," she takes my arms and helps me stand up again.

"I am so sorry, I'm so clumsy," I shake my head. Behind me I hear Harley giggling, "seriously, I'm just so nervous," I said softly so that Harley can't hear.

"It's fine," Santana assures, "I'm going to change, Harley can you help Brittany clear up the table." She left the kitchen abruptly, leaving me alone with Harley.

"There's paper towels in the cupboard up top," Harley points up at a cupboard.

"I think I may need a little help. I'll lift you up and you open the cupboard for me," I say, crouching down to her level. She smiles and nods frantically at me. I pick her up by the waist and let her stand on the counter (still holding her waist for support). She waddles her way around to face me again and hands me the roll before I lift her down to the ground again.

Just then Santana's pops her head around the kitchen door, "I'm going to go and grab some dessert. Do you you mind looking after Harley while I'm gone?" I look up and my eyes widen - I nod slowly, "okay, I'll get Cookie Dough for Harley and Fudge Brownie for Britt," I smile at her because she still knows my favourite ice cream.

"Bye bye Mommy," Harley squeaks, waving at Santana.

As soon as we had finished cleaning and heard the door close, Harley brings me into the living room and sits me down, "my Mommy said that you and her were best friends," Harley says, catching me of guard.

"Yeah, I met your Mommy when we were in school. What about you? Have you got any best friends?" I ask, and I notice that I'm speaking slower than normal.

"That's a silly question. You don't know any of my friends," she laughs and it brings me to smile widely.

"Well, you could tell me their names and what colour hair they have," I reply, still wearing a goofy smile.

"I have one best best friend and one best friend. Charlie is my best best friend. He has brown hair. Mommy doesn't like Rachel very mu-"

"Who's Rachel?" I ask, hoping that it wasn't Rachel Berry.

"Charlie's Mom. He has a Dad too. His name is Finn. I don't have a Dad, Mommy says that I'm special," I feel my heart break a little, "and my best friend is Emily and she's blonde like you. Is Mommy still your best friend?"

"Yeah, she's still my best friend," I reply, not actually knowing what I was saying. Was Santana still my best friend after everything that happened.

"Mommy told me that you dance," she says, smiling even more than before and I nod as a reply, "that's so cool! Mommy helps people a lot. She helps the good people not go to jail."

"That is so cool," I say over-dramatically to amuse the little girl. She giggles at my and it brings a tingling sensation to my stomach. For those few seconds I forget about how mad at Santana I am, and laugh with _my daughter._ It's so weird to think that just over twenty four hours ago I had no idea that this perfect being even existed.

 _Santana_

"I'm home," I walk into the living room to see Brittany and Harley both passed out on the sofa. Slowly, I walk over to pick the little girl up careful not to knock Brittany. I skilfully change her clothes and slip her into bed, kissing her forehead. When I walk back to the living room I see Brittany still curled up, but she's squirming, "Brit," I shake her arm, "hey, you fell asleep," I say as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh, where's Harley?" Her voice is groggy. The blonde girl looks around quickly.

"I put her to bed," I reply, smiling softly. She nods and stands up, heading straight for the door, "hey, where are you going?"

"Home, where else?" She spins around on her heel to face me, "thanks for letting me finally meet my child," she says sarcastically.

"I told you I was sorry B. I only wanted the best for you," I reply sternly.

"Maybe you should talk to me first before deciding what's best for me," her tone is angry and voice is getting louder, "you didn't think that introducing me to my daughter was a good idea."

"Yes, I wanted to so badly-"

"Why didn't you? Was it your boyfriend who stopped you? Does he think Harley's his?"

"No, I told him everything about you. And my boyfriend helped raise your daughter, because you were half way around the world shaking your ass in some nightclub," I snap. Everything goes silent and I cover my mouth.

"You know that isn't true. I would have dropped all of that for the tiny chance to be with you and Harley. I would've gotten on the first plane here. If I knew," she sighs and turns back around just as the door knob turns and Darren walks into the hall, "don't worry Darren, I'm not here to steal your girl, wouldn't dream of it," she hisses at him. Before walking out the door she looks back at me one last time and I walk quickly towards her.

"I'm sorry B, I'm sorry about everything," I stutter, trying to stop her from leaving.

"I know you're sorry, I just don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you."

* * *

It's the next day and I did not get any sleep last night. I'm lying here next to this guy that I don't even love, worrying about Brittany. All night. ' _I just don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you',_ has been repeating in my head all night. I want to cry, but I can't. It's my fault that she's upset. And she has every right to be. I didn't tell her that she has a f*cking daughter. She could've been here raising her with me instead of Darren.

I've regretted not telling her since the day Harley was born.

 _"Are they taking it out, I can't see," I say to Darren who is hovering over me. I had a c-section due to my baby being breach. To be honest, I didn't want to go through the pain and hassle of turning them upside down so I opted for this._

 _"Yeah, they're nearly here babe, you're doing so well," I don't know if I was going crazy or it was the blood loss, but I couldn't help but picture Brittany standing over me, holding my hand, not him._

 _"The mother's stat's are dropping, we need the baby out now," I get dizzy from seeing the doctors flying all over the place. Once again, all I see is Brittany looking at me, holding my hand. I start to close my eyes._

 _"Santana, you need to stay awake babe," Darren says in a rough voice. Although I still wish it was Brittany's sweet, angelic voice encouraging me. I begin to fall asleep again when I hear a faint wail and Darren lets go of my hand. My vision becomes more clear and I see Darren cutting a cord, "she is beautiful," I choke on a sob as he passes over a little girl bundled in a little blanket. She stops crying immediately. She looks just like Brittany, except for the brown hair, dimples and the slight tan._

 _It then hit me, she is Brittany's daughter. And she should have been there with me._

* * *

After dropping Harley of to school, I decide to get a coffee. Out of the corner of my eye I see curly blonde hair and I turn my head. Brittany has her earphones in and is grabbing her coffee to go.

"Brit," I tap her shoulder. She turns to face me and takes an earphone out, "are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she mumbles, but I can smell alcohol in her breath. She's drunk and ready for work.

"Brittany, have you been drinking?" I scold. She doesn't respond. I can see that her hands are shaky and when she starts to walk she stumbles, "Brittany, you aren't going to work like that," I take her by the waist and start leading her back to my house.

"Santana, the dance studio is that way," she slurs, pointing behind her.

"No, you are coming back to my house. I'm not letting you dance like this," I shake my head.

It only takes a few minutes to get to my apartment building, and a few more minutes to get her up the stairs. By the time I'm done getting her some tylonel and water, Brittany has passed out on the sofa.

I lean over her and kiss her forehead; I can smell the Jack Daniels lingering in her breath. I should be mad at her for abusing alcohol like this but I can't bring myself to do it. She should have talked to me instead of using alcohol like that.

* * *

I leave her to sleep for an hour after calling both my work and her work giving them a believable excuse to why we're not in. The blonde starts to stir in her sleep and I crouch down next to her so she doesn't fall off the sofa.

"Take this B," I hand her the miraculous cure to her hangover. I can see that she's confused, "your at my apartment, I told the studio that you had a cold."

"Thanks," she mutters before taking the pill.

"Why did you do it B?"

"Why did I do what?"

"I know that you were drinking. Why didn't you talk to me? You know that drowning yourself in alcohol isn't the answer."

"Because, I wanted to numb the pain. You hurt me San. Really hurt me."

"I know, but all I can say is sorry. If I could bring back-"

"How did you stop Rachel and Finn from telling me?" She interrupts. The second I hear that my heartbreaks, "I know that Harley's best friend is their son, I'm presuming they know."

"Yeah, they know. And they don't talk to me. The only contact they have with me is through Harley, who they adore. When I was seven months pregnant, I promised them I'd tell you about Harley. I broke that promise and now they don't speak to me," I explain.

"I can't say I blame them. I seriously want to cut you off completely right now," my heart shatters, "and not just because of Harley. But because you're not being who you are, something I helped you to be. Dating Darren, that's not you."

"I know, but he's been there-"

"And I would've been there for you. I had every right to be with you. I want a relationship with our daughter. No matter what it takes. And I don't care how selfish this sounds, but I want Darren out of the picture too," she says harshly.

"Brittany, I can't just kick him-"

"I know, but I can't stand to see you being with someone who doesn't make you happy. As much as I dislike your decisions right now, I can't stand seeing you be with someone who doesn't make you happy. Or who makes you a different person. I love you, but Darren is a mistake," she warns me.

"I don't love him. No where near as much as I love you Brit. And I don't want to be with him, just let me gradually let him down. I just need a little time."

"I can give you that," and for the first time in what feels like forever she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tight.

"I love you too San, so much."

"And I want you to be apart of Harley's life. I'm going to get my life back on track. We'll tell Harley when we're ready. I'm going to get my friends back and you will have a relationship with Harley, I promise you. And I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to forgive me," and we both smile, "first, let me get you something."

 _Brittany_

She runs down the hall to presumably her bedroom.

I feel ten times better after having that talk with Santana. Deep down, I know how sincere she is, but I don't know how she's going to do it. And I don't know when I'm going to forgive her.

"Here," she hands me a small printed picture. It's a little blurry but I can make out that it's Harley at four months old in Santana's womb, "I got two of every copy so that you could have one when I told you so that belongs to you." I begin to feel a tear running down my cheek.

"She's beautiful San. I wish I could've been there to see your face at those appointments," I laugh softly.

"Yeah, I cried every time. And I've got this awesome scar to prove that she came out of me. Not many people can say that."

"Awesome, can I see it?" I ask, my voice is low. I can see that her hands are shaking, "you don't have to."

"No, it's just that no one has ever seen it," she replies.

"Not even Darren?"

"No, I don't take off my shirt when- well, you know," she blushes.

"When your ready San, we're taking it slowly San."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am so tired, so I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. And I'm sorry about the scare before, I will carry this fic on, I just needed a little motivation.**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH LILLYBGURL FOR TALKING WITH ME ALL THIS WEEK! IT REALLY HELPED!**_

 _ **Anyway, what did you think? Santana and Brittany talked things out and Brittany met Harley.**_

 _ **Do you feel sorry for Santana or Brittany?**_

 _ **REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Santana_

"So, you can come over on Tuesday, right?" I ask, shuffling a little on the sofa. After the heartfelt conversation Brit and I had we decided to name some dates where she could come and hang out with Harley and I. I can tell that she really wants a relationship with her. So that's what I'm going to give her, hopefully it'll bring us closer.

"Yeah, I'll bring pizza and some movies," she notes something down on her phone. She looks up at me and smiles, "thank you Santana."

"You have the right to have a relationship with your daughter," I say softly.

The blonde takes a deep breath before speaking again, "who did you put down as her parents. You know - on her birth certificate?"

"You. I told the nurses and doctors that you were out of town and all the flights were overbooked so you couldn't get back. They all thought I was crazy and delusional from giving birth and almost demanded that I either put down just my name or mine and Darren's name. As soon as they left the room I wrote your's and mine's name in permanent ink and sent it of to whoever makes it official without anyone knowing," I let out a small chuckle. "A couple days later the official version came back and I couldn't have been happier."

"Awesome. Do you have the birth certificate? I'd love to see it," Brittany says, smiling.

"Like I said, I made two copies of everything," I nod and run to my bedroom to rummage through all my drawers. Eventually I find the important piece of paper. On the way back to the living room I stumble across something that I should probably show Brit. I pick the object and return to sitting next to Brittany. Before she can see it, I hide it behind my back. "This is her birth certificate," I hand over the paper and she smiles; I can see the tears in her eyes.

Brittany turns her attention towards me. "What have you got behind your back?" She asks. I pull my hand out from behind my back and show her the stuffed unicorn I had hid.

"I may or may not have sneaked into your house when I was pregnant to steal this. You must've forgotten to pack him when you left for Julliard. I gave it to Harley when she was born. So she'd always have a part of you with her. I know you loved this thing," I pat the faded blue unicorn on it's sparkly, although left mostly un-sparkled, horn. She brought it up to her face and inhaled.

"It still smells the same. Vanilla, straw-"

"Berries and a hint of Lord Tubbington," I finish, blushing because I know what her stuffed toy smells like. Don't ask how I know what it smells like. She looks at me and chuckles softly whilst I blush. "Sorry, I don't know how I know what it smells like."

"It's because you're my best friend," she says, still playing with the unicorn's hair. _You're my best friend._ Not _you were_ but _you are._ It makes me feel all tingly inside. "And we used to do everything together," she shrugs, checking her watch for the time. "I have to go, Quinn's cooking dinner tonight. She's been texting me all day."

"Okay. I'll see you on Tuesday," I say way too quickly, smooth Lopez.

"You like pepperoni, right San?" She asks, smirking.

"Yeah, and Harley will just pick off the meat," I chuckle. She gives me a wink before opening the door and leaving. I collapse to the sofa, blushing intensely. I let out a frustrated yell. I just want to be her girlfriend.

* * *

 _Brittany_

"Quinn!" I shout as I kneel on the sofa, looking into the kitchen. "Quinnie! I got dinner! It tastes really good," I tease, hoping she'll hear my voice. "Quinn!" I shout once more before giving up. I jump over the back of the sofa and slowly walk down the hall. As I get closer to her room I start to hear weird noises. Oh no. It's sex noises. Immediately I move away from the doorway and into the kitchen.

Okay, I probably would have stayed and listened to hear who she is in there with, but I got a little jealous. I'm not afraid to admit that the last person I had sex with was Santana all those years ago. Yes, years. I have gotten through with the magic of masturbation and images of Scarlett Johansson in my mind. And I've managed quite well. But now that I've met up and talked with Santana, I don't think self pleasure is going to help any more.

Just the thought of Santana makes my dick twitch. After we had the hard felt talk earlier today she just made really strong eye contact with me and I had to tell her that I had to, as Puck would say, 'utilize your commode'. What I really did was cool myself of. Seriously, its becoming a f*cking problem.

I sit on the floor of the kitchen, my hand on my crotch, for another few minutes until I hear Quinn's door open and a muffled conversation between her and some guy.

"Let me get you a drink babe," I hear her say. _Babe._ She has a boyfriend. "Brittany?" She gasps when she sees me in the kitchen. Lucky enough for me, she has a robe on.

"Hey," I say softly. Next thing you know, we have another guest in the kitchen. Noah Puckerman. "Puck?" Once again, lucky for me he has a pair of boxer shorts on.

"Hey Brit, long time no see," he chuckles. I slowly stand up, my every move being watched. "Q, I gotta go babe, but I'll text you soon."

I wait a couple of minutes after Puck has left to speak up. "When did you- how did- how long?" I stutter out. She smiles at me, smiling so much that her cheeks MUST be hurting.

"We've been going out for a couple of weeks," she squeals. She takes my hand and drags me to the living room, having me sit down on the sofa.

"B-b-but what about Sam?" I stutter, still stunned at the fact that Puck and Quinn are going out.

"I realized that Sam wasn't for me, but Puck is. We met a month ago and he's been taking me on dates ever since," she says excitedly. "Sorry about - well - _that_. I didn't know you were going to be home so early."

"I guess it's pay back for all the times you walked in on me in High School," I snigger. Out of nowhere she pulls me into a warm embrace. I furrow my eyebrows, hugging her back. "Quinn, why are you hugging me?" I whisper in her ear. I hear her breath out and she pulls away from me.

"Because you met your daughter for the first time yesterday and we never got to talk," she shrugs. "I want to know everything. What is she like? Who is she like? What does she do?"

"Well... She's kind of, maybe, sort of perfect," I chuckle nervously. Quickly I pull out her birth certificate and a picture of Harley from my pocket. "That was her when she was one."

"She seriously looks like you Brit."

"Yeah, and she loves the same things I loved when I was younger. Santana even gave her my old unicorn toy from when I was young," I say softly, still looking at the picture I'm holding in my hand.

"You really love her, don't you?" She breathes. She hands back the pieces of paper and smiles at me again.

"Yeah, I love both of them. I just wish I hadn't given up on her so easily. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this if I had fought for her."

"Well, as one Dionne Warwick once said, ' _Wishin' and hopin' won't get you into her arms',_ or something like that," she scoffs and I roll my eyes. "What I'm trying to say is you need to make some romantic ass gesture to win her over. If you really really want her," she moves closer, " _'Show her that you care,"_ she softly sings. Honestly I could break out into song right now.

"Thanks Q, you always know what to say," I open my arms for a hug and she squeezed me tight. "You know what I could do right now?" I ask, parting from the hug and she shrugs. "I could totally eat and sing drunkenly."

"Totally. But maybe not too drunkenly. You have work tomorrow," she chuckles.

"Damn it!" I laugh mockingly. The other blonde gets up and plugs her iPod into the dock. I grab some plates and fork from the kitchen and scoop up some mac n' cheese onto the plates. She hands me one bottle of beer and a glass of wine for herself and turns on her iPod. Low and behold, she has set _the_ song on shuffle. We sing along loudly. Obviously changing the 'him' to a 'her' throughout the song.

 _Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_  
 _Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms_  
 _That won't get you into his arms_

 _So if you're lookin' to find love you can share_  
 _All you gotta do is_  
 _Hold him and kiss him and love him_  
 _And show him that you care_

 _Show him that you care just for him_  
 _Do the things he likes to do_  
 _Wear your hair just for him, 'cause_  
 _You won't get him_  
 _Thinkin' and a-prayin'_  
 _Wishin' and hopin'_

 _..._

* * *

 _Santana_

For a few hours, I have the house to myself. And by a few hours I mean about twenty minutes, but it's basically like a day because I never get time on my own. I first sit back down on the couch after saying goodbye to Brittany and eating. So its been about half an hour since the blonde left. I land on a funny shaped thing. It's Luna, Brittany / Harley's unicorn. I take it from under my ass and hold it in my lap. I love the God damn thing. Yes, bad ass Santana Lopez just said she loves a toy unicorn, shoot me. But it reminds me if the two people I love the most, Harley and Brittany.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate.

 **[From Brittany]**

 ***Image Attachment***

 **[Sent at 2:10 P.M]**

 **[From Brittany]**

 **I love her San. Thank you for introducing me. (:**

 **[Sent at 2:11 P.M]**

I save the picture of Brittany and Harley. They're both sitting on the couch smiling into the camera. Now that I have a picture of the two of them in the same frame, I can definitely see more of Brittany in Harley. It's amazing. I can't stop myself from smiling so much that my cheeks hurt.

 _[To Brittany]_

 _I can see so much of you in her. Love the picture (:_

 _[Sent at 2:14 P.M]_

I sit and watch re-runs of Sweet Valley high until Darren comes home with Harley.

"Mommy!" She says happily, jumping on my lap. I feign hurt causing her to giggle. "Darren bought me a milkshake!" She squeals.

"That's awesome!" I play really excited although I know the milkshake will make her super hyper and then super cranky later on. Darren mouths 'sorry' to me. "Que sabor?" I ask softly. I've been teaching her how to speak Spanish since... Forever. Everything I'd say in English, I'd repeat in Spanish when she was learning how to speak full sentences.

"Strawberry!" She replies, smiling. I wrap my arms around her waist and lay back, cuddling her into me.

"How do you say that in Spanish mija?"

"Fresa?" She says hesitantly and unsure.

"Correct!" I praise and give her a high five. "You're so smart!" I stroke her long brown hair and take into account how long it is. She may be in need of a haircut. "What did you do in school today?"

"I played with Charlie. We read some books and we sang loads of songs!"

"Wow! Can you sing one to me?" I ask. The little girl nods. She squirms in my arms so I put her on her knees next to me, double checking that her shoes are off.

"We learnt one in school today. It's my favourite!" She says enthusiastically. I nod to encourage her on. She starts to sing softly.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy when skies are grey_  
 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

"That was awesome mija. You've got a lovely voice!" I say. I've never heard her sing properly like that. Guess she took after me.

"Just like you Mommy." She says, snuggling into my chest. She yawns and rubs her eyes. It's the sugar crash kicking in.

"You wanna sleep for a while?" I ask, curling a strand of her hair around her ear. She nods against my chest. Slowly, I wriggle out from her grip and walk her down to her room. I don't bother changing her into pyjamas because I know she'll wake up in half an hour or so.

Once she's in a light sleep I slowly creep out of the room.

I tap Darren's shoulder "Hey, why is she so sleepy?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I took her to the park for a while and she ran around a bit," he says before turning back around. I sigh.

"Did you remember to take her pump?" I stand in front of him and make eye contact. He doesn't respond, just diverts his attention away from me. "Darren! You forgot to bring her asthma pump? That's so f*cking irresponsible!" I yell. He still doesn't respond. The blonde man walks to the sofa and sits down to eat a sandwich. "Darren, are you even listening to me?" I snatch the plate away from him. "Why are you being so childish about this?"

"Why are you lying to me?" He asks simply. I furrow my eyebrows. "You still like her- no, you still love her?"

"What are you talking about Darren?" I almost yell.

"You've been so distant with me since _she_ came back. You've been ignoring me. You lied to me. You're a God damn slut!" He stood up and towered over me. "I let myself believe that you loved me!"

"I do Darren, it's-"

"I love you Santana! And Harley!" He begins to shout. "At least I thought I did. I should have f*cking left when I had the chance!" His face is red and fists are clenched. I try to take a step back only to fall back onto the coffee table. "You're nothing but a good f*ck!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You put my daughter-" I expected him to shout. Yell. Even cry a little. What he does next, that's not the Darren I met five years ago. I feel a stinging sensation from where he slapped and a throbbing pain where I hit my head on the coffee table.

"F*ckin' tramp." He growls. I sit up and hold my hand to my head. "You lead me on Santana. And that f*cking hurt me. You deserve to be hurt." I hear him pick up his keys and open the door. "So does your little Britt Britt." I think of Brittany. She's probably laughing with Quinn. Maybe having some dinner, maybe a beer to drink. I could never imagine her getting hurt. Not her perfect face. Or anything for that. Darren's going to hurt her and I don't know what to do. Because I don't know when he's going to do it, or how.

When I start to feel light headed, I reach for my phone and dial a number. It takes a number of rings until they answer.

 ** _Santana?_**

 _Finn._

 ** _What do you need? Does Harley want to come over, because she ca-_**

 _No, Finn. I-I need help_ my breath is shaky, but heavy. I only see a small amount of blood on the floor. _Finn, please. I told Brittany. Please, I need you._ My eyesight starts to get blurry and my head starts spinning.

 _ **Santana, where are you?**_

* * *

 _Brittany_

Getting that call from Rachel was one of the most frightening moments of my life. My hands were shaking and there were tears streaming down my face. Quinn is driving me to the Latina's apartment and it's the middle of the night. Apparently the bang wasn't to bad, she was just a little shook up and Rachel seemed to have cleared up the cut.

"You okay Britt?" Quinn asks. I nod my head slowly. I think of how Harley reacted. What if she saw Santana passed out on the floor bleeding? That could scar a child. Would she wonder why Darren isn't around? Darren. I knew there wasn't something quite right with that guy. He looked a little dodgy from the second I saw him. "We're here Britt. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Yeah, please Quinn," I sniffle.

"Okay, come on Britt," she opens her car door and steps out. I follow her quickly to Santana's apartment. As quickly as I buzz, the door is swung open in front of me. I see a sleeping Santana and Rachel pacing herself up and down the living room. Finn is standing next to the doorway.

"Brittany, thank you for coming," Rachel practically jumps on me and hugs me tight.

"It's okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Little unexpected? Darren acting out. Who hates him even more? ME!**_

 _ **Sorry for the lack of updates. And sorry if you thought I updated a day or so ago. I deleted an Author's Note, sorry!**_

 _ **Anyway, did you like this chapter? I did. But I know there will be some mixed reviews.**_

 _ **Oh, and that isn't the end of Darren. I didn't get rid of him that quickly.**_

 ** _I'm sorry for going so fast with this fic, but I will take it nice and slow. But not TOO slow. As you probably know, I have pacing issues._**

 ** _OKAY, WHAT DID YOU THINK?_**

 ** _Thank you! Please review and favourite!_**

 ** _AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 FOLLOWERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, AND SO EARLY ON IN THE FIC!_**

 ** _Thank you to LillyBGurl and BeerChips for helping me with this chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: BEFORE YOU READ, DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! AND AT THE END, DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR!_**

 _Brittany_

I see that there is an ice pack on the coffee table and a faint, dried up pool of blood on the floor. Santana is asleep but every so often she whimpers in her sleep, and it only makes me want to kill Darren even more. Rachel finally parts from the hug and I can see that she's been crying because of her puffy, red eyes. She directs her attention over my shoulder to Quinn. I whip my head around to see them hugging and then look over to Finn.

I'm presuming that Finn, Rachel and Santana are talking again. Finn takes my hand and pulls me into his warm body and I moulded into his embrace.

"Where is he?" I ask, looking up to Finn. He's already red in the face with anger. I don't get a response, he just shakes his head. It takes him a while to speak out.

"I don't know. He was gone when we got here," he takes a step back. I can see that his fists are clenched but I grab his wrist and shake my head.

"Don't Finn, I think she needs you. Everyone," I take a quick glance at the Latina behind him. He nods at me and then goes to get a can of soda from the refrigerator. He opens two of them and passes me one, smiling. I take a seat from the kitchen and sit opposite him as he sits in the one armchair. I look over and see that Quinn and Rachel are stuck into a conversation. Instead of being awkward, I decide to start a conversation with Finn.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask quickly.

"He's at Kurt's house. Wasn't going to bring him here," he purses his lips together, looking over at Santana who is now lightly snoring. I would have kept my eyes on her, only something else caught my attention. I see Harley at the end o fthe hallway with a small blanket and Gregory, the unicorn stuffed toy. She's rubbing her eyes and yawning. Once she lets her balled up fist drop to her side, I can see that she's been crying. I feel Finn nudge my side, gesturing for me to talk to her.

Slowly, I walk up next to Harley and crouch down, holding her waist. "Hey sweetie, why are you crying?" I push away a tear with the pad of my thumb.

"Mommy didn't say goodnight to me. Uncle Finny did," she sniffles. "Where's Mommy?" I take her hand in my palm and walk her over to Santana who was no sleeping more peacefully.

"Mommy was watching some TV and fell asleep," I lied.

"Why are you and Uncle Finny and Aunty Rachel here? And who's that?" She asks me, pointing at Quinn who's now smiling.

"That is Quinnie, she's one of Mommy's friends. See we were all coming over for dinner but when we got here your lazy mommy was asleep," I lie, smiling at the little girl. "Your mommy's silly, right?" I laugh a little, gaining a small smile from Harley. "Are you okay now?" She nods quickly. "Bedtime?" I ask softly and she yawns back. I pick her up and attach her to my hip. "Say g'night to everyone." She mumbles a 'goodnight' into my shoulder. I lay her down on her purple bed and tuck her in.

"Britty, can you read me a n'night story?" She asks, her voice is slightly muffled by the purple duvet. I start flicking through the books she has on her shelf and come across one that I use to read as a child. I flick it open to the first page,it says; _Property of Brittany S Pierce. Don't touch it or I will go all Lima Heights on you._ I remember when my Mom bought me this book Santana would read it to me every day. She wrote the threatening message at the first page so no one could take it off me, and no one did. Except her, she must have taken it when she took Gregory.

I turn around and sit at the edge of the bed, watching as Harley stared at me eagerly. " _I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am..."_ I continued to read until the end, but I could see that she still wasn't asleep, but her eyes were hesitant between opening and closing. I scoot over to the other side of the bed and cuddle the little girl. I can feel her mould into me and I concentrate on her breathing.

 _May God bless and keep you always_  
 _May your wishes all come true_  
 _May you always do for others_  
 _And let others do for you_  
 _May you build a ladder to the stars_  
 _And climb on every rung_  
 _May you stay forever young_  
 _Forever young, forever young_  
 _May you stay forever young._

I bring my hand to her hair and let my fingers pull lightly through it. Her chocolate brown hair is exactly the same as Santana. And I know she is too. I know that in the future, she'll be successful. Whether she's a singer, doctor or even a lawyer, I know that she'll be amazing at it. I want to raise her show she knows that she can do anything, achieve anything. Be whoever she wants to be, be happy when doing it, knowing everyone around her supports her.

 _May you grow up to be righteous_  
 _May you grow up to be true_  
 _May you always know the truth_  
 _And see the lights surrounding you_  
 _May you always be courageous_  
 _Stand upright and be strong_  
 _May you stay forever young_  
 _Forever young, forever young_  
 _May you stay forever young._

The duvet slips a little as she takes an especially deep breath. I think of how I'm going to tell her that I'm her other Mom. I don't want her life to be a lie. I want her knowing the truth. And if she gets teased at school for having two Mom's, I want her to always be courageous and strong. To stand taller like the amazing little girl I know she is.

 _May your hands always be busy_  
 _May your feet always be swift_  
 _May you have a strong foundation_  
 _When the winds of changes shift_  
 _May your heart always be joyful_  
 _And may your song always be sung_  
 _May you stay forever young_  
 _Forever young, forever young_  
 _May you stay forever young._

I rubbed up and down my daughter's arms. I take her small hand in mine and run my fingers through hers. I want her to never have a dull moment in her life. I want her to bring about happiness, so no one else around her has a dull moment. I want to raise her so she knows how to spread her cheerfulness and joyfulness. And I want her to be heard.

What I want most for my daughter, I can't give her, Santana can't give her, she can't give her. I want her to be my little girl forever. With that, I fall asleep with the most precious thing ever in my arms.

* * *

 _Santana_

I wake up with my head pounding and dizzy. Just by changing the direction of my gaze, I see the coffee table has moved and I see Finn sleeping on a make do bed on the floor. The events last night all come back to me. And then I see the dried blood on the floor next to Finn.

The Darren I saw yesterday was not the Darren I met five years ago. I f*cking hurt him. And I hate myself for it. I've hurt him because I've fallen in love with my best friend again. No, I never fell out of love with her. I shouldn't have dragged him into my mess. I should have left him when I could.

"Finn," I rasp out. He stirs around a little bit. "Finn," I say, still in a whisper but slightly louder. He scrunches his eyes tight before opening them and looking up at me.

"Hey. Lemme get you a pill or something," he says, sitting up and walking over into the kitchen. He returns with an Asprin and a cup of water. "How d'you feel?" He asks.

"Like sh*t," I reply. "Thank you Finn for coming. I really do appreciate it."

"Santana, you're like one of my best friends. I wouldn't let you bleed to death."

"Would you have come if I hadn't told Brittany?" He is hesitant to answer. After a while, he sighs, and nods.

"I love you Santana, I just think you made a mistake. And a huge one at that. I know that if you had told Brittany earlier on, she would have been with you through every step of the way. That's what should have happened," he sits closer to me and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I understand that now Finn. And I want Brittany to be apart of mine and Harley's life permanently."

"I look forward to seeing Brittany as a parent then," he laughs softly. "She came last night. And I saw the way she interacts with Harley, it's amazing." As soon as he says that, we both turn our heads at the sound of footsteps. Brittany walks down the hall in the same outfit she wore when I saw her yesterday. "Speak of the Devil."

"You don't mind that I stayed last night. Harley was really upset so I read her a book and sang her to sleep," Brittany says, taking a seat in the arm chair opposite the sofa I'm sitting on. I stand up and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Thank you," I whisper into her ear. I feel her arms snake around my waist. "Thank you so much Britt."

"It's okay," she says softly into my ear. I pull away from her and wipe away the tears on my chin.

"Hey, girls, as much as I love a good cry too, I have work. I love you, I love you, see you later," he gets up, grabs his jacket and leaves the apartment within seconds. Brittany chuckles a little bit at Finn, making me smile.

"How's Harley?"

"She was upset that you didn't say goodnight, but I told her that you fell asleep wile watching TV. I sang her and myself to sleep," she replies, still holding a faint smile. "What about you, are you okay?"

"I feel like sh*t to be honest. But I'll be okay."

"What about Darren? Do you know where he went?" She asks, sitting down on the sofa, slowly followed by me. I shake my head.

"The last thing I remember was him hitting me and leaving me. I have no idea where he went afterwards," I start to cry again and Brittany leans forward to embrace me.

"He's not coming back Santana, you're safe here," she reassure's me. "If he does, call me. Call the police. He's not a good guy Santana." With that, she parts away from me. "I have work, but I can ring in sick if-"

"No, you go to work, if I need you, I'll call you," I interrupt her.

* * *

It's been an hour since Brittany left and she's texted me nine times to make sure I'm okay. Just as I'm about to text her back again, I hear soft footsteps getting closer to me.

"Mommy!" Harley squeals, jumping onto my lap. In her hands she's holding a piece of paper. "Britty left me a note because I didn't see her this morning. I didn't understand some of the words, can you read it to me!" I look down at the note and notice that there's no long words, it's Brittany's messy handwriting that Harley can't understand. I start reading out loud;

 _"Dear Harley,_

 _I'm sorry I won't be next to you when you wake up. You were such a good cuddler last night, maybe even the best. Don't tell your Mom that._

 _I want you to do one thing when you get up this morning. I want you to make your Mom happy. If she's ever not smiling, I want you to hug her until she smiles. Tell her loads of jokes and tickle her on her stomach, I know that's where she's most ticklish. And tell her you love her, I know she loves that._

 _Santana, if your reading this, I know you'll be okay, I just worry a lot._

 _Lots of love, Britty xx"_

"I'm going to make you smile all day!" Harley says to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me. I look down at her and smile at her. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

 _Brittany_

It's been a day since I left Santana in her apartment. I've been getting so many thank you texts from her and pictures of her and Harley. Right about now, I must have at least sixty pictures of her and Harley on my phone and I can't stop scrolling through them. I guessed that Harley was doing her job since in all the pictures, Santana is either smiling or laughing.

I've been at work for about two hours working on a routine. The manager asked me to prepare a routine for the showcase at the end of the year. So I've got a month to prepare the group. I've only just come up with the song I'm going to use for the contemporary number. I'm using an acoustic piano version of 'Landslide'. I was told to use a song that means something to me, and 'Landslide' means everything to me. It's mine and Santana's song.

And as soon as I start to play the song on the speakers, my body starts to move to the rhythm.

 _I took my love and took it down_  
 _I climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
 _And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
 _Till the landslide brought me down_

 _Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
 _Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
 _Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_  
 _Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
 _'Cause I've built my life around you_  
 _But time makes you bolder_  
 _Even children get older_  
 _And I'm getting older too_

I hear the loud pounding music turn off and hear a sweet voice fill the air instead. Santana is holding a McDonald's bag as she walks into the studio. She puts the bag down and takes her heels off. "Can I have this dance?" She asks me, offering her hand. I take her waist and she starts to sing again.

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
 _'Cause I've built my life around you_  
 _But time makes you bolder_  
 _Even children get older_  
 _And I'm getting older too_  
 _Oh, I'm getting older too_

I spin her around and dip her. She follows my lead exactly. I bring our bodies close together and they just mould. Because they belong together. I start to feel butterflies in my stomach, I know that this is right.

 _I take my love, take it down_  
 _I climb a mountain and turn around_  
 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
 _Will the landslide bring you down_  
 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
 _Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh_  
 _The landslide bring you down_

"Sing it again," I whisper.

 _I take my love, take it down_  
 _I climb a mountain and turn around_  
 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
 _Will the landslide bring you down_  
 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
 _Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh_  
 _The landslide bring you down_

"That was perfect Santana."

"You were perfect Britt." At first I think she's leaning up to kiss me, but instead she props her chin on my shoulder and wraps her arms around me. "I want you to raise Harley with me, forever. I want you to show her the world. I want you to bring out talents that I can't find. She needs you Britt, you're her other mother. And it should have been you all along Britt, it should of been us."

"I want to do all those things together Santana. I want that more than anything."

"I love you Britt."

"I love you, more than anything," I reply, hugging her tighter. "Can you sing me something else? Maybe a little more Fleetwood Mac?"

"Of course, what else have I ever sung to you?" She smiles at me. I press my forehead against hers and take her waist.

 _For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
 _For you, the sun will be shining,_  
 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right_  
 _To you, I'll give the world_  
 _to you, I'll never be cold_  
 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right._  
 _And the songbirds are singing,_  
 _Like they know the score,_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
 _Like never before._  
 _And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
 _But most of all, I wish it from myself._  
 _And the songbirds keep singing,_  
 _Like they know the score,_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
 _Like never before, like never before._

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: cliffhanger! Who do you think asked the question?**_

 _ **Yes, Darren is gone. But not forever. Sorry...**_

 ** _I tried a little bit of a different style, with all the songs. Did you like it?_**

 ** _Do you like where the story is going? Are you enjoying it?_**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter?_**

 ** _Harittany feels anyone? (That's Harley and Brittany btw XD)_**

 ** _WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Santana_

 _"Can I kiss you?"_ Brittany asks me. Her head is tilted down so it's in level with my face. My breathing becomes shaky and my lips form into a large smile. I slowly snake my arms around her neck and pull her closer to my face.

"Don't ever ask me again," I chuckle softly. Our lips are so close that I can feel her breath against my lips. She doesn't wait any longer, she pulls me by the waist and crashes her lips onto mine. They're just the same as they were all those years ago. I can taste her strawberry chap stick, it brings me back to high school. And I want to stay like this forever.

My hands trail along her shoulders and I bring them up to cup her face. Our lips only continue to mould together.

This is what I've needed since the day Brittany left. I've needed her. Her lips. Her soft touch, and I let it go. I'm never letting it go again. Britt grips my waist slightly tighter and in one swift movement, lifts me up. I wrap my legs around her waist, we're so in sync, even after all these years.

I never want it to end, she's never kissed me with such a passion.

Brittany pulls away after what seems like forever and leans up against the wall. Slowly, I unwrap my legs from her waist and plant my feet onto solid ground again. She's looking at me, smiling. Her cheeks are flushed and her blue eyes are glassy. She squeezes her eyes tight and a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Wh-why are you crying?" I ask as she sniffles. My smile is weak and I wipe away the tear on her cheek. Quickly, she pulls me into her body and embraces me. I can feel the emotion in her hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back.

"I just missed you so much," I close my eyes and let a tear roll down my face. I can feel her kiss the top of my head.

"I missed you too, B."

After a few minutes of being in each others arms, she loosens her grip on my and steps back. "Can you sit down with me?" She takes my small hand into hers as she sits down on the floor. I sit down slowly afterwards, letting myself fall into her arms. My back is pressed up against her chest. I can feel every breath she takes and her heart is beating fast. She brings her hands to rest against my stomach and breathes out deeply. Her chin is resting against my shoulder. "I wish I never left Santana. We could've raised Harley together."

"I know, but you can't change the past, B," I reply, rubbing up and down her thigh. She leaves a lingering kiss on the side of my lips and I flicker a small smile to her. "Britt, I really want to do this. I really wanna be with you. But can we take it slow?"

I don't want to take it that slow. But I'm still in shock about Darren, shaken up. I will admit that I'm scared and I want Brittany to hold me at night when I'm crying. I never thought that he would do that. I guess you never know what anyone's gonna do.

"Whatever it takes to be with you. But I want you to tell me whatever is going on up in here," she taps her index on my head. "I want to sleep in your bed, and not in the dirty way, because we're taking it slow, and I want you to wake me up when you have a nightmare, or you just want to cry. I want to hold you and kiss you. I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt, and I want nothing more than just that. Especially the bed thing," I wink. "Slow and steady though. I love you so much." We stay there for a while, both of us stuck in our thoughts. "I love that this just happened, B."

"I so don't regret telling you where I work," she chuckles into my ear. "San, I was wondering whether you wanted to go on a date with me some time soon, so then we'll be - like - dating." I rotate my head and make eye contact with her.

"I would love that. But only if you come to collect Harley with me today?" I smile, biting my tongue through my teeth.

"I would love that San," she giggles against my neck. I feel goosebumps going down my back. She trails two fingers up my arm and then walks them along my shoulder before peppering kisses down my neck and then along to my right shoulder. "Sorry, I need to make up for all the kisses you missed out on from _me._ "

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me. And don't ever ask," I chuckle. "So, Britt, do tell me about your adventures around the world."

"Okay, well..."

* * *

 _Brittany_

I return home after eating McDonald's with Santana on the floor of the dance studio and talking a little bit about my adventures. We collected Harley, hung out in her car a little bit, since the traffic was so bad. As soon as I step into the living room, I can see that the house is empty, Quinn must be out with her boy toy.

After I can into some lazy clothes and strip off my pants, I sit down on the sofa and turn the TV straight on. My eyes are debating between closing and staying open. I'm half watch the TV, half thinking about the amazing things that happened today. I get to take Santana Lopez on a date. Something I haven't done in years, it's definitely something I've missed. And it's on a Friday... Friday night dates. I've been planning what I'm going to ever since she kissed me.

That kiss. It was full of so much emotion. It felt like we had been doing it for years. We were so connected, like my body moved with hers and visa versa. And props to me for lifting her up, it was so in the heat of the moment.

Just as soon as I'm getting to sleep, my phone starts to buzz. I'm about to groan but I see Santana's name flashing and smile. I lean over to the coffee table, where my phone is, and answer.

 _Hey..._ I start, my smile is goofy and I can feel my cheeks heating up already.

 **Britt, can you come here?** I can hear her sniffle. Immediately shoot up. My heart is pounding, I can hear it through my heavy breathing.

 _I'm on my way San, what's wrong?_

 **It's Harley, she had an asthma attack whilst I was cooking. I kept her out of the room because I was cooking something that makes a lot of smoke** she sniffles through the phone again **I don't know what happened, the room wasn't even that smoky but I heard her wheezing. I couldn't calm her down, I couldn't stop her from wheezing. Britt, I need you.**

 _San, I'm on my way. Where are you?_

 **We're at the hospital near my apartment** she sounds slightly more relaxed, but I can still hear her sniffling every so often.

 _I'm on my way, just s-stay calm. I'll be there in five minutes._

* * *

I swear it took me two minutes to get to the hospital, and it's at least a ten minute journey. I passed through almost every single red light on the ride. It was the most nerve-racking moments of my life.

"Harley Lopez. Susan, Harley, Lopez. Har-" I stammer, breathing heavily from running. The receptionist looks up at me as if I'm a crazy women. Well, I guess I kind of do look like a crazy women. I have no make-up on, I'm wearing orange sweatpants (and brown Uggs) and the tightest boxers I could find on the floor. My bright blue hoodie is hiding the almost luminous green t-shirt I have on. What? I changed as soon as I got home, I thought I was going to be home all night by myself.

"Room five, down that hall," she points to my right. I nod and try to give her a smile, but her sad face brings me down. Quickly, I walk down the hall until I find the room. I slowly twist the knob and open the creaky door. As soon as I take a step into the room, I feel a pair of arms around my neck.

"Thank you," Santana sighs into my ear. Over her shoulder I see Harley in a hospital bed, sleeping. There's an oxygen mask covering her face as she lies on her side. There's machines all over the room, tracking her heart rate. Every piece of equipment in the room just makes my heart break. My baby girl has to be all stringed up like this to breathe right now.

"It's okay. It _will_ be okay," I reassure, rubbing up and down her back. "How-how is she?" I pull away from her arms and catch her hands.

"She's fine. We'll be out of here by tomorrow. I just freaked out, I couldn't calm her down," she drops her head onto my chest and sobs a little. "It's so stu-"

"Don't you dare carry on that sentence. I hate that word," I mumbled into her hair. I breathe in her scent to relax me. "You panicked, it's normal for a Mom to panic like that, you did the right thing. I'd panic like that if she dropped her spoon," I laugh softly, earning a breathy laugh from her too. "You've got a lot going on right now, you're on edge, I can tell that a lot of things are scaring you, frightening you. That's why I want to help," I cup her face and tilt it up. I quickly look behind her to see Harley still sleeping. I peck a quick kiss on Santana's lips. She smiles at me and blushes.

"Did I ever thank you?"

"Like a billion times," I shrug. "You look super tired, I will stay up and look over her, you go to sleep." I kiss her on the side of the head, patting down her hair. She turns around and nuzzles her head into my neck.

"I could fall asleep right here," she mumbles.

"Hold on to me for a second," I can feel her furrow her eyebrows on my chest before holding onto my neck. I bend down and pick her up bridal style. She continues to nuzzle her head into my neck. I quickly whip the bed sheet's down and lay her down, I can see that she is about to fall asleep. Slowly, I tuck both of them back in and Santana pulls Harley into her chest protectively. I hear her mumble _I love you_ into Harley's hair.

They look so cute together. Both of them breathe in and breathe out at the same time. Harley does the same thing as Santana use to. She will open her mouth every so often and take a deep breath. Santana use to spoon me when we slept sometimes and I'd get chills when she'd take that deep breath.

I whip out my phone quickly and take up my camera. In every angle you could imagine I take pictures of them. The two loves of my life.

The fact that I didn't even know my own daughter had asthma until today makes me want to learn more about her. Is she left handed? Is she good at school? Is there some things she does that I use to do? What parts of me does she have? I can't wait to know all about her, and for her to learn about me.

I look down at my phone and realise that it's approaching Christmas soon. I mean, it's closer to Thanksgiving and I can't wait to celebrate that. But at Christmas, you get gifts, and I can give gifts to Harley and Santana. I want the gifts to be perfect, not necessarily expensive, just perfect.

* * *

Just as I start to fall asleep, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see my Mom's name flashing across the screen. It's only then that I realise I've been up watching Santana and Harley sleep for hours, it's seven in the morning.

 ** _[From Mom]_**

 _ **Are you coming home for Thanksgiving sweetie?**_

 ** _[Sent at 7:14 A.M]_**

 _[To Mom]_

 _Probably, do you mind if I bring a few guests?_

 _[Sent at 7:17 A.M]_

 _ **[From Mom]**_

 ** _YOU FOUND A NEW WOMEN?! PLEASE BRING HER OVER!_**

 _ **[Sent at 7:18 A.M]**_

 _[To Mom]_

 _NO! Just two friends, please?_

 _[Sent at 7:19 A.M]_ I'm not exactly lying, Santana and I are just dating. That's it. She's also not new in my life, just making a hopefully an eternal re-appearance. And Harley is my friend. My daughter, but my friend first.

 _ **[From Mom]**_

 ** _Ok, but Britt you're nearly 30, you need a girlfriend!_**

 ** _[Sent at 7:20 A.M]_**

 _[To Mom]_

 _Bye Mom._

 _[Sent at 7:21 A.M]_

So what, I'm nearly 30. I'm not even 29. I've still got seven months until I'm 29 and then I'm going to forget about ever ageing. My birthday is June 21st 1994, 9 months younger than Santana, but she would never admit to it. Santana was born on the 30th of September 1993, what a day that must've been for the world. Back to my point. My point is, I'm still young and ageless.

I snap my head towards the rattling door knob and try to look awake when a nurse walks in the room.

"Miss, only family members are allowed in here at this time," she says, opening the door, gesturing that I leave.

"That's my daughter, I am allowed to be here," I challenge, being as quiet as possible. I don't want to wake Harley or Santana.

"Is she your biological daughter?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at me, right now I actually want to murder her.

"Yes, she's my biological daughter," I hiss back at her.

"I'm glad you're having fun and games playing happy family and pretending science doesn't exist ma'am, but only _biological_ family is allowed in here. According to science, you would not be her-"

"Don't you say one more word about science. Harley is my daughter. Look at her blue eyes, they'll tell you right away. I have a fully functioning penis and I helped make that beautiful child. Would you like me to pull my pants down?" I say in an angered tone, still making sure to keep the volume down. She looks at me and simply blinks. "I didn't think so," I sit down again.

"I'm just here to see how Harley is breathing. Was she wheezing last night?" She asks, just as if nothing had just happened.

"No, she wasn't," I say so she can hear me. "You would've been informed if she was," I muttered sarcastically. I walk over to Santana and pull over a chair next to the bed. Lightly, I shake her arm and tickle up and down her thigh with my other hand. "San," I say softly as she begins to stir. She rolls over to face me and smiles weakly.

"Hey," she rasps. I smile back.

"They're just checking Harley," I point over to Harley. Santana sits up and puts her hand on Harley and helps her sit up. "She wasn't wheezing last night, she slept like a log. Both of you slept peacefully."

"Mommy," Harley says weakly. The nurse takes of her oxygen slowly and lets Harley rest on Santana's lap. She leans into Santana's chest. "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital sweetie. Remember when I told you that your lungs were a little bit different than everyone else and sometimes you feel you can't breathe a lot," Harley nods. "It happened last night and I brought you here so you could get better," the older Latina leans her chin on Harley's head. "But I've got a little surprise because you were so brave when all the doctors were giving you injections last night," Santana says softly. Harley looks behind her at Santana, smiling.

"What Mommy?" Harley giggles.

"Look around, you might be able to find her," Santana pulls her up closer to her neck which Harley snuggles into. Harley peeks her tongue out slightly and looks around quickly until her face stops on me. I send her a smile and her face lights up.

"Britty!" She exclaims. "How did she get here? She wasn't here last night," Harley asks, confused.

"She heard that you were feeling a little bit sick and came to visit you because you're such an awesome little girl," Santana shook her lightly.

"Britty, when I get better can you bring me to the park? Mommy brings me to the park but she never gets on the swings and the swings are the best part. She says it's because she wants to push me but I know it's because she's scared of heights," Harley shrugs, facing me. Santana's jaw is dropped and I'm trying not to laugh.

"I'm not scared of-"

"You kind of are though," I snigger. "You know she'd never get on the swings with me either, she'd always insist on pushing me too," I told Harley, making sure that Santana could hear anyway. "She's a bit of a scaredy-cat," I whisper loudly to Harley.

"Okay, thanks guys," Santana says sarcastically. "I love you too," she rolls her eyes.

"Ask your Mommy if I can bring you, if she says yes, then yes!" I look at Santana.

"Yeah, maybe after Thanksgiving you and Brittany can go to the park."

"Awesome!" Harley exclaims. I look over to behind her and the nurse has left, I furrow my eyebrows. "Are we going to see 'Buelo and 'Buela for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, we're going to Lima, just like every other year," Santana replies. She rubs at Harley's cheek.

"What about Britty?"

"Britty is probably spending Thanksgiving with her family," Santana looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to Lima too. My Mom and Dad are celebrating Thanksgiving with me. Maybe if your Mommy doesn't mind, we can spend a day together," I suggest to Santana who is smiling at me.

"Yeah! Please Mommy!"

"Of course. You can meet Britty's parents and her brother," she looks at me and winks.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Gonna be honest, I loved this chapter! Everyone wanted a little bit of Hartanittany, Santana + Brittany + Harley XD so I gave you a bit of that. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving, how do you want that to go? It'll be the first time Brittany's parents are meeting Harley!**_

 _ **And for all those wondering about Darren, he will make a reappearance, I didn't get rid of him that easily.**_

 _ **And how about that Brittana kiss? They'll be taking really slow and steady.**_

 _ **Harley's asthma attack? Brittany rushing to be by their sides? Protective?**_

 _ **And that nurse VS Brittany?**_

 _ **What did you like about this chapter? Did you like it?**_

 ** _What do you want in the Thanksgiving chapter?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter, they really helped with this chapter! I'll update after we get 5 reviews on this chapter!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, thank you!_**

 ** _P.S: I've been watching angsty as f*ck season 2 Brittana whilst writing this chapter XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_26th Of November 2022_**

 _Santana_

"Harley, honey, we're in Lima," I pull into my parent's driveway. I can hear Harley mumbling tiredly to herself. I roll my eyes when I realise that my girl will not be waking up properly any time soon. Just like me. It's only eight in the morning and we've been travelling all morning, I get why my baby is still asleep. I step out of the car and open the door next to Harley. She's holding onto her unicorn tightly.

Once I've got Harley into my hands, she's still asleep, I slowly walk up to my parents house and press the doorbell. Harley tucks her head into the crook of my neck and clutches Gregory even more. I run my hands through her hair to move it out of her face.

"Santana!" My mom, Mrs Maribel Lopez, swings open the door. I warn her to keep her voice down and she stops squealing as soon as she see's Harley asleep. "Sorry," she whispers. "You can put her up in your room," she says, pointing upstairs. I wave to my dad as I walk upstairs to my room.

I get Harley tucked into my bed and kiss her forehead. I close the door behind me and run down the stairs.

"Santanita!" My mom squeals and jumps on me. "You only come over once a year, I never get to see you or mi nieta," she scolds, whacking me on the arm. "Come, sit with me mija. Javier!" She shouts and my Dad comes running in and sits down opposite me. "So, how are you and Darren?" I tense up when I hear _his_ name. I imagine Brittany holding me, rubbing up and down my arms. She's comforting me and whispering _'te amo'_ in my ear because she knows that always calms me down.

I take a deep breath. "W-we broke up," I stutter. My parents are in shock. "He became very jealous of the relationship I made with a... a f-friend," I feel guilty that I'm not telling my parents about Brittany. "And he hit me," I say. I look up to my parents who's jaws are dropped.

"Oh, mija," my mom leans forward and starts rubbing my back. I glance over at my dad and he's fuming. We make eye contact and all he mouths is _'te amo_ '. "Where is he? Did he hurt Harley?" My mom asks in panic.

"No, Mami, he hit me and left. I don't know where he is. I passed out and he was gone, I woke up with all my friends surrounding me," I smile at the memory of all my friends.

"Who was he jealous off mija?" Mami asks me, sounding concerned.

"Uh, well, a certain lady came back into my life about a week ago," I sigh. Mami gestures for me to continue. "Brittany. We bumped into each other one day and I told her about Harley. We went through all the bad sh*t and we spent a lot of time together. Mami, Papi, I never really _liked_ Darren in that way and shouldn't of let him believe I loved him for that long. I'm gay, and I love Brittany." I'm coming out again, never saw that one coming.

"Oh mija, I don't care who you love, you know that," she shrugs, smiling at me. "Where's Brittany?" She asks. I look up at my dad who is smiling too. "Does she know about Harley? Is she here?"

"Yeah, she knows and she wants to help me raise Harley," I say, smiling like a complete fool. "We haven't told Harley yet or Brittany's parents, please don't say anything," I beg.

"All I want is to see my Santanita happy," Mami comforts me by rubbing up and down my arms. "Are Brittany and you- um- tog-"

"No, we're not," I shake my head. I mean, we haven't actually made it official. "We love each other and we're just two parents raising a kid," I shrug.

"Mija, I know she left you and it hurt, but you love her, don't you?" I seriously hate f*cking lying but Brittany and I don't want to tell anyone, we want to explain everything to Harley first, and that won't be for a while.

"I do, but it's over. I love her as a friend and co-parent," I explain.

"Whatev- Harley!" My mom squeals and when I turn around she's hugging Harley. I feel my dad sit next to me where Mami was sitting.

"When are you taking her out?" I hear a deep voice whisper into my ear. I whip my head around to face my dad. My eyebrows furrow. " _You_ and Brittany are meant to be together."

"Don't tell Mom, she'll freak out and start booking the wedding reception," I chuckle. I lean forward and hug him. "We're going out tomorrow. Seriously though, how did you know?"

"I haven't seen you this happy in the past few visits."

* * *

Harley and I have been in Lima for a day and today Brittany should be coming over to take me out on a date. My Dad and I managed to get Mom out of the house so she wouldn't find out about Britt and I, she'd go crazy.

I've been sitting in the living room for the past ten minutes, fixing the pillows out of nervousness. I've checked my outfit at least twenty times and every time I've assured myself that I look amazing. I'm wearing a long sleeve, red, lace dress. It ends just above my knees. I went through all the shoes in my closet in my old room and picked out a pair of red pumps and pulled out my old, black purse. Hoping that Brittany's bringing a jacket, I've opted out of wearing a jacket.

"Santanita, Harley is asleep. What time is Brittany picking you up?" Papi asks me. He walks down the last few steps.

"She's suppose to be here in five minutes," I stutter, pacing up and down the living room. "I don't even know why I'm nervous, I've been on so many dates with her, it's weird."

"Mija, calm down. Sólo respira," he places his giant hands on my shoulders. Suddenly I feel protected. It's always been like that with me and my dad. Whenever he hugs me or assures me of something, I always feel calm.

He didn't care that I was into girls, or in love with a girl with a penis, my best friend. He told me it was 'okay' when I was pregnant. He still loved even after I told him that I was dating a guy. He's never cared about who I've liked, what I did, he's just loved me. Yeah, my Mom is the same, but she was away for most of my childhood and teenage years because of work, so I've always felt closer to my Dad..

He wraps me up in his strong arms and I fall into his embrace. "Respirar," he whispers. I stay in his arms for a while, until I hear the doorbell ring. I almost jump out his arms and grab my purse. By the time I start walking over to the door, my Dad has already opened it.

"Brittany, what are your in-"

"Papi!" I shriek, whacking him on the back of his shoulder.

"Lo siento," he grins at me. He moves out from in front of the doorway and lets me see Brittany outside. She's wearing a black button down shirt and navy skinny jeans. I can't tell if the shirt is long or short sleeved due to the black zip up hoodie. Thank God she's brought a jacket.

"I've never really liked wearing dresses," she shrugs and I look up to her face. She's tied her hair up into a high pony tail and she's got a minimal amount of make-up on. "You look really pretty," she smiles. I can feel my cheeks turn red and I smile back. The blonde takes out a single red rose from behind her back.

"Thank you," I say quietly. She passes the rose over to me and I hand it to my Dad. "Can you put it in a vase?" He nods and I turn around to Brittany again.

"Brittany, I want my daughter back by midnight," Papi shouts from the kitchen. I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry Mr Lopez," Brittany replies. She offers her hand to me. "Ready?" She asks me. I take a deep breath, take her hand, and nod. "We're walking by the way."

"Where are we walking to?" I chuckle, squeezing her hand tight.

"You'll have to wait and see. You were always impatient, weren't you?" She laughs at me. I whack her on the arm. "We're not going to BreadStix, that I will say. We would be there all night eating breadsticks, and I'd still be dragging you up this hill in a wheelbarrow of them."

"That was one time Britt," I scold, still no able to peel the smile off my face. "And we weren't out that late."

"Yeah, I think eleven at night counts as late."

* * *

 _Brittany_

"And we have arrived," I say as Santana and I reach the destination. I've brought her to the park we used to hang out in as kids. I've walked her down into the forest part beside the lake. There's a little blanket on the floor and a picnic basket. "I should have told you to wear something more easy to move in, sorry," I apologise. The Latina just shrugs it off, takes her shoes off and sits down on the blanket.

"I was going to help you," I mumble, taking a seat next to her. "How are your Mom and Dad?"

"My Dad knows that we're giving _us_ another go, my Mom does not," she says as I pass her a plastic plate with a sandwich on it.

"I made the food myself, sorry if it doesn't taste good," I stutter, biting my lip. I watch her take a bite and pray that she doesn't gag. She turns her head to look over at me and laughs threw her chewing. "It tastes like sh*t, doesn't it?" I flinch. She chews a little bit more and swallows.

"If your choreography job doesn't work out, you could be a chef. Seriously, this is actually really good," she enthuses. I furrow my brows at her. "Like, it's just a f*cking sandwich but it's an amazing f*cking sandwich."

"Why thank you," I giggle.

"Seriously Britt, this whole date is amazing," Santana praises. "It reminds me of why I love you," she smiles. I rotate my head to face her and she faces back. Slowly, I lean forward and press my forehead against her's.

"I kinda might love you too," I breathe onto her lips. Her lips curve into a smile and a shade of red creeps up onto her cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?" She says, mocking me, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. Shyly, I nod and she closes the gap between us. She presses her lips against mine. I suck on her top lip and brace her waist. She slips her tongue through my lips and I can feel our tongues dancing together. Slowly sho brings herself to straddle my hips as I sit back and straighten my legs out under her. I feel my pants tighten slightly and I know she can feel the bulge up against her thigh. I bring myself to slowly, and reluctantly, part from her and just lock eyes.

"I don't think we should do this, San, not yet," I say, shaking my head slightly. She pecks my lips and smiles.

"Okay," she brushes our noses together. "I don't think I'm ready yet," she says sadly. She wiggles off my hips and sits on her knees in front of me. "But at least I can still turn you on," she chuckles, glancing down to my crotch. Slowly I feel my pants un-tighten and I roll my eyes.

"C'mere," I outstretch my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and slowly lay her down next to me. We both lie on our sides, our eyes never unlocking. Every so often Santana will just peck a kiss to my face.

* * *

 ** _11 P.M_**

We lay for a while, just looking at the stars. She squeezes my hand every so often and points to a star and gives it a story.

"I missed you. Every day I thought about you and wanted to come home to you. One day I went to a jewellery store with Quinn, it was just before we went to Australia. We walked around and I saw this bracelet. I ignored it. But then I saw two charms; a tiny infinity symbol."

"When you were seventeen, you got a tattoo of the same infinity symbol. You always said that you loved me until infinity. I believe that now."

"I saw another charm that was a little wand. It reminded me of the tattoo you have that says 'Lumos', because it's a spell and it means 'light'. You said that I was the light of your world. You and Harley are the lights of my world."

"Anyway, I looked at the bracelet and I looked at the charms and I bought them. I went back to Lima the next week to give the bracelet to you and bring you to Australia. You weren't there and I cried a little bit and then I went to Australia. Everyday I've kept that bracelet in my pocket at all times because I knew that one day I'd meet you again and now that I have, I want to give it to you." I sit up and cradle her up with me. She scoots around on her butt to face me. I pull the bracelet out of my pocket and jangle the charms around.

"Can you put it on me?" She asks, blushing. I smile at her and clip on the bracelet to her left hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"I don't care, you're here," I tilt my head forward and press a lingering kiss to her lips. "As much as this sounds cheesy, you gave me your love... But maybe you could sing something to me." She laughs softly.

"How about... Fleetwood Mac?"

"What else do you sing to me?"

 _Sweet wonderful you,_  
 _You make me happy with the things you do,_  
 _Oh, can it be so,_  
 _This feeling follows me wherever I go._  
 _I never did believe in miracles,_  
 _But I've a feeling it's time to try._  
 _I never did believe in the ways of magic,_  
 _But I'm beginning to wonder why._  
 _Don't, don't break the spell,_  
 _It would be different and you know it will,_  
 _You, you make loving fun,_  
 _And I don't have to tell you you're the only one._  
 _You make loving fun._  
 _You make loving fun._

It's slower than the original version. When she stops singing her eyes are full of tears and I can tell she's about to cry. It doesn't surprise me, she put so much emotion into the song.

"I love you so much Britt," she places her forehead on my shoulder. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I'm never leaving. Ever." And then I felt another song coming along... Fleetwood Mac.

 _Can you hear me calling_  
 _Out your name?_  
 _You know that I'm falling_  
 _And I don't know what to say_  
 _I'll speak a little louder_  
 _I'll even shout_  
 _You know that I'm proud_  
 _And I can't get the words out_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _(Wanna be with you everywhere)_  
 _Something's happening_  
 _Happening to me_  
 _My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_  
 _C'mon baby_  
 _We better make a start_  
 _You better make it soon_  
 _Before you break my heart_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _(Wanna be with you everywhere)_  
 _Can you hear me calling_  
 _Out your name?_  
 _You know that I'm falling_  
 _And I don't know what to say_  
 _Come along baby_  
 _We better make a start_  
 _You better make it soon_  
 _Before you break my heart_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _Oh I..._  
 _I want to be with you everywhere_  
 _(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

"I've found you Santana, and I'm never risking losing you again. I want to be everywhere with you."

"Now you're the loser who sings to me," she chuckles through her tears. I use the back of my hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "You're my loser."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's loser," I say confidently. I can't help myself press another kiss to her lips. When I pull away I see her shiver a little bit. "Here, lemme give you my jacket," I pull off my hoodie to reveal my long sleeve shirt and put it around Santana.

"Thank you," she says softly before yawning. I stand up and pick her shoes up.

"I think its time we get you home," I take her hands and pull her up. She starts to walk ahead of me and I shake my head. "Shoes?" I ask loudly. She turns around and scoffs at me.

"Nah," she laughs and stops so I can catch up. "Aren't you gonna take the stuff?" She asks, pointing to the picnic set up.

"Nah," I snigger, mocking her tone of voice.

"Thank you B, tonight was awesome," she leans her head on my shoulder as we begin to walk through the forest back to her house.

"There's plenty more where that came from."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aw, cute date?**_

 _ **They're back in Lima and Santana told her Dad about her and Britt. She also told them what happened with Darren. Do you think that secretly Javier wants to murder him? XD I know I would if I were Santana's dad... that's weird though.**_

 _ **MORE FLEETWOOD MAC! These girls can't seem to get enough XD**_

 ** _Did you like the date?_**

 ** _Did you like this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter? Bare in mind next chapter will be set in Lima again._**

 ** _What cute Harley/Santana/Brittany moments would you like to see?_**

 ** _Would you like to see Brittany's parents meeting Harley? What would be their reaction?_**

 ** _GIMME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE, PLEASE?_**

 ** _I will update after 5 reviews on this chapter!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _P.S: For the next two weeks, I don't have school so there may be more updates than usual._**

 ** _And I watched the Brittana 'Break-Up' today whilst I was home alone and cried so hard! DX The only thing that got me through was knowing that they get married in the end XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I had to take this chapter down and replace it because I couldn't get into it when I wanted to re-read something so I just replaced it just in case it was a problem for other people. Sorry!**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW & FAVOURITE! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!**_

 _Brittany_

"Brittany!" I hear my Mom shout. I roll over in the bed and check the time. _12:06 P.M._ F*ck! "Brittany, get down here, breakfast is ready!" I groan and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I unlock my phone and see that there is a message from Santana.

 ** _[From Santana]_**

 ** _Night night, love, see you tomorrow xx_**

 ** _[Sent at 01:10 A.M]_**

Shit! Santana's coming over this evening for dinner so I can introduce Harley to my parents, and I haven't even told them about her.

"Mom! Dad! Can you sit down for a moment?" I yell, running down the stairs into the kitchen. I take a seat at the table and shake my foot nervously. I don't know how they're going to react, bad, good? Will they be mad at Santana? What-

"Britt, what shape do you want your pancakes?" My Mom, Susan, asks me. She starts the cooker and I rush up to my feet and stop a slight rush, I take her hand and sit her down next to my Dad at the kitchen table.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" I ask, tapping my fingers against the edge of the table. My parents take a quick glance at each other and then furrow their eyebrows at me. "Remember I told you that I have a few friends coming over," I say, my voice is shaky. My Mom nods and I don't look at my Dad. "Well, they're coming over today-"

"Britty, baby, what's wrong?" My Mom asks with concern in her voice.

"Well, Santana is coming over," I cough a little to fill the silence. "And she's bringing her daughter, Harley," I say quietly. "No, she's bringing our daughter, Harley," I look up nervously at my parents.

"S-Santana?" Mom stutters. "You haven't seen her in years."

"I know, but we met one day and she told me about Harley, my daughter."

"She didn't tell you," Dad says. I look up at him and he looks fuming. "Typical," he scoffs. He was never too fond of Santana because of her, and he made this very clear, race. Actually, he was never too fond of anyone... Different. So living under this household with a dick for eighteen years was not my favourite years. I was very thankful that he was away a lot with his job.

"Dad, please just don't," I shake my head. "It's hard enough as it is without you criticizing it. All I want is for my Dad to hold me and tell me he loves me and love his grandaughter, why can't you do that?" I ask, holding my head in my hands. There's an awkward silence in the room. I look up to my Mom, her hands are shaking. "Of course not, it's not normal or traditional," I roll my eyes, looking over to my Mom.

"I'd love to meet her sweetie," she smiles. I can see tears in her eyes. My Mom has always been awesome, she's always treated me like a girl. When I got upset about being different she held me and told me that _'it's okay', 'everyone is different'_. She basically raised me and my older brother, Nicholas, whilst my Dad was out on business.

"Thanks Mom," I lean over to the side of the table and wrap my Mom in a tight hug. "I love you," I say softly in her ear. When I part from her I see that my Dad has up and left the room.

"He'll come around honey," Mom reassures me.

"You don't have to say that, I've put up with it my whole life," I say. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyelids, when I blink a few tears roll down my cheeks. We both flinch at the sound of the door slamming. "And there he goes," I try to lighten the mood by smiling but wiping away the tears on my chin does not help enhance that mood. "San and Harley are coming over in about an hour."

"Well I will get dinner on, I can't wait for my gran-baby to arrive," she squeals.

"Ooh, Mom, Harley doesn't know that I'm her other Mom so could you just treat her like a friend or something?" I ask, spinning her around. She nods, still smiling at me. "Thank you," I giggle. "I can't wait for you to meet her!" I run up the stairs and into my bedroom, I look outside the window and see that my Dad's car is gone and I sigh. Damn it!

* * *

 _ **About and hour later...**_

I'm sitting on the sofa, tapping my foot on the ground nervously. My brother arrived half an hour ago and I explained the situation to him, including some bits about Darren. I quickly flip over and sit on my knees on the sofa, impatiently looking outside the window to check for the car.

"Brittany, she'll be here soon, just calm down," Nicholas says in a soft voice. He tugs my shoulder and spins me around to sit on my butt again. "It'll be fine," he reassures, smiling. I don't know why but whenever my brother reassures me with his small smile, I always feel calm. "She'll come here and we'll all just hang out and eat dinner, okay?" I nod and sit down properly.

"Yeah, I'm just a _little_ bit nervous," I chuckle quietly. We wait on the couch, and I'm trying not to crap myself from the nerves, until I hear the doorbell ring and I jump straight to my feet. Quickly, I walk to the door and swing it open, accidentally slamming it against the wall. "Sorry," I apologise to Santana who is laughing. I hold the door open for Harley and Santana to walk in. "Uh, Harley," I crouch down to her level and start to introduce her to everyone; "This is my Mom," I pick up the little girl. "She's called Susan."

"My middle name is Susan, that's awesome..." she trails, giggling. "Hi! I'm Harley!" Harley sticks out her arm and waits for my Mom to shake it. I look at my daughter, who is beaming, and then look up to my Mom, who is shaking but also smiling. I can see the tears in her eyes as she takes Harley's hand. "Britty, I think she's gonna cry," Harley whispers in my ear. I giggle a little.

"I think she's just very happy to meet you," I 'boop' her nose.

"But you only cry when your sad, Britty," Harley furrows her eyebrows and cocks her head to the side. I hear Nicholas 'coo' at Harley.

"Sometimes you cry when your happy. You just get so happy that you cry," I explain. Harley makes an 'O' with her mouth. "That's why Susan is crying," I look back at my Mom who is now at the sniffling stage.

"Hi Harley," the older, blonde woman manages to say. "Nice to meet you," she smiles.

"You too!" Harley squeals. I walk over to Nicholas, pushing Harley further up my waist. "Hi, I'm Harley!" She says in a squeaky voice as we approach Nicholas.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas, you can call me Nick. I'm Britty's brother," I laugh a little when he says the name 'Britty'. He stands up tall and smiles when Harley starts waving.

"I want a brother but Mommy says she's not gonna give me one yet," Harley purses her lips and I can hear Santana coughing behind me. "I dunno why," she shrugs. I bite my lip and turn my head to Santana who's shaking her head. Harley looks around the room as if she's looking for something. "Where's your Dad, Britty? You said I'd get to meet your Mommy, your brother and your Dad," she says and I tense up a little bit.

"He isn't here, he's away doing his job," I lie. How am I suppose to explain that my Dad finds me and Santana disgusting and that he doesn't want to meet you so he stormed off? "I'm sorry little bug," I pout.

"That's what Mommy said about Darren," Harley says a little too loud. I can cut the tension with a knife. "He's gone doing his job and that's why he isn't here or doesn't come home. Is it like that?"

"Yeah, it's like that," I nod slowly. I take a deep breath and smile at the little girl. "You know Mr Nick here is a big child and he loves colouring in, how about you two go to the kitchen and draw some pictures for me and your Mommy?"

"Awesome!" She smiles at me and starts to squirm out of my grip. She takes Nicholas' hand and drags him into the kitchen.

"Hey," I walk towards Santana and wrap her in my arms because I haven't even said hello to her before this point. "How are you?" I ask, parting away from her and laying my hands on her shoulders. She shrugs.

"I dunno, Harley keeps asking me about Darren and I never know what to say," she lets out a shaky breath. She looks around and see's that my Mom has left the room. She gets on her tip toes and presses a lingering kiss to my lips. "When can we tell her about you? Or us?"

"San... I really want to tell her," I whisper. "And I want to tell her about us. Maybe we can do it soon. But I first want her to know that Darren won't be coming back as far as we know and I'm not so sure how she's gonna take that San," I kiss her back.

"I love you so much B," Santana smiles and places a kiss on my cheek. "Can we go for a walk?" She asks. I nod.

"Lemme just tell Nick and Harley," I turn around and come face to face with my Mom who is smiling and crying.

"I knew you two were meant to be together. And Santana, I'm sorry about what happened with Darren," she walks towards us and envelopes in a hug. "She's beautiful," I presume she's talking about Harley. "I love her," she steps away. "And don't worry, I won't mention this," she winks at us, sniffling.

"You always were a cryer," I laugh.

* * *

 _Santana_

"Where are you bringing me San?" Britt asks as she starts to swing our arms. She squeezes my hand. My head turns to face her.

"We're just going to the park," I shrug. "Last night I went home and I looked through all of my drawers. I found a song that I wrote in high school, and I want to sing it to you. So I'm bringing you to _our_ place." I walk through the gates and bring her to the old, creaky swings. This park looks like it hasn't been touched in years, it probably hasn't actually.

"This place looks like shit," Brittany scoffs as I bring her down to the swings. She sits down on a swing and I stand in front of her, my hands are shaking. "Hey, it's just me, you can sing to me, you always do," Brittany smiles. I make a strong eye contact with her blue peepers.

"I wrote this before we became official the first time, I was going to sing it to you but I lost the paper I wrote the lyrics on, so I figure this is a good day to sing this to you. Think about what I'm asking," and she nods.

 _I've been depending on the overgrown_  
 _Too many lovers that I'll never know_  
 _Counting my losses as I let them go_  
 _Heavy the water as I sink below..._

 _Down down deep down_  
 _Down deep down_  
 _Down down deep down_

 _Oh won't you be my livewire?_  
 _Make me feel like I'm set on fire_  
 _Your love will take me higher and higher_  
 _Oh won't you be my livewire?_

I take a deep breath and look up at Brittany who is encouraging me to carry on. I smile and fix myself right into the next verse.

 _I've been pretending all my shots are blown_  
 _Cover my heart up never let it show_  
 _I'm shaking it off to find a higher low_  
 _So heavy the water_  
 _Oh so heavy the water falling..._

 _Down down deep down_  
 _Down deep down_  
 _Down down deep down_

 _Can you hear me falling..._

 _Down down deep down_  
 _Down deep down_  
 _Down down deep down_

 _Oh won't you be my livewire?_  
 _Make me feel like I'm set on fire_  
 _Your love will take me higher and higher_  
 _Oh won't you be my livewire?_

I think she gets what I'm trying to say 'cause when I look up and make eye contact with her, I see that there are tears pooling in her eyes. She has her hand covering her nose and mouth. My eyes stay with her as I continue to sing.

 _So hold me when I fall away from the lines_  
 _When I'm losing it all, when I'm wasting the light_  
 _And hold me when I put my heart in your hands_  
 _When I'm losing it all, when I'm wasting it all_

 _Oh won't you be my livewire?_  
 _Make me feel like I'm set on fire_  
 _Your love will take me higher and higher_  
 _Oh won't you be my livewire?_

We don't stop making eye contact. I bring my hand up to my face and push away the tears that are soaking my cheeks and under my nose. "Do you get what I'm trying to ask?" I say, still sniffling. Brittany stands up and cups my hands in hers. She brings my hands and wipes away her tears with them before kissing my knuckles.

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, then yes, a thousand times yes," she cups my face and I smile at her. "That's what you were asking, right?"

"Yeah, of course that's what I was asking," I tell her. I move forward and capture her bottom lip in between my lips. I part away for a second. "I know we said that we were going to take it slow but I can't handle us not being official. I was up all night, thinking about you and how much I love you. After this, we can take it slow."

"Okay, girlfriend," she laughs into another kiss. "I," kiss on the cheek. "Love," kiss on the forehead. "You," kiss on the lips. "And this time, we're forever," she holds out her pinky and I wrap mine around hers. I jump into her arms and she holds me up by the waist.

"I love you too," I smile into a kiss on her lips. She takes my hands and spins me around. "What're you doin' there B?"

"I'm dancing," she shrugs, moving my hips with her hips.

"B, can you sing so I know what you're dancing to?" I ask.

"Well, I'm helping choreograph a dance number for OMI for the next MTV awards and I can't get the song out of my head," she shrugs.

"But the MTV awards aren't until July, why are choreographing now?" I ask, and she's still dancing around with me.

"Well, Christmas we won't be in. I've taken two weeks off in April and then another week off for Harley's birthday. And then I've taken a week off next June so in reality we only have 5 months to rehearse and I'm the only one who knows the dance, so..." she trails, chuckling. "Do you want me to sing now, or?"

"Sing, now! I love your voice!" I enthuse. She stops dancing to presumably re-start the dance. She starts to sing softly, her vocals aren't perfect, but sweet baby Jesus, the way she dances... I wouldn't even care if she was singing completely off right now. She brings our bodies together for them to mould and starts to lead a dance. I don't even know what I'm suppose to be doing, but with Brittany leading, you never need to, she's just that amazing at what she does.

 _Rollerskates, them lines_  
 _Hot sun and clear blue skies_  
 _The waves are crashing by_  
 _And when she passed me by_  
 _And gave a wink and smile_  
 _And I was on cloud nine_  
 _Lord_

 _The way you move your hips_  
 _And lick your lips_  
 _The way you dip_  
 _You got me up so high (hey-ey)_  
 _And girl you got that body_  
 _With them curves like a Bugatti_  
 _I just wanna drive, oh_

 _And girl you know_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

I take over singing for her when so that she can focus purely on the dancing. She smiles at me quickly before taking my right hand and spinning me around for the next verse.

 _And gravity defied_  
 _I can't believe my eyes_  
 _That thing can bring the tides, hey_  
 _And round and round clockwise_  
 _Like come here, go ride_  
 _I wanna go all night, yes_

 _The way you move your hips_  
 _And lick your lips_  
 _The way you dip_  
 _You got me up so high, yeah (hey-ey)_  
 _And girl you got that body_  
 _With them curves like a Bugatti_  
 _I just wanna drive, oh_

 _And girl you know_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round you loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

 _Yeah_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Yeah_

 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_  
 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, oh_

 _Round and round your loving winds me up_  
 _Like a hula, hula hoop, hula, hula hoop, ohoh_

By the time we've finished, we're both out of breath. I collapse into her arms and lay my forehead on her shoulder. I can feel her heart beat.

"We're definitely not eighteen any more," I say breathlessly.

"Nope, but we can still move," she chuckles. She wraps her arms around my neck and I can feel her press a kiss onto my head. "I know Thanksgiving is tomorrow but I want to say, thank you Santana. For bumping into me that day and for letting me buy you a coffee. If it weren't for that, I would've never gotten my one true love back."

* * *

 _ **A/N: First thing, I probably won't be able to update until after the New Year because I'm going on holiday tomorrow. But I will try to update. Oh and btw, this was the last chapter that will be fluffy! Next chapter will contain more drama!**_

 _ **What did you think of this chapter?**_

 _ **Brittany's Dad? Brittany's Mom?**_

 _ **Harley is questioning Darren's disappearance.**_

 _ **And BRITTANY AND SANTANA ARE OFFICIALLY GIRLFRIENDS! I know they said they'd be taking it slow, but next chapter is drama so I wanted to give you complete fluff this chapter!**_

 _ **WHAT DO THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I will update when this gets 5 reviews!**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 90+ REVIEWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**_

 _ **MAKE SURE TO READ MY OTHER FANFICTIONS, Unexpected Event and it's sequel, We're A Family.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 ** _If you celebrate Christmas, what is one thing you got for Christmas? If you don't, what was the last thing you got? I want to get to know you guys!_**

 ** _I got tickets to see Harry Potter and The Cursed Child in 2017!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Basically when I posted this a few days ago and I kept getting reviews, maybe like 10 ish. Whenever I kept checking to read them and they never popped up. I checked the REVIEWS option at the side bar and it said there were no reviews, could anyone help me? IDK what's wrong :( ANYWAY, KEEP REVIEWING :)**_

 ** _ALSO FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU WANT!_**

 _ **This may or may not be your cup o' tea so it's up to you whether you read it.**_

 _ **4th December**_

 _Santana_

"Mommy, when's Britty gonna be here?" Harley asks me. All of us came back to Chicago a few days ago. Brittany promised to bring Harley to the park so that's what we're doing today. "We've been waiting here for ages!" She exclaims. It's true, we've been in the park for ten minutes waiting for B.

"She'll be here soon baby, she's working so she might be late," I kiss the side of Harley's head. She swings her leg off the bench, waiting anxiously for Brittany to arrive. I pull my phone out of my pocket when I feel it buzzing.

"Is that Britty?" Harley asks, peeking her head over to see my phone. I press the 'Answer' button.

 _Hey Britt_ I answer. Harley's face beams.

 _ **Hi, I'm just leaving work, I'll be at the park in five minutes babe**_ she giggles a little bit. I can hear her panting, I'm presuming she's running.

 _Okay, I'll-_ Harley snatches the phone off me.

 **Hi Britt!** She squeals. **Yeah, I've been making her smile every day... Yeah, she's very happy... No, she won't go on the swings... Okay! Bye!** She hands the me my phone back and giggles. "She's gone," Harley shrugs. "She didn't want to say goodbye to you."

"You're a cheeky little rascal, aren't you?" I ruffle her hair and she giggles in response. "What d'you want to get for dinner? We're eating out mija."

"Pasta!" She says with a large smile. "Everyone loves pasta!"

"Pasta it is!" I kiss her on the cheek. We get stuck into a conversation about pasta for about ten minutes before I see Brittany jogging towards us.

The blonde takes advantage of the fact that Harley is facing me, back to Britt. She starts to take smaller steps approaching Harley.

Brittany sneaks up to our daughter - _our daughter,_ that stills sounds awesome - slowly and picks her up by the waist, ticking up and down her sides. Harley starts to giggle as Brittany presses kisses up and down her cheek. "I'll race you to the swings!" Brittany says quickly. She puts Harley down and let's the little girl run ahead of her, I smile from ear-to-ear at the site.

Brittany lifts Harley up onto the swing and she hops on the other one herself. I whip out my phone and start to record them.

After a few minutes of fun for herself, Brittany jumps off the swings and helps pushing Harley's swing because she can't seem to push herself off the ground.

I smile and start to zoom in and now I can see that Harley is smiling so hard that her faint dimples are showing.

Just watching them makes me happier than I've ever felt. This is how it should've been this whole time. Brittany should've been taking her to the park after school.

When I see Harley hop off and Brittany having a mini heart attack and checking all over Harley's body to see if she was hurt. She gives Harley a huge hug, probably assuring her that 'she's okay', even though Harley is just giggling in her ear.

Brittany should've protected her when she tripped over or when she was scared of the monster under her bed.

And I know that I keep saying this, but I feel so bad that she wasn't there.

I film a few minutes of footage before I space out completely. I'm still holding up my phone and when I look onto the screen I see Brittany jogging towards me.

"Is Harley looking?" She whispers. I shake my head and she leans down - as I am sitting down on a bench - and gives me a hard kiss. "I love you. Do you have water?" She asks. I nod and reach into my handbag for the bottle of water I knew she'd need. She takes a long gulp. "This is awesome," she smiles, holding her tongue in between her teeth. "She's so energetic, more so than when I was a child."

I stand up and take the water before she drinks _way_ too much and up chucks it all.

"I love you," I kiss her cheek before she spins around on her heel, I pat her ass playfully. She takes a few steps forward before stopping suddenly.

"San," she says lowly. I walk up just behind her and look over her shoulder. My mouth opens and my chin hits her shoulder.

What I can see is _Darren_ hugging Harley. She's smiling and waving at us.

"San, please f*cking stop me from murdering him right now?" She growls in a quiet voice.

"Britt, can you just get her and we'll bring her back to my place?" I say softly. My girlfriend nods and starts walking forward. I start to make my way towards the car.

 _Brittany_

"Hey Harley," I say, approaching Darren and Harley. I'm forcing a smile at Darren but I really just want to punch him in the face. I would, but my daughter is right in front of me, smiling. "Hello Darren," I manage to not roar at him. Go Brittany!

"Britty! Darr-"

"Harley, your Mommy said that we have to go and eat now," I crouch down to her level, keeping my child friendly posture and a not-so-much forced smile. "Say 'bye bye' to Darren and we'll get you something to eat."

"Bye Darren! Wait, come over to Mommy and-"

"Harley, sweetie, Mommy has already gone to the restaurant," I point over to where Santana was and she pouts when she realises Santana isn't there. I kiss her forehead. "C'mon."

"Bye Darren... Again," she rolls her eyes, true Lopez trait. I can tell that she's annoyed at either me or Santana.

"Bye Brittany," Darren grins at me and winks. Something smells f*cking funky. I'm taking no chances so I crouch down and pick Harley up, bracing her on my hip. I walk as quick as I can towards Santana's car which I can see across the street.

Santana looks up from the driving wheel at me and she waves her hands, gesturing I walk quicker.

"I thought we were going to eat," Harley pouts as I strap her into the car seat.

"We're going to eat at home mija, don't worry," Santana assures, making eye contact with me through the mirror. I take my body out of the car and close Harley's door.

As soon as I buckle myself up in the car, Santana takes off. We drive around the park and notice that Darren in gone. I can see that Santana is tensing up so I start to rub up and down her thigh, making her feel comfortable.

"It's okay," I whisper so Harley doesn't hear me. "Relax baby," once again in a very quiet voice.

* * *

We return back to Santana's apartment in a record time. Harley goes straight to watching TV, with Santana's permission, and the Latina herself immediately gets to cooking lunch.

After making sure Harley was okay - she didn't actually talk to me, or make eye contact she just nodded - I join Santana in the kitchen. I sneak my arms around her waist and stomach and pepper kisses up and down her neck.

"Are you okay?" I ask, rubbing circles into her bare stomach skin with my thumb, which she immediately reacts to with a flinch and her breath hitches. I pull the hem of her shirt down and just hold her loosely around the stomach, every inch of skin covered. I know she's still insecure about the scar on her stomach, I don't blame her for reacting.

"Sorry," I whisper into her ear.

"It's okay, but to answer your question, I feel a little tense," I'm so proud of her right now. The Santana I remember in, from Freshman to Junior year, would never had said anything to my question. "Scared, I don't want him to hurt you or Harley."

"He won't," I take the wooden spoon from her hand and stir the pasta in the pot in front of her. She laughs a little and turns her head to kiss my cheek. "I won't let him hurt any of us Santana."

"B, I know you want to protect us but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you got hurt. I can't live without-" I cut her off by spinning her around in my arms.

"Stop thinking that way San, I'm in this for the long run, don't ever think like that," I whisper, pressing our noses together. "We will get through _all_ of this, together," I move my lips towards hers and catch them in a kiss. "I love you," I say softly against her plump lips.

"I love you too B, but I need to stir the pasta unless you want it to burn," she chuckles, giving me one last peck on the cheek before turning back around to get her stir on. I resume back to the position I was in, except I'm circling me fingers on her waist.

"I think Harley's mad at me for taking her away from Darren," I admit lowering my chin down onto Santana's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she didn't talk to me after I had to take her away, she just rolled her eyes at me. When I asked if she was okay, she didn't say anything," I pout.

"We'll talk to her over dinner, I don't think she understands why we took her away," San breathes.

"Okay," I sigh.

After a few minutes of cooking Santana wiggled out of my grip and starts plating up the pasta.

"Here you go," the Latina hands me a plate of spaghetti bolognese and I walk out to the dining table, followed by San. She asks Harley to sit up at the table opposite me, whereas Santana sits next to me.

"Harley, why aren't you talking to Britty?" Santana asks. The younger Latina just shrugs in response. "Harl, does this have something to do with Darren?"

"We never see him anymore, and now Britty's always here. I just want him to come back," Harley says quietly, poking at her food. I look at Santana who had her head in her hands.

"Do you not like spending time with me?" I ask, my voice is shaky. "I know I've been around a lot Harley and I kind of jumped into your lives-" I'm cut off by the loud banging on the door. I see Santana tense up and Harley snaps her head towards the door.

"I'll get it," Santana offers, jumping up from her seat. I follow her slowly. I watch her look through the peephole and spin around on her heels. _'Darren'_ she mouths to me. With that, I hear Harley running past me and next to Santana. My girlfriend whispered something into Harley's ear, making her run off into her bedroom.

"San, can you let me answer the door? I'll tell him you're not here," I walk forward and take her hands into mine, slowly caressing her knuckles.

"No, he'll hurt you B," she cries into my chest.

"Please take Harley into the bathroom and lock it, please?" I say whilst pecking kisses into her hair. "Call the police." She raises her head out of my chest and looks me up and down with her red, puffy eyes. "Please," I want to beg, but that would be a new low.

"I love you," she cups my face and presses a kiss onto my lips, we hear the knocker on the door go. She doesn't care, she continues kissing me.

"Please?" I whisper against her lips. Slowly, I wrap my arms around her neck and she buried her head into the crook of my neck. I feel her nod slowly. "I love you too." She stays in my arms until we hear Darren knocking on the door loudly, also shouting now.

"Please, don't get hurt," she says quietly.

"I won't, please call the police," I hand her my phone and she nods. I watch her walk quickly to Harley's room. She brings her into the bathroom, I can hear Harley asking so many questions, and locks the door.

My palms are sweaty as I unlock the front door and pull it open. I'm met by cold, blue eyes. Darren's face is red and there's swear pouring through his shirt. His dirty, blonde hair has fallen in front of his face, no it's sticking to his face. What frightens me is I can see an outline of a knife, scissors maybe, in the front pocket of his pants.

"Darren," I nod at his presence. He grits his teeth at me. He takes his arm off the doorway to expose his 'guns'. "What're you doing here?"

"You," he growls. "F*ckin' tra- no, freak." He takes a step forward.

"Darren, get the hell out of here," I step forward, blocking his way inside. "Just leave us alone."

"Us? So Santana is here," he grins, pushing me to the side. I brace myself on the countertop. "And the girl too, they're both here," he walks straight to the bathroom door.

"Darren," I walk forward quickly and move his hand from the doorknob.

"Get away from me," he tries swinging at me but stumbles forward instead. Drunk off his ass. "You took everything from me," on the floor, he roars. He finally gets to his feet. "Everything! I raised your daughter, pleasured your woman for five years," he slurs, pushing me to the wall.

"Pleasured?" I yell back. "You think you pleasured her? That's disgusting, and you are a horrible man."

"Horrible? Disgusting?" He lifts my wrists and pins them to the wall. I'm strong, but he's stronger. "You're a monster, you're the _disgusting_ one," he breathes in my face.

Tequila, it's what I drank when I was travelling.

He lowers his hand down above my pants and grabs my crotch, I wince. "Freak!" He grabs me by the waist and throws me to the ground. "You better give up soon, _Brittany,_ like you did before. When you left Santana," he straddles my hips, starting to pull out whatever's in his pocket.

All his movements are slow, I hope that this is an advantage to me.

"I regret leaving her," I scream, pushing myself up. "And I'm never giving up, not now, not on her, not on Harley. Santana is the love of my life," he presses his fist into my crotch to maintain his balance causing me to stifle a slight cry and my body falls back to the ground. "Harley is my daughter," I struggle to say. "You should give up Darren," he pulls out the pair of scissors in his pocket and lowers them somewhere.

But I lift my hands up to his shoulder - to stop him from causing any more pain - , a weakness.

I remember Santana telling me how he use to swim. He got into a fight at school, he injured his right shoulder.

"You b*tch!" He says loudly, moving back from me. "F*ck," he winces. I stand up slowly, pursing my lips from a pain in my hip. I put my hand to my hip, moving only when I see the man reaching for the bathroom door again. He pulls himself up and starts shaking the doorknob, like that's gonna help.

So f*cking determined. I limp my way to him.

"Get away! You won't hurt her," I dig my nails into his hand. He kicks the door down and I can hear Santana singing, Harley is crying. "Either of them!"

Just as he lifts his hand and goes for the scissors again, I hear the cops outside. He doesn't care, he swings at my stomach, but the police are shouting. Demanding someones opens the door.

"Darren King, open the door immediately," it's a mans voice, and now he's kicking on the door. "Santana Lopez! Brittany Pierce!" He starts repeating our names. Darren looks back at me and throws the scissors to the floor. "We are taking down the door, we can hear someone in there!" I stand up, pulling myself up with the doorknob on the bathroom door, feeling weak in my left leg.

The front door is being barged at, Darren is leaning against it to keep it closed.

I lean against the bathroom door.

Darren keeps his hand on the front door lock.

"You're a sick, sick man. You should've stayed at home and never came back," I say loudly, crying from the pain. "You never loved her, all you wanted was-"

The door is open and I fall to my knees.

Darren stumbles over to the ground.

"Darren King, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent," the tall, buff police takes his arms and handcuffs his hands behind his back.

Darren looks up at me, anger taking over his body, and back down.

"Miss, there is an ambulance on their way," another officer walks into the house as the first one walks out with Darren. He crouches down to me and helps me sit back onto the wall.

"There's a pair of scissors over there," I inform the officer and he nods at me. I close my eyes.

"Santana Lopez, this is the police, it is safe to come out."

 _Safe._ Someone shouldn't have to tell us that it's safe, we should know it's safe.

My eyes are closed when I hear the bathroom door unlock.

"No, no, no," I hear Santana panicking. She quickly walks over to me and crouches down to my level.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch, nothing too major," I say weakly, smiling. She's holding her hand to my hip. "He's gone Santana, I promise," I curl my pinky around hers.

"I heard everything Britt, what he did was sick," she sobs. "I should've done-"

"Mommy?" Santana takes her hand off my hip and turns around, still crouched down. "Why were we in there?" Harley asks. "Why is Britty bleeding?"

"C'mere Harley," I say, holding out my hand. She slowly takes my hand and walks forward reluctantly. "You won't hurt me Harley. C'mere," I pat my right leg. She sits on my right leg. "I'm fine," I tell her softly. "What your Mom did, was much harder than what I did."

"But you got hurt Britty," she quivers her lips.

"Yeah, but your Mom protected you. She made sure you were okay," I push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We're both going to be okay, I promise. Can you sing what Mommy sang to you in the bathroom?" She shakes her head. "Everything will be explained soon, Harley, I promise," I whisper to myself.

"Can you Mommy?" Harley asks. Santana nods slowly.

"I sing it to her almost every night before bed time," Santana shoots a smile to me. "I sang it every day when you were in my tummy," she tells Harley, kissing her cheek from behind.

"I love spending time with you Britty," Harley whispers in my ear before Santana starts singing.

 _I'd like to win Mother of the year_

 _From the day you're born 'til when I'm no longer here_

 _I'd like to be your best friend, the one to build your confidence_

 _Your number one for all_

 _I'll take you to your first ever school play_

 _If you're Villager 6 and you have no lines to say_

 _Well I'll still be in the front row, filming for the upload_

 _Of your big day_

 _People make mistakes and I know I will time after time_

 _But just promise that you'll learn from mine_

 _Child, live and love_

 _I need you to_

 _Find the best part of_

 _Me in you_

"And everyday until you don't want me to."

* * *

 _ **A/N; right, well that was different. I've been planning that chapter for ages!**_

 _ **Sorry if it was unexpected! But this storyline may continue for a little bit, so I'm sorry if you don't like it!**_

 _ **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter?**_

 _ **You glad that Darren is almost gone?**_

 _ **And what about Brittany protecting her girls? Originally Santana was going to be there, but we all know that Harley will always be her first priority :)**_

 _ **And I wrote this in my notes so I'm sorry if this chapter looks weird.**_

 _ **What do you want to see next chapter?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I will update when we get 4 more reviews!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Song Credit: Child - Bry**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Santana_

The ambulance arrived not long after that. They allowed both Harley and me ride in the ambulance with Brittany.

Now it's two o'clock in the morning and I'm watching Harley and Brittany sleep. It's been about ten hours since the attack; I haven't stopped thinking about it.

The doctors had to put Brittany into surgery when they found out the scissors fractured her hip bone ever so slightly. The scissors must've dug really deep. It didn't take that long to fix it, but she won't be able to dance for two weeks.

The Police arrested Darren under multiple charges. Assault. Stalking. Attempted murder. Drunk driving. Sexual harassment.

As a part of the investigation, cops asked Britt's doctor to check for more bruising on her body. They found bruising where Darren attacked her crotch area and the Police think that they can charge him for sexual harassment because of that.

It's a bittersweet feeling, losing Darren. He was a good friend, he helped me with Harley. But now that I've found out what a sick person he is, I'm happy he's gone. And hopefully forever.

I watch my girlfriend breathe up and down and then look over to Harley next to me, sleeping along the chairs.

It was scary. Sitting in the bathroom with Harley in my arms, holding onto her for dear life. I could hear Brittany and Darren screaming at each other. And when they weren't doing that, I could hear the slamming up against the walls, the sounds of Brittany in pain. So I started singing to Harley so she couldn't hear what I was hearing.

What I wanted to do was to go outside and help Britt, stop her from hurting. But I couldn't leave Harley on her own.

"Mommy," I hear Harley mumble in her sleep. She stirs around a little, wiggling her legs onto my lap. "Britty," I brush a strand of her hair behind her ear and see her sniffle.

"Harley, mija," I shake her shoulder. "Baby your having a nightmare," I lift her up onto my lap and cradle her body.

"Why did Darren hurt Britty?" She says lifting her head up to meet my eyes.

"Darren isn't a nice man H. He doesn't like Britty very much," I say softly.

"Is it because you kissed Britty?" She whispers. "I saw you kissing her at the park and at home."

"Yeah, it's because of that baby," I nod. I take in a deep breath and smile.

"Darren wasn't my Dad. Why don't I have one?" she shakes her head, pouting. "All of my friends have Dad's," she's never asked me about this, never this suddenly anyway.

"Can I explain in the morning, I'm a little tired," I say, wiping off a little bit of drool on her lip. "And you know how cranky I get if I don't get any sleep," Harley nods, giggling. I kiss her on the forehead and lay her down again.

I close my eyes for the first time tonight and drift into a sleep.

* * *

"Santana," I hear my name being said softly. I squeeze my eyes together before rubbing them with my fists. I open them slowly and look over to Brittany who's smiling at me. "San, can you help me up?" She asks, sitting up. She props herself up on her elbows. "I need to go toilet," she whispers in embarrassment.

I check the time, it's eleven in the morning.

"Where's Harley?" I ask groggily, standing up.

"Finn picked her up and took her to his place, but she left this note," Brittany reaches into over to the locker next her. She hands me a piece of paper as I stand next to the hospital bed.

 _To Mommy,_

 _Uncle Finny picked me up. I'm coming to visit Britty soon! then you can tell me about you and Britty! I love you._

 _From Harley :)_

"Did you tell Harley about us?" Brittany asks me, crossing her arms.

"Uh," I chuckle nervously. "She figured it out by herself," I shrug. She shakes her head . "We were never good at keeping us a secret... But you wanted to go to the toilet?" I quirk my eyebrow at her. "C'mon," I push down the barrier and put my arm around the bottom of her back.

"Can you grab my crutch?" She points over at the corner of the room. I quickly run and grab the crutch and help her up into her feet.

I look up at her as she starts to hobble her way to the bathroom, I let her lean on me. She looks down at and leans her face down to kiss me on the lips. I smile at her.

We eventually make it to the bathroom after plenty of kiss breaks.

I go to close the door and leave her in peace but she stops me.

"I kind of need you to hold me whilst I pee," she says quietly.

"Can't you pee sitting down?" I ask.

"It's not that comfortable," she shrugs.

"Sorry," I say. It's not that I don't want to help her, but I kind of feel awkward helping her. "H-how do you want me to help? D-do you want me to hold your-"

"San, just help me stand up. It hurts to stand up," she says, smiling softly. "C'mere," she reaches for my hand. "Just hold me, you don't have to look," she kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, no, okay," I stutter. Gonna be honest, I'm nervous. Britt and I haven't had sex yet and just seeing her 'extra appendage' will either make me run away or want to jump her.

She pulls down her pants slowly and I take her crutch and lean it on the back wall. I place my hands on her waist and hold her.

"You okay B?" I ask, diverting my attention around the room.

"Yeah, are you?" She laughs.

"No, yeah I'm fine," seriously right now I actually want to jump her. "You nearly finished Britt?" I ask, breathing in and out deeply.

"I drank a lot last night," she teases me. "Actually I'm done San," she shimmies out of my grip and 'shoos' me away.

"Right, I'm gonna text Finn. Can you make your way out okay?" I ask as she reaches for her crutch which I just pass over to her.

"Yeah, you okay?" She questions, raising her eyebrow. I nod quickly,

 _[To Finnocence]_

 _is Harley ok?_

 _[Sent at 11:16]_

Brittany sits down on her bed and covers her legs with the white blanket.

 _ **[From Finnocence]**_

 _ **yeh she's sleepin. is Britt ok?**_

 _ **[Sent at 11:19]**_

 _[To Finnocence]_

 _cool. Britt's doin just fine. can you drop Harley here at about one?_

 _[Sent at 11:20]_

 _ **[To Finnocence]**_

 _ **yeh sure. gtg tho, Rach is makin me clean the bathroom. Bye!**_

 _ **[Sent at 11:21]**_

 _[To Finnocence]_

 _good luck!_

 _[Sent at 11:23]_

"You done San?" I snap my head up to Brittany who has just broken me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," I nod quickly.

"Awesome, can you come over here?" She's asks. I nod and brush my bangs out of my face. "Here," she pats the space next to her that's she's cleared. I hop onto the bed and lie my head on her chest.

"He's gone B," I whisper. I slip my hand up her shirt and start to draw circles onto her perfectly toned stomach. She curls up onto her side and cradles me into her body.

"I know."

"What if you weren't there?" I sniffle, letting a tear soak through her hospital gown.

"That wouldn't of happened. I was there and now he's gone," she assures me. I clutch onto the gown and start to cry. "Hey, I'm here, Harley's fine," she kisses the top of my head. "We're fine," she takes my head and let's me bury it into her chest.

"You could've died Britt, what if the cops didn't get to you on time?" I sob.

"That didn't happen though," she peppers kisses onto my forehead. "And I'm fine Santana, I know it'll take a long time to forget, or live past this but I will be here at the end because I'm fine. And I love you. 'Till death do us part," she wraps her pinky around mine much like yesterday.

"I love you too," I speak into her body.

"Don't think about what happened yesterday. That'll make you sad. Think about something that makes you happy like rainbow cotton candy," she shrugs and I smile at her. "Or Tubbington, he loves you."

"He hates me B, he always hisses at me," I snigger, wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

"That's his way of showing he loves you," Brittany shrugs, pulling her best poker face.

"If that's his way of loving, then I'd hate to see what he's like when he hates someone."

"He hates Rachel, can't stand that woman," she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Loathes her."

"Right," I laugh. "I need to see that. But, um, B, do you think we can tell Harley about you? Like you being-" I'm cut off by Brittany nodding quickly and then pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Yeah, I'd love that," the blonde kisses across my knuckles. "I love you so much." She raises her head up to make eye contact with me and then presses a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back immediately and run my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She lets me dance along her tongue. She snakes her arms around my neck, bringing me closer, and we mould together. I swing my leg over her hips and straddle her. I know she's got boxers on when I can feel a tight bulge against my inner thigh. She holds me by the waist and I run my right hand down her arm, still holding the back of her neck.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips. Slowly I slower my hand down to her legs. I run my finger up her right leg and under the hospital gown. I pull at the waistband of her boxers. I scoot further up her legs and let my hand slip down her boxers. Maybe a little too fast, or a little too forceful.

"Ah," she winces, moving back, parting from my body. I take my hand out of her boxers and cover my mouth.

"I am so sorry," I apologise, peppering kisses around her face. "Are you okay?" I ask, caressing her cheek. She takes a deep breath and sits back on the propped pillow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The little soldier is a little injured from battle," she grins. "Plus I don't want this now. I want to wait and make everything special," she cups my face a pecks my lips. "You deserve it baby, I love you," she says, still cupping my face.

"Yeah, I just got a little ahead of myself," I rub my nose against her's. "I love you too. Can we rest for a little bit before Harley gets here?" Brittany nods and lowers herself down, I curl up into a foetal position and bury my head into her chest as she kisses the top of my head.

* * *

"Britty!" Both Brittany and I snap out heads up. We've been lying down and staring at each since we woke up about ten minutes ago. "Mommy!" Harley squeals. I sit up out of Brittany's arms.

Finn is standing at the doorway with that goofy smile of his. _'Thank you,'_ I mouth to him.

"Uh, bye guys. Santana I'll see you on Monday to collect Charlie?" Finn asks me.

"Yeah, see you Finn!" I wave goodbye to him and I see Charlie at his side wave to me. They both leave the doorway within seconds.

Harley climbs up onto the bed and cuddles me in between myself and Brittany.

"Harley, can we talk to you about something?" I ask, sitting up with the little girl in my lap.

"Is it about why I don't have a Dad?" She says quietly to me only so I can hear.

"Yeah. Harley you're a very special girl," I tell her, now making eye contact with Brittany. "You don't have a Dad baby girl."

"But how did I grow in your tummy if I don't have a Dad?"

"Well, not every kid has a Mom _and_ a Dad. Some people have two Mommies or two Dads. You have two Mommies," I 'boop' her nose.

"Oh..." She trails.

"And your other Mommy is, well she's lying right next to you," I whisper into her ear.

"That's silly, Britty's my friend, she can't be my Mommy. And she's a girl," my little girl rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, Harley, I am a girl," Brittany lifts Harley by the waist and sits her by the blondes feet. "But some girls are special, like me, and can help other girls have children," Brittany looks at me and mouths 'Is this okay?'. I nod at her and smile.

"But you were never here," Harley points out.

"Brittany was gone for a long time, working."

"And I couldn't come home to be with you and Mommy. But I always loved you Harley," Brittany wraps her arms around the front of Harley's body. We both know that she's telling a little white lie, but I thinks it's best for Harley.

Nervously, I glance between Harley and Brittany. They're both silent for a while.

"Can I still call you Britty?" The young girl asks. "I call Mommy, Mommy, but I don't know what to call you," Harley shrugs. I can see a tear in Brittany's eye and I smile.

"You can call me whatever you want sweetie," Brittany peppers kisses up and down Harley's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Britty," Harley turns around in Brittany's arms and engulfs her in a hug. "Mommy why are you crying?" She turns her head to me and pouts.

"Happy tears baby," I tell her. "I'm just really happy." Brittany then turns her head to me and smiles.

"If your happy then you have to kiss Britty," Harley says seriously. "Because you're kissers." I furrow my eyebrows but Brittany just nods.

"C'mere," I tap Brittany's shoulder. I lean forward and press a kiss to Brittany's lips, smiling whilst doing so. But I part and start laughing when I hear Harley clapping and giggling. I drop my head to Brittany's shoulder and laugh hard.

"Now we can be a family, as long as you don't stop kissing," Harley states seriously. Brittany pulls both me and Harley into a-

"Family hug!" Brittany enthuses, squeezing the sh*t out of both Harley and me. "We are family..." Brittany starts to sing. "San can you put my iPod on?"

"Britty... Don't make us sing," Harley whines.

"Oh sweet child of mine, we have to sing about everything," and so we do. I click on the song she wants me to. The music fills the air as Britt and I start to sing, encouraging Harley to join in.

 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_

 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_

 _Everyone can see we're together_  
 _As we walk on by_  
 _And (Fly) and we fly just like birds of a feather_  
 _I won't tell no lie_  
 _(All) all of the people around us they say_  
 _Can they be that close_  
 _Just let me state for the record_  
 _We're giving love in a family dose_

 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)_

 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_

 _Living life is fun and we've just begun_  
 _To get our share of the world's delights_  
 _(High) high hopes we have for the future_  
 _And our goal's in sight_  
 _(We) no we don't get depressed_  
 _Here's what we call our golden rule_  
 _Have faith in you and the things you do_  
 _You won't go wrong, oh-no_  
 _This is our family Jewel_

 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_

"Your family kiddo, we're in this forever," Brittany smiles, causing the little girl to smile back. "I love you H."

"What's your favourite song Britty?" Harley asks, looking up to the blonde.

"Well, my favourite song is a song that your Mommy wrote in High School. We sang it in one of our competitions. Your Mom thought she was being sneaky when she wrote the lyrics but I knew it was about me and her."

"Can you sing it Mommy?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you a story to go with it," I wink.

* * *

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _You and me keep on dancing in the dark_  
 _It's been tearing me apart_  
 _Never knowing what we are_

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _You and me keep on trying to play it cool_  
 _Now it's time to make a move_  
 _And that's what I'm gonna do_

 _Lay it all down_  
 _Got something to say_  
 _Lay it all down_  
 _Throw your doubt away_  
 _Do or die now_  
 _Step on to the plate_  
 _Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

 _Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
 _You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite_  
 _I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight_  
 _Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up_  
 _Light it up tonight_

 _..._

 _The song ends and we all bow our heads until the curtains close. I look up and smile. But I know that stomach wrenching Finchel kiss ruined it for us. I look around me and Brittany makes eye contact with me. She beams a toothy grin at me and I blush._

 _Once I see everyone else walking off stage, I follow them. I take a seat off-stage and sigh. The blonde approaches me and taps my shoulder._

 _"You did awesome," she says shyly. "I love it when you sing like that. It was the same with 'Songbird' and 'Landslide', there was so much emotion," I blush. "You wrote that about us right?" I look down at my feet and shift them around. "I loved it."_

 _"We're not gonna win, not with Berry and Frankenteen's kiss on our shoulders," I grumble, ignoring what she just said._

 _"I don't care if we don't win. You know why?"_

 _"Why Britt?" I ask, lifting my head._

 _"Because we've got another year. And we're going to win next year," Brittany shrugs at me. "I don't care because I've found someone who I love more than anything else. Anyone else. And next year I'll get to write a song about them, about how much I love them." I don't say anything. "I love you Santana, more than anything else. And I want to take you on a date, in New York. It can be as private as you want."_

 _"I love you too Britt," I say quietly. I look around me. "That song was about us. Next year I want to write so many songs about how much I love you. And I'll sing them to the whole of America," I lean forward, double checking there's no one else. I press my lips against her's and it feels like the first time. It feels so write. I feel like I could write a love song just about this kiss. I love Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

And I still do.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Did you enjoy that? A lot happened in this chapter!**_

 _ **Harley knows that Britt and San are 'kissers' XD**_

 _ **They told Harley about Brittany being her other Mom. FINALLY!**_

 _ **And San and Britt are very awkward about sex (; I promise you that you'll get a smut scene soon, hopefully. I've only ever written BOY X BOY smut so... IDK if this'll be any good XD**_

 _ **This whole chapter was in Santana's P.O.V so we got a lot of what's inside her head and what's going on with her.**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place! Whoops!**_

 _ **What did you think about this chapter?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I will update after this gets 5 more reviews!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR 100+ REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Also, feel free to PM me about this chapter and your thoughts and ideas for future chapters!**_

 _ **I WILL BE UPDATING WE'RE A FAMILY SOON!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Brittany_

 ** _Christmas Eve, 2022_**

The doctors released me a few days later. I haven't danced yet, my hip is still a little tender, but on the plus side I got this awesome scar to add to my collection. But, it's Christmas! Nearly. Here I am, the day before Christmas shopping for presents. For Harley and Santana.

Darren's trial was last week and he got locked up. It was obvious from the beginning that he was going to be locked up, there was nothing going for him. Prison for seventy-five years to life. Basically, it's the end of Darren King in our lives.

Harley still hasn't called me anything apart from 'Britty'. I don't really mind but I can tell that Santana's a little upset. I keep telling her that it's okay but she just keeps asking whether I'm okay or not. I'm fine, just dandy!

Anyway, here I am trying to find a book for someone. I don't ever know who. Just someone. Harley reads... I think. I don't know. I mean, Santana read proper books when she was four, like Harley. But she was - like - super smart. I don't know if Harley is or not. She believes in unicorns and she's so innocent like I was, but she's also bilingual and gets stickers in school, like Santana. I'm sure I could read her books if she's struggling reading them...

Bingo. Something catches my eye. _'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Matilda, The BFG, Fantastic Mr. Fox, The Twits, James and the Giant Peach and The Witches,'_ my favourite books when I was younger. I remember when I was four - or five - my Mom bought me 'Matilda' and I couldn't understand it so Santana read it to me and it was so good. So much fun. If Harley's anything like either of us, she'll love these books.

I grab the last box and jog to the cashier. "That'll be eighteen dollars and ninety-nine cents, sexy," the cashier is a lady, a teen lady. She winks at me and smiles as I hand over the money. "Thank you miss-"

"Mrs," I hide my left hand. I'm not having some teenager hit on me. "It's Mrs, but your cute for trying," I grin and her face falls and turns red in embarrassment. She hands me the receipt and doesn't say anything. "Bye bye now," I take the bag and walk out the door, laughing heavily to myself. I walk down the street quickly, knowing I still have to buy a present for Santana. I literally have no idea what to buy for her.

I wonder to myself, ' _Mrs'_ it came so easily to me. I know it's a lie, San and I aren't married. We're not ready for that. But the fact that it comes so easily means that when we're actually married, yes I'm planning, it'll be true and I won't have to lie... Anyway;

None of these stores are standing out. Not a single thing. I'm trying not to go for anything cliché, like a ring or a necklace. If it comes down to it, maybe a charm bracelet. That's cliché too. Plus I already got her something like that. I need something that just screams 'SANTANA', that means something to us.

I walk past jewellers, clothes shops, coffee shops. I know Santana loves her coffee, so I bought her a twenty dollar gift card to Starbucks. I guess it's sentimental because I spilt her coffee all over her the day we met again. Come on Brittany! Think! T-think...

I take a few steps back, I think I've found something...

* * *

"And where have you been all day?" Quinn asks as I step through the door. I can smell the masses of bacon that she's cooking.

"I have been shopping all day," I drop the two bags in my hand and run into the kitchen, well slowly jogging and limping. Quinn catches me limping.

"I know it's sore, here, take these," she pops out the set amount of pain killers I'm suppose to take if my hip gets sore. Or anything get's sore. I pour myself a glass of water and throw down the pills before sitting up on the counter. "Who were you shopping for? And why were you shopping on Christmas Eve, wasn't it hectic," Quinn crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

"Nah, it wasn't that busy. I guess everyone's already bought their Christmas presents. I was getting something for Harley and Santana," I shrug. Quinn smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Did you buy me something?" Quinn spins around and plates up a plate of bacon for me and for her.

"Well, I knew I had forgotten something," I tease. She whacks me on the thigh. "Of course I bought you something. As long as you bought me something, then you'll be getting it tomorrow after lunch when you come up to Santana's apartment."

"Okay... Are you going up there this evening?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask, hopping down from the counter.

"No, I just- uh never mind, you guys are family," Quinn shakes her head and I can hear her sniff.

"Hey, Quinn, come on," I wipe away the tear that's on her lip. "What's up?"

"When are you moving out Britt? Harley's your daughter," she says quickly. I cover my mouth.

"I'm not moving in with them any time soon Quinn. Santana and I aren't at that stage yet Q," I smile, hopefully reassuring her. "I wouldn't be leaving my travelling buddy that quickly."

"Will you be leaving any time in the next nine months?" She asks, dropping her head down.

"I don't know, maybe. Why?"

"Because in the next nine months, a baby will be moving in," she says with a shaky voice.

"A baby, can babies move in-"

"B, I'm pregnant. I found out last night," she lifts her head and smiles at me. "Puck has somehow managed to bare me with child again," she chuckles. I smile back to her.

"Q, that's awesome," I engulf her in a huge hug. "I cannot wait to my little niece or nephew," she hugs me back.

"I-I think this is the best Christmas ever Brittany," she says lowly into my ear.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

* * *

 _San, I'm sorry. I'll be up as early as possible tomorrow morning._

 ** _Britt, Quinn will be fine. Hasn't she got Puck?_**

 _He was going to meet us at your place tomorrow. So, no. I promise I'll skype you tonight. And I'll be at your place as early as possible, I promise._

 ** _Be here by eight, Harley will be up at half eight._**

 _Okay, I love you._

 _ **I love you too Brittany. Merry Christmas Eve.**_

 _Merry Christmas eve._ I hear Quinn shout something to me. _Quinn says Merry Christmas Eve too._

 ** _Okay. Bye._**

I hang up on Santana and sit back onto the sofa behind me, sighing. "Quinn, are you okay?" I shout.

"Yeah, I'm just getting something," she replies just as loudly. I pull out my phone and start playing 'Candy Crush', God damn stupid game. Still can't get past level twenty nine. I stick my tongue out in concentration and focus my eyes onto my phone. I only snap my eyes up when I hear a violent wretch from down the hallway.

"Quinnie!" I yell. The coughing and gagging echoes down the hallway. "Quinn!" She doesn't reply so I stand up quickly and jog down the hall. I see Quinn hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting into it. "Oh, Q," I sigh. I take her loose curls from out of her face and tie it up in a pony tail. I crouch down next to her and rub circles into her back. "That's not pretty," I mumble to myself. I sit on the ground, rubbing her back until the gagging stops.

"Thanks," Quinn clears her throat. I smile at her and flush the toilet when she takes her head out of the bowl.

"I'm going to get you ginger ale and crackers, settle your stomach a little bit. I want my niece or nephew getting the best treatment," I lift myself up using the sink to hoist me up. "Brush your teeth and lay down on the couch," I shout as I leave the bathroom. I grab a plate from the cabinet and a glass and pour a glass of ginger ale. As I start to plate the crackers, I think about my future. One day I'll be doing this for Santana. She'll wake up in the middle of the night, feeling sick, and I'll give her some plain toast or crackers and ginger ale to settle her stomach when she's carrying our next baby, the way she carried Harley. I mean, I know we've only been together for the past month, but I can't help but think of our future every so often.

* * *

 _Santana_

 ** _8:09 A.M, Christmas Day_**

I wake up when I hear the doorbell ring. I stir a little bit before swinging my legs over the edge of my bed and standing up. I mean I get that Christmas is an exciting time and all, but do we really have to get up so early. Slowly, I stretch my arms and roll my neck from side to side. Nonetheless, it's Christmas and I cannot wait for-

Brittany! She's been ringing the bell for the past few minutes and I still haven't answered. I look up and down my body to make sure I look presenta- heck, no one looks presentable on Christmas morning. My hair is hanging down past my shoulders messily and I'm wearing fluffy, blue Christmas pants with a baggy, grey t-shirt I bought way back when...

"Hey, Britt," I swing the door open and dive closer to her so I can capture her lips in between mine. I look down to see she's wearing flannel sweatpants tucked into her black Uggs and a baggy, blue hoodie; the hoodie is over her head. "Merry Christmas," I whisper against her lips. "I love you," I swing my arms around her neck and press my lips against her's again.

"Merry Christmas," she replies with a dopey ass smile. "I love you too."

"I got all the Santa present's wrapped and put under the tree last night," I tell her. She takes my hand and follows me to the sofa in front of the Christmas tree. She hands me a brown paper bag with two small presents in it, one with _'Harley'_ on it and one with _'Santana'_ on it. "You didn't have to Britt," I look down at the presents, smiling.

"But I did," she kisses me on the cheek. "It's my first Christmas with my girlfriend and my daughter," she presses a light peck to my nose.

"We have about fifteen minutes until Harley wakes up, how 'bouts we get our High School make out session on," I wink, sitting on the couch. I drag her over with me and she sits next to me with her hand in my lap. She raises her other hand to cup my cheek and grazes her thumb on my cheek. She leans forward to connect our lips and we both let out a low moan.

"I told you, you can be kissers, not licker's," I drop my head when I hear Harley's squeaky voice at the top of the hallway. "That's gross," she scrunches her face up in disgust.

"C'mere," I reach my hand out towards her and she runs to us with her stuffed unicorn. "Feliz Navidad, bebé," I whisper in her ear. "Te amo."

"Te amo Mommy," she replies, hugging me. She unwraps her arms from around me and jumps to straddle Brittany's legs. She buries her face into Brittany's chest.

"Merry Christmas Harley," Brittany holds Harley on the waist and kisses her forehead. "You ready to open your presents?" Harley frowns and shakes her head.

"We have to sing first Britty, we can't open presents until we sing," Harley explains as if its the most obvious thing ever.

"W-what do we sing?" Brittany asks, looking around at me and then back at Harley.

"Just go with it Britt." As soon as I started singing, Brittany joined in...

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

 _Let your heart be light_  
 _From now on,_  
 _our troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
 _Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
 _From now on,_  
 _our troubles will be miles away._

 _Here we are as in olden days,_  
 _Happy golden days of yore._  
 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
 _Gather near to us once more._

 _Through the years_  
 _We all will be together,_  
 _If the Fates allow_  
 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._  
 _And have yourself A merry little Christmas now_

"That was beautiful. You, Miss Lopez have got the voice of your mother," Brittany praises Harley. The little girl looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you, Momma," she says it so naturally, hugging Brittany around the neck. I can see that Brittany is frozen, tears pricking her eyes. When Brittany doesn't reply Harley frowns and leans back. "D-did I do something wrong?" Brittany shook her head quickly.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I love you _so much_ Harley," Brittany brings Harley back into a hug. She picks her up and starts spinning around, peppering kisses all over Harley's face. I watch as Harley and Brittany have their own giggling conversation.

It's official, we're a family. Brittany will be legally Harley's Mom in a few weeks, when the court papers come back. Brittany officially signed the papers to make her Harley's Mom legally, as well as biologically. I know I put Brittany down as Harley's Mom on the birth certificate but without Brittany's signature, it meant nothing.

"Now can we open our presents Mommy?" Harley asks me and I nod quickly whilst smiling.

* * *

"And now, your presents. Harley, can you get your presents from me, they're in that brown bag?" Brittany asks. Harley, who is sitting on Brittany's lap (Brittany is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed), wiggles her way over to the bag on the far end of the Christmas tree. "Thank you," Brittany says as Harley hands her the paper bag. "Here is your present," Brittany lifts the present wrapped in red out of the bag and hands it to Harley. The little girl rips the paper apart and it reveals a box of books. "When I was younger your Mommy and I use to read these books. So, I thought that we could read them together."

"I love reading, thank you Momma," Harley smiles and she crawls over to me. She starts rambling to me about how she loves reading and how she wants to read with 'Momma' tonight. I throw Brittany a large smile.

"Mija, can you pass me the other thing in the bag?" I ask, cupping Harley's face. She turns around on my lap, still holding the box of books under her arm. She places the present on my knee. I open it slowly, trying to preserve the paper. _'100 Reasons Why I Love Santana Lopez,'_ is written in cursive on the front of a brown notebook. I open it up and also written in cursive is _'Because of your cute ass dimples,'_ and there's a picture of me smiling, my dimples in their full model.

 _Reason 27:_

 _'Because when you smile, you bite your tongue.'_

 _Reason 68:_

 _'Because you're the mother of our beautiful daughter.'_

 _Reason 89:_

 _'Because you're really not a bad ass from Lima Heights and you know it.'_

 _Reason 100:_

 _'Because one day you'll want to make me your wife, and I'll say yes.'_

I realise that I have yet to look up from reading, and I notice that a few tears have dripped onto the light brown paper just above the picture at the bottom. Literally, there's a picture at the end of every single reason.

"It's ama-"

"Wait, there's another page," she tells me, smiling. Harley flicks it over to the very last page of the notebook. I smile when I read it, and no, it's not what you think. And I thought that it was going to say, _'Will you marry me?'_ But it doesn't, and I'm glad it doesn't.

 _Reason 101:_

 _'But secretly we all know I'll ask.'_ I mean it wouldn't be an issue if Brittany did ask me to marry her. I wouldn't have known what to say, but I think we both know that it's way too early for that.

"Britt," I sigh. "I-I don't even know what to say," I shake my head. Noticing that Harley's out of my lap and sitting on the sofa picking the plastic off the book box, I pounce forward into Brittany's lips. "I love you so much Brittany Susan Pierce," I sniffle, wiping away the tears with the back of my wrist.

"I love you t-"

"Momma has the same name as me," I furrow my eyebrows at Harley. "Susan, I have that in my name too," she smiles and I shake my head. She curls into my arms and lean my chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, she was named after her Mom, and you were named after her too mija," I kiss her on the cheek when I see her face light up. I start peppering kisses all over her face, before tickling her sides.

"Mommy, stop!" She starts flailing her arms and kicking her legs against the floor. "Please, Mommy!" I whisper in her ear as I lock eyes with Brittany and let go of her sides. "Okay, but please don't lick each other," Harley instructs, running down the hallway.

"Okay..." I trail, crawling towards Brittany and on top of her legs that are outstretched. "Here," I give her a black box. She looks down at the box and then back up at me. "Merry Christmas." She opens the box and her jaw drops.

"You got us tickets to-"

"Yup, I know you and your brother use to always watch the Red Sox on the TV and I found these tickets online. Plus I was hoping we'd get on the Kiss Cam," I wink at her.

"Thank you, San. This is amazing. I can't wait to go with you," she places her hands on my waist and crashes our lips together. "I'm so ready for _this,_ San. But Harley is in the other room," she grins at me.

"I know. But I wasn't going to-"

"I know you weren't, but I thought you might want to know. I'm ready when you're ready," she leans back up again and pecks my lips. No, Britt and I haven't had sex yet. We're waiting. I guess. I don't know. Every time it gets heated, either I hurt her 'Little Soldier' or Harley's in the area.

"I love you," I say, kissing her cheek. "Are you ready for Quinn and Puck? And Finn and Rachel? And lots of noise?"

"Nope, but it's happening anyway."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'M ACTUALLY SO PROUD THAT I GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED BEFORE THE WEEKEND!**_

 _ **Anyway... Christmas chapter!**_

 _ **What did you think?**_

 ** _I thought Brittany's present was the best tbh XD and pretending to be married to Santana XD_**

 ** _Harley called Brittany, Momma. **dead**_**

 ** _And Brittany and Santana are going to a baseball game, that will be coming your way soon!_**

 ** _And them both being kind of awkward about sex... That will be approached soon too._**

 ** _Oh and Quinn's pregnant?_**

 ** _Next chapter will probably be Quick and Finchel joining Brittana for the rest of Christmas!_**

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **What sort of banterous action would you like to see next chapter!**_

 _ **And I will update after we get 5 more reviews!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Santana_

Quinn and Puck arrived soon after we had opened all our presents. Then Finn, Rachel and Charlie. We all exchanged gifts when they arrived and now we're having Christmas dinner. Well, most of us, Rachel is trying her hardest to celebrate with that God awful 'Tofurkey'. We're all sitting in a comfortable silence when I slide my hand onto Brittany's thigh and squeeze her hand. I see Puck lift his head out of his food and smirk at me. I smile back and lace my fingers around Brittany's. She leans over and whispers in my ear;

"You enjoying your turkey?" She asks, smiling.

"Your so proud of yourself, aren't you?" I chuckle quietly into her ear. She shrugs with a proud look on her face. "It's really good Britt. If you weren't a dancer, you could totally be a chef," she blushes at my wink at her.

"That would be so cool," she replies softly, turning her head to lock eyes with me. I purse my lips and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, you guys need to keep it PG, there are kids at the table," Rachel scolds, shooting a playful glare at me. She looks at Charlie and then Harley who are completely distracted by the toy cars on the floor.

"Nope, I don't see any kids-"

"Mommy, I'm right here," Harley scowls at me.

"At the table," I finish. I grin at Rachel, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hey, don't stick your tongue out at her," Brittany says, scooting closer to me. I look at her until I a flash of blonde hair catches my eyes. Quinn has quickly dashed of to the toilet. I go to stand up but Puck tells me to sit back down. He walks of after her.

"What's wrong Britt?" I look over to Brittany who is smiling like a dope. "Brittany, what the hell is going on?"

"Mommy said a bad word!" Harley says loudly, running over to me. She lets her hand fall out in my lap and I bring her over to the counter where my purse is. I pull out a dollar and place it in her hand and she smiles.

"Spend it wisely-" she runs of and behind her is Charlie with his hand out too. I pull out another dollar and give it to the little boy, rolling my eyes. "Spend it wisely young Hudson," I ruffle his hair and he runs bag to the sofa next to Harley.

"Thank you Aunt Sanny!" Charlie giggles. I walk back to the table and sit down next to Brittany again.

"Whipped... Cream," Brittany chuckles into my ear. "She's got you wrapped around her pinky finger."

"Momma! Come here!" Harley yells, giggling with Charlie still. The blonde stands up quickly and runs to sit down next to Harley and Charlie. The young girl hands Brittany one of the cars and they all start driving them around the surface of the sofa.

I stare for what seems like hours. Both Brittany and Harley (and Charlie) look so happy. I can tell Harley is going to grow up to be just like her Momma.

"Who's ready for Christmas Karaoke?" Rachel squeals, running over to her bag. She pulls out a CD player and slips in a CD. I groan and roll my eyes at Rachel. "Brittany and Santana, you're up first," I glance at Brittany and grin. She stands up and takes the fake microphones from Rachel. She whispers a song into Rachel's ear and she plays the song. It's one of her favourite Christmas songs...

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_  
 _Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_  
 _And folks dressed up like eskimos_  
 _Everybody knows a turkey and some_  
 _mistletoe_  
 _Help to make the season bright_  
 _Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_  
 _Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

 _..._

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase_  
 _To kids from one to ninety-two_  
 _Although it's been said many times,_  
 _many ways_

 _Merry Christmas to you_  
 _Merry Christmas to you_

 ** _2 months later..._**

It wasn't that long until Harley started asking questions. Questions about Brittany. And why she wasn't here whilst she was younger.

The questions came and went, we managed to either dodge them or answer them very very carefully. And then there was the questioning of her classmates. The teasing.

"Why can't I have a Mom and Dad like my friends?" Harley cries at me. Brittany is at the dance studio and I'm taking the day off to drop Harley at school.

"Harley, I'm not having this conversation with you," I sigh, pouring some milk into her cereal bowl.

"Everyone in my class keeps saying that I can't have two Mommies," she pouts, hovering a spoonful of cereal over her bottom lip.

"Remember when we told you that Brittany is your other Mom?" I crouch done beside her and she nods. "We explained that she can help other girls have babies like you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Harley, there's no buts. Brittany is your other Mommy. Can you eat up please? You need to get to school," I kiss her in the cheek and pour myself a bowl of cereal. She looks down and puffs her cheeks before stuffing them with cereal quickly. " _Despacio, mija,"_ I sigh and she nods at me, slowly eating her breakfast now. I sit down opposite her and she doesn't look up at me, she's just frowning whilst eating her cereal. "Mija, what's wrong?" She shrugs at me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Is this about Momma?"

"Yeah..." she trails. "Why was Darren here instead of Britty?" That's the first time since Christmas that's she's called Brittany, Britty instead of Momma.

"I explained this mija, _Momma_ was working a lot. She worked all over the world and couldn't visit you," now, you'd think for a four year old that would satisfy, but knowing my daughter it didn't.

"But when she came over for dinner the first time, I didn't know who she was. She tried to shake my hand," Harley says, dropping her spoon into the bowl. The milk splashes back at her and a chuckle a little bit at her scowl. "Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"Harley," I whine. She pulls a Lopez glare at me so I speak again. "Brittany loved you in a way that you won't understand until you're older. She was always a part of you Harley," I glance down at my watch, _08:12 A.M._ "You need to get to school, come on?" I take her hand and bring her over to the door where her coat is hanging. I take it down and wrap her up. "You know Gregory belonged to Momma before you had him. She named him Gregory when she was only two. You've been hanging onto Gregory since you were born," Harley nods and smiles. "That's the part of Momma that you've had your whole life. Even if you didn't know about her before now," I say, smiling like a goof.

"Awesome," she says quietly. I give her a kiss on the cheek before pulling on a matching jacket. I walk outside and hold her hand until we get to the car.

* * *

Ever since the whole Darren issue, Brittany has been struggling with her dancing. It still hurts her to dance with her hip.

"Hey Flynn, is Brittany in the studio?" I've turned up at the studio where Brittany works. One of the guys she works with is Flynn and he's hanging out at the reception with a few of his dance friends.

"Yeah, here's the keys. She should be taking a break," he tells me with a cheeky smile. He pulls the keys from his pocket and makes sure I know which studio to go to, which I do. Up the elevator, one floor, turn left, second studio down the hall. I look in through the glass on the door and watch her limp to the opposite side of the studio. I twist the handle and push the door open.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, walking over with her. She shakes her head and slides her back down the wall and sit down. I crouch down in front of her.

"It's his fault," Brittany starts to cry. I lean forward and let her bury her head into my neck. "It hurts to dance. It hurts so bad," she sobs and moves her head down to my chest.

"Is it your hip?" I ask, running my hand through her hair. She nods on my chest. I pepper kisses around the top of her head.

"I can't dance properly any more. It hurts to lean on this side," she refers to the hip she got attacked on. "It's suppose to be better," she screams into my body. I bring her onto her knees and let her lean more into me.

"I'm gonna hold you until you're ready baby," I tell her softly. "It's going to be okay," I whisper. "I'll hold you."

"Dancing is so important to me Sanny," she coughs onto my t-shirt and I can feel warm tears seeping through my clothes.

"I know baby, I know," I let out a shaky breath. "C'mere," I lift her head up to meet my eyes. I wipe away the tears resting on her red cheeks. Her blue eyes are red now. "Is there a piano somewhere? There's a song I'd like to play for you. We use to listen to it when any of us felt... _Down."_

"Yeah, there's one literally behind you San," she chuckles with a watery smile. I help her stand up and I take a seat on the stool, making sure she sits next to me. She lean her head on my shoulder.

"I haven't played the piano in ages. Sorry if I'm a little rusty," I say, embarrassed. I let my hands find the right chords and begin to play.

 _Ayyy._

 _Ohhhh._  
 _Baby,_  
 _Baby are you down?_

 _You oughta know,_  
 _Tonight is the night to let it go,_  
 _Put on a show,_  
 _I wanna see how you lose control,_

 _So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away._  
 _So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

 _So baby don't worry, you are my only,_  
 _You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_  
 _You'll be my only, no need to worry,_  
 _Baby are you down down down down down,_  
 _Down, Down,_  
 _Baby are you down down down down down,_  
 _Down, Down,_  
 _Even if the sky is falling_

 _Just let it be,_  
 _Come on and bring your body next to me,_  
 _I'll take you away,_  
 _I'll turn this place into our private getaway,_

 _So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away_  
 _So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_  
 _Ohhh ohh._

 _So baby don't worry, you are my only,_  
 _You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_  
 _You'll be my only, no need to worry,_  
 _Baby are you down down down down down,_  
 _Down, Down,_  
 _Baby are you down down down down down,_  
 _Down, Down,_  
 _Down._

 _Ayyy, downnnnnnnnnnn,_  
 _Baby the sky is falling down._

 _Baby don't worry, you are my only,_  
 _You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_  
 _You'll be my only, no need to worry,_  
 _Baby are you down down down down down,_  
 _Down, Down,_  
 _Baby are you down down down down down,_  
 _Down, Down,_  
 _Even if the sky is falling down_  
 _Down down,_  
 _If the sky is falling down._

"I will lift you up when you fall down."

"Even if the sky is falling down?" Brittany asks me, laughing a little.

"You are the only one I wanna help or lift, even if the sky is falling down Britt," I kiss the side of Brittany's head. "You're my one and only, I love you. Even if you break all of your bones, I will help you because you're the only one I want to help."

* * *

 _Brittany_

And then she gave me some pain killers. She took my hand and we walked out to the car. She bought me a coffee from Starbucks and then realised that she had to pick Harley up.

"You go in and collect her," Santana says when she pulls up to the school. turns her head to face me and smiles. "Go and get your daughter, your name should be on the list," I lean over to her seat and peck a kiss onto her lips. I hop out of the car and walk up to the school and to one of the teachers standing with a list.

"I'm here to collect Harley. Harley Lopez," I tell her, pulling my hands out of my hoodie pocket. "I'm Brittany Pierce," she looks down her list and smiles at me.

"She should be in here," she walks into the classroom and I start to look around. It's school hallway. It smells of crayons and play-doh, what else would you expect from a pre-school. It's what my pre-school smelt like. The older woman returns with Harley and her teacher.

"Hey," I smile at Harley and she smiles back. She walks to my side and hugs my leg. "Hi, I'm Brittany," I stick my hand out to Harley's teacher.

"Hi, I'm Mrs O'Halloran. I have heard Harley and Santana talk all about you," the shorter, blonde women smiles at me. "It's nice to meet you Miss-"

"Pierce," I finish her sentence. I bend down to pick Harley up, despite the flaming pain in my hip. I brace the little girl on my waist and she waves goodbye to the teacher as I walk of to the car. "How was your day Harley?"

"It was okay," she shrugs, the smile falling off her face. I furrow my brows at her.

"Just okay?" I ask, concerned.

"I don't like some of the girls in my class," she smiles sadly. "They say mean stuff about you," she buries her face into my neck. "I don't like it when they say mean things about you or Mommy."

I set her down on the floor and crouch down, pushing a piece of her hair behind her right ear. "Do you want me and Mommy to talk to your teacher about them?" She shakes her head. "Did they say anything about you?"

"No, they just say that I can't have two Mommies," Harley breathes out shakily. "A boy said that I was dumb because I have two Mommies."

"When I was in school I was bullied for not being smart and because I was different," I kiss her on the cheek. "I told my teachers and they made sure that the kids who were saying mean things, didn't say them any more. Do you want me to talk to your teachers about them now?"

"Yeah, I don't like it when they say stuff about you. But Emily and Charlie don't say mean things, that's why they're my best friends," I get another large smile out of Harley.

"Okay, we'll talk to Mrs O'Halloran tomorrow. How about you invite Emily and Charlie over for a play-date this week? Maybe you could play where I live?" I say, picking up Harley again.

"Cool. I've never been to your house," she squeals. "Can you read to me tonight?" She asks as I start to buckle her into the car seat.

"I might be able to read," I close the door and run around the car to get into the passenger seat. "But I'm going home a little early today, I'm having dinner with her," I say mainly to Santana, but Harley hears me and nods. Santana smiles weakly at me. "I'll try though."

"You didn't tell me you were going back home tonight," Santana says lowly, starting the car engine.

"Yeah, I forgot. Sorry. But I'll be back tomorrow after you're finished work," I explain. Santana nods slowly. "Is that okay San?"

"Oh, yeah," she glances at me and smiles quickly. "That's cool."

* * *

I return home after Harley falls asleep at seven and I return to some not so pretty things. When I walk in I see Quinn and Puck making out, butt naked.

"Oh my God," I cover my eyes. I cover my mouth too, trying not to gag. "Quinn!" I yell. "Can you get your man friend out of here? Please?" I shout, turning around.

"Sorry Britt," I hear Puck say before the door closes. I remove my hand from my face and drop them down beside my hips. I raise my eyebrows at Quinn who refuses to make eye contact with me. She had her arms covering her tiny bump.

"What happened to in the bed or no sex?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought you were staying over there. You basically live there," Quinn replies coldly. "When are you moving over there?"

"Not until we're ready, why?" I take a step forward.

"Because there isn't enough room for me, you and the baby. Plus Puck and I want to raise our baby together in the same place," she finally makes eye contact with me.

"Are you trying to kick me out? Because if you haven't noticed, I have a family too Qu-"

"Then move in with them!" She yells.

"I'm not ready to move in with them Quinn. And what happened to you being upset about me moving in with them?" I counter.

"I'm not Britt, I don't mind you moving out," she snaps back.

"I don't want to move out, the baby can still be here even if I live here and-"

"And what, Britt? You can live on the sofa, there isn-" she stops yelling and clutches onto her stomach, dropping down onto her knees. I run over and crouch down to her. "It hurts," she croaks, looking up at me.

"It's okay, lets go to the hospital."

* * *

 ** _A/N: OMG I've been trying to write this since this morning but the concept of this chapter only came to me in the last hour so I'm sorry if it seems rushed!_**

 ** _Anyway, what did you think about this chapter? Did you enjoy it?_**

 ** _Harley's got questions and the girls in her class are teasing her? I know they're only four but... Kids can be b*tchy XD_**

 ** _And Brittany's leg?_**

 ** _Quinn and Brittany?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Santana_

When Brittany rang me to say that she and Quinn were in the hospital, she sounded distraught and it broke my heart. I told her that I'd be up at the hospital as soon as Harley was at school this morning.

I didn't sleep that much last night knowing Brittany was so upset. She kept blaming herself for what happened to Quinn, but unless she did physical damage to her, it definitely wasn't her fault. I pull out my phone as I lift my legs out of the car and dial Brittany's number.

 _Hey Britt, what room number is Quinn in?_ I hear her yawn through the phone and sniffle through the phone.

 ** _She's in room 012 on the third floor_** she says with a slight crack to her voice.

 _I'll be up in five, love you_ I don't get to say anything else after she hangs up. I make my way up and through the hospital. As soon as I step out of the elevator I see Brittany sitting in the waiting room with her hands in her head.

"Hey," I crouch down beside her and start to rub circles into the small of her back. She lifts her head out of her hands and props her chin up on the bottom of her wrist. "Do they know what happened?"

"Yeah, it was only a slight placental tear, the doctor said it was probably caused by high blood pressure," she says weakly. I sit up on the chair next to her and start playing with the ends of the blonde locks on her back.

"Are Quinn and the baby okay?" I ask, starting to pull the ends of her hair into a plait.

"Yeah, but Quinn's on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and she will have to take early maternity leave," she sighs sadly. She leans back and I catch her waist. I circle my arms around her stomach and kiss the back of her neck. "I shouldn't of shouted at her, Sanny," she cries.

"She's okay, that's the main thing Brittany," I run my finger up and down her arm for comfort. "She's alive, and I know she doesn't blame you baby," I lean a little forward to kiss her cheek. She purses her lips and then lets out a shaky breath. "Have you seen her?" She shakes her head. "Shall we go in together?" Slowly, she nods her head and stands up. I slip my hand down her arm and mould our hands together. We walk forward, me just after Brittany, and the blonde pushes the door open first.

"Quinn?" Brittany says softly. Puck is sitting on a chair next to Quinn bed, and Quinn is on her side talking to him. When she hears Brittany's voice, Quinn's head pops up and she tries to smile weakly. She's pail and struggles to push herself up so Puck helps her sit up, and I know that hurts Brittany. "I-I c-" she turns around and tries to walk out but I spin her around quickly. "I'm sorry," she whispers. I fix the beanie on her head that's about to fall off.

"Brittany, you didn't do anything," Puck stands up and takes a step towards her.

"I didn't mean to shout at you Quinn," I rub the middle of Brittany's back as she wipes away her tears. Puck wraps his arms around Brittany and I return the smiles that Quinn is giving me. Brittany steps away from Puck and walks up beside the bed. "I didn't want to shout at you."

"We were both in fault," Quinn chuckles. I take a seat next to Puck. "I don't think it was fair of me to try and kick you out."

I furrow my brows and sit forward. "She tried to-" Brittany presses her index finger against my lips and pushes me back. God damn Quinn. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I think we need to talk about that," Brittany stands back. She grabs a chair from the other side of Quinn's bed and sits it at the side. "There isn't enough room for me, you and the baby. Adding Puck into the mixture would make things ten times more complicated."

"But that doesn't give me any right to tell you to move out," I stand up and prop Quinn up on a pillow to help her sit up.

"There's know way we can all fit into one apartment," Brittany shrugs and looks at me. "So, I'm going to move out," she says quietly. "And not because you shouted at me, but because I think that you guys deserve to be a family without me getting in the way," she smiles at Quinn.

"Where are you going to stay though?" Puck asks, looking around the room aimlessly.

"I have no clue, but I will be out of the apartment by the time your little one comes along."

"Britt, Puck and Quinn understand if you want to stay," I interrupt. She snaps her head up to me.

"I know, but family is important, you should surround yourself with them," she tells me, making sure we have strong eye contact. I get the feeling she's trying to tell me something, and I know exactly what it is. I raise my eyebrow at her and shake my head. "I'll find somewhere to stay."

* * *

We stay at the hospital for an hour or so. Brittany convinced Puck and Quinn that she'll move out, which I don't think is a good idea, and I sat and kept my opinions to myself.

She's driving us back to my house and the tension is growing. We both know that she was trying to ask me about moving in, and we both know that I will say... I don't know what I want to say. Personally, I think it's too soon for Brittany and I to move in together. I fear that Harley will get really attached and then Brittany and I will fight about something and Harley will have to let go. But the other part of me wants to say yes because I know that Brittany and I are forever.

"I'm going to get a pizza for lunch, do you want anything?" Brittany asks, pulling up to a Pizza Hut. I shake my head. "What does Harley like on her pizza? I can get a small one for her."

"Just cheese," I reply quickly. She leans over the middle of the car and kisses my cheek.

"I'll get you a Sprite babe," she steps out of the car and locks it. I sigh and lean my head against the window. To move in, or to not move in, that- Jesus San, f*cking quoting Hamlet...

I mean, moving in, it's like marriage. I think. You live together, you get in each others way every so often and shout each other. Then you have a heartfelt conversation, kiss, maybe have some make-up sex and it's all good. This happens every six months or so. It's inevitable. And I don't know if I'm ready for that.

"Marriage... Moving in..." I sigh, pursing my lips together. It's only then that I realise Brittany has returned to the car.

"San," she clicks her finger in front of my face to pull me out of my daze. "Were you thinking about marriage?" She furrows her brows, carefully sliding the pizza into the back seats.

"Britt, where are you going to live?" I pull her hand off the keys, stopping her from starting the car. "I think that we should have talked before you moved out of Quinn's."

"I haven't moved out yet," she replies softly. "I didn't think it was something we needed to talk about either. It's not like I'm moving in with you," I watch her struggle to put the keys in to start the car. I stop her shaking hand and slowly place the car key in and turn it.

"You're my girlfriend, we're suppose to talk about these things," I sigh. "You can't just make these decisions," I close my eyes briefly to keep my cool.

"Let's talk about this when we get back, are you collecting Harley?"

"No, Finn is. He's going to drop her off at my house at six-ish."

* * *

 _Brittany_

We return to Santana's apartment after a fifteen minute silent car drive. Yes, I should've talked to Santana about moving out. But, I was up all of last night thinking of what I was going to do. I had come to the conclusion that I was going to ask Santana to move in with me. Me, Santana and Harley all in one house. I wanted to look at a house with four bedrooms, for the future. I wanted to talk to her, make her dinner, then I'd ask.

Like I said, family is important and I want to surround myself with my family.

But now we're sitting in her living room, not speaking. She's sitting on the sofa and I'm sitting on the armchair opposite her.

"I really, really want you to move in with me Santana," I say quietly. She finally makes eye contact with me. "I want to be a family with you and Harley. I don't want to leave you in the evenings, or in the mornings. I want us to be normal," I feel my hot tears pouring down my face.

"I don't want that either Britt. We're not normal. Lopez's aren't normal, Pierce's aren't normal," she chuckles. "I don't think we'll ever be normal."

"I mean, I don't want to be like my parents," I admit and I see her shoulders slump. "My Dad was always out, he didn't want anything to do with me," I stand up and then drop myself onto the sofa next to Santana. "When he was at home, my parents were arguing. My Dad bought a house on the opposite side of Lima and we wouldn't see him for weeks. I don't want to go two or three days without seeing you or Harley," I snuggle into the side of her stomach and she runs her finger up and down my arm.

"I didn't know that Brittany," I feel her kiss the top of my head. "Believe me when I say, you are stuck with me for the rest of our live's," she laughs, poking at my ribs to make me giggle along with her. "Let's give it two weeks, to make sure this is what you really want. Next week I have to go out of town for three days, you look after Harley, 72 hours. Then tell me you want to live together," I lift my head off her stomach and smile.

"Okay," I nod my head. She smiles back, cups my face and presses a kiss to my lips. Once we part I let out a long breath. "What do you want for the future San?" She furrows her brows, squishes my face up (which makes her laugh) and sits down on her knees. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Um, well, where do I begin, do you want me to get the book?" She teases. "In ten years, I see us married. We've been married for at least eight years-"

"Planning the proposal already?"

"No, well, maybe," she laughs. She lies her head down onto my lap. "Two more kids. A boy and a girl that looks just like you. They'll both have bas-ass names, like Harley-"

"Like Elijah, but not Elijah, a name that no other boy has. You'll be the cutest pregnant lady ever..." I drawl out.

"I am not cute when I'm pregnant-"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to prove it. Lets see if you-"

"I'm not letting you knock me up now," she clutches her stomach and starts to laugh. "What if-"

"You trying to tell me that you're pregnant Lopez."

"No-"

 _These are my confessions_

 _Just when I thought I said all I could say_  
 _My chick **next to me** said she got one on the way_

"Oh my God, no," she shakes her head. "Anyway... I'll shout at you for knocking me up again, and tell you that we'll never have sex again."

"And I'll tell you that you'll miss me too much if we didn't have sex," I snicker.

"We'll have another kids after that and I'll tell you to get your balls cut off so we can't have any more kids," she chuckles, running her hand up to my chin. "That'll actually be our last one. By the time we have our third and final kid, you'll be the worlds most known choreographer. You'll be choreographing for Beyonce and-"

"And you will be in the Guinness Book of World Records for getting the most amount of cases one in your Lawyer career," I joke. "I know it's not a real thing, but with you as a lawyer, they'll be forced to make it a real thing."

"I am that good, I better get a f*cking award for being the best lawyer in the world," she leans up and kisses my forehead.

"I reward you if the world doesn't baby," I lean down and press a kiss onto her lips. She lifts her finger to run across my cheek and smiles. "Then we'll be super rich and move into the biggest house in Chicago," I change the subject and sit back. "Two dogs, one chocolate brown and one golden blonde."

"We'll call them Fondue and Lancelot," she says without any thought. I can tell that she's had this planned out for a long time. "We'll call them Fondelot, both boys, and they'll be the first gay dog couple."

"And that's when we'll definitely have a space in the Guinness Book of World Records."

"Obviously," she rolls her eyes. "Every Friday night we'll order pizza because we're way too lazy to cook. We'll all watch TV and then fall asleep because we're all tired. You'll put Harley to bed and I'll put away the two youngest. And at the end of the night, you will end up convincing me to dance with you even if we're way too tired."

"A bit like this," I slowly lift her head out of my lap and make sure to carefully place it on the sofa as I stand up. I walk over to her CD shelve and flick through them. "How about a little bit of Bruno Mars?" I crouch down and put the CD into the stereo. I take her hands and wrap them around my neck and I softly hum the tune as I place my forehead onto her shoulders and hold her waist

 _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
 _Her hair, her hair_  
 _Falls perfectly without her trying_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday_  
 _Yeah_

 _I know, I know_  
 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
 _And it's so, it's so_  
 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
 _I say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)._  
 _Yeah_

We dance around her living room, giggling every so often. I hear her call me a dork about five times.

 _Her lips, her lips_  
 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
 _Her laugh, her laugh_  
 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_  
 _I'd never ask you to change_  
 _If perfect's what you're searching for_  
 _Then just stay the same_  
 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
 _You know I'll say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_  
 _The way you are_  
 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

I take a step back from her and just take her hands, swaying our arms from side to side as the last chorus begins.

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

"Britt," she whispers when I let her hands go. "Show me your hand for a second," she says as we sit down on the sofa again. I give lay my hand in her lap. She doesn't take it straight away, she pulls off her sweater and tosses it to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly and she nods at me. I look up and down her stomach. It's perfectly toned apart from the scar on the bottom of her abs. I sit forward and place my hands on her waist and rub my thumbs across the side of her stomach. I lean down to pepper kisses all over her stomach and then up her chest to her jawline and then her lips.

"I love you," she lets out a shaky breath. She tangles her fingers in my hair and kisses me.

"You're beautiful San," I reassure her. "Are you ready?" I ask, removing my lips from hers.

"I trust you, I love you," she pushes my down onto the couch. I prop myself up on my elbows.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..._**

 ** _So... I like the second half of this chapter but not the first half... IDK._**

 ** _What did you think of this chapter?_**

 ** _Brittany is moving out and maybe in with Santana?_**

 ** _They're thinking about the future?_**

 ** _Brittany admitted something about her past._**

 ** _Santana offered for her to look after Harley for a few days... Let's see how that goes._**

 ** _And Santana now trusts Brittany enough to have sex, that will be approached next chapter._**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter? I literally do not know what to do next chapter._**

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I WILL UPDATE AFTER WE GET 5 MORE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Santana_

"I love you," I roll back onto my side and place my hand on Brittany's bare chest. It's been three days since we, finally, _did it..._ Tomorrow I'm leaving for a meeting in Minneapolis.

"I'm gonna miss you," she pouts, walking her fingers up through the valley of my breasts. "Don't go."

"Don't worry, we'll be spending plenty of time together before I leave," I throw the duvet to the floor. "We won't be needing that," I say as I swing my leg over her hips.

"San, w-we have to collect Harley," she stutters.

"Yeah, I'll be super quick baby," I lower my head to suck on her pulse point. I run my hands down her waist and hold her hips as I slowly start to rock.

"Oh... My... God," she presses her lips against mine and then slips her tongue inside my mouth. I can feel her hand slip down to my core.

"I want you so much baby," I gasp. "I love you..."

* * *

"Harley, can you come down to the living room mija?" I say through the intercom in the front room. I walk back over to Brittany and sit on her lap. She sits up and wraps her arms around my stomach. When we hear Harley running down the hallway at full speed, Brittany props her chin on my shoulder.

"Are you leaving now Mommy?" She asks sadly, crawling onto the sofa next to us. I shake my head quickly and put the soft blanket over her body.

"You remember what's happening tomorrow right?" I ask carefully and she nods slowly. She pouts at me and I cup her face. "When you wake up, I'm not going to be here baby girl, but Momma is going to be here and look after you. And you're going to be good for Momm-"

"'Cause if I'm good for Momma then we can have fun," Harley smiles at Brittany who is behind me.

"Momma will be sleeping in Mommy's room at night if you need her-"

"And if I feel like I can't breathe then I hit the walls so I can wake her up. If I can't sleep I can sleep in with her and if I need anything, I can ask Momma," she recites just like I told her. "And we can read every night after skyping you," she points at me and smiles.

"And, what Momma says, goes. If she says you can't do something, then you don't do it," I kiss her on the cheek.

"Okay Mommy, I love you," she leans forward and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'm gonna miss you," she whispers.

"I love you too mija," I kiss her on the side of her face. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

 _Brittany_

This morning was way too sad. I dropped off Santana to the airport and picked Harley up from Finn's afterwards. I think Santana just about made her flight because we just held each other and cried this morning before she had to run.

Right about now, we're shopping. Santana told me that there isn't food in the refrigerator so she asked me to buy food today.

"What do you want baby girl?" I ask Harley, pushing her further up my waist. "We can do pizzas tonight, nuggets tomorrow-"

"I want popsicles," Harley interrupts me.

"We have popsicles at home Harley," I say, bending down and tossing some frozen pizzas in the basket.

"Yeah, but we don't have grape flavoured," she tries to reach over for the popsicles, but I use my free hand to lean her back onto my chest. "Momma," she whines at me. She starts to kick her legs against my thighs and lift her further up my waist so she can't kick my, well, crotch area. "Momma," she says louder and I choose to ignore her. I bend down and pick up the frozen nuggets... Which Harley decides is a good idea to whack it out of my hand and on the floor.

"Harely," I sigh. I set her down on the floor and pick up the nuggets. Then I hear her footsteps moving further away from me. I roll my eyes, toss the nuggets into the basket and turn around, hopping onto my feet. She's picked up the popsicle box and has started to pick at the top of it. "Harley baby," I walk over to her quickly and scoop her up into my arms, placing the popsicles down again.

"Momma," she screeches, waving her arms and legs. She's crying loudly and it kind of breaks my heart. "I want the popsicles," she screams, gaining plenty of attention from the people passing by.

"Harley, we're not getting the popsicles," I say firmly, picking the basket of food up. "Now, do you want-"

"I want popsicles!" She cries.

"Seriously Harley, we have popsicles at home," I brush the hair out of her face that is stuck down by her tears. "We can watch a movie tonigh-"

"Mommy would buy them for me!" She shouts angrily. She wiggles out of my arms but I quickly grab her hand. "She loves me more! I love her-"

"Harley, please just stop. We're not getting the popsicles," I say sternly. I walk up the counter and start placing the foods along the conveyor belt, Harley still crying loudly. The checkout lady gives me a weird look and then looks over the counter and down to Harley who is now screaming and trying to get out of my grip.

"MOMMA!"

"That'll be twenty-five dollars and ninety cent ma'am," the old cashier lady raises an eyebrow at me. I hand her the money (over)smiling at her.

"Thank you," I pick up the two bags and hold them in one hand, gripping Harley's hand tighter. She reluctantly follows me, still trying to get out of my grip every so often.

Once I make sure Harley's buckled up, I open the trunk and load the two bags into it. I grip the bottom of the trunk and let out a deep breath. I honestly don't know how Santana does this on a daily basis... And would she really say yes if we had popsicles at home? I close my eyes, take a deep breath through my nose and breathe out shakily.

"Water of a ducks back..." I repeat to calm myself down, opening the car door and sitting in front of the wheel. I grip the wheel tightly and keep repeating the sentence to myself. Behind me I can hear Harley whimpering and kicking the back of my seat every so often. The kicking puts me off my driving. "Harley! Stop kicking the seat," I snap, pulling down the mirror a little bit. Harley crosses her arms and her lip quivers. Knowing that if she starts silently crying it'll make me give in to her, I divert my whole attention back to the road.

* * *

After putting all the food and drinks away and making sure Harley is in bed, I finally get to sit down on the sofa and close my eyes for a second. Just after we got home I had Harley talk to Santana for a while before we had dinner. I've tried talking to her but she wouldn't talk back to me.

I swing my legs onto the rest of the sofa and reach out for my laptop and turn it on. As soon as the desktop is up, I get an incoming call from Santana on Skype. I turn on the lamp on the coffee table before answering. I see Santana is sitting on a bed with her back against the headboard and she's sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

"Hey baby," she waves, pulling the straw out of her mouth. I smile back.

"How was court today?" I ask, pulling my hair into a high pony. She picks up the burger in front of her and take a bite, tomato sauce squirting onto her chin and I snigger a little bit when she moans.

"This burger is so good!" She says waving her arms around in praise, still not noticing the tomato sauce on her chin. "Court was good, we're gonna kick their ass," she frowns when she sees the tomato sauce on her chin and licks it off.

"You're so adorable," I gush. "A _dork_ able," I giggle, blowing a piece of loose blonde hair out of my face.

"And I'm the adorable one, there's hair on your lip babe," she tells me, giggling to herself. I cross my eyes and pout my bottom lip so I can see the hair. I pull if off my lip and push the blonde strand around my ear.

"Better?" I ask, she nods through her laughing. Once she calms down from laughing to herself and then eating her burger, she props herself up on a pillow.

"How do you feel about getting a kitten for Harley for her birthday?" She asks out of nowhere. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Uh, I don't think we need to plan that far ahead," I say, raising my eyebrows at her. "Plus from what I saw today, I don't think she deserves a present for a long time," I mumble, shrugging.

"Wh-what?" She cocks her head and knitting her eyebrows together.

"With the way she spoke to me today, definitely not," I shake my head slowly.

"What did she say?"

"Where do I begin," I prop myself up on the arm of the chair. "Firstly, we went shopping for food and she threw a tantrum because I wouldn't buy the popsicles-"

"We have popsicles in the freezer though."

"That is what I said but she kept screaming. Then when we got home, I cooked dinner and she wouldn't eat her vegetables and screamed about that," I laughed softly to myself. "I tried to calm her down but she kept crying. Then she said-" I feel hot tears burning my eyes. "She kept saying that she didn't have to listen to me because I wasn't her real Mom and that she loved you more, and she said that more than I can count on my fingers."

"Oh no, B, I'm so sorry," she shakes her head. "Is she sleeping now?"

"Yeah, she cried herself to sleep on the sofa so I just changed her and slipped her into bed," I glance down the hall to her bedroom door. I wipe the tear at the corner of my eye away. "It's a lot harder than I thought. How do you do it San?"

"Years and years of practice, Britt. But I'm so proud of you for not giving in," Santana cocks her head and smiles at me. "Do you want me to talk to her about it, she didn't say anything when we were talking earlier."

"No, please don't. I'll talk to her properly tomorrow."

"I don't want you going to sleep sad baby," she says as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Sing with me?"

"Okay, as long as you don't sing Happy, then we can sing," I chuckle and then sniffle.

"Of course, I know how much you hate that song."

"Completely loathe it!"

"Right... Well..."

 ** _Santana_**

 _Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
 _And I look across the water_  
 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
 _And in my head I paint a picture_

Santana does this cute-ass routine with the top of her body. Her arms are flailing about and she's shakes her hair around, causing me to clutch my stomach with laughter.

"Don't laugh Britt," she whines, pouting. "I've been practising this routine since I was five."

"I can tell baby," I chuckle.

 _ **Me**_

 _Since I've come on home,_  
 _Well my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair_  
 _And the way you like to dress_  
 _Won't you come on over_  
 _Stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

I shimmy my front towards the camera. "Like what you see?"

"Of course I like Thelma and Louise," she winks. "I miss them."

I do the same kind of dancing as her, but more elegant.

 ** _Santana_**

 _Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 ** _Me_**

 _Did you have to go to jail,_  
 _Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_  
 _I hope you didn't catch a tan,_  
 _I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya_  
 _Are you shopping anywhere,_  
 _Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?_  
 _And did you have to pay that fine_  
 _That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?_

 ** _Santana_**

 _Since I've come on home,_  
 _Well my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair_  
 _And the way you like to dress_  
 _Won't you come on over?_  
 _Stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

 ** _Both of us_**

 _Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

"You look tired baby," Santana says when I stop dancing to yawn. "Go to sleep, we can talk in the morning. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too, n'night..."

* * *

 _ **2AM**_

I wake up when I hear banging on the wall. It's a light sound but enough to wake me up. At first I don't know what it is but then I realise it's Harley. Before Santana left, she told Harley if she felt she couldn't breathe...

"Oh Jesus!" I pounce to my feet and grab the inhaler I've been keeping on the coffee table just in case. I run down the hall so fast that I almost slip. I can feel my hands are sweaty as I try to twist the doorknob but they keep slipping off. At this point I can hear Harley's wheezing. Finally I get a grip on the doorknob and lunge forward into her room as hot tears pour down my cheeks. She's lying down breathing heavily and every so often her breath catches on air. "Harley," I take two long strides next to her bed and help her sit up against the headboard.

"Harley, breathe honey," I bring the valved holding chamber up to her mouth and rub her back. I press down on the inhaler, making sure she breathes it in. I've never felt like this. Like someone else depends on me. And I've never wanted to jump out in front of a bullet for someone other than this little girl in front of me, this girl who's struggling to breathe.

I can hear my heart in my head and my throat starts to close up. "It's okay," I rub up and down her back and breathe evenly and calmly so she can follow.

Once I see her chest moving up and down evenly, I remove the chamber and put it down on the bed. "Are you okay, baby?" I ask, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. She nods. "I'm gonna get you a bottle of water," I kiss her on the cheek and tuck her under the blankets, checking her breathing again to make sure it's even.

It's only when I get into the kitchen that I realize my hands are shaking, as well as sweating, and that there are tears all over my face. My head goes straight to calling Santana when by breathing starts to get shaky. I press my back against the counter and slide down, holding my head in my hands.

"Water off a duck's back..." I repeat, trying to get my breathing even. It was even when I was trying to calm Harley down, why isn't it now? When I realize that my breathing and hands are still shaky I reach for my phone to call Santana. I really shouldn't, but I can't help it. She's the other person I'd do anything for, and visa versa.

 ** _Britt, is everything okay?_** I can hear the urgency in her voice, even though it's two in the morning. _**Brittany, is Harley okay? Are you okay?**_

 _W-water off a d-d-duck's back_ I rasp. I can't think of anything else to say. It's the only thing I can say right now. _Water off a duck's back._

 ** _Count with me baby, like in High School_** she's right, I used to get panic attacks in High School and Santana would calm me down. Before performing in Glee club sometimes. If I couldn't get a dance move right. When someone would call me stupid or Sue would scream at me. Santana would bring me to the choir room or into the back of the locker room and calm me down. _**One, two, three**_ I join in with her, sometimes mixing my numbers up. _**Uno, dos, tres...**_ Eventually my breathing becomes steady and she stops counting to ten in different languages. Thank God my girlfriend is bilingual.

 _Thank you_ I breathe, putting my hand to my chest and my heart beat has slowed down to normal.

 ** _Brittany are you okay? You haven't had a panic attack since High Sc-_**

 _Australia, four years ago_ I correct her. When Santana wasn't in Lima I went back to Australia and had a huge panic attack, resulting in hospital, because I had no idea what had happened to Santana.

 _ **W-what happened?**_ She stutters. I hear her shuffle around. _**You only have p-**_

 _Harley had an asthma attack and I calmed her down but I couldn't calm myself down_ I laugh softly at myself.

 ** _But you calmed Harley down, baby what's the problem?_**

 _I looked at her and realised that she depend on me, and you obviously, for a lot of things and I don't want to fail her. Plus I think she raised my blood pressure earlier- oh my God I'm suppose to be getting her water_ I scramble to my feet quickly.

 _ **Brittany, slow down. I know you get jumpy after having a panic attack and then you deny it**_ she chuckles.

 _San, I'm not jumpy and I don't deny it_ I sigh. _Maybe I do._

 ** _Britt, I want you to get Harley a bottle of water, slowly, get a wet towel and put it over your head for the night, I know you sweat after having a panic attack. Eat something and take a tylonel because I know you'll have a headache in the next hour_** she advises me, knowing what'll happen.

 _Okay, thank you. I think I'm gonna go cuddle with Harley afterwards because my original cuddle buddy is not here._

 ** _Just please take it easy and text me when you wake up, I'm probably not going to slee-_**

 _I am so sorry for waking-_

 ** _Stop apologizing babe, just please go to sleep. I love you._**

 _I love you too_ I say before she hangs up. I breathe out deeply and sit down on a chair at the kitchen table. I hang my head in my hands and rub my temples like Santana use to. I take the bag of chips next to me and the bottle of water and walk down to Harley's room. I peek my head into her room and watch her sleep.

"Harley, baby," I wake her up by grazing the back of my hand against her cheek. My hand has just started to stop shaking. She flickers her eyes open. "Drink some water," I help her sit up and then sit next to her. She holds the bottle to her mouth and starts to gulp on it slowly. "Do you feel better?" She nods and then takes the bottle away from her mouth.

"Do you feel better Momma?" She asks me, looking up at me with those Pierce-blue eyes. I furrow my eyebrows at her. "You weren't breathing properly either before, is it the same thing?"

"Uh no, I was just nervous baby girl."

"Momma, I'm sorry for today," she lays her head on my thighs.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Let's go to sleep baby girl," I lift her head onto the pillow and scoot behind her. She turns on her other side and tucks her head under my chin.

"N'night Momma."

"N'night, love you."

* * *

 _I never did take that pill to help my inevitable headache. My head ached for about three hours after I woke up at five in the morning. But I didn't move, I would risk waking Harley up. That moment was too precious._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I bet almost everyone was expecting some fluff... But that would be too easy._**

 ** _We got a little bit of Brittana at the beginning and middle._**

 ** _Then I gave you the big Harley and Brittany clash. Harley was testing out Brittany's kindness but it didn't work._**

 ** _Next chapter I promise to give you Brittarley fluff though!_**

 ** _And Santana will be back next chapter!_**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter?_**

 ** _What would Harley and Brittany do together?_**

 ** _ANY RANDOM STORYLINES AND PLOTS WILL BE USEFUL SO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INPUT!_**

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 ** _I will post after we get 6 more reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Brittany_

I still have Harley in my arms when she starts to stir about. While I do love having her like this, my head is pounding and I am sweating out of my clothes. So now that she's finally awake, I feel that I can move. I take my arm off her waist and roll over to the other side of the bed.

"Momma," she says with a scratchy voice. "I'm hungry," she rolls over to face me. "Why are you all sweaty?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"You were very clingy last night, princess," I lie, poking her on the nose. "Just like your Mommy," I kiss her on the cheek before standing up slowly, still feeling a little bit dizzy. "Last one to the kitchen's a rotten egg," I yell, running right past her. I can hear her running behind me and then I slow down so she can run past me and onto a seat in the kitchen.

"I win," she giggles, sitting up on her knees.

"Okay..." I trail off. "What do you want for breakfast, princess?"

"Why do you keep calling me princess Momma?"

"Why do _you_ keep calling me Momma?" I reply, pulling out a packet of bacon. I do and internal happy dance when I realise that it's not out of date.

"Because you are my Momma," she rolls her eyes at me.

"I call you princess because you're my princess," I begin to place the bacon onto the pans. "Would you mind sitting in the living room baby girl, it's gonna get a little smoky in here," I call over my shoulder and she nods quickly, running into the living room. "You can watch a little bit of TV!" I can hear her shuffling around the sofa and then the faint sounds of Spongebob Squarepants beginning. I reach into the pocket of my sweatpants and pull out my phone.

I dial Santana's number and it rings twice before she answers.

 _Heyyyyy, baby_ I say, flipping the pieces of bacon in front of me.

 _ **Hi**_ she giggles **_how are my two favourite ladies feeling?_**

 _I am sweating my ass off and have a pounding headache_ I stop for a minute and just listen to my girlfriend breathing, as weird as that sounds.

 _ **I told you to take a pill and-**_

 _I am going to have a_ very _cold shower and then take a tylonel after breakfast. Harley is watching TV, she's doing better_ I place my phone in between my shoulder and ear. I move the bacon around and then place three sausages on the pan.

 _ **Have you talked to her babe?**_

 _Naw, we'll talk over breakfast. She was really cute last night, she though I had asthma._

 ** _Aw, is she there now?_** I pull my phone from my ear and walk to the doorway of the living room. ** _Love you Brittany._**

 _Love you too, here's Harley_ I pass the phone over to Harley and push her towards the sofa again. Quickly, I run back to the oven and continue cooking the food.

When the bacon and sausages are cooking I begin to chop them up into little pieces for Harley. I adjust the pieces on her plate so that they look like a smiley face. Satisfied with my work, I laugh. I take the tomato sauce and place a little nose in the middle. Then I plate up a boring breakfast for myself.

Carefully, I walk into the living room, with a plate on each hand. "Breakfast is served, princess," I sit down crossed legged on the floor. "Today, we're only allowed to eat on the floor," I shrug and she hops off the sofa to sit next to me. She passes me over my phone and I put it in front of us, putting Santana on speaker phone.

 _Remember we're only allowed to sit on the floor because-_ Harley interupts me. "Because Mommy isn't here!"

 _ **You better not get any ketchup on my rug, otherwise I wills go all Lima Heights on your sorr-**_

 _San!_ I scold. _Children in presence!_

 ** _Just don't get ketchup on the rug, please..._**

 _Don't worry!_ I look at Harley and wink; she smirks back at me.

 ** _Why are you sitting on the floor anyway?_**

 _Because, it's always more fun when you sit somewhere that isn't a chair_ I shrug and then wiggle my eyebrows at Harley. "Yeah, it's always more fun!"

 _ **Okay then...**_ I can hear her giggle and then shuffle around again. _**I think I'll let you two weirdos eat and talk**_ I know she's talking to me.

"Okay Mommy, I love you!"

 ** _I love you too Harley! Love you Britt._**

 _I love you!_

She hangs up first and Harley goes straight back to eating slowly. I notice that every so often she eats a piece of food and then moves the pieces around to make another smiley face, so it takes her ages to eat all of the food on her plate. She looks up at me and smiles sweetly, pushing her plate forward.

"Finished?" I ask her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and she nods, swallowing a little bit more food. "Okay," I kiss the top of her head and pick up her plate, stacking it on top of mine. "Can you sit on the sofa?" I ask loudly, leaving the room and stacking the plates in the sink.

I get to the doorway and exhale deeply. I don't want to freak out in front of her, but I've got to to stay stern. Slowly, I walk over to the sofa where Harley is swinging her legs.

"Hey," I sit down next to Harley. She swings her legs onto the sofa and crosses them, facing me. "You know what I want to talk about," she nods slowly, her face sitting into a frown. "What you said yesterday really hurt Momma, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and I'm so-"

"C'mere," I lift her into my lap. "I know you're sorry Harley. But I really want you to show it. Remember last night and you said that I couldn't breathe?" She nods. "I said I was nervous because I didn't think you'd let me help you. You looked so sick and I thought, because of what you said yesterday, that you wouldn't let me help you breathe. I love you so so so much and yesterday you really upset me."

"I didn't mean to scare you, honest. I just really wanted the popsicles," she pouts, now straddling my legs.

"It wasn't just that though princess, you didn't listen to me when we got home, you shouted at me and you said that you didn't love me. Harley, you know you can tell me anything."

"You're just really different to when Darren was here," she shrugs.

"Okay, good different or bad different?"

"You make Mommy happier, but you don't let me do the things I want to do," Harley says lowly.

"Well, sometimes I stop you from doing things because I don't think that's the right thing for you. I do that because I love you," I breathe in and out shakily. "You won't understand now, but you will princess," I kiss her on the forehead. "How about you sit in time-out for five minutes and then we can forget what happened? As long as you promise not to do it again?" I hold out my pinky finger and she instantly latches on. She starts to wiggle about so I help her stand up on my legs, bracing her waist. The young brunette hugs me around the neck.

"I'm sorry Momma, I won't do it again, promise!" She smiles.

"Okay, c'mon you lil' monkey," I lift her off my legs and set her on the floor. I take her hand and sit her on the stool in the corner of the living room.

* * *

"How do you say chicken?" I ask Harley. For the past couple of hours. she's been teaching me how to say different Spanish phrases that I don't know. Some of them I do know, curtsey of Santana Lopez, but it's cute to hear Harley say them.

"Pollo!" She squeals. Harley is lying on her back on my stomach, we were watching TV for a few hours, but that got boring. We called Santana earlier just after she got out of court before she went out with some of her 'Law Friends'.

"Pollo," I repeat, giggling afterwards. "Duck?" I know this one because Santana taught me how to say ' _Water off a duck's back,'_ in Spanish when my panic attacks begun. _'Agua de los patos de nuevo,'_ if I'm remembering correctly.

"Pato! That's too easy Momma!" She laughs.

"Okay... chocolate ice-cream," I wrap my arms around her stomach. She furrows her eyebrows and bites on the tip of her tongue but then pushes it back in. Her face brightens up and then she points her finger up to indicate that she's got the answer.

"Helado de chocolate!" She turns her head and I poke my nose forward to 'boop' hers, which causes her to giggle. "Mommy said that you know how to speak Franch?"

"French baby, it's what they speak in France," I kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah, I went to France ages ago and I learnt a tiny bit."

"Okay..." she trails, thinking deeply. "Chocolate cake!" Truly my daughter...

"Gateau au chocolat," I say slowly, making sure to pronounce everything right.

"Gateau au chocolat... How do you say please?" Oh, I know what she's doing. "And... Can I have..."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Je peux avoir un gateau au chocolate s'il vous plait..." I say very slowly.

"That's really long," she sighs.

"I'll write it down for you and you can ask Mommy tomorrow for chocolate cake," I laugh. "She'll definitely let you have some then."

"Awesome."

"Can you tell me the time baby girl?" I ask, pointing at the clock.

"The hands are on seven and... ten?" She says, uncertain.

"Yep, so bed in ten minutes."

"Can you read me to sleep Momma?" She turns around to lay flush on me.

"Okay, let's get into some pyjamas and then you can pick out a book for us," I say as Harley rolls off me and onto the sofa. Then she jumps onto her feet and runs into her bedroom. I walk down the hallway and into Santana's bedroom. I pick up her _University Of Chicago_ sweater and toss it on after stripping down my torso. After pulling up some compression boxers and some boys shorts I run down to Harley's room and I see her holding ' _The Cat in the Hat,'_ \- a personal favourite of mine - and smiling.

"You love the Cat in the Hat, Momma! So I picked it for you," she smiles, shaking the book around. I smile back and tuck her under the duvet. I take the book from her hand and kiss her on the cheek before sitting on the floor next to her.

"Okay..." I open the first page.

 **the sun did not shine.**

 **it was too wet to play.**

 **so we sat in the house all that cold, cold, wet day.**

 **i sat there with sally.**

 **we sat there, we two.**

 **and i said, 'how i wish we had something to do!'**

 **too wet to go out and too cold to play ball.**

 **so we sat in the house. we did nothing at all.**

 **so all we could do was to sit! sit! sit! sit! and we did not like it. not one little bit.**

She fell asleep... Just like that.

* * *

 _ **3 AM...**_

I wake up slowly when I see a crack of light break through the room. I rub my eyes and see Harley standing nervously at the door, flushed red.

"Hey sweetie," I sit up slowly, turning the lamp on beside me. She steps back, half way behind the door now. "What's wrong?" I yawn, dragging my legs off the bed. She now looks like she's about to cry. "Harley, what happened?" She shakes her head and then points in the direction of the bathroom attached to Santana's bedroom. "You need the toilet?" She shakes her head and then I know what's happened. "Oh... Come on princess, it's okay," I walk over to her slowly and kneel down. "I'll run a bath and we'll get you changed out of these pyjamas," I tilt my head up and kiss her forehead.

I know she's embarrassed, but every kid wets the bed at one time or another. I stand up and take her hand, bringing her into the bathroom and sitting her on the toilet. Quickly, I lean over to the bath and start to run warm water. "I'm gonna run and get you some new pyjamas princess," I tell her, standing up. "Hop in sweetie." As fast as I can, I run into Harley's room, strip her bed, grab some new pyjamas and return to the bathroom. She's in the bath, playing around with the bubbles.

"I'm sorry Momma."

"Why are you sorry sweetie?" I pour some water over her chest.

"Because I wet the bed," she mumbles.

"You don't have to be sorry for that," I shake my head slowly, grabbing a rubber ducky and floating it around in front of her. She giggles and grabs the duck out of my hand. "Pato," I tap the head of the duck and smile at her.

"Perro," she says, pointing at the plastic dog on the side. I take the dog and walk it along the side of the bath tub. Harley reaches for it, yawning and then rubbing her eyes.

I start to wrap up the bath when I see her yawning more frequently, quickly helping her wash. I lift her out of the bath with a towel and dry her down. She slips on her pink, footed pyjamas and smiles when she's done. "Bedtime," I bend down and pick her up and she immediately cuddles into my neck. "You wanna sleep in with me?" She nods on my chest. I walk into the bedroom and lay her down on the side that I wasn't sleeping on and then I crawl over her to lay down on my side. Harley rolls over and buries her head into my neck. I kiss the top of her head and she mumbles ' _N'night,'._

* * *

 ** _The next day at 8 P.M._**

Santana is due to fly into Chicago in the morning, but I can't collect her. Here I am, on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Harley fell asleep in her bed about ten minutes ago. Santana and I talked just before Harley went to bed, but she sounded busy so we had to cut the conversation short.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear a muffled sound outside. It's music. The sound gets closer to the door and then I hear some shuffling around. I sit up and furrow my eyebrows. Then I'm able to make out the song.

 _I figured it out_

 _I figured it out from black and white_  
 _Seconds and hours_  
 _Maybe they had to take some time_

One Direction? The doorknob twists and the door creaks open. I flinch and jump onto the sofa.

"Surprise," Santana appears from around the doorway. My face softens and I jump to my feet. "Wait, we sing first."

"Dork."

"Figure we needed a change. From Fleetwood Mac I mean," she chuckles, placing her bags on the floor. I walk forward and slowly snake my arms around her waist.

 _ **Me**_

 _I know how it goes_

 _I know how it goes for wrong and right_  
 _Silence and sound_  
 _Did they ever hold each other_  
 _Tight like us_  
 _Did they ever fight like us_

 ** _Santana_**

 _You & I_  
 _We don't want to be like them_  
 _We can make it till the end_  
 _Nothing can come between_  
 _You & I_  
 _Not even the gods above_  
 _Could separate the two of us_  
 _No nothing can come between_  
 _You & I_  
 _Oohh You & I_

I slowly sway us. It seems that no matter what situation we're in, we always end up breaking into song and I f*cking love it.

 ** _Me_**

 _I figured it out_  
 _Saw the mistakes of up and down_  
 _Meet in the middle_  
 _There's always room for common ground_

 _ **Santana**_  
 _I see what it's like_  
 _I see what it's like for day and night_  
 _Never together_  
 _Cause they see things in a different light_  
 _Like us_  
 _They never tried like us_

 ** _Me_**  
 _You & I_  
 _We don't want to be like them_  
 _We can make it till the end_  
 _Nothing can come between_  
 _You & I_  
 _Not even the gods above_  
 _Could separate the two of us_

 _ **Santana**_

 _'Cause You & I_  
 ** _Both_**

 _We don't want to be like them_  
 _We can make it till the end_  
 _Nothing can come between You & I_  
 _Not even the gods above_  
 _Could separate the two of us_  
 _No nothing can come between_  
 _You & I_

 _ **Santana**_  
 _You & I_

 ** _Me_**  
 _Oohh You & I [x2]_

 ** _Santana_**

 _We can make it if we try_

 _You & I_

 ** _Both_**  
 _Oohh you & I_  
 _You & I_

I pull her into a deep kiss. "I missed you so much," she whispers against my lips. "I'm never f*cking leaving again baby," she smiles. "But we kicked ass in court."

"Awesome," I hold her waist and pepper kisses up and down her jaw.

"I'm tired baby," she mumbles. "Let's sit down," she leans up and presses a kiss to my lips. She takes me by the wrist and sits me down next to her. "I love you," she lays her head down on my lap. I trail my finger up her thigh and she smiles. My hand makes its way to her stomach and I start to draw circles on her soft, caramel skin.

"You're so beautiful," I lean down and kiss her cheek. I bring my hand out from under her shirt and stroke up and down her arm. "The most beautiful woman on this earth. And I love that song Santana."

"It's you and I babe, forever," she leans up, cups my face and presses a kiss to my lips.

* * *

 ** _A/N: DID YOU ENJOY THAT?_**

 ** _I enjoyed writing that, idk why XD_**

 ** _Lots of Harley and Brittany fluff. Little apologising scene, I hope you enjoyed that._**

 ** _There will be more clashes between Harley and Brittany, Harley is still getting use to her being around._**

 ** _Santana is back and she made her cute, grand entrance!_**

 ** _Do you think Harley and Brittany made up to early?_**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter? Please do tell me!_**

 ** _Oh and thank you to the Guest who suggested that Harley and Brittany speak Spanish together, that happened!_**

 ** _I do promise to write Santana and Brittany's 'love-making' by the way, I'll fit it in somewhere!_**

 ** _I'LL UPDATE AFTER WE GET 6 MORE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**

 ** _IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE DO TELL ME!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_No ones POV_

 _"I trust you, I love you," Santana pushed Brittany down onto the couch, the blonde propped herself up on her elbows._

 _"I love you too," Brittany replied. She leaned up further and brought Santana into a kiss. "Can we go to your room?" She whispered and the Latina nodded._

 _They both moved the scene to the bedroom quickly. Santana had her sweater off and began pulling at the top of Brittany's jeans. The blonde slowly lowered Santana onto the bed, sucking on her pulse point._

 _"Britt," the Latina moaned as her head hit the pillow on the bed. Brittany was running her finger up and down Santana's thigh that was still covered by jeans. Her back was arched and stomach was pressed into Brittany's. The blonde brought her fingers up to the back of Santana's bra and began to pull it off._

 _"Is this okay?" Brittany asked against Santana's neck. The blonde made sure that her girlfriend was as comfortable as possible with her laying on top._

 _"Yeah," Santana nodded. "Keep going."_

 _"I love you," Brittany said, her voice muffled by Santana's hot skin. She slowly pulled Santana's bra off and dropped it on the floor. She kissed down the valley between Santana's breasts and then her stomach._

 _Brittany lifted her body off Santana's so she was just straddling her hips and pulled off her shirt. She let Santana lean up so that they were closer. She could feel Santana spread her legs underneath her._

 _The Latina wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her lips repeatedly. She quickly brought her hands down to Brittany's bra and whipped it off._

 _"I'll make you feel so good baby," Brittany peppered kisses down Santana's chest until she reached her breasts._

 _In a bold movement, Santana slipped her hands into Brittany's pants and squeezed her butt._

 _The blonde brought her tongue to Santana's nipple and began to suck on it. At this point, Brittany's hands were roaming the whole of Santana's torso hungrily._

 _"B..." The Latina moaned as she felt Brittany's tongue dance around her nipple. "Oh..." Brittany sucked hard from one nipple to the other. She could feel her member growing painfully hard against her boxers._

 _The blonde parted from Santana's breast and then made her way down to Santana's pants._

 _"Are you okay?" Brittany asked quietly when Santana begun to unzip her jeans and pull them down._

 _"I promise," Santana panted, throwing her jeans to the floor. The blonde leaned down and kissed Santana again, which reassured the Latina, her blue eyes locked with Santana's dark ones for a second before closing them and melting into Santana's body._

 _Brittany took the hem of Santana's panties and shimmied them down her tanned legs. Her mouth made its way down Santana's stomach and then to her dripping wet core. She could feel her own bulge growing larger at the sight._

 _"Britt, I want you so bad. Inside," Santana confessed. The blonde leaned up and took her jeans off in record time. She used her knee to spread Santana's legs wider before taking in the beauty of her girlfriend. Santana laid back with her hair wildly spread out across the pillow._

 _Santana could feel the blondes raging bulge against her thigh and became more aroused and eager._

 _Brittany then took her boxers off and left them on the other side of the bed._

 _"Uh," Santana moaned. "Please B," she whimpered. The blonde knew exactly what she was talking about. She stopped before she could start fulfilling Santana. "I'm on the pill babe," Santana assured Brittany. It hadn't crossed her mind that she'd forgotten the pill once or twice._

 _Slowly, Brittany brought herself up to make eye contact with Santana. "Kiss me," Santana whispered. Brittany pushed her head forward, obeying Santana's every word._

 _"I love you so much baby," Brittany husked, moving down and sucking on Santana's neck again. "You're gonna feel so good baby."_

 _"F*ck Britt," Santana grunted, still grinding her hips against Brittany's. "I love you," Santana said as Brittany lowered her sex on top of Santana's core; her clit still throbbing and dripping wet. Santana trembled as she felt Brittany's swollen member touch her. "I need you," Santana pleaded._

 _Brittany's breath was uneven and lifted her hips. She felt Santana take her hips and bring them down closer to her._

 _Finally, Brittany was able to do what she had wanted to do for so long. Make love to her girlfriend. She slowly began to enter, making sure Santana was comfortable with every inch._

 _She stopped for a second to look into Santana's brown orbs, cupping her cheeks and kissing her again. Santana's tanned legs started to snake around Brittany's stilled hips and she began to thrust herself, her body now sitting up vertical. Her lips were still firmly pressed against Brittany's._

 _The blonde started to rock with Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. She felt closer to Santana then ever before._

 _"San..." Brittany chanted. Her movements became quicker and harder as Santana dug her nails into Brittany's back, whimpering at every movement._

 _"Brittany," she whispered into Brittany's mouth. Her body was melted into Brittany's and she became a shaking mess._

 _With one last movement and a tight clench around Brittany's shaft, Santana felt the warm liquid from Brittany filling her as she rode out her own orgasm._

 _"I love you," Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and smiled. She held Brittany tightly, peppering kisses all over her face._

 _Brittany snaked her arms around Santana's shoulders and breathed in out deeply, feeling Santana's breath mixed in with hers._

 _"I really love you Brittany," that sent a shiver down Brittany's spine._

 _With that, Brittany slowly pushed Santana slowly down into the bed and kissed her hungrily._

 _They made love into the wee hours of the night, Brittany always reassuring her girlfriend that she loved her._

 _Santana_

 _ **16th March 2023**_

I wake up in my bed with my hand on Brittany's chest. I think back to a few weeks ago (3 weeks to be exact), when Brittany and I finally made love. It made me feel so much closer to her and I know it made her feel the same. She kept asking me if I felt okay. Kept telling me she loved me. Everything she could have done to make me feel loved, she did.

I've been back for about 2 weeks. Everything has been great. When I got back I talked to Harley about how she treated Brittany and gave her my own time out. It almost broke my heart to see how sad she was, but I stuck to it like Brittany advised.

We've started moving Brittany's stuff into my apartment, but we've put t on hold for a few days.

Last week Harley caught a vomiting but so I stayed home with her and sent Brittany to work every morning, even after fighting about it. She only started to get better last night, but I think she may have passed it on to me.

When I wake up I feel a wave of nausea pass through down to my stomach. I untangle myself from Brittany's arms and swing my legs off the bed. Brittany starts to stir in her sleep so I wrap her arm around a pillow instead and I smile when she cuddles up to it.

I clutch my stomach when it twists again and walk to the bathroom, covering my mouth as I walk through the doorway. My knees hit the floor and I open the toilet lid. Immediately I drop my head into the toilet bowl and the ball of bile that's been stuck at the top of my throat all pours out of my mouth. I violently throw up everything that's in my stomach, gagging and coughing loudly.

F*ck, this is worse than when I was pregnant with Harley. Every f*cking morning I felt like this.

I feel a light tug on my hair and a hand on my waist. "Get it all out baby," Brittany rubs the middle of my back as I continue to throw up. She ties my hair up into a loose ponytail.

"What time is it?" I ask, pulling my head out of the bowl. I groan and flush the toilet. Brittany helps me sit up on the toilet lid and I groan, again, into my hands this time.

"It's half six, I'll drop Harley to school. I think you caught her bug," I nod slowly and mumble _'Yeah'_.

"Thank you, I feel like sh*t," I say quietly. She brings me into her arms and rubs up and down my back.

"I'm gonna get you a pill and some water," she kisses me on the forehead and moves some hair out of my face. "Do you need a heating pad?" I shake my head.

"I'm boiling Britt," I say, wiping off some of the sweat on my forehead. "I'm gonna pee. I'll have breakfast too," I kiss her on the cheek before she stands up and walks out of the room.

Once all the nausea has passed, I join Brittany and Harley in the kitchen. "Can I have apple and banana in my pancake baby?" I ask, hugging Brittany from behind. I peek over her shoulder and watch her flip the pancake. "And can you get the peanut butter from the top shelf?"

"Yeah, of course," she turns her head and kisses my cheek. I sigh, turn around on my heels and sit next to Harley who is munching on a chocolate chip pancake.

"Good morning Mommy," she mumbles, stuffing another piece of pancake into her mouth.

"Slow down mija," I stroke her tan hand and she starts to chew slower. "Good morning," I say, kissing the tips of her knuckles. "Looking forward to school?" She shakes her head and I can see her eyes are close to closing again. "Eat up," I lean over and kiss her cheek. I can tell she's tired and not looking forward to going back to school.

Brittany walks over to us and lays down a plate of pancakes for me. I reach over to grab the peanut butter and begin to spread it, layer after layer.

"San, how much peanut butter are you going to use?" Brittany asks as I lick a lump of peanut butter off the knife. I make eye contact with her and she raises her eyebrow. I shrug and put the knife down onto my plate. I roll up the pancake and take a huge bite out of it, both Harley and Brittany as giving me weird looks.

"What?" I say, my voice muffled by the pancakes in the way. In sync, which is way too cute by the way, they both pick their forks up and start eating again. "That's too cute," I coo softly to myself. I continue to munch into the rolled up pancake, peanut butter dripping down my chin.

* * *

I fell asleep after Brittany and Harley left. And after throwing, those God awful pancakes, up for what seemed like hours. I've now been woken up by the door opening and closing. A strip of light shines through my room and I wince at the shining light on my eyes.

"Sanny?" I hear. My eyes flutter open the whole way and I see Brittany walking over to me and crouching down next to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Crap," I smile, masking the nausea that I'm going through right now.

"Honey, you're sweating, take your shirt off and I'll get you some shorts," Brittany kisses me on the cheek and runs into my closet. She throws out a pair of flannel boy shorts and they land on my face. "Sorry babe," she says loudly. I chuckle and toss the duvet off me. Then I take a piece of hair off my face and pull it behind my ear. Quickly, I take the boy shorts and hop off the bed. A little too quickly, I stumble over onto the floor. "San," Brittany calls. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped," I reply, rolling over onto my back. Brittany walks out of the closet and looks down at me. She immediately drops to the floor. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," I say, my head spinning around.

"San, I think you need a hospital. You're head is spinning, you're sweating. I think you caught a really bad bug," Brittany says, leaning over me.

"What if it's not a bug?" I blurt out.

"Wha-wh-what do you mean?" She helps me sit up and sits crossed legs opposite me.

"The sickness I had this morning... Yeah, that was like morning sickness," I shake my head. I can see Brittany take a deep breath. "And I never eat that much peanut butter, except when I was _pregnant_ with Harley," I wrap my arms around my legs.

"Oh..." She realises what I'm talking about and scoots back a little bit. "Right," she lets out a breathy laugh. "Are you..."

"I don't know," I shrug.

"It's okay if you are," she tells me. "I mean, I'm a-" I lean forward and cup her face, pulling her into my lips.

"I didn't want to find out without you," I kiss her cheek.

"So... What do you want me to do?" She asks, holding my waist.

"I want to go to sleep before we have to get Harley," I kiss her on the lips again and she smiles at me. I stand up slowly and crawl into bed.

"Hope you're expecting company," she whispers into my ear and peppers kisses up and down my earlobe. I pull the duvet over us. I feel her arm snake around my waist and then place her hand on my stomach and then I place my hand on hers. "Sleep well babe."

Brittany starts to sing in my ear softly to help me drift to sleep. At first she just hums the introduction and I smile.

 _For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
 _For you, the sun will be shining,_  
 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right_  
 _To you, I'll give the world_  
 _to you, I'll never be cold_  
 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
 _It's alright, I know it's right._  
 _And the songbirds are singing,_  
 _Like they know the score,_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
 _Like never before._  
 _And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
 _But most of all, I wish it from myself._  
 _And the songbirds keep singing,_  
 _Like they know the score,_  
 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
 _Like never before, like never before._

"It almost sounds better when you sing it babe," I chuckle softly before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

I'm laying down on the couch, with my hand subconsciously on my stomach, using my other hand to throw and catch a ball. Brittany and I have yet to take a test. There are plenty of reasons to think I'm pregnant. The sickness. The peanut butter and banana cravings. I was suppose to get my period a couple of days ago.

The orange ball that I've been throwing up and down finally flies past my hand and lands on my stomach on top of my hand. I mean, I wasn't planning a baby, but I'm ready. Both Brittany and I are financially stable and we've got the room. I live in a 3 bedroom apartment so we definitely have enough room. It's not like Harley would mind either.

But there's something not quite right.

"San, honey, I'm home!" Brittany calls out as she pushes the door closed. "Santana!" She walks over to the sofa and leans over me. She tilts her head down and kisses me. "I bought - like - tons of pregnancy tests," she smiles. Her hair is wavy and all over my face right now. "C'mon," she takes my hand and helps me stand up. "Go pee or something," she says nervously. I lean up on my tip-toes and kiss her cheek. She reaches into the plastic bag and hands me a box of pregnancy tests.

"Thanks," I sigh and take the box. "Can you wait outside?" I ask and she nods quickly as I take a step into the bathroom.

To be honest, I don't know how I feel about having another baby. Brittany and I, we're happy with where we are at the moment. We're just getting to grips with looking after Harley together and throwing a baby in the mix would f*ck everything up. I don't know if I want that.

* * *

 _Brittany_

I slide down the bathroom door and lean my head against it. I know that she hasn't taken the test yet. She's probably debating whether she would actually want a baby or not. Harley is perfect, and there's no doubt in my mind that if Santana were to be pregnant, this baby would be too. But I've just gotten use to looking after one kid, I don't know if I could look after two. Especially a newborn. I mean, I could, but when Santana and I are ready.

I want to be Santana's wife before we have another kid. I want to be properly moved in together. I want to be proper ready.

I start to tap the floorboards anxiously. Then I check the time on my phone - _09:12 A.M._ I run my finger up and down my leg to keep myself calm. A song. A Disney song. Mary Poppins.

I close my eyes and start to sing softly to myself.

 _With tuppence for paper and strings_  
 _You can have your own set of wings_  
 _With your feet on the ground_  
 _You're a bird in a flight_  
 _With your fist holding tight_  
 _To the string of your kite_

 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _Let's go fly a kite_  
 _Up to the highest height!_  
 _Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring_  
 _Up through the atmosphere_  
 _Up where the air is clear_  
 _Oh, let's go fly a kite!_

My voice is very shaky and I stop singing.

"San?" I say quietly. "San are you okay in there?" I stutter.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the result," she replies quickly.

"Can I come inside babe?"

"Yeah," I turn around on my knees and push open the door. I walk in on my knees and sit next to her. Santana is sitting with her back against the bath and I see two tests sitting in front of her. "You're shaking baby," she places her hand on mine.

"Yeah, I am," I chuckle nervously. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she lays her head on my shoulder.

"How many more seconds?"

"Um... Ten... Nine... Eight..."

"Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two..."

"One," Santana says as her timer goes off.

"Guess we'd better check then."

"Can you check Britt?"

"Yeah, sure," I reach forward and pick the tests up, turning them right side up. "Oh..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**_

 _ **That was my very first try at smut so... You know... Just be kind XD**_

 _ **Anyway, do you want Santana to be pregnant or not? I've got a storyline for both choices so Brittana's fate is in your hands. I have a feeling that it's gonna be a 50/50 split...**_

 _ **What did you think of that chapter?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**_

 _ **I'll update after we get 6 more reviews!**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Pretty sure half of you will hate this and half of you will love this... Sorry not sorry... *cough* Naya *cough* Rivera... Still not over that song..._**

 _Santana_

 _"Can you check Britt?"_

 _"Yeah, sure," she reaches forward and picks the tests up, turning them right side up. "Oh..."_

"Brittany?"

"Its negative, they're both negative," Brittany sighs. "It's just a vomiting bug," she lays her head back on the side of the bathtub.

"Okay... Well, I guess I'd better make some lunch," I stand up quickly and walk out of the bathroom, leaving Brittany alone.

"San," I hear footsteps from behind me as I approach the fridge. "You can't just walk away from what just happened."

"Why not? I'm not pregnant, it's all over," I shrug, opening the fridge and pushing away the salad at the front. "We can just pretend it never happened."

"What would you have done if the tests were positive?" She asks. I can hear her pull over a chair from the kitchen table and sit down behind me.

"What do you mean Brittany?" I walk over to the drawer next to the fridge and pull out a knife to chop up the chicken breasts. There's a moment of silence. "Are you asking me if I was considering an abortion?" I gasp and turn around, making sure I place the knife down carefully.

"No, no, of course not Santana," she stands up. "I would never think that. It's just you seemed so nervous and upset at the thought of having a baby, why were you? That's what I meant," I calm down a little bit and close my eyes.

"Well, I jus- I mean- I don't think we're ready for a baby, not yet at least," I explain, stumbling over my words. "If the tests were positive, yeah, I would've freaked out probably but I would've still been excited I guess. I just want to plan a baby before having one so I know that we're ready."

"I don't think you can really plan a baby San, they kind of just come."

"I know, but I want to be married first Brittany, then we'll be ready, okay?"

"Then marry me," Brittany says quickly. "Freaking marry me," she says, walking over to the sofa.

"W-what?" I stutter, following her into the living room.

"Being married won't make you ready to have a baby San, no one is _ready_ or _prepared_ for anything. You just have to take life as it comes. No matter what gets thrown at us. I love you and you love me, that is what'll get us through. Knowing that, we can be as prepared as possible for anything," she says loudly.

I do listen to Brittany, and I agree but I'm still caught up in what she said before. "Wait, hold up, just clarifying, you didn't just ask me to marry you?" I question, making sure that Brittany and I are making eye contact. I see a shade of red creeping up on her neck and then turn her head away. "Britt," I raise my eyebrows.

"No, I didn't I was just trying to- I don't know," she sighs and drops herself onto the sofa.

"Brittany," I say sternly. "You can't just say stuff like that, I almost had a f*cking panic attack," I shout. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"Fine," she stands up again.

"I do trust you Brittany, I love you. I'm comfortable with where we're at right now," I say softly.

"That's fine Santana," she walks past me and into the bedroom. I hear her shuffling around and then returns to me. "I have to go and have lunch with Quinn," she places a black, velvet box in my hand. "Just never say that again, I'd wouldn't wish having a panic attack on my worst enemy," she kisses me on the cheek before walking past me. I turn around just in time to see her grab her coat and leave the apartment.

I do trust Brittany, why would she even say that? And I am comfortable. I would have been happy if I were pregnant because Brittany would've been by my side. I look down at the box in my hand and open it slowly, scared to see what's inside.

An engagement ring.

She bought an engagement ring. Inside there's a tiny note.

 _I was going to use this on Christmas Eve, but I freaked out so when I ask you the question, this ring will be a little bit old. Sorry, I love you! - B_

"She was going to propose," I say to myself. The ring is beautiful. A rose gold ring with, diamond encrusted and a small, white diamond on the top. "She wants to marry me."

There are hot tears streaming down my face as I stare at this beautiful ring. I know I want to marry this girl, and she wants to marry me. I trust her, she trusts me. I'm ready for marriage. Maybe I'm not ready for a baby, but I want one. Not necessarily at this moment though. Yeah, I didn't show it and I didn't let Brittany in to what I was thinking, I should have. But I didn't recognise that I had to.

For Brittany to know that I'm ready for anything that hits us, I have to let her in. I can't go back to old Santana, I have to be the Santana that I've built up over these years, that's the Santana she loves and that I love. I have to talk to her.

Before today, I didn't think that Brittany S Pierce was 'ready' to marry me. And I didn't know I was 'ready' to marry her. But I guess no one is really 'ready', they just know. The heart wants what the heart wants. What my heart wants is to marry Brittany Susan Pierce.

"Man up Lopez!" I furrow my eyebrows and close the box. "Woman up, yeah, woman up!" I start to rally myself up by jogging on the spot. "Stop talking to yourself Santana," I scold. "Flowers!" Oh Jesus...

* * *

I'm walking down a street in Chicago trying to find God damn flowers. All I need is one God damn bunch of red roses, that's all I'm asking for. I pull out my phone and check the time, _12:09 P.M._ I start to text Finn to ask to to collect Harley since I know I won't make it back to collect her at half two.

I must look like a f*cking crazy woman. I've turned up outside with a pair of flannel pyjamas, black uggs and Brittany's black, hooded sweater. I can see the mascara tear tracks down my cheeks and ending at my chin. My hair is flowing in all it's chocolatey, un-washed, goodness.

Finally, I've found a f*cking flower stall. "One God damn red flower," I mumble under my breath, looking around for my purse. F*ck... I didn't bring it. All I can feel is the velvet box. No f*cking money.

Think. "Think Santana," I say lowly to myself. The owner of the stall is a man, I could bribe him... Nope, not with this look. He's not looking, I reach for the red rose and grab it by the stem, slowly placing it in the pocket of the sweater. Just before he can notice, I spin on my heels and take off like a bullet.

"Hey! Miss! You didn't pay!" I hear the guy shout down the street. I don't hear any footsteps so I continue running the way to Brittany's old apartment. Thank you Sue Sylvester for making me run all of those years back.

* * *

I do make it to the apartment eventually. Finally. I push the buzzer for Quinn's apartment and she answers me straight away.

 _ **Hello?**_

 _Q-_ breath-

"Yes I want to f*cking marry her, but I don't think she-"

 _Britt! It's me!_ I say loudly.

 _ **Brittany, it's Santana, I think you better take this one.**_

 _Brittany, I love you and I trust you and have complete faith in you and I love you more than anything. I love you,_ I take another deep breath. _And I know you feel the exact same way about me. A-and, a-and I don't know what else to say._

 ** _I love you._**

 _I love you too. I understand now that I can never be ready so I want to take life as it comes, whether everything comes as quick as a rocket or it comes like a slow f*cking Finn Hudson on a race track_ I hear her giggle. _I f*cking love you. And I don't want to wait any more. That pregnancy scare has shown me that. There's no point in waiting to be ready. I just want to_ _be-_

 ** _Babe, you're rambling._**

 _Can you let me in, like in the apartment, it's kind of cold._

 ** _As long as you-_**

 _I'll let you in, just let me in._ I hear the door buzzing and I push it open. I run up the stairs and to the open apartment door.

"Right now, let's just forget what happened and we can finish that conversation later," I quickly pant out. She nods quickly and I pull her outside. "Here," I whip out the rose, that's still in shape and looking good. "I listened to you before, and I don't want you to think that I'm not comfortable. I want you to know I'm not comfortable."

"What?"

"I'm not comfortable with just being you girlfriend. I want to be somewhere that we should have been ages ago."

"You don't have to do this if you're not re-"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Brittany. And I thought and I thought and I thought when I should have just been... _Doing._ I should have talked to you before this and I'm ready to have as many conversations about everything," I tell her. There are tears streaming down her face. "I love you and I want to be with you forever. So, here's the ring," I pull out the velvet box and hand it over to her. "Ask me."

She takes the velvet box and turns around, much to my confusion.

"Uh, Brittany?" I ask, talking a step into the apartment. I actually haven't been to her apartment for... Well ever. I look up and now I know why.

There's a banister connected by two door handles and it says _'Santana Lopez, will you marry me?'_

"This has been up there since New Years Eve," Quinn chuckles, sitting down on the sofa. Puck has his arm around her shoulder as she leans into him.

"Miss Pierce here couldn't work up the nerves to pop the question since so we haven't taken it down," Puck adds.

"That's why you never brought me to your apartment," I smile, the hot tears forming quickly.

"Well, it's not mine but I was gonna bring you here on New Years Day after chickening out on Christmas, that never worked I guess so here goes," she starts to bend down onto one knee but then rises up again. "Actually, I think we should go somewhere else," I see her wink at Puck and Quinn. "C'mon," she takes my hand and walks outside with me. I follow her up the spiralling stairs. I can actually feel tears dripping off my face by this point. I know what's going to happen but she's dragging it out and teasing me now.

We end up on the roof where there are fairy lights on the handle bar around the brick wall and they turn on magically, actually its Brittany but I choose to ignore that. "I was going to do it at night but that obviously didn't work," she whispers, knowing not to interrupt my thoughts. She takes my hand and takes me to the middle where there's a carpet in the middle. "Time for some honesty hour," she says, sitting down cross legged. "I was going for a picnic proposal but... I didn't want anything going out of date..." I laugh and sit down opposite her.

"So... Honesty hour?"

"Yeah," she shrugs. "Honesty hour."

"Okay, so questions and statements right?" I ask, placing my hands on her knees. She nods. "Did you really think I'd have an abortion? At any point over these past couple of days?"

"No, I know you were nervous and upset because this was unexpected and overwhelmed but I know you'd _never_ even think about that," she smiles weakly. "If I had asked you to marry me on Christmas, what would you have said?" I think carefully about what I'm going to say.

"No," I let out a shaky breath. "I would've said no. I don't think my head was in the right place with the whole Darren thing and I probably would've said no," I lift my head up to look at Brittany who had just sighed. "A-are you okay?" I stutter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiles weakly. "When we were arguing-"

"We weren't arguing baby, we were just talking loudly."

"Okay, when we were talking loudly after what happened, you kept saying ' _we're not ready,'_ why did you say _we?"_

"Because we're couple Brittany. I feel like we have to take everything together," I tell her.

"What if I'm ready, but you're not?"

"I didn't think you were ready Britt," I say shyly. "I knew I could handle what was coming my way, but I didn't think you could," I sigh.

"You think I'm immature? That I couldn't handle having a baby?"

"No, no, no, it's not that. It's just you and Harley are just coming to terms with everything that's going on. Your panic attacks are coming back, I thought that having a baby would mess everything up," I say softly. "And I don't think we talk enough like this. Just me and you. Since I've been back, you've had multiple panic attacks and I feel that it's because we don't talk one-on-one like this," I lean forward and kiss her cheek.

"You're right, I have had a lot of panic attacks and it is because I haven't been talking to you. My Mom and Dad got a divorce and he's moving to France in August, he has some girlfriend over there and kids and.." she says slowly and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "That's why I didn't propose, because I'm scared that we're gonna get divorced like my parents."

"Oh my God," I lean forward and hug her around the shoulders. "Baby, you should've told me. I could've supported you, you know I would have," I kiss up and down her ear.

"I know," she chokes on a sob. "I'm sorry San, I'm so sorry," she cries into my shoulder. I can hear her breathing in and out shakily, her heart is beating on my chest.

"Can you sing with me baby?" I ask, holding her tighter and she whispers _'yes'._ "Okay..." I get a tune into my head and start to sway with her.

 **Me**

 _My hands,_  
 _Your hands_  
 _Tied up_  
 _Like two ships._

 _Drifting_  
 _Weightless._  
 _Waves try to break it._  
 _I'd do anything to save it._  
 _Why is it so hard to say it?_

 _My heart,_  
 _Your heart_  
 _Sit tight like book ends._

 _Pages_  
 _Between us_  
 _Written with no end._  
 _So many words we're not saying._  
 _Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone._  
 _You make me strong._

I hear her mumble the words with me and her breathing becomes a lot less shaky.

 **Both**

 _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_  
 _But I don't care,_  
 _I'm not scared of love._  
 _'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
 _Is that so wrong?_  
 _Is it so wrong_  
 _That you make me strong?_

I loosen my grip and her head just falls onto my chest. I see her hands move into her pocket and I know she's fiddling around with the ring.

 **Both**

Think of

 _How much_  
 _Love that's been wasted._

 _People_  
 _Always_  
 _Trying to escape it._  
 _Move on to stop their heart breaking._  
 _But there's nothing I'm running from._  
 _You make me strong._

My girlfriend always makes me strong and now it's time for me to be strong for her. I take her hands into mine and we hold the box together. I open the box and twiddle the actual ring round.

 _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_  
 _But I don't care,_  
 _I'm not scared of love._  
 _'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
 _Is that so wrong?_  
 _Is it so wrong?_

 _So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh._  
 _Need you to keep me from falling apart._  
 _I'll always hold on._  
 _'Cause you make me strong._

"You make me strong baby. Sometimes I have to be strong for you, and that's okay," I whisper.

"And that is why I love you Santana Lopez, I feel so much stronger now," I part from our hug and lean back on my arms. "One more thing for honesty hour," she says, wiping a few tears away from her cheek. I nod slowly. She stands up and then hoists me up with her. "Just stand there," she coughs mockingly as if she's clearing her throat. "Santana Diabla Lopez. You are my Queen. The Beyonce to my Jay-Z, the Kim to my Kanye, the Yin to my Yan," she smiles, rocking back and forth nervously. "But we're Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, we're them times infinity," she chuckles. "You make me so much stronger, I really don't deserve you but you tell me the opposite every single day. You are the mother of my child, my co-parent, my partner in crime," there are more tears now, happy tears. "And I love you more than anyone else. This was suppose to be a surprise but I think you've known all day what I've been wanting to ask, but it doesn't make me any less happier because I get to see that gleaming smile."

Right now, there are tears cascading down my face but I can't stop smiling. When she drops down to one knee, I can't help but drop down with her.

"Will you marry me?" She asks slowly, her blue eyes connecting with my dark orbs. As weird as this sounds, I can see our future just by looking at Brittany's smile. I know how genuine this is.

This isn't how I expected to get engaged. We had a huge blow up, then a huge sob fest about things we've lied about, then we sang (obviously) and now I'm about to say yes to the woman of my dreams. And I've known about it all day... Jesus this definitely is not how I expected this... But even if Brittany proposed in a garbage bin, I would still say-

"Yes!" I whisper and crash our lips together. I push her back onto the floor. "A thousand times yes," I pepper kisses all over her face as she pulls out the ring and slides it onto my ring finger.

"We're engaged!" Brittany squeals, sitting up on her elbows.

"You made me wait long enough Pierce," I chuckle.

"Lopez, I wanna be Brittany Lopez."

"What?"

"Yeah, I want to be Brittany Susan Lopez."

"Okay, sorry Brittany Lopez."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Negative test but a positive ending to this chapter.**_

 _ **OMG the amount of reviews was overwhelming, thank you so much for getting us to 200 reviews!**_

 _ **No, that wasn't the end.**_

 _ **So, Santana's not pregnant.**_

 _ **We got a lot of truth out of this chapter from both girls, I felt like they needed that.**_

 _ **THEY'RE ENGAGED! This is how I've planned for this to go for ages!**_

 _ **I hope you liked the engagement, Brittany teased us enough XD**_

 _ **And Santana stole that rose for Britt XD**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter? Or in the future?_**

 ** _ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTION, WE'RE A FAMILY, THE SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED EVENT!_**

 _ **#NoShameSelfPromoting**_

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _I'll update if we get 7 more reviews!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: CONGRATULATIONS HEATHER MORRIS AND TAYLOR HUBBELL ON THEIR ADORABLE BABY BOY (EVEN THOUGH THEY'LL PROBABLY NEVER SEE THIS XD), OWEN BARTLETT HUBBELL BORN ON FEB. 11TH 2016. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF HIS NAME? I THINK IT'S CUTE... MAYBE NOT BARTLETT, BUT OWEN IS CUTE XD AND WHO'S EXCITED FOR NAYA RIVERA'S BOOK?_**

 _Brittany_

"We're engaged," I say softly, pushing a piece of hair out of Santana's face. Its the day after I proposed, Santana and I had that heartfelt talk, and now we're engaged. We're laying in bed and almost ready to get up to drop Harley to school.

After making love deep into the night, we've both woken up with duvet covering us from head to toe.

"Yeah, we're engaged," she says back to me, blushing. "We got engaged on St Patricks Day," she smiles.

"Hm, I didn't notice. It must've been my lucky day," I tilt my head forward and kiss her on the lips. "March 17th, seems like a good day to me," I laugh softly.

"I've always been known to get lucky on St Patrick's day," she scoots closer to me. She cups the back of my neck and presses another kiss to my lips. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to be Brittany Lopez," I rest my forehead against hers. She raises her eyebrows.

"But I want to be Santana Pierce," she pouts. "Plus you proposed to me so technically I have to take your name," she pokes my nose.

"Nope, you don't _have_ to, you want to and I want doesn't get," I laugh. She rolls her eyes at me. "You got that Harley?" I tease.

"F*ck off, let's get up babe," she frowns and she starts to roll over but I pull her back by the waist.

"I love you," I say sweetly.

"I love you too," she replies, smiling. "C'mon, lets get up," she rolls over quickly and jumps onto her feet. I follow her movement swiftly and meet her at the end of our bed. "Get dressed, your clothes are that way," she tells me.

Within a few minutes I have a shower and get changed. I'm wearing light blue, denim, high waisted shorts, a loose white, blue and red 'Red Sox' tank top (which I will eventually tuck into my shorts) and a blue flannel shirt around my hips. "I see you're ready for the game," Santana chuckles when I walk out of the bathroom tying my hair up into a high pony tail.

"Go Red Sox," I laugh back, punching my fist in the air. "You look hot in a skirt," I whisper seductively, sliding my hand up her thigh. She's standing in front of the counter, pouring cereal into a bowl for Harley. She's wearing a black skirt and a baggy 'Red Sox' t-shirt. Slowly, I run my finger up her thigh to the bottom of her panties.

"Harley's in the other room," she replies, reaching for the milk.

"I can make in a really quick quickie," I say, kissing her neck. I push her curls to the other side of her neck and kiss up her earlobe. I bring my hand up to the hem of her panties and pull them down to her thighs.

"B," she gasps as I begin to circle her clit.

"Mommy!" We hear Harley say loudly.

"Harley, can you get dressed sweetie?" Santana replies as smoothly as possible.

"Okay," she runs back down the hall into her room. Santana breathes out as I push my index finger against her throbbing nub.

"You're so wet," I whisper, snaking my other arm around her waist.

"Oh f*ck... Inside... Now," she moans. She pulls out a spoon from the drawer and places it in the bowl. I pull down the shoulder of her shirt and kiss her shoulder. I flick her clit once more before pushing my finger inside her slowly. "Oh my God..." She groans. "More," she whispers.

"You feel so good," I say in between kisses on her neck. I start to pull my finger in and out, then adding another finger. My pace quickens and I pull in and out. She begins to pant. "San..."

"B-Britt," she stutters. "I'm gonna- ohhhh... F*ck," she whimpers as a rush of wetness pours onto my finger and she moans. "You are cleaning up," she says as I pull my finger out and pull her panties up. I kiss her cheek and take the bowl of cereal.

"The cereal's gone soggy babe," I complain.

"I wonder why?" She turns around and smiles at me.

"Sorry," I shrug. "Sit, I'll make cereal," I kiss her cheek and pat her butt. She walks over to the table and sits down. I walk back over to the counter quickly and notice a small puddle of water on the ground. Quickly, I pull a dishcloth from the drawer and drop down to wipe it away so no once slips on it.

"Put it in the washing machine babe," Santana calls. I stand up and throw the dishcloth into the washing machine.

"Mommy, I'm dressed," Harley screams, running down the hallway at full speed. I see her out of the corner of my eye. "Momma!" She runs up to me and hugs my leg.

"Hey," I bend down and pick her up. I pick up a spoon of cereal and bring it to her mouth. She bites it off and smiles. "Is it soggy?" She shakes her head and begins to munch on it. "Mommy made soggy cereal," I turn around with the bowl in one hand and Harley braced on my hip.

"That's gross," she scrunches her face up in disgust.

"I know right," I agree, placing her in the seat and put the bowl in front of her. I sit opposite Santana and flick my eyebrows up at her. She cocks her head to the side and smiles at me. She reaches her arms out in front of me and I place my hands on hers, rubbing her knuckles.

"Mommy, you weren't wearing that ring yesterday," Harley furrows her eyebrows at us. She stuffs another spoonful of cereal in her mouth, milk now pouring out of her mouth. I reach over for a napkin and wipe the milk away from her chin.

"Slowly," I say.

"Yesterday, Momma gave me a ring," Santana smiles at Harley. "She asked me to marry her."

"Nooooo," Harley cries and I snap my head over to her. "You married Momma without me?"

"No, no we didn't get married baby," Santana strokes Harley's cheek with the back of her hand. "Momma asked me to marry her so we're engaged."

"Like you're getting married soon," Harley says quietly.

"Yeah, we'll probably get married next year or in a-"

"Then can I have a brother or a sister," the young girl says excitedly. Santana looks at me and we both stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, then you can have a brother or a sister," Santana says, picking Harley up and placing her on her lap. She kisses Harley's cheek. "My brother or sister will go in there, right?" She places her index finger at Santana's stomach as I take a spoonful of cereal to stop my laughter. Santana looks so flustered and in dire need of my help right now.

"Yes, that is exactly where it'll be," under the table I can see Santana bouncing her foot nervously. She looks up at me for help but I just shrug.

"Cool," Harley shrugs. "Momma," she whines, reaching over the table for the bowl of cereal I stole from her. I push it back to her and she smiles at me.

"Sorry," I apologize after swallowing the cereal. "So, Harley, how do you feel about being a flower girl?" I ask.

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" Harley replies, tapping her spoon on the bowl excitedly.

"Of course."

"Can it be blue though, I don't wanna wear a pink dress," she shakes her head and scrunches her face.

"I guess the colour scheme can be blue," I reply, looking at Santana.

"Yeah, I like blue."

"Awesome!" Harley cheers.

"Hurry up baby, we've got to get you to school," Santana kisses Harley on the cheek as she finishes her bowl of cereal. I stand up and run to the door to pick up mine and Harley's shoes. I give her a pair of purple converse and slide a pair of black Doc Martin's onto my feet. "Don['t wear Doc's, they make you look taller," Santana whines, walking over to me. I lean down and kiss her lips.

"Put on some high tops then," I advice.

"High tops don't actually make you taller," she furrows her eyebrows.

"Oh..." I trail. "Right."

"I'll put on wedged high tops," she kisses my cheek.

"Potato wedges on high tops, that sounds gross," I shake my head as Santana laughs and runs to her closet.

* * *

"Oh my God, I haven't watched a match in ages, let alone gone to one," I say. We're holding hands, walking down the long path into the stadium. It's boiling hot and there loads of people walking past us. It's busy. "Oh my God its Wally the Green Monster," I squeal, dragging Santana over to the Red Sox mascot. "San, take a picture," I pull out my phone and give it to her. I stand next to the mascot and smile as she snaps loads of pictures.

"Okay, why are the Red Sox and Tampa Bay Rays playing in Chicago?" Santana chuckles as I slip my hand back into hers.

"Its a friendly match before the actual league I guess," I shrug. "Can I offer you a gourmet hot dog?" I ask, bringing her to a hot dog stand. She pulls down her sunglasses and raises her eyebrows. "And a soda?" I offer.

"Okay," she smiles, letting go of my hand so I can buy the hotdog.

"I know that you secretly love hotdogs with mustard on them," I wink at her, paying the man for making the hotdog. She takes the hotdog from me and bites into it. On the other side I bit into it and snigger.

* * *

We have amazing seats. I'm eating the other half of the hotdog I bought Santana whilst she's run of to the toilet before the game. We've been sat next two these two teenage girls, one of which keeps looking at me. I look over and smile at her.

"A-a-are you Brittany Pierce, the choreographer?" She asks nervously, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I reply, wiping away the mustard on my lip.

"You choreographed Rihanna when she performed in Wembley in London three years ago. Then you danced back up for Beyonce in her US tour last year. Now you work for a Dance Studio in Chicago and my sister, Ashley Jacobs, dances there," she's got British accent and her hands are shaking. "You're also choreography for Bruno Mars at the TCA's this year."

"Y-yeah, that's me," I chuckle anxiously. I've never been approached like this before and it's makes me kind of nervous. I start to tap the side of my chair. "I know Ashley, she's a great dancer," my hand moves up to my thigh and I start to snap my wrist against it.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asks, smiling with her teeth.

"Yeah, pass me your plate," I say as she passes me her paper plate and a Sharpie. I quickly scribble out a cute message and my signature. Then I ask for her phone and take a picture with her and her friend. I'm still super nervous about this because with the way my career is looking, this'll only get bigger, but I try to look past my anxiety about it all and just try to make these girls happy.

"You are so awesome," she says just as I feel a hand on my thigh. I look over and see Santana sit down next to me and I kiss her cheek.

"Aunty Flow decided to make a visit," she whispers. "These cramps suck," she lays her head on my shoulder. I snake my arm around her back to reach her stomach and rub it to comfort her.

"Do you want some painkillers?" I ask as she slumps her shoulder. She shakes her head.

"I already took some," she sighs.

"We can leave early if you want," I say, moving her hair around to the other side of her back. "I don't mind baby, we can watch the game at home," I run my finger up and down her arm.

"Nope, we are watching the whole game and I am getting on that Kiss Cam," she chuckles and sits up again.

" _We_ are getting on the Kiss Cam babe," I correct her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Okay," I kiss her cheek just as the game begins.

* * *

The second half of the game has just started and the Red Sox are winning. Santana seems to have perked up a little bit and the girl next to me, whose name is Hazel by the way, is actually really sweet. She's brought her girlfriend, Kaitlyn, to the game for their 2nd anniversary and her 18th birthday which is so cute. Apparently Kaitlyn had never gone to America and it was a complete surprise. Talking to these girls helps me with being anxious about this whole thing.

"Brittany!" Santana taps me on the thigh. "Brittany!" I turn my head to Santana. She pulls my face towards her and presses her lips on mine. It's passionate and I can feel a tingle down my spine. Everyone in the stadium is clapping and whooping and I realise what's happening. The Kiss Cam... I make the kiss deeper and hold Santana's waist. She pulls back, smiles and rests her forehead on mine.

"That was awesome," I say. "I love you," I kiss her cheek. I can still hear everyone screaming my name as I hold Santana's hand.

"Wow... Miss Famous," she teases me. "She's mine," Santana shouts all around her. I can see her holding up her left hand and parading her engagement ring around, causing me to laugh and clutch my stomach. "I love you," she points on my chest.

* * *

The game ended and the Red Sox won, obviously. We are walking home, hand in hand. It's dark now and we're on our way to Finn and Rachel's to collect Harley and have some dinner.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask, spinning Santana around and then draping my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it actually," she replies. "Especially the Kiss Cam."

"I can't believe everyone knew my name, it was overwhelming," I say, tapping my wrist against my thigh.

"How do you feel about that? Your starting to get noticed a lot," she lays her head on my chest as we continue to walk.

"Its overwhelming and I got super nervous today. I don't think I'm gonna get use to that," I reply, snapping my fingers.

"You're snapping your finger, you're nervous," she says quietly.

"Yeah, I just don't think that this famous thing is going to be a good thing, and I don't think I'm going to like it," I shake my head.

"If you ever get too nervous or anxious, just take a step back and take a breath," she tells me softly as we approach Finn and Rachel's house.

"Yeah, I will," I kiss Santana's head. I knock on the knocker and wait for someone to come to the door.

"Hey guys!" Finn swings the door open cheerfully. He brings me in for a hug and then Santana.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Santana asks once she steps out of Finn's embrace. Today is Charlie's birthday. We're celebrating today as just more of a family thing, he'll have a proper birthday party with all his friends during the week. We walk into the house and are greeted by Rachel immediately. Behind her I see Quinn and Puck as well; on the floor Harley and Charlie are playing with toy cars.

"Aunt Sanny, Britty!" Charlie stands up and runs into Santana's arms.

"I was watching the game today," Rachel says. "And I noticed the ring on your finger Santana," she squeals. "Congratulations!"

"Oh," Santana steps back when Rachel goes to jump on her. "Thanks," she smiles at Rachel.

Once everyone has asked how I proposed, when I proposed and when we're getting married; actually it was all Rachel. "Today isn't about us, it's about the birthday boy, Charlie!" I cut Rachel off. "San, did you bring the presents?"

"Oh, guys you didn't have to," Finn says. I sit down next to Santana and then lift Harley up onto my lap. Charlie crawls into Finn's lap. Rachel is sitting in the arm chair to my left, Quinn and Puck are sitting on the sofa next to Finn.

"Ah, but we couldn't _not_ spoil our favourite little boy," Santana gushed. Charlie hid his face in Finn's neck in embarrassment. "Charlie what's your favourite baseball team?"

"The Red Sox because I like wearing red socks," he smiles. Finn has that goofy grin on him as he bounces Charlie on his knee.

"Brittany bought you a Red Sox jersey and got some of the guys to sign the shirt," Santana pulls out a Red Sox jersey and hands it over to Charlie. He immediately pulls it over his shirt. Finn pulls it down and fixes it because it's on lop sided. "And I know that you love Spiderman so I got you a Spiderman action figure."

"That's so cool!" Charlie jumps off Finn's lap and runs over to Santana to hug her. "Thank you Aunt Sanny! Thank you Britty!" He looks up at me and smiles.

"You're welcome Mr Charlie," I chuckle. After the exchanging of gifts, I stand up and follow Rachel to prepare Charlie's cake.

"I am so happy for you Brittany," Rachel says out of the blue. "You make Santana very happy, I can see that. And you make Harley really happy. I cannot wait to attend your wedding," she says whilst hugging me.

"Oh, well you'll be the first ones invited," I laugh. I turn back to the cake and place the candles in the cake. Behind me I can hear Charlie and Santana speaking.

"You know how you and Brittany are getting married?" Charlie says quietly, but not that quietly.

"Yes."

"Can I marry her because she's really pretty."

"Uh-"

"Time for cake!" Rachel interrupts. I turn around to see that Santana is blushing really hard and Charlie is just smiling at me.

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to Charlie,_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

I set the cake in front of Charlie and he blows out the candles.

"What did you wish for Charlie?" Finn asks.

"For Brittany to be my girlfriend," he shrugs, picking at the icing on the cake. I look at Santana and we're both trying to stifle a laughter.

"Well, if you don't tell Aunt Sanny, then you can be my little boyfriend," I pick Charlie up and kiss his cheek. I can see him blushing and then giggle. "And Santana can be my fiancée."

"Okay," he hugs me around the neck and I stick my tongue out at Santana causing her to giggle.

* * *

 _Santana_

Later after the cake, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Brittany and I stayed up and watched some TV. The Kiss Cam was on the news and the engagement as well. Apparently Brittany's fame is only growing. I saw her snapping her finger nervously when we were watching it, I'll bring it up later. I don't think this fame is going to do anything for her anxiety.

Brittany, Harley and I ended up staying the night because Harley was staying anyway and Brittany passed out on the sofa. It's four in the morning and I hear footsteps walking down the hall into the living room. My eyes flutter open and I see Charlie walking into the living room. He walks over to me.

"Hey," I say softly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," he pouts. I swing my legs over the edge of the sofa, making sure I don't knock Brittany.

"Have you been able to fall asleep?" I ask, yawning. He shakes his head. "Okay, I'll get you some warm milk," I stand up and lift him onto the sofa. I know this isn't the first time this has happened. Rachel has told me about his infrequent sleeping habits and when he sleeps over at our house this sometimes happens.

I hand him the glass of warm milk before picking him up and bracing him on my hip. Once he's finished the milk I start to walk up and down the hall, rocking him ever so slightly. I start to sing the song I sing to Harley when she can't sleep.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
 _There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._  
 _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
 _And the dreams that you dare to dream,_  
 _Really do come true._

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
 _And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_  
 _High above the chimney tops,_  
 _That's where you'll find me._

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_  
 _Birds fly over the rainbow_  
 _Why then, oh why can't I?_  
 _If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_  
 _Why, oh why can't I?_

By the time I'm done singing I can hear Charlie softly snoring against my shoulder. I bring him back to his bedroom and slide him under the covers. I kiss him and then Harley who is asleep on the floor. "Goodnight little bugs," I whisper before returning back to the sofa to sleep for myself. Santana Lopez has still got it...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh my God I finished this chapter before 11PM XD**_

 ** _Anyway, I love this chapter!_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana went to the baseball game and Brittany is starting to experience the fame._**

 ** _We got a lot of fluff... And a little smut ;) Still getting use to writing that so... Please don't hate it!_**

 ** _The Kiss Cam_**

 ** _And Charlie's crush on Brittany!_**

 ** _And Santana is concerned about Brittany's rising fame... More of that to come._**

 ** _I just though that every thing was cute!_**

 ** _WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE? I HAVE NO IDEAS RIGHT NOW!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after we get 7 more reviews! You guys are killing it with the reviews and I love it!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _OH AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE DO FEEL FREE TO POINT THEM OUT!_**

 ** _P.S: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR! YAY! XD_**

 ** _HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I think that 50% of people will hate this chapter and 50% will love it, I'm just very nervous about it._**

 ** _23rd March 2023_**

 _Santana_

For the past couple of days Brittany's been a bit weird. Yesterday I woke up and caught her looking at Gossip sights... About herself. Now she's doing it again. They're actually the shittiest stories as well. Like one of them was literally a picture of her getting a coffee... Literally.

Her 'anxiety' has been at its worst. I mean, she hasn't had a huge panic attack yet, but I can see it coming. She's showing every symptom of a panic disorder. She's been distant, which means she's thinking a lot and I'm always catching her snapping her wrist or fingers. A few days ago she was snapping her finger nervously and as soon as I looked over, she forced herself to stop so her hands were just shaking. This is freaking me out.

"Britt," I slowly sit up and place my hand on Brittany's shaking one. "What're you doing?" I ask slowly. "It's six in the morning."

"What is this sh*t?" Brittany mutters to herself. "Seriously..." She shakes her head.

"Brittany," I sit up fully and still both of her hands. "Seriously, you're freaking me out," I tell her.

"I don't like this Santana, I don't like this at all," she sinks down and closes her laptop. I take it from her lap and put it on the floor. I lie on my side and look at her.

"I don't know what to say babe, you've got to take the cons with the pros," I shrug, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Were you ever this nervous when you were touring a few years ago. I mean, you did a US mall tour with Beyonce."

"I got use to it, with being in New Directions and all. I had an extra year to get over the nerves and I just got use to it. I guess I saw this coming when Rihanna asked me to choreograph her show when no one else could," she chuckles.

"You should've been her first choice," I poke her nose.

"I don't think I'm gonna get use to people coming up to me and telling me that I'm awesome or that they watch my every movement. Now gossip sights are criticizing my every move, that f*cking freaks me out," she closes her eyes and breathes out. "I mean, they're small gossip sights but still. I just imagine the crowds getting bigger and me just freaking out."

"Do you love dancing Britt?" I ask her softly.

"Yeah, I love it. It's my passion," she smiles largely. That's a smile that shows a person is passionate about something.

"Personally, I don't really want you going on tour because it won't do any good for your anxiety. I don't want to be flown over to London because you've had a panic attack and you're in hospital," I tell her honestly. "Plus I think I'd miss you too much if you went on tour. There are other things you can do. Like you could just focus on choreography and be all behind the scenes."

"Um San, I have to go on tour in June."

"What?" I ask, sitting up quickly. Brittany sits up and crosses her legs to face me.

"I'm doing the Usher summer tour. He visited the studio for a day back last July and he wanted Flynn to choreograph so when I joined back in November I was asked to be an alternate back-up dancer," she say slowly. "I got asked back in January to go on the tour officially. I didn't want to go but now I have to do it."

"Why didn't you want to go?" I furrow my brows at her.

"I didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave you and Harley behind," she says sweetly. "Plus at the time, I wasn't in the right head space with my Dad, debating on proposing to you and getting use to looking after Harley."

"Why do you _have_ to go?"

"Some girl on the team moved to New York to a different branch of studios so I have to step in for the whole tour unless we can find someone else," she tells me sadly. "So unless I find someone else to fill in, I have to leave for six weeks in June."

"You're going to be away for your birthday Britt," I pout.

"I know, it'll be fine."

"Britt, you have to talk to Flynn about that," I shake my head slowly. "I can see you snapping your wrist right now, don't tell me it'll be okay. Do you know how many people will be there asking for your autograph or taking your picture," I tell her loudly.

"I know Santana, I'm trying to get out of San, just calm down. Please let me sort this out."

"I just have a bad feeling about you going," I lean forward and drop my forehead onto her chest.

"What if you teach Flynn how to calm me down if I have a panic attack?" She asks and then kisses the top of my head. "And after this tour, I don't ever have to go on tour if you or Harley don't want me to."

"I don't want you to stop your career for me," I lift my head. "But I also don't want you to get hurt. If you feel comfortable with doing loads of tours then by all means, go on them, but if you feel weird about a tour or don't feel comfortable then I would much rather you stay here and just choreograph."

"I don't want to go on this tour because _I am_ scared," she shrugs. "So far the only person who has ever been able to calm me down, is you," she starts to lie down side ways and pulls me down with my wrist. "And I've been trying to get out of this tour since I was put in it."

* * *

 _Brittany_

Santana left an hour ago to go to work and drop Harley off. The studio doesn't open for another two minutes and I'm going to try and convince Flynn that I can't go on the tour. I don't want to go on the tour particularly but since that talk with Santana I've realised that I actually cannot go on the tour. My fame is increasing and even meeting someone who knows me makes me nervous, I don't think I can deal with meeting thousands of people.

I've thought about it and management could be cool. I'm good at cooking. There are a lot of things I could do with my life.

By no means am I doing this for Santana, I just don't think this is good for my health right now.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial the dance studio's number. I sit up as I start to feel my stomach tie up in knots.

 _Hey Britt, what's up?_ Flynn answers in his cheery, English accent.

 _ **Hey Flynn, I have like a super important thing we need to talk about,**_ I say quickly, standing up. I can feel my palms sweating. Flynn's a nice guy, with a very short temper.

 _Yeah, what do you want to talk about?_

 ** _I need to drop out of the Usher tour._**

 _No_

 ** _Flynn, I can't do the tour it's-_**

 _Brittany, no. I have no one else who can-_

 ** _Change the choreography, I'll chan-_**

 _No, Brittany I can't have you do this to me_ he says angrily. _People love you Britt, we need you there._

 _ **Flynn, I'm not doing that tour.**_

 _BRITTANY, God damn it._

 ** _Flynn, I'm not f*ckin-_** he hangs up on me. I cover my eyes with my hands and groan. I'm going on that f*cking tour and everyone is going to know who I am. There's going to be people surrounding me.

I feel my hands get even sweatier. I stand up and go to wash my hand to cool them off and realise that they're shaking. I grab the edge of the counter and close my eyes.

"W-w-water off a duck's b-back," I breathe shakily. "No, San, w-water o-off- San," I can feel my throat closing up and my heart beating in my head. I take choppy and uneven breaths. "One, two, three..." I try to count but my throat is being closed up even more, slowly.

I lower myself onto the floor and onto my hands and knees. My phone is on the sofa so I start my make my way over to it. My hands are sweaty so I drop my phone on the floor. I can feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks.

Shakily, I pick up my phone and click on Santana's name. I click speaker phone and place it on the sofa.

"W-w-water off a d-d-ducks back," I bury my head in my knees.

 _Hey Brit-Brit_

 ** _W-water off a d-d-ducks back_** I sob into my knees. I'm speaking in a whisper at this point.

 _Brit, can you count with me?_

 _ **H-hospital**_ I lift my head up and see a sweat patch on my knees.

 _Britt, stay on the phone with me. I'm calling an ambulance, stay in the apartment_ she says quickly. Through the beating of my heart in my head I can hear Santana shuffling around. _Britt, stay with me baby_ she says from a distance. I start to gasp for air infrequently, rubbing my sweaty hands together slowly. I use the crook of my elbow to wipe the streaming tears from my face and then to bury my head. To calm down usually I'd like is skin-to-skin contact. Not having Santana here just makes this ten times worse than it usually is. _Britt, baby are you there?_

 ** _S-San_** I choke on a gasp. **_It h-h-hurts_** I whisper, holding my chest and coughing.

 _The ambulance will be there in a few minutes_ she says breathlessly. _Can you try and count with me, Britt?_

 ** _S-San_**

 _I'm here baby, I'm not going. Brittany, can you try and move to the door baby?_

 ** _I-it_ hurts ** I gasp for air.

 _It's okay baby, calm down, it's okay_ I try to reply but I can't. _Britt, I'm on my way to the hospital._

Santana kept on talking as she got into her car. Breathing became harder. She counted up to ten in as many languages as possible and I tried doing it in my head. When the ambulance got to me, they had to break down the door. I black out as soon as I'm in the ambulance.

* * *

 _Santana_

When I got the call from Brittany and I could hear her panicking, immediate fear kicked in. I was rushing all over the place. I sped to the hospital and now I'm pacing up and down the emergency area, where I'm presuming they'll take Brittany.

I have yet to hear what she was thinking when she had this immense panic attack. The only other time she ended up in hospital (when I was there with her) was when everyone was asking for her signature in High School at the end of Senior year, even though she didn't graduate. There were crowds of people surrounding us and she started to breathe funny. I could see her hand shaking and forehead sweating. I knew she was about to have a panic attack and I immediately scared everyone off. I brought her to the choir room but I couldn't calm her down and she blacked out, I thought she was gone.

Right now, I have no idea where she is. I don't know whether she blacked out or if it stopped. She must be so freaked out right now.

"San," I hear Quinn's voice and it startles me. I turn around and immediately fall into her arms, sobbing now. "Is she in yet?"

"No, I don't know where she is."

"It's okay," she says, stroking my hair. "She'll-" she begins to say as a few paramedics burst through the doors.

"We need an ECG and a blood test done immediately," he shouts. I look over Quinn's shoulder and see Brittany lying unconscious on the bed. There's an oxygen mask on her face and I rip myself from Quinn's arms. A doctor comes out of a room and walks next to Brittany. I try running to her.

"Brittany!" I manage to start walking on the other side of her and hold her hand. Her eyes open slowly. "I love you," I repeat to her. I kiss her on the forehead before they take her into a room that I'm not allowed to go into. I feel Quinn take my hand and bring me over to a chair.

"She's in good hands," Quinn kisses me on the side of the head.

* * *

 _ **12PM**_

It's been two hours since Brittany got into the hospital. There's been doctors walking in and out of everywhere. We got moved to the waiting room in the ward she's being taken care of. There's been no word on how she's doing. I don't know how I can help her. Quinn keeps on reassuring me that she's going to be okay. I know that Quinn is just as shaken up as I am. She's been through the waiting before today, just like me.

"Are you okay, Q?" I ask suddenly, after at least an hour of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers bluntly.

"Are you comfortable?" I question when I realise how uncomfortable these hospital seats are for me, let alone Quinn, who's four months pregnant.

"Not really, no," she says, shifting around in the seat. I glance at her and smile sadly. She looks back at me and says, "she's been moving around all day," she places her hands on her stomach. "It's so uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I know. I don't miss that," I shake my head.

"Any more Brittana babies on the way?" She asks me, smiling. She points at my engagement ring that I'm playing around with.

"I- um - I, I don't think so. Not yet anyway," I reply, leaning my head in my clenched fist on the arm rest of the chair.

"Santana Lopez," a doctor comes out into the waiting room and I pounce straight to my feet. He walks over to me, scribbling something on his clip board.

"How is she?" I ask quickly.

"Miss Pierce will be just fine. We have done an ECG and her heart rate is down to normal. All her muscles and organs seem to be working perfectly fine. Her blood tests have all come back clear of any drugs or alcohol. Has she had a history of panic attacks?"

"Yeah, she's had them since she was about fifteen or sixteen. They've only just recently started coming back," I explain.

"Okay. Has she been diagnosed with any sort of panic disorder?"

"I don't think she has been," I tell him. "But, unofficially we both believe that it could be anxiety."

"Okay, from what I've seen she probably has anxiety. I think that it is definitely caused by nerves. After she is fully awake I think that we should discuss therapy or a dosage of anxiety pills," he tells me.

"Okay. Is she awake?" I ask him slowly.

"Yes, she is up and has been asking for you," he says, smiling at me. I walk behind him and slowly open the door. Brittany is attached to strings and a ventilator is passing oxygen up her nostrils.

"Hey," I say softly, walking up to hold Brittany's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like a truck ran over my chest," she says quietly, chuckling.

"Babe," I lean over and kiss her forehead. "You scared me," I squeezed her hand a little tighter. I drag a chair next to her bed and sit down. "What happened?"

"I called Flynn," she starts slowly. "To tell him that I'm not going on tour," she coughs slightly and I rub her knuckles with my thumb. "And he shouted a lot and then I couldn't stop think about it, I mean I couldn't stop thinking about it since this morning," she says relatively slowly and I nod along. "And then..."

"We're here," I finish for her. "Did you get out of it?"

"Nope, he still wants me to go," she says, shaking her head slowly at me. I close my eyes and breathe out.

"I'm gonna f*cking speak to him," I grumble to myself.

"No, you're not," she says weakly.

"Brittany, you're not going on that tour," I say sternly. "You were just thinking about it and look where you ended up," I say a little louder.

"I know, I'll talk to him when I go back to work," she tells me.

"I'm not letting you go, not after this," I push back the bangs of hair in her face.

"I don't think its safe for me to go either."

"We are both going to talk to Flynn and tell him that you're not going on that tour," I kiss her cheek. I can see her eyes filling up with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" She sits up slowly and I help her sit in place.

"I hate this," she says lowly. "I hate that I can't pursue my career because of this."

"Hey, this isn't going to stop you," I kiss her forehead. "You're still going to be a star. We're both going to help you through this and you will be the worlds most known choreographer. It'll be a bumpy f*ckin' road, but we will both get you there."

"I love dancing. I love making people happy because of it. I don't actually hate the fame, I just hate when people crowd around me. I hate that people are going to know things about Harley and you. I want to be able to go to the park without people taking pictures," she leans her head on my chest.

"Tough love Britt, you've got to take the cons with the pros. You're not going to be able to dance on tour without getting the harassment, I'm sorry Britt," I kiss the top of her head.

"Maybe I should just become a bin lady," she chuckles. She lies back down slowly, re-adjusting the oxygen. I move the strings that are in my way before slowly crawling into the bed and cuddling into her side.

"You'd be the hottest bin lady," I reply. "Harley will be here soon," I say lowly. "And Quinn's outside," I say as a doctor comes into the room. I sit up quickly and place my hand on her thigh.

"Hello ladies," he smiles, clicking his pen and placing the clipboard under his armpit. I slowly hop off the bed and sit down on the chair. "Miss Pierce, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, my head hurts though," Brittany replies.

"Okay, we'll make sure something is sent your way for that," he leans forward and places his stethoscope on her chest to listen for her heart. "Breathe in," she takes a slow breath. "And back out," she does as instructed. "Perfect. It seems like everything is in tact. You had a pretty bad panic attack, what do you think caused that Miss Pierce?" He asks her. Brittany tells him just about everything she told me before. She also told him specific stories about other panic attacks she's had. "And you have a history of having panic attacks, am I correct?"

"Yes," she nods her head.

"Okay, well Miss Pierce, you definitely have, what is called Generalized Anxiety Disorder. This was either brought on by your phobia of large crowds or your past, although we can never be sure. This is probably a conversation for you and a therapist to have," he says casually whilst writing something down.

"How would you know about my past?" She says lowly.

"I don't Miss Pierce, but from what I've seen GAD doesn't just come around, it is usually the cause of a troubled past. I'm sorry if I stepped into uncharted territory," he apologizes. "But am I correct about the large crowds," she nods shyly. "Right, Miss Pierce what I would recommend is that you do start to see a therapist for about two or three months," he explains, looking at both me and Brittany. The blonde looks at me with wide eyes.

"Isn't there any other way we can get past this Dr James?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Unless you want things to get even more complex than it already is, then no. I do suggest that Miss Pierce go to see a therapist. You can go with her Miss Lopez," he says, only looking at me. "Patients have come in and out of here with panic attacks and anxiety more than you'd expect. Most of the time, there is something that triggers it, something that you have to dig deep for and until you find that and let it all out, this is going to get worse," he tells me. "I will give you both exercises that will help with your breathing when having a panic attack," he says to Brittany. "And what I'm going to do is give you an asthma pump, Miss Lopez. When Miss Pierce is experiencing a panic attack this will help with her breathing."

"Okay, thank you Dr James. What about Brittany's summer tour? I mean, she can't go on it," I tell him, looking at Brittany and then the doctor.

"I will write up a letter for your boss Miss Pierce explaining to them why you won't be allowed to go on the tour," he tells Brittany.

"Thanks," Brittany replies softly.

"Okay ladies, I will leave it at that, if you have any more questions, feel free to get in contact," he sits up off the bed and leaves the room.

"How do you feel now?" I ask Brittany, rubbing up and down her arm.

"Better. We know what we're dealing with now," she smiles.

"Yeah, now we can handle it better. I promise that this will get better," I lean over and press a soft kiss to her lips. I rest my forehead against hers.

"What about the therapist thing?"

"I think it will help Britt. We can get to the bottom of it and try to kick its ass," I chuckle and kiss her again. "I know that Berry went to some therapist after she had Charlie. She had - like - postpartum depression after having him and went to a therapist for a few months. I'm sure he'd be happy to help." Brittany takes a deep breath and then sighs.

"Okay," she says after a while.

"We're gonna make it all better, I promise baby," I kiss her cheek before I hear a knock on the door. It swings open and I see Harley smiling with Quinn behind her.

"Nooooo," Harley's smile drops into a frown. "Mommy!" She runs into my lap and looks over at Brittany. "Why is Momma attached to loads of strings?" She asks me quietly. I help Brittany sit up slowly. "What's wrong Momma?" I help Harley slowly lie next to Brittany. She sits up and decides to straddle Brittany's stomach instead.

"Remember when I told you that I get really nervous sometimes and it causes me to breathe weirdly," Brittany explains, holding Harley by the waist.

"Like when I couldn't breathe properly before," Harley says softly. Brittany nods and kisses on the cheek. "Oh, but why are you in hospital?"

"Because this time I couldn't calm myself down," Brittany tells Harley.

"Oh..." Harley trails. "Okay," she shrugs before lying down and cuddling into Brittany's side. _'We'll talk more later,'_ Brittany whispers lowly to me. I smile and kiss her on the forehead and then Harley on the cheek.

"Quinn, we're going to McDonalds," I say loudly to the blonde behind me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am actually so nervous about this chapter. IDK why. I was just really nervous about writing Brittany's panic attack.**_

 _ **Britt's fame got to her and hit her really hard.**_

 _ **I was researching all week about anxiety and panic attacks so that I could write this chapter. I'm sorry if anything is wrong, that's just what I researched.**_

 ** _Brittany knows this will affect her career, not physically but emotionally probably, and doesn't want to go on tour._**

 _ **They had a proper serious talk about how this will affect Brittany's career.**_

 _ **Don't worry, this won't end her career completely.**_

 _ **Our Brit-Brit just gets a little nervous in crowds or thinking about it.**_

 _ **She'll start therapy, which I won't be writing, sorry not sorry.**_

 _ **The doctor diagnosed her and Santana is a little worried.**_

 _ **What did you think of this chapter?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I'll update after this gets 6 more reviews!**_

 _ **This chapter has over 4,000 words... woah...**_

 _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES!_**

 ** _AND HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY TO MY BABIES, BRITTANA!_**

 _Santana_

 ** _Saturday, 29th March 2023_**

Brittany out of hospital about two days ago. I haven't let her do anything. I can tell she's still on edge about everything. She's going to see Flynn about the tour tomorrow; I also convinced her to let me go.

I'm in the middle of cooking some bacon for lunch when I hear Harley running down the hall and attacking my hip.

"Mommy!" She says quietly, burying her dance into my waist.

"Did you have a good nap?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she nods her head. "But Momma kept sweating and shaking," she tells me. I bend down and lift her into my arms.

"Can you go and watch some TV?" I ask softly, quickly tossing the bacon into the bin. I know it's not gonna get cooked properly anyway. Quickly, I walk into the living room and set Harley on the sofa. I kiss her cheek as she gets distracted by the cartoon behind me.

When walk into the bedroom I see Brittany frantically shaking, gripping the duvet as much as possible. There's a sweat patch on the pillow.

"Britt," I sit next to her on the bed. "Baby," I rub up and down her leg.

"No..." She mumbles to herself. "No, San."

"Brittany, it's just a nightmare baby," I pry her fingers off the duvet and roll her until she's facing me.

"Don't leave me," a tear falls down her cheek.

"Britt, I'm right here babe," I press my lips to hers and she immediately responds. I pull away slowly when her eyes start to flutter open slowly. "Hey," I coo. "What happened?" I lift her up so I can slide underneath and have her lay on my chest. She immediately buries her face in my neck, only to flinch when I lightly wrap my arms around her front.

"Are you gonna leave me San?" She asks meekly. I can feel tears seeping through my t-shirt.

"I'm never leaving you Britt," I kiss the top of her head. "Ever. Why would I?" This isn't the first time since Brittany went to hospital that she's had a nightmare about us.

"You left me, and took Harley," she cries.

"It was a nightmare baby," I kiss her forehead. "I love you." I count to ten with her a couple of times to avoid a panic attack. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry," she says softly. She buries her head into my chest and I lean my chin on her head.

"Why are you sorry B?" I ask. There's no reason to be sorry.

"I don't even know," she replies, laughing slightly. "I'm scared," the blonde says shakily. She peeks her head up at me.

"You don't have anything to be scared about," I reassure her. She sits up and turn around so she's facing me. I fiddle with my engagement ring before pointing at it. "I am never leaving you. I'm dedicated to you. The love of my life. My soulmate," I tell her. It causes her to blush and smile. "I love you," I start to repeat. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to drive you away," she admits. I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm scared that you'll leave because you'll get sick of taking care of me."

"Seriously Britt, you think that I'm going to leave you because you have panic attacks?" I ask, holding her hands. She nods slowly. "Read my lips babe," I say slowly. "I'm. Never. Leaving. You. Ever. I'm going to marry you. All of you. Panic attacks and all. Every hospital trip. Any and every therapy session you want me to go to," I lean forward and capture her lips in mine. When we got out of hospital, I booked Brittany's first appointment with Dr Nichols and we're both going next week.

"I'm sorry," she says again.

"Jesus," I mutter under my breath. "Don't be sorry," I say. "Ever. Unless you take my peanut butter," I tell her seriously causing her to laugh. "Promise?" I hold out my pinky and she wraps hers around mine shakily.

"I love you," she says leaning up and kissing me on the lips.

"Never doubt yourself again Britt," I return another kiss before I hear a glass smash in the kitchen. I close my eyes and sigh. "C'mon," I take her hand and stand up. We walk into the kitchen hand in hand. There's a bowl of cereal smashed on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Harley says, looking up from the smashed bowl. She's crouched down next to it and moving the piece around.

"It's okay baby, just don't-"

"Ow!" She cries and jog to her side quickly. There's blood dripping down her hand. It doesn't look deep so I pick her up. "It hurts," I brace her on my hip and whisper to Brittany to clean the mess up.

"Sh," I kiss the side of Harley's head and run her to the bathroom. I sit her on the toilet lid and get a paper towel to wrap her finger up in. There's blood on my white t-shirt now. I hear Harley sniffling and whimpering behind me. "Sh, baby. Mommy's gonna make it all better," I coo. I kiss her forehead and reach for a plaster.

Once I've cleaned up her finger, I kiss it and wrap the plaster around it. "What were you doing with the bowl Harley?" I ask, crouching down in front of her.

"I made a bowl of cereal," she mutters lowly, still sniffling. I push away the tear on her cheek. "Then I dropped the bowl, I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's okay. But you should've waited for me to carry it. I'm proud of you for making a bowl of cereal though," I smile and she looks up at me. "If you are carrying a bowl always carry it with both hands."

"You're not mad about the bowl?"

"No, it's just a bowl. I'm just sad that you got hurt," I assure her, cupping her soft cheek. "How about, we go out and buy a new bowl just for you?"

"Can it be orange?" She asks excitedly.

"It can be any colour you want," I laugh, completely reassuring her.

"Cool," she smiles at me. I pick her index finger up and kiss it before taking her hand to bring her into the kitchen again. Brittany is on her hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor that looks completely clean. I know that sometimes people who have bad anxiety can sometimes get caught in trances where they repeat things.

"Harley, can you go get dressed please?" I ask, looking down at her. She's picking at the plaster on her finger. "Don't play with it mija," I say quietly. She turns around and runs to her bedroom in her red-footed pyjamas. "Brittany," I get on my hands and knees and crawl slowly towards her. "Britt, baby," I slide my hand over towards hers. "Britt, you can stop baby. It's clean," I say softly, placing my hand on hers and stopping it slowly. Slowly, I pry her hand off the dishcloth and put it behind me. I take her hands in mine and her right hand is freezing, wet and very red.

"What's wrong with me San?" She starts to cry.

"Nothing is wrong with you Brittany," I cradle her head in my arms and run my hands through her hair. I pull her blonde locks out of a pony tail and play with loose curls at the bottom. "You stopped straight away, I'm so proud of you," I pepper kisses over the top of her head.

"I hate this," she sobs, moving her head to my shoulder. I hear Harley running down the hall and then feel Brittany tense up. Harley walks over to her and hugs her from behind.

"Don't be sad Momma," Harley mumbles, placing her chin onto Brittany's shoulder. The blonde turns her head to face Harley. She buries her head in Harley's neck and smiles. I rub up and down Brittany's leg.

"I love you Harley," Brittany says weakly.

"I love you too," she young latina replies. She grabs the sides of Brittany's face and makes her turn around. I watch as Harley wipes Brittany's tears away with her sleeve. She then kisses Brittany on the cheek and I notice that Brittany's hands are now stilled. "Can we go to the park?" Harley whispers loudly.

"Yep," the blonde replies quickly. "I'm gonna get changed first Princess. Then we can go to the park and force Mommy onto the swings," I snap my head to Brittany and furrow my eyebrows. She turns around to face me and presses a kiss to my lips. "I love you," she says sweetly before standing up slowly. She pulls me up. "You're getting on the swings," she whispers in my ear.

* * *

Brittany convinced me to get on the swings; I made her buy a white hot chocolate for me because it's actually really cold. I've noticed that Harley calms Britt down a lot. She brings out the child in her and she forgets about everything.

"San, are you ready?" Brittany asks me as I sit down on the swing.

"Uh, yeah," I squeak. I'm actually so f*cking scared right now. I hate swings because there's no protection. I could fall off this death trap within seconds. Quickly, I grip the chains at my sides as Brittany starts to push slowly. Harley is sitting on the swing next to me, happily pushing herself back and forth. She starts to push more forcefully and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I got you baby," Brittany says when my feet are not able to touch the ground any more. "Open your eyes San," she says loudly. Slowly, I open one eye at a time. My breath hitches when I see that I'm very high up in the air. I can hear Harley giggling below me.

"Britt, stop," I shout. I descend to the ground and Brittany stops the swing. I feel her chin on my shoulder and I open my eyes again since I squeezed them shut before.

"You're on the ground babe," she chuckles. I lower my legs until my feet touch the ground. "You're okay San, you're alive," she runs in front of me. I pout because I know she's teasing me. I jump to my feet and into her arms, causing her to stumble back. I wrap my legs around her hips.

"Thank you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Like never before," she sings.

"And I wish you all the love in the world," I say back to her. She loosens her grip on me and I plant my feet on the ground.

"But most of all, I wish it from myself," she says loudly so now there are loads of people looking at us.

"And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score," I reply just as loudly.

"And I love you, I love you, I love you," she basically yells, very happily. I'm now laughing and clutching my stomach.

"Like never before... Like never before!" I yell back to her, still laughing. The people around us start clapping and I feel Harley run up to me and hug my leg. We're suckers for Fleetwood Mac, deal with it. That's probably the best version I've heard yet because it was so spontaneous and we didn't actually sing it.

* * *

 _ **30th March 2023**_

Brittany and I have just parked outside the dance studio. She hasn't been to work for about a week. Flynn hasn't seen her since before we got engaged.

"You okay?" I ask, reaching my hand over to hers that's rested on the driving wheel.

"Yep, lets go," she snaps her head to me and smiles. I lean over and kiss her lips. I open the car door and wait until Brittany has accompanied me. I slip my hand into hers and lead her into the front office of the dance studio. "Hey Lily, is Flynn on break?" Brittany asks the receptionist.

"Yeah, he should be in studio 4 on his break," the girl replies.

"Thanks," Brittany takes the lead and walks me up the stairs. "San, promise me you won't go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass?" Brittany questions when she stops me in front of the studio.

"I can't promise anything," I grumble. She rolls her eyes and twists the door knob. Flynn is sitting in the corner, munching on a sandwich.

"Hey guys," he perks up and puts his sandwich down. He stands up and walks over to Brittany and engulfs her in a hug. "I thought you weren't working today?" He states, backing away from her. He then looks me up and down. "Finally popped the question Britt?" He smiles.

"Uh, yeah," Brittany chuckles nervously.

"Congrats," he exclaims. "So, why are you guys here?"

"Flynn, I can't go on the tour," Brittany says softly.

"Brittany, you have to go on the tour, how many times have I told you?" Flynn replies. He's trying to stay calm.

"And how many times have I told you, I can't go on the tour," I feel Brittany start to tense up.

"Britt, are you stupid? You can't not go on the tour," he shouts. Oh... He shouldn't have gone there. I stand in front of her and go to leap on Flynn. I feel Brittany's arms around my waist and pull me back.

"Don't call her stupid, ever!" I yell at him.

"San, calm down," Brittany says lowly. I can hear Brittany pull out the letter from Dr James. "Flynn, read this," she hands it over to him and he unfolds the letter. Brittany rubs the small of my back and drops her chin onto my shoulder.

"Oh, dude," he says lowly. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't."

"I'm going to re-choreograph it without me and I'm not going on the tour Flynn," Brittany tells him.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Brittany. You could've told me," he hands me the letter and flicks his bangs to the side. He runs his hand through his brunette hair.

"Well, you didn't even ask her," I growl. Brittany slides her hand down my arm and squeezes my hand.

"I am sorry, and I will miss you on the tour," he says genuinely. I look away from him and cross my arms.

* * *

 _ **2nd April 2023**_

Its been a few days since we explained to Flynn about why Brittany isn't going on tour. We talked for a long time after that and I eventually forgave Flynn. But all is forgotten. Brittany's anxiety has calmed down a lot. She went to therapy on Monday and I'm actually starting to notice the difference since. Next week I will be joining her.

Right about now, I'm at work. I'm looking over all the paperwork that I've written out for the past week and I realise that its complete crap. I've been so focused on Britt, that my work has started to slack. I'm catching up on all the work and re-writing some of this crap. I've got a huge case coming up next week. It's one of those custody cases. I haven't even realised it until now that its between two men, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They're divorced?

They've got a little girl, Kaitlyn, and they both want full custody. I've got to find a way to give Kurt full custody. This should be easy, never liked Blaine anyway.

"Miss Lopez," my assistant, Jenna, knocks on the door and peeks her head into my office.

"Yeah Jenna," I look up from my scattered paper work.

"Mr Kurt Hummel is here for his meeting with you," she says lightly.

"Thank you Jenna," I smile and start to move around the papers on my desk so it looks more presentable. I can smell the aftershave waft into the room and I lift my head up to see one Kurt Hummel.

"Santana Lopez, I have not seen you in forever," he squeals.

"Sit down," I say to him, still cleaning my desk. "So, how have you been?"

"As well as possible whilst going through a divorce," he chuckles.

"What've you got for me Hummel, why do you deserve to have full custody?"

"Well, Blaine always works and he's never home," Kurt starts to ramble on about reasons why he deserves custody. I note down everything that I can make useful. I couldn't imagine me and Brittany going through this; I never want to imagine. If Brittany and I got divorced, not happening by the way, then I would want split custody. We're both stable parents. "How much of that do you think you can use?" He asks me with a shaky voice.

"Well, probably most of it. I've been able to get a copy of Blaine's work schedule and that will definitely help. I've also noticed that Mr Blaine has worked up quite the bill at the Gay Bar down the road. From what I can see, Blaine is not a stable parent," I tell him confidently. "But we will still have to fight. We will fight for your rights okay?" He nods quickly, biting his lip. "Good. I hope your mentally prepared for this Kurt because court can get to people easily."

"I'm ready Santana. I'd do anything to keep my little girl safe."

"Okay, as long as you're ready for this, then I'm ready to fight Kurt," I pick up my briefcase and place the papers that I need to study into it. "Want to get a coffee?" I ask, pulling my hair out of the high pony.

"Sure," he smiles, standing up. "You are looking good Santana," he compliments.

"As are you Lady Hummel," I reply quickly.

"How are you and Brittany?" He asks as we walk out of the law firm.

"We are getting there. It's never smooth sailing," I tell him honestly. Sometimes I feel like Kurt is that kind of aunt that you can tell anything and everything.

"Don't think I didn't notice that rock on your finger," he sniggers, pointing at my engagement ring.

"Yeah, she asked me on St Patricks day," I tell him, not being able to rip the smile off my face. "It was really cute."

"That is so romantic," he gushes. "You have to let me plan the wedding."

"Maybe Hummel, just maybe."

"And how is that adorable daughter of yours?"

"She is perfectly fine thank you very much Hummel."

We walk to the coffee shop and order drinks. He continues to ask me about the proposal, the wedding and Harley. We set up a date for Harley and Kaitlyn, who is three, to play. Then he has a little cry about Blaine.

Thank God Brittany and I will never get to that place. I'm sure of it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Don't know if I liked this chapter. I like the beginning of it, but I got tired towards the end so it got really shitty, sorry about that. I'll make it up in the next chapter.**_

 _ **What do you want to see next chapter because I actually have no ideas!**_

 _ **We saw more of Brittany's anxiety, but not as bad.**_

 _ **We see how her anxiety is affecting Santana. More Harley fluff by the way!**_

 _ **Also, what sort of family do you want them to have? I was thinking about this and I can't decide whether to give them 3 or 4 kids. IDK. They won't be having children in the near future by the way, I was just wondering!**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 ** _I'll update after we get 7 more reviews!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE HAVE A GOOD TIME READING!_**

 _Brittany_

 ** _Two weeks later, 11th April_**

I wake up when I hear the doorbell buzzing. It's 8PM and I fell asleep about 2 hours ago for a nap. I look to my side and see that Santana's still not back from work. She's been working late on Kurt's case for two weeks and been working late every day, meaning I have to take half days and look after Harley every day after school.

Whilst she's been at work, I've been moving completely into our apartment. Now I'm completely moved in. But it's been a b*tch to move in because I've been doing it by myself.

I know the person at the door is not Santana because she has her own keys. I swing my legs over to edge and throw sweatpants over my bright blue Calvin Klein pants. As I walk into the living room, I see Harley asleep on the sofa. I throw a blanket over her and kiss her cheek. The doorbell goes of again and Harley starts to stir.

"I'm coming," I say loudly. I twist the doorknob and pull it open. Now, I don't know if its the grogginess or if this is real life, but I see both mine and Santana's parents standing outside, waving like crazy. "Hey," I say, furrowing my eyebrows. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Santana didn't tell you, we're visiting for the week," Maribel Lopez says excitedly.

"No, she failed to mention that. But come on in," I step to the side and the whole gang pours in. My Mom, Maribel and Javier. Yep, that sounds just about right. No Dad. I turn around and clap my hand once. "Right, so where are you staying?" I ask, unknown to any information of them even coming.

"We're staying here sweetie," my Mom tells me. I nod my head slowly and then see Harley stirring a lot more. Quickly, I walk over to the couch and pick her up.

"Harley," I say softly and she wiggles around in my arms. "Harley, 'Buela and 'Buelo are here," she lifts her head up and opens her eyes slowly. Confused as to what's happening, Harley looks around and then stops when she see's Maribel and Javier.

"'Buela," she almost jumps out of my arms suddenly but I stop her and hand her to Maribel slowly. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Santana wasn't even here to tell me our parents were coming.

 ** _[To Santana]_**

 _Parents have arrived_

 ** _[Sent at 8:04]_**

I put my phone away.

"Momma," Harley turns her head to face me.

"Yeah."

"Like, can I call _Susan_ Grammy now?" She asks, smiling. I look over at my Mom who's now smiling brightly.

"Why don't you ask _Susan_ yourself?" I laugh and I feel my phone vibrating in my pants. I pull it out and it's Santana.

 _ **Hey**_ she says, breathing heavily.

 _Hey babe_

 ** _I am so sorry for not telling you_**

 _Yeah, thanks for that_ I reply coldly.

 _ **Babe, I'm really-**_

 _Busy with work, I know San_ I roll my eyes to myself.

 _ **I'm on my way home. Just put Harley to bed and entertain the parents, please?**_

 _Okay, I'll see you soon_

 ** _I love you_** she says sincerely.

 _I love you too_ I hang up quickly and spin around on my heels. I can see Harley's eyes closing slowly as Maribel lies her back down on the sofa. "I'll be back," I slowly pick Harley up and walk her to the bedroom. I tuck her into bed, since she's already in pyjamas. "N'night baby girl," I kiss her forehead and tuck her unicorn under the duvet.

When I walk outside, my Mom is standing with her arms crossed. "What's up sweetie?" She asks me as I pull the bedroom door closed.

"Nothing, why?" I lie. But she's my Mom. She knows everything. She raises her eyebrow at me. "Santana's been working late a lot lately and I'm just very tired. I had no clue you guys were even coming," I tell her quietly. "I've seen her for ten hours in the past two weeks, that was a guestimation," I inform her, now leaning back onto the door behind me.

"I heard you've been having panic attacks again, sweetie," I can now see out of the corner of my eye that Maribel and Javier are looking.

"Mom, I'm fine and tired and quite frankly, annoyed right now," I tell her, crossing my arms. "Bedtime," I smile sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me and follows me down the hall to the first guest room. It has already been made up by Santana, of course. "Have a good night, love you," I turn around and kiss her on the cheek before leaving the room.

I show Maribel and Javier their room in complete silence. After, I realise that Santana's not back and she's definitely suppose to be back. I pull out my phone and click on her name. Then I hear her ring tone outside and sigh. She fiddles with the lock and then pushes the door open. It takes every inch of energy that I have not to just snap at her. Slowly, I bring my head to my hands and rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Hey," she says softly, placing her keys on the kitchen table. "Sorry I'm late. I left my folder at work and had to go back," she sighs, sitting next to me. I close my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired," I mumble and then drop my head to her lap. "Can we talk in the morning?" I ask quietly, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," she kisses the side of my head. "I'm sorry for working late again."

"I love you," I say, completely ignoring what she says.

"You too baby," she kisses my cheek before I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **7AM**_

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in last night. I lift my head up to see Santana asleep, still in her uniform. She must not have moved me from last night.

"Good morning Brittany!" Santana's Dad exclaims. I hold my chest as I sit up and look at him. I feel Santana sit up suddenly and knock me off her lap.

"Ow, Jesus," I wince, holding stomach and arching my back. The wind has been knocked out of me. "I think you broke my butt," I tell Santana quickly. "I think you broke my butt," I repeat. Santana leans down and helps me sit up.

"I am so sorry," she says through a laugh. "Stand up babe," she stands up and then helps me balance onto my feet.

"Good morning girls," Javier says cheerily. We both turn around. "You broke your butt Brittany?" My face immediately reddens and I hear Santana laughing behind me.

"I'm gonna get Harley up," I kiss Santana on the cheek.

* * *

 _ **9AM**_

I dropped Harley of to school and dropped our parents off at the shopping mall so Santana and I can talk when I get home. She's taken the next two days off because our parents are in town. I only need to go to work in the afternoons up until the Usher tour to teach my classes.

"San," I call out, throwing my keys onto the coffee table. She walks out with a messy bun on her head and a pen behind her ear. She's also writing something on a piece of paper with the utmost concentration. "Santana," I click my fingers near her face. "Am I allowed to kiss my fiancée?" She lifts her face up and kisses me on the lips quickly. "San, can we talk?"

"Oh, yeah," she dots the end of her sentence and puts the piece of paper on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" I raise my eyebrow and look over at her work. Even when she's not working, she's working.

"San, I've been taking half days of work for the past two weeks so I could look after Harley every afternoon. I only see you for about two hours a day, before and after work, both to which you're very grumpy," I say very quickly. I look at her and she pouts at me. "We haven't kissed for more than two seconds in two weeks and now your working late every day," I breathe out shakily. At this point there are tears clouding my eyes.

"Britt, you know I _have_ to work late if I want to get through this case," she tells me, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to work late on weekends Santana, you don't _have_ to work late _every single_ night," I emphasize only the very important words. "You can come home and spend time with your family," I say, squeezing my eyes shut. "I miss you," I purse my lips together. "I really miss you," quickly, I push away all the tears on my face.

"Brittany," she moves forward to try and comfort me. "I have a week to do this and then I'm done," she tells me loudly.

"You didn't even come to therapy with me when I asked you to," I reply, now matching her volume. She doesn't say anything back to me. "What? Cat got your tongue Santana?"

"I'm sorry Britt," she yells at me. "I'm sorry that I have to work to earn money to keep a roof over our heads!"

"You're not getting paid to work late and abandon your family!" I shout.

"Abandon Britt? Seriously?" She quietens down a little bit. I cross my eyes and avoid looking in her tear filled eyes. "Is that how you feel, that I'm abandoning my family? That's not what I'm doing Britt, I need to work!"

"It seems that you're choosing work over family," I mutter to myself bitterly. "Harley misses you at night too, she refuses to go to sleep something," I say to her softly.

"Stop making me feel more guilty!" She slams her hands down on the counter top.

"Then what will it take to make you choose your family over work!" I snap finally.

"You're making me choose now, you can't make me choose!"

"What would you choose Santana? What?! Right now it seems like you'd choose work any day!"

"I'd never make you choose Britt, how is this fair?" She screams at me.

"You'd never have to make me choose!" I cry. "I don't care that you work, I don't mind. But you work everyday. Come home late. And I really really miss you Santana. When you're not at work, you're working at home!"

"I'm going out B, I don't know how to please you right now," she sighs and walks past me. She grabs her keys and swings the door open. She turns around and waves. "Love you." I walk over to the sofa and turn on the TV, bring my knees up to my chin.

* * *

 _ **6 PM**_

 _Santana_

I didn't go far, just to the park. I texted Brittany so she knows that I'm okay.

She hurt me. I hurt her first though. I know I've been working a lot lately. I thought it was for the best that I get this case over and done with rather than dragging it out for a long time. Today is the first day in two weeks that I've been home for a whole day. Technically I haven't even been home today.

I'm sitting on the park bench facing the glistening lake. I take a drag of smoke before slowly breathing it out. Brittany doesn't know it, but I've taken smoking back up. I use to smoke quite often before Harley was born but then I just smoked when I got upset or stressed, like now. I'm upset. I'm just trying to take the edge off.

Sighing, I burying my head in my hands. "Jesus Christ," I whisper to myself. "I hurt her, but she hurt me," I start to argue with myself. "I would never abandon my family," I lean my chin on my hands. Maybe that's just how both Harley and Brittany feel. It may not have seemed like it before, but I would definitely pick my family. But I shouldn't have to choose, I should be able to have my family and get a decent amount of work in.

Just as I'm getting deep into thought about everything, I feel my phone buzzing against my boobs, still will never get use to that feeling.

 _ **[From Brittany]**_

 _where are you San? everyone's ready for dinner xx_

 _ **[Sent at 6:13 PM]**_

 _ **[To Brittany]**_

 _Can you collect me at the park?_

 ** _[Sent at 6:14 PM]_**

We still need to talk, I'm not that lazy.

 _ **[From Brittany]**_

 _okay, I love you xx_

 ** _[Sent at 6:15 PM]_**

 ** _[To Brittany]_**

 _I love you too xx_

 ** _[Sent at 6:15 PM]_**

* * *

 ** _6:30 PM_**

Brittany must be taking the scenic route because it's only now that I can hear her running towards me. I'm on my second cigarette.

"Hey," she sits next to me and I turn my head towards her. She smiles weakly and takes the cigarette out of my hand. At first I think that she's going to put it out but what I don't expect is for her to put it in her mouth and inhale it. Brittany doesn't smoke. She tried it when I did in High School but immediately hated it. She puffs it out and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Britt," I cock my head to the side. She shrugs and takes another puff. "Brittany, what're you doing?" She twiddles the cigarette in between her fingers and turns her head up and blows the smoke up into the air. "Seriously?" She keeps the fingers in between her fingers, still twiddling it. "Smoking?" I raise my eyebrows. "You don't smoke."

"I travelled the world without my best friend for almost four years, things happen," she tells me, taking several more puffs before continuing the conversation. "You don't abandon us San," she says suddenly. "You're just a workaholic," she laughs, looking at me. I lean my head on her shoulder. We start to take turns in inhaling the smoke before talking again.

"I know, but I miss you too," I tell her softly. "And I'm gonna stop working late, I really don't need to work every single day until nine o'clock," I sigh. Brittany rubs up and down my thigh. "I'm sorry. I miss you guys too, I don't think I've done this much working and I am exhausted," I groan. "Look at me," I say. She turns her head to face me. I lean forward and capture her lips in mine. She drops the cigarette on the ground and moans in pleasure. She cups my face and scoots closer to me.

"I love you," she sighs, pulling back reluctantly. "That felt really, really good."

"More than two seconds," I chuckle. "Should we go home and entertain our parents?"

"Yeah, Harley's cute and everything but she's kind of tired," she laughs.

After apologising for not going to Brittany's therapy session and basically everything else and then visa versa, we make our way home. She didn't drive, she walked so we walk home. We continue to talk about more serious stuff just to make sure everything is cleared up and goof around a little bit.

* * *

"We're home!" I say loudly as Brittany and I walk through the door hand in hand. We snap our heads to our parents who are shushing us. I can see their eating ice cream and watching the Lion King. "Sorry," I say quietly as Harley turns around and scowls at me.

 _I'm gonna be the mighty king so enemies beware_  
 _Well I've never seen a king of beast with quite so little hair_  
 _I'm gonna be the main event that no king was before_  
 _I'm brushing up I'm looking down_  
 _I'm working on my roar_  
 _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_  
 _Oh I just can't wait to be king_

Brittany starts to sing in my ear along with the movie. She sings along with all the different voices perfectly. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek. I giggle and lean my head back onto her shoulder. I play with her hands and run my finger up her arm. I clear my throat dramatically.

 _No one saying do this_

 _No one saying be there_  
 _No one saying stop that_  
 _No one saying see here_  
 _Now see here!_

 _Free to run around all day_  
 _Free to do it all my way_

I sing back to her. Our parents have now turned their heads to face us. I spin around and assemble into a crouching position, to which she returns it.

 _Well I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart_  
 _Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start_  
 _If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!_  
 _Out of service, out of Africa_  
 _I wouldn't hang about_  
 _This child is getting wildly out of wing_  
 _Oh I just can't wait to be king_

During the instrumental Brittany pounces on me and pushes my wrists back onto the floor. I hum along to the song and laugh when she roars in my face.

 _Everybody look left_  
 _Everybody look right_  
 _Everywhere you look I'm_  
 _Standing in the spotlight_

We harmonize together perfectly before going straight into the last part and belting it like our lives depended on it.

 _Let every creature go for broke and sing_  
 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_  
 _It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling_

 _Oh I just can't wait to be king_  
 _Oh I just can't wait to be king_  
 _Oh I just can't wait..._  
 _To be king_

"That was probably dorkier than singing Songbird every four days," I laugh, leaning up to kiss her quickly. I push her off me and straddle her hips.

"Or Landslide," she replies.

"Or anything Fleetwood Mac," I confirm. "We should continue to re-enact performances from Disney movies," she nods in confirmation. "I should just quit my job and do this for a living," I laugh.

"That can definitely be arranged," she rolls over and pins me down on the floor, now laying her butt on my waist.

"I miss this," I sigh eventually. "I wanna be home every single day at five o'clock," I confirm seriously.

"That would be awesome."

"I love you."

"I love you too San."

* * *

 ** _A/N: yAY, NEW CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Basically..._**

 ** _Brittany and Santana argued about Santana's working schedule and then made up a few hours later, that sounded really bad._**

 ** _Their parents came for a 'surprise' (for some people) visit and their was a moment of fluff between Harley and Susan!_**

 ** _Santana left for a little bit and explained herself to Brittany._**

 ** _They sorted their issues._**

 ** _They came back and sang the Lion King, which by the way I really want to be able to do with my future partner every single night XD_**

 ** _Oh and Brittany does something quite surprising._**

 ** _I really enjoyed writing this actually, it took me all day XD_**

 ** _Next chapter will either be, therapy session, pure fluff, or Harley filled. What would you like to see?_**

 ** _Seriously, what would you guys like to see next chapter? I really want to get you guys more involved with where this story is going!_**

 ** _When would you like this to end? Not that it's ending soon, just wondering._**

 ** _I'm trying to make this story flow and have more continuity than Ryan Murphy and his storylines... Sorry not sorry... Does this contain any continuity whatsoever?_**

 ** _Feel free to point out every spelling or grammar mistake!_**

 ** _What was your favourite part?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after we get 6 more reviews!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **April 27th**_

 _Brittany_

Santana has finally finished her huge case with Kurt. It was a fight, but Kurt won custody. She's been taking it a lot slower and only going to work when she absolutely needs to, which is good. She's always home for dinner and collects Harley sometimes too.

I'm still only going to work in the afternoons (from 11 until I have to collect Harley) until the tour starts and my summer classes with the kids start. I can't wait to work with the kids, it's always been apart of my dream to work with kids.

And Harley is starting dance in the summer. I'm not teaching her, I'd just be bias and only watch my baby girl, one of my close friends is going to teach her. She's been telling me for the past few weeks that she wants to dance just like me. When she tells other people that she's gonna dance like me, I walk around with the brightest, proudest smile you've ever seen.

Quinn visited last week, the first time since I'd moved out, and asked me to be the Godmother of her little baby girl. She won't tell me the name, no matter how much I ask. Seriously.

And Santana has got baby fever ever since Quinn visited, and so has Harley. Everyone has caught the disease. It's getting really bad.

The young brunette is lying on her back on top of my stomach. She just got back from school so she's a little bit tired. Her eyes are starting to droop when I run my finger up her arm soothingly. "Momma," she mumbles, turning on her stomach to face me. She moves a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear, causing me to chuckle. Then she lies her head down my chest. "When can I have a baby brother?" I roll my eyes inwardly, told you everyone has the disease.

"When do you want one?" I ask softly, not trying to shoot down her thought. Slowly, I push a strand of hair out of her face because its annoying me. She props herself up on her elbows before I slowly groan and she moves her pointy elbows from my boobs - its late, I'm tired and sensitive - and hangs her arms down at my sides.

Resuming back to the conversation; "Can I have one now?" She asks, smiling. My eyes widen and I stifle a laughter. "Like not right now, but soon. For my birthday."

"Um, babies don't come that quick Harley," I tell her. She furrows her eyebrows and I pray to God that she doesn't ask me where babies come from. "How about you can have one _after_ Mommy and I get married?"

"Can I have one this year? Maybe two," she holds two fingers in my face.

"How about you can play with Quinn's baby-"

"But she doesn't get to live with us," she whines. I sigh.

"Okay, time for a nap," I tell her. Slowly, I pick Harley up and feel her head droop on my shoulder. I bring the young girl to her room and tuck her under the duvets. "Love you," I kiss her forehead when I hear the front door opening.

"Britt, I bought something," Santana calls and I rush out into the living room.

"Hey," I smile and kiss her on the lips. She pulls away and opens her handbag.

"Look," she pulls out a pink onesie for newborns and then a blue onesie. "Aren't they adorable?" She squeals and waves the onesie's in my face. I take the top of her hands and push them down to her sides.

"San, we really don't need baby onesies... Unless your-"

"No, God, no. Not yet anyway," she mumbles and I furrow my eyebrows. "I just really, really wanted these," she smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Seriously though, we don't need these," I take the soft clothing out of her hands and she sticks her bottom lip out immediately. "We'll keep them in our wardrobe for whenever we need them," I lean down and kiss her cheek. Seriously, this illness is becoming the new plague. Let's just hope it doesn't affect the _whole_ world. I turn around with the two items in my hand, fiddling with the soft materiel in between my fingers. I know I want kids, as soon as possible preferably, but I didn't want to bring it up just in case Santana didn't want one now.

"Britt, wait," I can hear Santana walking down the hall behind me on my heels. "Brittany," she whines as I lay down the onesie's on our bed. Slowly, I spin around on my heels. "I'm sorry," she purses her lips together. I roll my eyes and scoff, crossing my arms. "I love you," I lean forward and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You too," I reply. "But seriously, why the onesie's Santana?" I ask, rubbing up and down her bare arms.

She shrugs and drops her head onto my chest. "I kind of might have baby fever."

"Ah you have past the stage of admittance my young one," I laugh, kissing the crown of her head. She looks up and glares at me.

"I really, really, really want a baby," she says to me, her voice muffled by my chest. I lean my chin on the top of her head. I'm trying to decide whether this is Santana or the baby fever talking. "When do you want more kids Britt? Do we have to wait until we're married?" She asks me weakly. I look down at her and raise my eyebrows.

"Santana, next month you'll be complaining about morning sickness. In four months you'll be complaining about back pains and about ten months from now you'll be telling me that we're never having sex again," I explain to my still pouting fiancée. Still deciding.

"But you know that I'll get over that. I couldn't go a whole month without wanting to see your body again," she tells me, still smiling.

"A month?"

"Okay, maybe like a day," she chuckles against my chest.

"I'm pretty sure that you can't have sex a day after having a baby, which will kill you from the inside and out," I sit down on the bed and hold her waist. She moves so that her hips are in between my knees and then snake my arms around to her back. She leans down and kisses me on the lips.

"Smarty-pants," she chuckles, cupping my face and kissing me again. She holds my back and lowers me down onto the bed. I remove my lips from hers.

"You have to get changed San, we're going out... On a date," I remind her and she pouts. "What? You don't want to go on a date with me?" I return the put.

"Lo siento baby," she whispers and she pulls the waistband of the tiny sliver of my black boxers that's peeking over my grey jeans.

"Babe, get dressed," I lean up quickly and peck a kiss to her lips. She rolls her eyes and removes herself from my hands. "I love you," I say sweetly as she walks into the closet.

"Te amo," she replies loudly. "Britt, can you do my hair?" She yells from inside the closet... Haven't been there in a while.

"Yeah, get dressed and I will," before Santana and I went on our very first date in senior year, she asked me to put a braid in her hair and she loved it. Ever since then she's loved it when I do her hair.

Whilst she's rummaging through her clothes, I decide to take a shower. I've laid my clothes on the toilet seat to get changed afterwards. I hop into the warm shower and loosen my hair from the ponytail it's in. I look down to my stomach and my eyes come across the belly button piercing I got when I was in India with Quinn. I know Santana probably wouldn't approve, but I've always wanted a lip piercing.

I turn around and turn the shower off. I grab the white towel and wrap it around myself. Quickly, I blow dry my hair until it's flowing behind my back in loose curls. I throw on a tight-fitted black shirt and tuck it into my blue ripped jeans. I look in the mirror and nod in approval, looking at my pink lips, a lip ring would look good!

"San," I call, walking back into our bedroom. She's standing in the middles of the room with high-waisted black-jean shorts, purple vans, white ankle socks and a grey t-shirt. Her black-brunette hair is flowing in locks on her shoulders. She twirls around so I can get a clearer picture of her ass and tanned legs. "Y-you look amazing," I stutter. "Leave your hair down, it looks good," I tell her. I can feel myself getting flustered when she starts putting on red lipstick, facing the mirror.

"Thank you," she turns around and leans up to place a kiss on my lips. "Finn is downstairs to collect Harley," she whispers against my lips.

"Cool, I'll get the car started," I tell her softly.

* * *

 ** _6:30 PM_**

"It's just like Breadstix, without the breadstick's," Santana laughs, reading over the menu.

"Yeah, but instead they have a ton of garlic bread. _La Bruschetta,"_ I chuckle to myself and Santana raises her eyebrow. "It's Italian for garlic bread," I explain to her.

"My baby is bilingual too," she smiles at me. When I went on the world tour, I learned a lot of different languages.

" _Eres hermosa, amor,"_ I say softly, causing her to blush.

" _Eres muy caliente, bebé,"_ she leans over the table and winks at me.

"You're cute," I chuckle.

"Can we talk about something?" I ask her seriously. She reaches over and holds my hands because she knows exactly what we're going to talk about. "Do you really want a baby?" She looks up at me and nods slowly. "Why do you want a baby?" There's two different routes she can take.

"Because... I want to raise a _baby_ with you. It's the perfect time for Harley to have a sibling and I have this weird internal desire to have a baby... And I have baby fever," she mumbles the last part. I squeeze her fingers and kiss her knuckles. I inhale a deep breath. She's really serious about this, and so am I.

"I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you Santana Lopez," I tell her quickly. "I am going to stop smoking," she smiles at me and mouths, ' _me too'_. "But don't get too sad if we don't have a baby before we get married."

"I won't," she grins. "You want this, really?" She asks me shyly. I knew this conversation would come up so I was pretty distracted driving here thinking of what my response would be. In that exact drive, I named all three of our children, gave them a date of birth and by that point I knew I was ready to have children with Santana, be it now or ten years from now. Why not start now?

"I really, really want this. I may not have thought about it properly before today, but I want to have a baby with you. Right now," I say slowly, peppering kisses all over Santana's knuckles. "Thank you Santana," I say suddenly. She furrows her eyebrows at me.

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"For carrying my child, and for all the future babies we're going to have. It's something I will contin-"

"Brittany. It's my pleasure to carry and give a home to _all_ of our kids for nine months," she smiles widely.

"Awesome," I lean over the table and kiss her cheek. "This isn't a romantic spur-of-the-moment decision right? We're really going to try for a baby?"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby. Not just for _us_ but for Harley, I'm sure she'll absolutely love having a little brother or sister around," she giggles, causing me to smile even more.

"While on the topic of family, what date were you thinking about getting married?" I ask, taking a gulp of water.

"I've always wanted a summer wedding," she shrugs as the waiter approaches our booth. I order for both of us, knowing what Santana wants already. She laughs at me for knowing her order.

"What about next June?" I suggest, blowing bubbles in my water through my straw. She giggles at me and leans her chin on her fists, smiling widely.

"That takes away from your birthday though, I like August," she tells me. I see her point, we'd be fussing about the wedding and probably forget about my _30th_ birthday.

"I really don't mind San."

"Babe, it'll be your thirtieth though," she whines and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Exactly, it's not important. My Mom will be asking why I haven't given her more grandchildren, my brother will tease me about being thirty and you'll sing to me. We can do that at the wedding without it being all about me," I explain to her. She shakes her head.

"Nope, you're not getting out of a birthday party for your thirtieth."

"Fine, we'll have the wedding next August," I agree with her reluctantly.

"And then if baby Lopez stays on schedule then he or she should be able to crawl down the aisle with our rings," Santana tells me with a proud smile.

"And when were you planning on baby Lopez arriving?" I ask her, holding her hands across the table.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "But I can't wait."

After a while, our food arrives. We eat in a comfortable silence as I stare at my beautiful fiancée. I know having a baby is a big step but this is the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, what's the point in waiting? Yes, the woman with bolognese sauce all over her chin, laughing at herself, is the woman whom I will marry and will be carrying our child quite soon. This discussion was totally unexpected but it feels right.

"San, how do you feel about lip piercings?" I ask quietly. Maybe she can't hear me, maybe she'll like the idea.

"I think they're sexy, why?" She raises a single eyebrow at me. "If you're referring to getting one yourself, I think it would be all kinds of hot. Plus, you could be the badass Mom," she winks.

"I think I am the badass Mom already," I reply smugly. I stab a meatball and slip it into my mouth.

"Yeah, the most bad-ass," she stares right into my eyes, causing a shade of red to creep up on my neck. The redness reaches my cheeks. "I love you," she tells me softly.

"Ditto, babe, ditto."

* * *

 _ **10PM**_

"I think that you, Brittany Pierce, are so sexy," Santana shouts at me. After having dinner, we decided to go out and around the town. It's a really quiet night in Chicago and Santana is gripping my hand, dragging me down the dimly lit streets. She's taken it upon her drunken self that we need tattoos. She calls it, 'Old-ish, drunken girls being spontaneous!'

"You are so hot!" I reply just as loudly. She trips back and lets go of my hand to save herself... Yeah, she's never going to remember this. "San, c'mere, this is the place you were looking for babe!" She stops suddenly outside the tattoo shop and smiles, pushing the doors open.

"Tattoo me b*tches," she says as I start to think of how I'll explain this to her in the morning. "Britt, what are you going to get?" She brings me closer to her chest. "More importantly, where are you going to get it?"

"Where ever you think I should get it baby," I whisper against her lips in my drunken, and now turned on, state.

* * *

 _ **9AM**_

"B," I feel a grumble against my neck. I open my eyes slowly and look around the room. Somehow, San and I managed to fall asleep on the living room floor. Santana is lying on my chest in her bra and jean-shorts. "Britt," she moans and rolls slowly off my chest. When I try to sit up, I instantly feel a shooting pain on my right rib. I push myself up slowly, holding my pounding head.

"San, you okay babe?" I ask her softly. She doesn't answer for a while until I hear a gasp... She's found the tattoo.

"Sh*t!" She screams and then turns around to face me quickly. She climbs onto her knees and lifts her shirt to show me the tattoo on her lower left rib. I never actually saw what tattoo she got last night so I pray and hope to God that she didn't get anything stupid. "What the f*ck did I get Britt? Please tell me its not horrendous!" She says quietly.

"Hey, its okay," I soothe her. "You're kind of cute in your drunken state," I laugh. _'Cause I've built my life around you,'_ I smile at her before singing the lyrics softly to her.

"Phew," she breathes out slowly. "Cute," she giggles. "When did we decide to get tattoos?" She asks me with furrowed eyebrows.

" _You_ decided to get tattoos when we were at a nightclub and you saw a girl with a tattoo on her wrist and dragged me to a tattoo parlour," I tell Santana, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. I look down to see the tattoo on my rib and read it aloud; " _I know it's right,"_ I chuckle softly. There are three small bird surrounding the small caption.

"We're both really cute," Santana sways from right to left slowly and smiles widely at me. I lean forward and capture her lips in mine. I can still taste the tequila on her tongue. "We better get up, Finn's dropping Harley off in an hour. I'll make some hangover breakfast," she sighs.

"I'm gonna get you a t-shirt," I rub up and down her thigh. Shakily, I push myself up onto my feet and then help her up too. Santana turns around and makes her way into the kitchen as I walk through the hallway and into the bedroom. I walk into the walk in closet and flick through all her clothes until I find a baggy t-shirt for her to wear.

I sit down on the bed and hold the t-shirt to my chest. Santana and I made a lot of decisions last night and they're going to change our lives forever. Honestly, I'm scared. Who isn't scared about having a kid? But on the other hand, I can't wait. I can't wait to watch our child grow inside Santana and then to marry her. It'll be sunny and Harley will be a flower girl and she'll look beautiful. Hopefully, we'll have a happy baby squealing in the front row, being held by one of his grandparents. Santana will be the most beautiful of them all as she walks down the aisle with her Dad. A ray of sunshine will shine onto Santana and I as we say our vows, sobbing. Yes, I've thought about this a couple time but now that we've set a date and actually thought about our future properly, it all seems so real and I can't wait.

I pull the Santana-scented t-shirt away from my chest and stand up. "San," I say loudly, walking into the kitchen. "Arms up babe," I say from behind her and then pull the large shirt over her head until she's comfortable. I wrap my arms around her waist and draw circles onto her bare stomach, thinking about the day that I could feel tiny taps against my palms. She sighs loudly, smiling up at me; I know she's thinking about the exact same think.

"Soon baby, soon."

"I can't wait," I mumble against her neck. "Do you think we should move?"

"What? We've got enough space. There's another bedroom," she tells me, moving the bacon around the pan.

"Yeah, but it's a small place. Thinking practically, there would be no place for baby Lopez to crawl around and it would be dangerous for them to climb on everything. If we have a bigger place then-"

"Baby, you're rambling," she cuts me off.

"We have the money, we just need to find a place."

"Yeah, I suppose it could be a good idea. Can we talk about it some other time, big talks on a hangover is not working well," she chuckles, glancing up at me quickly.

"Lo siento baby," I whisper in her ear softly. "We'll talk later," I kiss her cheek and cover her hand so I can help her move the bacon around.

"You know I can't function when you talk Spanish babe," she whines, pouting like a five year-old.

"Te amo, _mi amor,"_ I breathe. I can feel goosebumps running up her arms. We both know that she can't pounce on me because she's cooking but if we could, we'd be rolling around on the sofa within seconds. I pepper kisses up and down her neck before my phone starts to ring loudly from the living room. "I'll be back," I pat her ass as she sticks her tongue out at me. My phone has stopped ringing by the time I've reached it. There's _nine_ missed calls from Finn, _twelve_ from Rachel and multiple texts from both of them.

The first one I read is; _Get to the emergency room!_

 _Harley's broken her arm._

 _She's gone in for surgery._

 _BRITT!_

 _Answer your phone!_

"San!" I scream. "Turn the cooker off," I shout just as loudly. She runs into the room with a panicked expression. By now there are tears filling my eyes. "Harley's in surgery."

"What?!"

"S-she broke her arm. I don't know how but-" Santana runs back into the kitchen.

"Get the f*cking car started!" Santana yells and I trip over the coffee table running to the door. I ring Finn and hold my phone in between my cheek and shoulder.

Seriously, we can never get a break.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I really, really enjoyed writing that chapter. It took me all week, but here it is!**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **Babies in Brittana-land! Yes, they've talked about having babies! It's finally happening!**_

 ** _They both got drunken, yet cute, tattoos. Oh, and Brittany is going to get a lip piercing, which I, personally, think is super hot._**

 ** _They set a date for the wedding. They had a cute date._**

 ** _Everyone's got baby fever._**

 ** _And Harley broke her arm which we will find out about next chapter._**

 ** _Next chapter will be Harley-land! We'll also be celebrating her birthday!_**

 ** _WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE?_**

 ** _WHEN SHOULD THEY HAVE THEIR BABY?_**

 ** _BOY OR GIRL? PLEASE START LEAVING NAME SUGGESTIONS!_**

 ** _AND LEAVE STORYLINES FOR THE FUTURE TOO!_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after we get 6 reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope enjoyed!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, LEAVE STORYLINE SUGGESTIONS AND BABY NAME SUGGESTIONS! ENJOY!_**

 _Santana_

Receiving those texts from Finn and Rachel was the scariest thing ever. The thought of my baby girl falling and breaking her arm without me being there kills me. I wasn't there to pick her up and cradle her while she cried; nor was Britt there. When I got into the car with Brittany, I immediately asked her to sit in the passenger seat because I could hear her breath being out of control and saw her hands shaking on the wheel. As I drive down the streets of Chicago to reach the hospital, I go through breathing exercises with her so she doesn't have a panic attack.

Just as I'm focusing on the road, I hear Brittany sobbing quietly. As much as I want to break down with her, I have to stay strong and coax her through whatever is going on in her head. "Hey, Britt," I take one hand off the wheel and slowly push down on the breaks. I slide my hand onto her thigh and rub soothingly.

"One of us should've been there to catch her Sanny. Our baby broke her arm, she's broken," Brittany cries. I quickly glance. The blonde buries her face into her elbow, sobbing softly. Watching Brittany breakdown like this is absolutely heart wrenching.

"Britt, she'll be okay. I know Harley, she'll bounce right back when she gets her colourful cast and you draw a little animal on it," I sigh, driving slightly quicker towards the hospital.

"She's probably in so much pain," sometimes I forget that this is one of Brittany's first big experiences as a parent. Whereas I've gone through the first big injury (she banged her head on the coffee table last year and had to get stitches), Britt hasn't. Not that it makes me any less upset, I just know how to stay more stable in these situations.

"She'll be fine Brittany, trust me," I subtly edge my pinky towards hers and she lifts it to wrap around my tanned finger. "I love you," I tell her quietly. She gazes at me for a while before opening her blue eyes that are now a dark shade of blue with a bright red rim from crying. I push down on the acceleration harder and slowly pull my hand away so I can grip the wheel tighter. The traffic seems to zoom past the car as fast as my eyes can process. The red lights don't seem to faze me.

I take the quickest route to the emergency room and swing into the parking lot and park up quickly. In the corner of my eye I can see Brittany swing the door open quickly and she leans out of the car. Soon enough I hear gagging noises coming from the blonde.

"Oh, Britt," I wince, leaning over and rubbing her back. I pull her blonde locks into a pony tail. "Hangover, driving or nerves?" I ask slowly. She coughs up the last piece of vomit and spits.

"All of them, crap," she rasps. "Mostly nerves... And your driving," she chuckles the last part, clearly forgetting all of her nerves about Harley. "Let's go," she turns back into the car, wiping away any remaining spit from her mouth. I take her hand and kiss along all of her knuckles. We both hop out of the car quickly and I take her now sticky hand in mine, cringing because I know she wiped her mouth with this hand. "Sorry," she says quietly. She walks around to the other side and takes my other hand in a more sweaty than sticky hand.

Once we get into the hospital and up to the ward where Harley is, I step in front of Brittany and grip the edge of the reception desk."Harley Lopez, I'm her- We're her Mothers," I say calmly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Finn and Rachel walk from behind the corner. Immediately, Finn goes to hug me but I move out of the way. "I just want to see Harley," I say sternly, refusing to make eye contact with either Rachel or Finn.

"San," I feel a large hand on my shoulder.

"How the f*ck did she break her arm?" I snap, whipping his hand off my shoulder.

"Aunt Sanny," I hear a small voice quiver behind me. Slowly, I turn around to meet the big brown eyes of Charlie. "You used a bad word."

"Charlie not-" Rachel gets interrupted when I crouch down and pull a dollar out of my pocket and sigh.

"I'm sorry about Harley," he says softly to me and I furrow my eyebrows. "I tripped over and pushed her off the slide," he says, pointing to the stitches on his cheek. "I hit my face but Harley broke," tears start to form in his eyes. I know its not his fault but now he thinks he broke Harley.

"C'mere," I pick him up and he cuddles right into my chest. "You didn't break her. It was an accident," I kiss him on the side of the head. He lifts his head off my chest. "Lets go see her," I smile. Behind me I feel Brittany place her hand on my back and Charlie hides his face in my neck.

"San, I swear, I was outside with them the whole time," I hear Finn say just as I turn around to face him.

"Only Britt can call me San," I state, smiling weakly at Brittany. He sighs and his shoulder slumps. Yes, I blame him for what happened. He should have been keeping a closer eye on them. I need someone to blame and Finn seems like my only option. Focusing on this is helping me from breaking down in a crying mess. The blonde gives him a sympathetic look before taking my free hand and kissing it. I walk in front of her and let Charlie point the way to Harley's hospital bed.

Brittany steps in front of me and pushes the door open. The first thing I see is Harley with her arm in a sling. Her brown hair is splayed out on her pillow and she is breathing ever so slowly. I can see a glimpse of purple cast peeking out of the sling.

"She's broken Sanny," Charlie whispers against my neck, pointing at Harley sleeping. "I'm sorry for breaking her."

"You didn't break her Charlie, you don't need to say sorry," I kiss his forehead and then sit him on the chair next to the bed. Brittany is leaning against the back of the door, refusing to look at either me or Harley. Charlie is tugging on my finger, urging me to sit down, which I oblige to. He's swaying aimlessly from side to side. I've always noticed that Charlie does this a lot. Also, I've noticed that Rachel always cuddles him when he does this. "C'mere," I lean over and sit the little boy on my lap.

"Can I sign her cast when she wakes up?" He asks innocently, leaning his head back onto my shoulder.

"I think that would make her really happy," I tell him quietly. I see Harley stirring in her sleep, a sign that she may wake up soon. "I'm sure if you asked your Mommy, she'd let you get gold pens."

"Yeah, Harley loves gold Aunt Sanny! So does Mommy," he says with his lips pursed. I laugh softly to myself.

"I bet if you asked Brittany-"

"My girlfriend Britty," he says with a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Yeah," I chuckle. "I bet if you asked real nice then she'd bring you out to your Dad."

"Okay," he nods excitedly. I look at Brittany who has paid no attention to anything around her. I lift him up... Again. And then lower him down to kiss Harley's cheek. "Britty," he waves in Brittany's face, gaining her attention. "Aunt Sanny told me if I asked you nicely then you'd bring me out to my Mommy so I can get gold pens to write on Harley's cast," Brittany looks at him completely obliviously.

"I-I'll take him," Brittany smiles weakly at me.

"You don't-"

"I'll take him. We'll get some rainbow pens too," she lifts Charlie into her arms who is now full-on blushing. "And some ice cream," she kisses him on the cheek and then kisses me on the lips. I furrow my eyebrows at her and then she leaves without saying another word. I know this is hard for Brittany. One of the first things I wanted to do when Harley was first in hospital was walk out of the room, scream and walk back in to see Harley completely fine. I know that's not going to happen.

When I see Harley stirring in her sleep more frequently, I walk next to her bed and lean down to kiss the hand that isn't wrapped up in a cast. Her eyes scrunch together. Soon I am met with dark blue eyes, that once were bright, blue, Brittany eyes.

"Mommy," the tanned girl says groggily. She looks around the room in a confused manner.

"Hey mija," I lean down and kiss her forehead. I purse my lips to stop myself from crying when I see tears forming in her eyes.

"It hurts Mommy," she slowly lifts her broken arm but drops it when she it gets too sore. Her lip starts to quiver and her eyes are slowly turning red.

" _No llores niña. Estas bien_ ," I say softly to her. "How sore is it mija?" She sniffles a little bit.

"Ocho Mami," she whimpers softly. I lean over and press the button for pain killers, I can't bare to see my baby in pain. I push down the barrier and lift her slowly onto my chest, careful not to knock her arm.

" _Me abrazo, Mami necesita un abrazo,_ " I kiss her forehead and she weakly hugs me around the top of my stomach and buries her head into my neck. "Te amo mija."

 _"¿Dónde está Momma?"_ She asks me quietly.

"She's getting ice cream with Charlie, she'll be back soon mija," I tell her softly, running my fingers through her soft, shiny hair. "What ice cream do you want? I'll text Momma."

"Chocolate fudge please," she smiles at me for the first time today. I pull my phone out of my pocket, sticking my tongue out comically to make Harley giggle.

"Wait. _E_ _n español bebé?"_

"Uh..." She trails. " _Dulce de chocolate..._ Wait, _fondant au chocolat..._ That's french, Momma told me that," she smiles, biting her tongue like I do.

"Oh, you're so smart mija," I praise, using one hand to type out a text to send to Brittany. Me and Harley sit and talk for a while, Harley refusing sleep, and I make her laugh to distract her from the pain. She sings to me, almost breaking me down to tears, only to make me sing back to her.

"Hey," Brittany opens the door, followed by Charlie behind her leg. She's got four cups of ice cream and Charlie's got a plastic bag in his hand. Out of excitement, he's rustling the bag. Brittany puts the ice cream down on the chair and lifts Charlie to the foot of the bed. He pulls a golden Sharpie out of the bag. Slowly, I move off the bed and stand next to Brittany as Harley and Charlie interact quietly.

"You okay?" I ask. The blonde puts her arm around my shoulder and I lean my head on her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says shakily. I take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly. Her palms are sweaty and I can feel her fingers itching to get out and snap.

"I'm gonna get Rachel," I kiss her cheek. The smaller brunette stands up immediately and I whisper in her ear. We walk back to the room and I take Brittany's shaky hand. "C'mere baby," I kiss her knuckles and bring her outside to the car park. She leans her back against the wall and slowly slides down. "Hey, you're okay babe," I crouch down and press a lingering kiss to her forehead. She leans forward and starts to empty her stomach right in front of me.

As much as I want to breakdown with her, I have to stay calm for Brittany. I get onto my knees and move around to her back to rub it. "Get it all out baby," I coo, rubbing her back until the gagging and vomiting stops. She lifts her head up and her breath is ten time's shakier. "Calm down baby." She holds her hand to her chest.

People always ask me how I stay calm when Brittany has a panic attack. The only thing I want to do is to calm her down, that's the only thing on my mind. I have to bring _Brittany_ back to her own mind. This isn't Brittany, and my only goal is to bring her back. So, I sing.

 _It's just another night_  
 _And I'm staring at the moon_  
 _I saw a shooting star_  
 _And thought of you_  
 _I sang a lullaby_  
 _By the waterside and knew_  
 _If you were here,_  
 _I'd sing to you_

I crawl from my position leaning up against the wall to be in front of Brittany. I cup her face and kiss her eyelids. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much," I tell her slowly, kissing her sweaty forehead. "Britt, can you count with me baby?"

"Water off a duck's back..." she says slowly, her breath is still shaky is calming down.

"Good, baby, good."

 _You're on the other side_  
 _As the skyline splits in two_  
 _I'm miles away from seeing you_  
 _But I can see the stars_  
 _From America_  
 _I wonder, do you see them, too?_

 _"So open y-y-your eyes and s-s-see,"_ she sings, her voice wavering. I place my hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat and its starting to slow down.

"Breathe with me, look," I cup her face with both hands and she opens her eyes. They're the same dark blue colour that Harley's are right now. They're distant. I breathe in and out slowly, grasping her hand and squeezing it to urge her to breathe with me. "You're okay, I got you," she dips her head into my chest.

 _The way our horizons meet_  
 _And all of the lights will lead_  
 _Into the night with me_  
 _And I know these scars will bleed_  
 _But both of our hearts believe_  
 _All of these stars will guide us home_

Once Brittany calms down and leans against the wall, I follow in her suit. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she leans her head on my shoulder. "Talk to me baby, I thought we had this under control," I slowly bring my hand to rub the bottom of her back.

"She's so small," Brittany cries. "She's not suppose to break. We're suppose to catch her," I kiss the side of her head and see Finn walking out of the hospital.

 _'She okay?'_ He mouths to me, pointing at Brittany. _'She'll be fine,'_ I mouth back, holding Brittany tighter. He nods and smiles at me. _'Thank you,'_ I add truthfully.

"C'mon, we've got a cast to sign."

* * *

 ** _May 20th 2023_**

"Mommy!" Harley calls as soon as I walk in through the door. I drop my briefcase by the sofa and pass Brittany on her way down the hall. I walk back and wipe the toothpaste foam from her bottom lip and smile.

"Hey sweetie," Harley's sitting up, trying to keep her book open. "What's wrong?"

"My arm is itchy," she places the book down and points at her broken arm. I smile at her and then pull the liquid her doctor gave us to stop the itching under the cast and pour some down it.

"Hey, what day is it tomorrow?" I ask her, smiling like a goof. I lean over and close her bedside table. She purses her lips together and thinks for a while before smiling at me.

"It's my birthday," she lifts her arms in the air and dances a little jiggle. I laugh loudly. "What cake are we having?"

"What cake would you like?" I ask, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She furrows her brows and sticks her tongue out.

"Chocolate," she smirks.

"Perfect, because that's what we bought you," I kiss her forehead. "Read a few more pages of your book and then we can have some dinner, Momma got chinese," I tell her, picking up the book for her. "Te amo."

"Te amo Mommy!" She says loudly as I swing the door open. I go to the bedroom and grab a pair of pyjamas for myself before I walk straight to the bathroom and lock it quickly. It's been a few weeks since Brittany and I talked about having a baby. Our sexual life has been, well, active. She doesn't know, but yesterday I went and bought a few pregnancy tests. I don't know about Brittany, but I've definitely been praying and using my _11:11_ wishes on getting pregnant. I haven't had any of the symptoms, but I may as well try.

"Please be positive, please be positive," I repeat, peeing on the stick. I pull up my pants and leave the test on the toilet lid as I sit on the cold tiles, crossing my legs. I reach over and grab my t-shirt and flannel boy shorts. Slowly, I stand up and change into the pyjamas.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany knocks on the door. "Did you wear the skirt with the sticky zipper? I'll help you get out of it baby," she tells me quietly.

"I'm fine Britt, I'm just on my phone, I'll be out in two minutes," I say loudly, crossing my arms. I hear her walking away from the door and sigh. I pick up my phone and check how long the timers got until it goes off.

If its negative, I don't have to tell Brittany. She doesn't have to know. If it's positive and I am pregnant then I can tell Britt tomorrow and she'll be over the moon.

"Please be positive, please be positive," I say again, unconsciously placing my hand on my stomach. "Please God!" I say just over a whisper. "I know we haven't talked a lot, and I'm sorry for bombarding you over the past few weeks, but I really need you right now. We _really_ want a baby and it would be super cool if I could give Brittany some good news soon," I say, clasping my hands together. "Please."

The timer goes off like a fire alarm. With complete silence abiding my ears, this sounds like the loudest screech in the universe. I quickly turn the alarm off and hold my phone in my hand. I take one last deep breath and pray before crouching down and holding the test. As slowly as my hand will turn over, I flip the stick over onto the toilet lid.

 _Negative_

* * *

 _ **21st May 2023**_

"Happy birthday Harley!" Brittany squeals happily as Harley jumps onto our bed. She straddles Brittany's hips and hugs her around the chest tightly. I sigh lightly and run my fingers through Harley's chocolate locks.

"Niña, feliz cumpleaños," I rasp, smiling weakly. Brittany turns her head and smiles at me and I smile forcefully at her. I know she can tell I'm faking the smile and she raises her eyebrows. "Do you want chocolate cake for breakfast baby girl?" I ask her, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah!"

"Go get dressed for me and we'll be right up!" She quickly hops off the bed and runs back down to her bed. "I can't believe our baby girl is five," I sigh, swinging my legs over the end of the bed. "She's growing too fast Britt."

"Can we talk about what I found in the trash in the bathroom?" She asks, crawling forward and bracing her hands on my waist. My eyes widen and I quickly finish tying my hair up into a messy bun. "San, why did you take a pregnancy test?" She asks me, rubbing the sides of my waist and placing her chin on my shoulder. She locks her jaw as I close my eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"I-I-I had this internal feeling and I just did it, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks when I stand up. I walk over to the dressing table and look in the mirror to make eye contact with Brittany through the reflection.

"It was negative, I'm not pregnant," I grumble and I see her stand up. I turn around and sit on the table. She sits at the end of the bed and buries her head on her hands.

"We're suppose to tell each other everything Santana. We're engaged and trying for a baby. I don't mind that you took a test without me but at least tell me so I can hold you at night and you cry. I heard you up crying last night," she tells me. She walks over to me and plays with the engagement ring. "I love you, and I want you to tell me everything."

"I'm sorry," I lean my head on her chest and begin to quietly cry. "I'm sorry," I cry a little louder. Brittany rocks me in her arms. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she takes a step back, but her hands still on my shoulders. "Just tell me next time. I love you," she leans forward and kisses me. "We'll keep trying and if it doesn't work out, then we'll just adopt," she says, laughing a little. I wipe the tears on my cheeks away.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too."

"How about we have a little fun while Harley's getting dressed?" She curls a strand of hair behind my ear. "Harley can you have a shower baby?" She calls down the hallway.

"Okay Momma!"

"We have about twenty minutes to try and make baby Lopez number two," she leans forward and kisses. I smile into her kiss as she lifts me up behind her shoulder, causing me to break out into fits of laughter. She pins me down on the bed, smiling down at me. Her locks of blonde hair are in my face. "I lov you," she hums, leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well... That took a turn I didn't expect it to._**

 ** _This was suppose to be Harley's birthday party but then I wrote too much and that didn't happen. Sorry..._**

 ** _Anyway, we had a bit of Brittana and a bit of Harley._**

 ** _Brittany had a panic attack about Harley being in hospital._**

 ** _Santana was disappointed by a test result._**

 ** _And Harley was really cute XD_**

 ** _Next chapter will be Harley's birthday, I promise!_**

 ** _What would you like to see in the birthday?_**

 ** _Oh, leave name suggestions for the inevitable baby to come!_**

 ** _And boy or girl?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I hope that this chapter wasn't too jumpy!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _I will update after we get 7 reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _P.S: PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME ABOUT ANYTHING, I'D LOVE TO JUST CHAT AND LISTEN TO YOUR IDEAS ABOUT ANYTHING!_**

 ** _P.P.S: ALSO, IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE TELL ME! I'M VERY TIRED AND HAVEN'T CHECKED FOR ANY MISTAKES!_**

 ** _P.P.P.S: AS FOR THE SPANISH, IF YOU NEED ANY TRANSLATIONS OR THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE PM ME!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_Brittany_

"Momma, why is your hair messy?" Harley furrows her eyebrows as I take a step into the living room.

"Its bed hair baby," I lie to her. I hear Santana snigger behind me before patting my ass and sitting on the sofa next to Harley. "What do my two ladies want for breakfast?" I lean down on the counter as Santana snuggles up to Harley and whispers in her ear.

"Sausage, eggs, bacon, beans, toast and savoury waffles please!" Santana answers loudly. Usually, I'd reject that idea and only give them cereal, but because its Harley's birthday, I'm going all out for them. I pull out everything I can find from the refrigerator and turn the pan on.

If you told me this time last year that I'd be celebrating by daughter's fifth birthday with her and my fiancée, I'd literally die from laughing. But now that its a reality, I couldn't imagine my life being any different. Yeah, I would have preferred to have been with Santana and Harley all along and and celebrated all of Harley's birthdays, it may not have led us to where we are now.

Also, if I do say so myself, I think we got Harley a pretty amazing present. I mean, yeah, we had to talk to the landlord about it but we figured it out. A few of her friends are coming over today to play and do whatever five year olds do. I can't wait.

"Breakfast is served m'ladies," I say in a mocking butler tone. I place a plate on both of their laps before running back to the kitchen to get mine. "Dig in."

* * *

After breakfast, Santana and I cleaned up after I refused to let Harley do any labour of any kind today.

"You ready for presents princess?" I ask, as she turns the TV off. The small girl sits up on her knees and nods quickly. Quickly, I run to the closet in Santana and I's bedroom and pick up all the presents. "Okay, here you go," I sit on the floor in front of Harley and give her one present at a time. Every time she opens one, she gasps and talks about it for five minutes.

"What's that one over there?" Harley points at the box behind me which I've been saving for last. Santana nods at me knowingly. She sits down on the floor beside me.

"Well, since you've been so amazing with everything that's happened this year and all you want is a little brother or sister, we figured that you deserve this. We can't give you what you really want so instead we got you this," I reach behind me and lift the present into my lap. The box shakes a little bit as I start to pull the lid off. "Harley, I'd like you to meet Tucker," I pick up the small pocket beagle with one hand and lay him in my lap. He's a soft brown colour, with a smooth coat of fur, and he's only the size of my hand. I run my hand over his brown ears and then hold his white belly, looking up at Harley. "He needs a little friend," I stand up slowly and sit next to her. The small puppy buries his face in my stomach and nuzzles it.

"He's so cute," Harley coos softly. She strokes his soft fur. Tucker lifts his head up to face Harley and I feel his tail wag on my lap. I gesture for the young latina to cross her legs so I can place the puppy in her lap.

"Don't be too loud, it'll scare him," Santana tells Harley. We both watch as Harley hesitantly runs her fingers through his thin coat of fur.

"When I was a little girl, my Dad brought home a dog just like this. Her name was Bella and she was my best friend for years," I say with a lump in my throat. I try not to cry at probably the only good memory I have of my Dad. I wish he could see the bright smile on Harley's face right now, it's the same reaction I had when I met Bella. Santana crawls forward and squeezes my thigh comfortingly.

"I love him, he's so cute," Harley says with a high-pitched tone. "Thank you," she smiles at me and Santana.

"He's got a bed over there," I point over at the dog bed in the corner of the living room under the desk. "And when the food bowl is empty, its your responsibility to pour some more in. There's food in the bottom cupboard."

"This is the best birthday ever," Harley whispers excitedly.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

"Hey, are you okay?" I see Santana standing in the doorway of our bedroom in the reflection of the mirror. I finish tying my hair up in a high pony tail and turn around.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been crying, there are tear tracks on your cheeks," she takes a few steps towards me and cups my face. "Is it about your Dad?" I nod slowly and she pulls me down into a hug. She takes my hands and brings me to sit at the edge of the bed. "Talk to me baby, what are you thinking about?"

"I miss him. We use to be close, when I was really young. He started to go away more often and take random flights to France. I miss my Dad," I lean my head down onto her shoulder. "He has another stupid family, with some other woman. He broke my Mom's heart. Nick barley had a father figure. He doesn't even love his own grandchild. He hurt all of us San, why do I care so much?" I grumble, burying my face in her neck.

"Because he's your Dad and somewhere deep down inside, you still care about him and love him," Santana wraps her arm around my back and gently runs her finger up and down my arm. "How about we go to Lima after your birthday and the pride parade? You and your dad can talk-"

"My Dad doesn't talk San, he doesn't listen either. All he wants is tradition," I snap lowly.

"Britt, you both have to try. Make him listen baby," she leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek. She doesn't say anything after that, I just feel her warm body part from mine and the door creak open.

Santana's right. I haven't tried with my Dad at all. Not in recent years anyway. I've seen him, but I haven't made any effort to talk to him and try to get our relationship on the right path. But, he's only tried once.

Sighing into my hands, I stand up slowly. I look down at my attire, just double checking that it's appropriate and then nod in approval. I'm wearing black, ripped, skinny jeans that are rolled up at the bottom. I've let my grey shirt flow loosely down to my thighs and Red Sox snapback that matches my red Vans.

Satisfied that I'm ready to get my party on, I sigh and say. "I need a f*ckin' beer," I walk out of the room and into the living room where there are a bunch of parents from Harley's school.

Harley told us a few weeks ago that she wanted a party at the house. But we don't have the room in our apartment so we asked the couple downstairs, Jarrod and Colin, if we could use their apartment and they welcomed us with open arms. They have a son, Addison, who's the same age as Harley so they clicked quite quickly. They've got a backyard and they let us fill their fridge with food and drinks. I just hope this all goes good.

I quickly run downstairs to the other apartment and the first person I'm met with is Quinn. "Hey," she walks into my opens arms.

"I can't believe you got Harley a dog," she chuckles. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"As if this one won't have you and Puck any less whipped," I say, smiling and poking once at her baby bump softly. "When's my goddaughter making an appearance anyway? I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Uh, August 21st, another couple months yet."

"Damnit," I say, looking up to lock eyes with Puck. "Hey Puck," I take a step forward and hi-five him.

"Where's the little one? Got a little present for her," he smiles sweetly at me.

"Uh, she's outside but she'll be inside in a minute. Do you want a beer?" I ask, turning to the refrigerator. I open the fridge and bend down to where there are usually beers, but there are none. "San, babe?" I call. Santana walks back in from the backyard and furrows her brows. "Did you get rid of the beers?"

"Yeah, I did," she nods and then walks into the kitchen next to me. "Why do you want one?"

"I was offering Puck one."

"Neither of you need alcohol at a five year old's birthday party. Can you come and help me now?" Santana asks me, taking my hand in hers. Without me even answering, Santana is tugging on my hand to leave.

"Okay," I sigh and kiss the corner of her lips. I put everything that's going on in my head aside and quickly apologise to Puck, who just brushes it off. I hold Santana's waist from behind and waddle outside behind her. She shivers at the touch of my lips on the back of her neck. "Where's Harley?" I ask softly, peppering kisses all over her neck. She points over in the direction where the jungle gym is and I see Harley playing with that Addison kid. I see him hug our daughter from behind and I raise my eyebrows. "Do you see him? His hands are wand-"

"Calm down tiger," the latina turns her head towards me and kisses my cheek. "She's five, not fifteen."

"It's never too early to learn about the birds and the bees," I say seriously.

"No, Britt, that would scar a kid. Especially not on her birthday," Santana chuckles. We both watch carefully as Harley slides down onto the floor, followed by Addison. He takes her hand and runs inside to the food. "Okay, hand holding is off limits mija!" Santana says loudly, changing tune very quickly. Harley ignore her completely and joins a few of her friends inside.

"Calm down Snix," I say in a mocking tone. Santana rolls her eyes at me. We both look up to meet Jarrod and Colin's eyes and they walk over to us slowly. "I think I've already said this like, fifty times, but thank you so much for letting us use your home," I say with wide eyes, mesmerized by Colin's perfectly quiffed hair.

"That's absolutely fine Brittany, its our pleasure," Jarrod, the black haired man, replies. He flicks his eyes down to Santana's hand.

"When's the wedding?" He asks, with a slight twinkle in his green eyes. I can feel Santana's cheeks flush against mine.

"Next August," she replies proudly. I drop my hand down to hers and fiddle with the ring. As the three get into a deep conversation about weddings and children, I dive into my own thoughts. I've completely zoned out of the conversation and my eyes drift off to Harley and Addison who are giggling and laughing together, along with Charlie and Emily. I can tell that those four will probably become quite good friends.

"Britt," Santana clicks her finger in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah. Come to the wedding!" I say, not knowing what they've been talking about. Santana hits me on the leg softly, just about missing my crotch. "Um, thanks for-" nope, got that wrong. Santana fists me right in the crotch, and lets just say, we've lost a soldier in battle. I groan in pain, cupping my groin in pain. "Soldier down, soldier down," I let out a puff of air, limping at the side of the pool. Santana, whilst trying not to laugh, is rubbing my back and helping me lower down.

"I'm so sorry," Santana laughs as I sit down against the fence. "I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay?" Over Santana's shoulder I see Jarrod and Colin laughing softly, and then Colin puts his hands up in a mock arrest before Jarrod smacks him around the head. I pull Santana down in front of me and she kneels in between my knees. "Are you okay?" She cups my face and I pout at her.

"No, I'm not. Its really sore," I whimper. I take her legs and slowly begin to push her back as she grips onto the grass. "You've been really naughty, and I'm gonna give you your punishment," I grin. Her eyes widen and she smiles at me smugly. I push her to the end of the pool and slowly lower her body so she's hovering over the edge. Just when she thinks I'm gonna go in for the kill, I sit up and push her off the edge into the pool, causing a big splash.

"You're dead Pierce," she gasps, flipping her hair back. She looks around and notices that everyone's gone inside. "Help me up," her bottom lip quivers, holding her hand out. I know exactly what she's going to do. I mentally prepare myself and grab her hand so she can pull me into the pool. It's cold. I mean its really f*cking cold. I puff my cheeks out underwater, causing Santana to laugh and swim back to the top.

"I love you," I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her passionately. She slips her tongue into my mouth and completely dominates. She slips her hand under my shirt and pulls at the waist band of my boxers. She brings her hand around to the front of my pants and slip it into my boxers. I rest my forehead against hers.

"Pool sex has always been one of my kinks."

"Santana! Brittany!" I hear Puck's voice boom. I fake cry and rest my head on her shoulder.

"What Puckerman?" Santana snaps her head around to face Puck.

"Oh, sorry," he chuckles weakly. "Um, cake time."

"We're having our own cake t-"

"Mommy!" Harley squeals and Santana pulls her hand out of my pants. I move back and she turns around. "C'mon!" Harley takes Pucks hand and lead him back into the house. Both Santana and I push ourselves out of the pool and shake of a little bit. We walk into the house, hand in hand and dripping wet. Santana leans her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

A chorus of out of tune, squeaky voices echo around the living room as Rachel brings in the cake with a huge _'5'_ candle.

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to Harley_

 _Happy birthday to you..._

"Happy birthday princess," I call as Harley blows out the five candles on her chocolate cake. I clap along with everyone else in the house as Santana sends a wolf whistle around the room. "What did you wish for baby?"

"I can't tell you Momma, then its not gonna come true," she pulls a signature Lopez wink. Quinn whispers in my ear that she's gonna check on Tucker upstairs and I thank her.

"C'mere," I walk through the crowd of small kids and pick her up and spin her around. She pulls herself up to my shoulder and whispers in my hear.

"I wished for a brother."

"Okay, you are just like your mother," I set her back down to play with her friends.

"Best birthday ever," she smiles.

The party resumes back to its high energy and I grab Santana's hand. "Best birthday ever," I mock Harley's voice and spin her around.

* * *

 ** _7PM_**

Its about two hours later and the small birthday party dies down. I feel more tired than I've ever been. Small kids wear you out really bad. Santana took Harley up to our apartment earlier when she started to get tired and I helped clean up downstairs.

"Night night baby girl," I watch as Santana tucks our baby girl into bed and kisses her forehead. "I hope you had a good birthday," she turns around and walks into my arms. Under my breath, I say goodnight to Harley. "Sleepy time," the latina mumbles.

"Wait," I stroke her hair down and step back out of the room and pull the door closed. I take her hand and bring her into the living room, where Tucker has decided to sleep. "We're gonna have to train him properly," lowly, I chuckle. Santana picks him up and lays him on her lap. Immediately, he cuddles up to her stomach.

"Harley loves him," she runs her fingers down his back, causing Tucker to shiver. "We did good Britt. You did good. How do you feel? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Santana taps the side of my head with her index finger.

"I don't know. I guess I just want a relationship with my Dad," I tell her honestly. "He's a bonehead, but deep down, I love him."

"That is what I wanted to hear," she smiles at me.

"What about you, how do you feel about this morning?" I ask her, making sure that its not all about me.

"I'm fine. I feel fine. I kind of forgot about everything with all the fun that's happened today. Whether it takes a year or five years, we'll have a baby. There's going to be negatives along the way, but we'll get through it together," she squeezes my hand and pecks a kiss to my lips. Tucker starts to whine and move around in Santana's lap. "Bedtime buddy," Santana stands up and sets him on the floor and Tucker runs over to the small bed, sliding on the floor slightly. "I love you," she walks backwards and then spins around to straddle my hips. I hold her at the waist so she doesn't fall over.

"Lets get back to where we were before," I grin and flip her quickly so she's underneath me. As quick as she can, Santana whips my t-shirt off and swiftly moves to un-clipping my bra and throwing it to the ground. "Hmmm," I say as Santana kisses my breasts softly and she runs her hands up and down my sides. She pulls me down so I can kiss her deeply. I shimmy out of my jeans and throw them to the floor and Santana latches on to my butt. "You have way too many clothes on," I groan, sucking on her neck.

Santana sits up and pushes me up with her to take her sweater off. I rip her bra off and her skirt. Santana pulls me down again, pushing my raging bulge against her thigh. Her hangs start wandering around my body and she starts to kiss down my neck and her tongue trails down to my breast.

"Oh my God," I moan as she twirls her tongue around my nipple, almost causing me to cum right there. "Lay back," I push Santana down slowly and slip my blue boxers off. The little, not so little right now, soldier lays right onto her thigh. Smirking largely, Santana takes off her panties and I dive down to lick her wet folds, humming softly.

"Britt, f*ck," she pants. I lift my head to see that her eyes have rolled into her head in pleasure, so I dive back down. I spread her legs and kiss up her toned stomach and through the valley of her breasts.

"You ready?" I ask against her hot flesh, wanting to make sure she's ready.

"Yeah," she smiles. I push into her slowly, making sure she's okay whenever her breath hitches. I keep going until I've filled up and the pull out slowly. I lift her head and make strong eye contact with her, so we're fully connected. When her eyes roll into her head again, I start to pick up the pace and she grabs y thigh. "Oh God, B," she screams.

"San," I pant. She starts to roll her hips into me, causing me to pant faster. "Oh," I grunt, gripping her waist to keep me steady. Her nails sink into my back and her face turns a soft shade of pink so I know she's close. She kisses me more passionately.

"I'm coming," she screams.

"I love you, I love you," I repeat. With one last thrust, we both come undone. I collapse onto her hot body and sigh into the crook of her neck.

"You're amazing," she whispers into my ear, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Round 2?"

"Of course."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well...**_

 _ **This took me ages to write. I had major writers block!**_

 ** _That was Harley's birthday. There wasn't actually much of her party, just the presents she got._**

 ** _Britt talked about her Dad._**

 ** _We'll see her Dad in the upcoming chapters!_**

 ** _Also, Tucker... I need a dog in my life... If I can't have a girl, I want a dog._**

 ** _Oh, and you got some smut..._**

 ** _Jarrod and Colin will also be in the upcoming chapters, we'll learn more about them and Addison._**

 ** _What did you think?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after we get 6 reviews!_**

 ** _I love reading your reviews!_**

 ** _How are you guys?_**

 ** _Don't forget to leave names suggestions and stuff..._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!_**


	25. Chapter 25 (Re-Written)

**_A/N: I WAS READING THE REVIEWS AND WAS VERY CONFUSED. SO I RE-READ THIS CHAPTER AND REALISED THAT I PUBLISHED THE OLD VERSION INSTEAD OF THE NEW ONE WITH A BETTER SANTANA REACTION TO RACHEL AND BRITT. AND I DO HAVE MY REASONS FOR RACHEL AND BRITT. ITS BEEN ONE OF MY MANY GLEE FANTASIES. AND ITS MY FIC, ITS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE VERSION I MEANT TO POST._**

 _21st June 2023_

 _Santana_

It's Brittany's birthday and its gonna be the best birthday... Ever. I've got her the _best_ present ever. She's lying with her face buried into her pillow. I run my fingers through her long, blonde hair and she stirs in her sleep. "Good morning baby," I say softly as she lifts her head up and hugs her pillow.

"What time is it?" The blonde asks groggily. I wipe some of the sleep from her cheeks and she turns her head sideways to face me.

"It's seven, ish."

"Why are you up so early? And with clothes on?"

"Tucker needed a walk, so I brought him out. He was howling pretty loud," I lean forward and move a piece of hair from her face. "Happy birthday," I smile.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she cuddles into the side of me. "I've decided that I don't want to celebrate the rest of my birthdays. I'm twenty-nine," she buries her head into my neck.

"Twenty-nine and I'm still in love with you, and I have been for the past fourteen years, at least that's how long I've known," I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday to me," she smirks.

"C'mon, breakfast is ready," I run my finger down her arm and slip my fingers through hers. I manage to drag Brittany out of bed and she plants her feet. She walks out of the bedroom behind me with her arms around my stomach. Rachel and Finn came over this morning and helped me set up breakfast whilst I was gone out for a walk with Tucker. The smell of eggs make my stomach twist completely, but I breathe through it.

"This is amazing," she runs out from behind me and sits down at the table.

"Harley, breakfast is ready!" I call down the hall. Harley runs down to me with a small box in her hand.

"Can I give Momma her present?" She asks me in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, c'mon," I take her hand and I can tell she's disappointed I'm not carrying her. She lets go of my hand and runs to the table and sits on her knees. I sit opposite Brittany and she just smiles at me. Harley leans over to me and mouths, _'Now?'_ I nod quickly and grab Brittany's attention.

"Momma," Harley taps Brittany on the shoulder. "Happy birthday," she slides the box into Brittany's hands.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" Brittany asks playfully, noticing a few rips and cracks in the paper. It's evident that Harley wrapped it herself. Harley blushes and nods as Brittany starts to carefully and slowly open the wrapping paper. Inside is a long, velvet box. Okay, maybe Harley didn't buy it with her pocket money, but she did pick it out with love. "Oh my..." Brittany opens the box and see's the simple charm bracelet inside.

Then, Harley begins to explain every charm. "Well, there's the wooden spoon because you make the best pancakes. Then there's the duck, because you love ducks. The unicorn, because unicorns are the best!" She exclaims. "The heart, because you have a really big heart and love everyone. And lastly, there's a flower locket with me and you in the picture because I love you and you love me," she smiles. "I love Mommy too, but I got her a charm bracelet a couple of years ago, so..." she trails. I can see that Brittany now has tears in her eyes.

Right now, I think that this will be Brittany's favourite present... For now. "It's beautiful Harley, can you put it on me?" Brittany asks Harley sweetly. The young girl nods quickly and clips the bracelet around Britt's left wrist. She jangles it around, causing a fit of giggles from Harley. "This is the best present ever," the blonde whispers, but really loudly.

* * *

 _ **11AM**_

I quickly park the car on the side of the street. Who knew I could get so nauseous after a small drive up the town? I step out of the car and basically empty the contents of my stomach on the pavement.

"Oh God, San," Brittany leans over and rubs the bottom of my back. She pulls my hair into a high-pony.

"Those God damn eggs," I rasp, spitting out the last of the vomit.

"C'mon, lets get out," I take out the keys of the car and step outside. Never in a million year did I ever imagine that I would be at Pride. The old, high school Santana would've laughed at this Santana, taking her fiancée to Pride festival for her birthday. "This is so awesome, and so colourful!" Brittany squeals. "This is the best present ever," Brittany takes my hand and pulls me into her arms. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers into my ear, pulling me into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," I hug her tighter and look around the area we're in. It's so freakin' colourful and its full of energy. "I'm proud to be gay," I shrug and do a little celebration dance on the spot. "Oh, Rachel, Finn, Puck and Kurt should be meeting us he-"

"Oh my God!" Brittany gasps and covers her mouth.

"What?"

"Its Sam," at Brittany's words I turn around to see a group of 'exotic dancer's' dancing towards us and Sam is leading them with tight, shiny, rainbow pants.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," I laugh. I haven't seen Sam in ages. Trouty Mouth decides to run over to Britt and I. He tosses the feathers to the floor and lifts me off the floor, hugging me tightly.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you guys in ages," he puts me down and kisses me on the cheek. I watch as Sam and Brittany interact and catch up. "How are you? How're you enjoying pride?"

"We're good, really good," Brittany leans over and clasps my hand. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm just celebrating my coming out," he bows down and laughs.

"I knew you were gay!" I exclaim.

"Uh, no, I'm bi," Sam chuckles nervously.

"Damnit," I mumble. We chat for a while before Sam takes a quick glimpse at my hand.

"Wow, that is a rock," he lifts my hand and examines the ring. "Congrats."

"Sam!" I hear a guys voice calling behind Sam. I look over his shoulder and spot Kurt jogging quickly towards us. He jumps onto Sam's back and kisses him on the cheek, causing the blonde to blush furiously. I cover my mouth with my hands... Kurt and Sam? He sure got over Blaine quickly.

Soon, we see Finn, Rachel and Puck walking over to join us. Sam tosses on a t-shirt and board shorts, provided by Kurt, and we head off into the parade. It's amazing how much energy there is in one place. There's paint being squirted at us and Britt must've collected at least 5 large rainbow flags. Then there's the booze. So far I've had to say no to all the drinks being tossed at me. My excuse is my stomach has been queasy all day long.

We've gone into almost all the tents and events and met tonnes of Britt's fans. She's doing so much better with the large crowds and the flashes. She actually introduced us to Demi Lovato, which is awesome. There are arm bands from different events reaching the hem of my short sleeve. Basically, I am a colourful mess.

I can tell that Berry has had plenty to drink. She's decided to have a little fun. You know what they say... When at Pride.

"Hey, Finny, I've never kissed a girl before," Rachel says, falling into Finn's arms.

"I'm not a girl babe."

"I know that Finny. But I don't wanna make out with you," Rachel spins around quickly and then stumbles into Brittany. "I wanna make out with this hot blonde," my eyes widen and I turn to face Brittany. "Santana? Please can I kiss your amazing, sexy fiancée?" Berry pleads.

Someone wants to make out with my baby? A drunk make out. It could be hot. I sigh and then laugh bitterly. "Are you serious Berry?" I know she's drunk, but it doesn't mean I want another girl making-out with my Britt-Britt. "You want to make out with _my_ Brittz?"

"Yes, I do. Because she is awesome and also, I don't want her in that way. Finn is my soulmate," Rachel slurs, hold my hands and swinging them. "You don't even have to watch. I'm thirty, and I've never made out with a girl," she tries to convince me. I know that Britt has had a few beers, so I know she's not fully sober. "And, you are the only one that Brittany loves. I just don't want to go and kiss a total stranger."

"Sanny, I love you," Brittany sings to me.

"Just let me kiss her. Just once. Please, its Pride," she is practically on her knees begging.

"Okay, but I'm watching you. I want your hands at your sides. No tongue. And no longer than forty seconds," I threaten Berry, towering over her. "Brittany is my girl, if you break any of these rules, I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass," Rachel nods quickly. Quickly, Brittany runs over to me and kisses me passionately. "I love you," I say lowly. Brittany jogs back to Berry.

"She's not even that hot Sanny," Brittany shouts. "You have nothing to worry about. Finn, count how many seconds. I want a dollar per second," Brittany calls, smirking at me. Finn pulls out his phone and gets the stopwatch ready. "Rachel," Brittany spins the dwarf around and pulls her head up for a kiss. Rachel punches her arms up in celebration as Brittany tilts up her face. This is actually kind of hot... Or maybe that's just the heat. I'm just gonna imagine that its me kissing Brittany's perfect, pink lips. Not Berry.

"How much cash have you got?" Finn asks me. I quickly glance at Finn before looking back at them. Gotta keep my eyes on Berry.

"Why?" My eyes are now fixed on Berry's hands that are sliding down Brittany's back. The blonde takes her hands and puts them at Rachel's sides.

"I don't think I'm gonna have enough money," he says, showing me how long the kiss has been going on for, _20_ _seconds._ I chuckle nervously and watch as the time goes up, Britt is really going for gold. But it's my baby's birthday, what Brittany wants, Brittany gets. Actually, with the weird face Brittany's pulling now, and the way she's got her hands in her back pockets, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want this. She just wants the money.

"I've got some cash," I laugh.

"Why aren't you drinking?" He asks, taking a gulp of beer. I bite my lip and turn to face him. I shrug and let out a small laugh. "Oh my God. Are y-" he points at my stomach and I nod quickly.

"Britt doesn't know yet. Don't say anything," I say in a hushed tone. He brings me into his chest and embraces me. "I found out this morning."

"She's gonna love it. This is gonna be the best birthday pres-"

"Finny, stop the clock!" Rachel says loudly. Finn lets go of me and smiles. He pulls his phone out and stops. He starts to pull out twenty dollar bills and I add on whatever extra he needs.

"Thirty-nine dollars," Finn hands the money over to Brittany.

"You just made it out alive Berry," I push her shoulder.

"Rachel isn't a good kisser," Brittany says loudly, painting on some lip-smackers. "Rachel isn't a good kisser," she says a little quieter to herself.

"I made out with a girl Finny!" Rachel screams laughter. I roll my eyes and then turn to face Brittany. She fans herself with the money before putting it in her pocket. She wipes both of her lips with her index finger and smirks at me before strutting next to me.

"C'mere," I take Brittany's hands. "This is how its done Berry," I pull Brittany's face down to meet mine and attack her lips. She slips her tongue in and completely dominates over me. We make out for what seems like hours, me with my arms around her neck and Brittany's hands on my waist.

"Hot!" Rachel calls and then giggles. I don't open my eyes to look at her, I'm way to into Brittany's lips and tongue.

"I think this is the best birthday ever," Brittany mumbles against my lips. "You are the most awesome kisser ever."

"You're mine," my hands make its way down to her hips. "And this birthday gets better."

* * *

 _ **6PM**_

Its coming to the end of the day and I'm throwing Brittany a little surprise. There's a main stage right in the middles of the festival and I convinced, although it took a while, the management team to let me perform on the stage. I left to get up onto the stage whilst Brittany was in the restroom. Just as Brittany is getting back, I get started. I know that the rest of the guys have been pumping her full of water so that she sobers up a little bit, and I can tell that she's back to her normal self. And her lips taste good. I've definitely made it clear that no one else will ever touch her lips again.

"What's up Chicago Pride?" I call loudly into the mic. I pull over a stool and sit down. "My name is Santana Lopez and this is my first time at Pride," the crowd claps and screams. "Today is my beautiful fiancée's birthday and she's standing right there," the spotlight finds its way to Brittany with the help of Rachel who's pointing at her frantically. "Three months ago, she proposed to me. She gives me so much and now I'm gonna give back. This is for you baby, I love you," I wink at Brittany who is the only person I can see in the crowd. She's edging towards tears and covering her mouth with her hands.

The whole area dies down and the only light I can see are glow sticks dotted around. The pianist begins the melody softly.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

There's so much passion in my voice that Brittany has begun to cry. I blink quickly so that the tears don't start to fall down my face. I close my eyes and all I can picture is Brittany. My hand falls onto my stomach as I begin the pre-chorus.

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

I gesture for Kurt to bring Brittany up to the stage. He takes Brittany's hand and starts to walk through the crowd, the spotlight following them at all point. Just at they arrive at the top of the stairs, Kurt hands Brittany a handkerchief and she wipes her face.

"Everybody, Brittany Pierce," I say, pointing at Brittany. I stand up and pull the mic off the stand so that I can face Brittany. I see behind her Kurt and Sam off-stage, silently cheering me on. Sam comes onto the stage and gives Brittany the single red rose I had ready for her.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Brittany is now mouthing the words and wiping away the tears on her face harshly. "I love you," she tells me with those same action she did at our senior prom. The volume of the piano dies down so its just my voice. From behind, Finn walks on stage and hands me the little, red velvet box.

 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

I close my eyes. It's just me and Brittany. There isn't thousands of people watching us. "Brittany S Pierce. Three months ago you asked me to marry you. Obviously, I said yes," I chuckle and Brittany is sniffling constantly. "You've given me all of you, I want to give you all of me. So, Brit, I know we're already engaged but..." I take the box and get down on one knee. The ring reflects the lights around us. "Brittany S. Pierce, will _you_ marry _me?"_

Brittany is smiling and crying all at the same time. "Of course, you dork," she replies softly. She takes the ring herself and slips it on her finger. The crowd goes absolutely wild when I stand up and kiss her right on the lips. "This was way better than my proposal," she laughs softly on my lips.

"Baby, it was perfect. In every way. You're perfect."

"Can I finish the song?" She asks.

"Go for it baby," Brittany takes the mic out of my hand and tells the pianist to play one last chorus.

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

My beautiful blonde bombshell bows gracefully and then points at me. I bow with her. "I love you," Brittany tells me as I take her hand and walk off stage.

* * *

Brittany and I left after that. She kept telling me she loves me and saying that it was the perfect birthday. She tells me that I'm a dork and goes on to examine her matching ring that I had made for her.

"I can't believe you did that," she hugs me from behind as we walk up the stair to our apartment. She's playing with the engagement ring in front of my face. "I love you so much," she kisses up and down my neck. "I love you," she buries her face in my neck from behind and kisses there. I pull the keys out of my hoodie pocket and unlock the door. Brittany pushes the door open. "I'm gonna text Quinn and thank her for looking after Harley," she squeezes my hand and runs to the bathroom.

I go to sit down on the couch and end up lying down with my feet propped up on the opposite end of the sofa. Feeling that my jeans are hugging onto my body a little too much, I unbutton and unzip them. My hand falls unconsciously to my stomach and I draw circles onto it. Last night I was feeling a little bit sick and this morning was even worse. When I brought Tucker out for a walk, I picked up pregnancy tests and took three this morning. Low and behold, they were all positive. Baby Lopez turned up just on time for Brit's birthday and she's gonna love it.

"Momma's gonna love you so much baby," I whisper lowly whilst rubbing my stomach. Brittany returns just after I pull my t-shirt down. "Britt can you sit down?" I ask, standing up. "I wanna give you one more thing for your birthday."

"San, you didn't have to get me anything," she takes my hand and peppers kisses around my knuckles. "Just being with you and Harley would've been perfect."

"I know, but this is something that I can't physically hand to you right now," I sigh. She drops my hand and furrows her eyebrows. "I didn't have to pay for this, it isn't material."

"What is it baby?" The blonde holds me by the waist.

"Um, well, I think your gonna like it," I bend down and then straddle her hips and press a lingering kiss to her forehead. "No, you're gonna love it."

"San, what i-"

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out quickly and Brittany's eyes widen. "I found out this morning and I've been waiting all day to tell you. I-I tried to come up with this big way to tell-"

"I love you," she takes my waist and pins me down. She makes sure not to put to much of her weight on me. She peppers kisses down my neck and then she rolls up my t-shirt. I feel small pecks on my stomach. She makes sure that she kisses every single inch of my stomach before bringing herself up to lock our eyes together. The smile on her face is bigger than I've ever seen. She lets out a lightly chuckle and I prop myself up on my elbows to be level with her. "We're having a baby?" Her face is only inches away from mine.

"We're having a baby," I nod and laugh. She cups my face and captures my lips in hers.

"Best birthday ever. I love you and this baby so so so much," she presses another lingering kiss to my belly button. "Lets book an ultrasound in the morning, I wanna meet our baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N: First of all, two chapters within two days!**_

 _ **Well... Where do I begin?**_

 ** _Harley gave Brittany a really cute present._**

 ** _Then we had the gay pride parade. I have no idea what actually goes on there, but I imagine a lot of music and colours, and exotic dancers._**

 ** _Rachel and Britt made out? It's always been one of my fantasies and Rachel was drunk so... THEY WILL NEVER GET TOGETHER AND/OR HOOK-UP, that's kind of gross. It doesn't mean anything, I made that very clear. And Santana did not like it._**

 ** _Santana proposed to Britt, even though they're engaged, she wanted Brittany to have her own ring._**

 ** _And then Santana gave Britt the best birthday present. She's pregnant! Finally!_**

 ** _So, boy or girl? And name suggestions._**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I will update after we get 7 reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER?_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_10th July_**

 _Brittany_

These past two and a half weeks I have tried to treat Santana like a queen. Every night I spoon Santana and hold Baby Lopez and watch as she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

I'm sitting at the edge of our bed, watching Santana as she sleeps. Every day for the past week, Santana has come home at three o'clock and falls asleep for about two hours. We've also had to sleep with the balcony doors open because she has really bad hot flashes. I remove her arm from the fluffy duvet she's hugging and toss it to the bottom of the bed. I lift her tank top and roll it up to expose her stomach, to keep her cool.

I lean down to her stomach. "I hope you don't get too cold," I whisper and place a kiss just under her belly button. "But I need to keep your Mommy cool, she's sweating up a river," I laugh softly.

"Britt," I snap my head up to lock eyes with Santana.

"Sh*t, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep babe," I smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"No, c'mere," she takes my hand just as I'm leaving and pulls me back down to sit. She pulls down my shoulder so now my head is resting in the crook of her neck. "Hold me?" She asks and I nod slowly to her. She turns on her side and I wrap my around around her waist and I lightly draw circles around her belly button. "Wait, I'm all sweaty," Santana removes my arm from her body and rolls over and hops onto her feet. I sit up and watch as Santana takes her shirt off, revealing a completely naked torso. She tosses the shirt at my face and laughs hysterically.

"Gross," I chuckle, tossing the shirt to the floor. I watch as she picks up one of my shirts and pulls it over her body. "You gonna sweat all over my shirt," I smile as Santana walks over to me and stand in between my legs. I hold her waist and rub up and down her sides.

"You love me, sweat washes out," Santana cups the sides of my face and presses her lips against mine. "Can you remind Rachel and Finn to collect Harley at school tomorrow? We have a very special appointment tomorrow," she reminds me as I slip my hands under the baggy shirt and hold her back. I drag my fingers up and down her spine and I feel her shiver from the tickling sensation.

"Yeah, I'll text them after dinner," I slowly pull her back down and press a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you," I say sweetly. She smiles at me and then kisses my cheek.

"I love you too," Santana replies just as sweetly. "Can you order some pizza?" She asks me.

"Yeah, what do you want on it?"

"Uh, red pepper, bacon, extra cheese, meatballs and onions."

"Okay, and... Harley!" I call. Santana turns around and sits down on my lap. I hear the pitter-patter of Harley running down the hallway and then she pokes her head into the room. "What pizza do you want?"

"Uh..." She trails and sticks her tongue out ever so slightly. "Sweetcorn and ham," she says in that cute high-pitched tone.

"Okay sweetie," I reply and she runs right back out of the room to play with Tucker. "Now, you go to sleep," I tap her shoulder and she stands up. "You need plenty of sleep if this little one," I poke at her belly. "Is going to cook evenly," I bring tug her waist weakly and so I'm level with her stomach and kiss in the place where I poked. "I'll go order and pick it up," Santana rolls over onto her side and I kiss her cheek. "I love you," I whisper, leaving Santana to sleep.

Quickly, I place the order and hang up my phone. "Momma," I hear Harley calling from her room. I immediately change my course of direction and jog to Harley's room. "Can I collect the pizza with you?" She asks, swinging her legs off the bed. She starts to play with the small scar on her arm from her broken arm. A few weeks ago we got the cast removed and her arm was all better. I remove her fingers from her arm and kiss the scar. "It's gross."

"Scars are awesome," I smirk at her. I crouch down and play with her pinky fingers. "Your Mom has this cool scar on her stomach when the doctors took you out of her tummy. That's cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's cool 'cuz now I'm here," Harley shrugs, smiling. I poke her on the nose.

"And I broke my arm when I was younger 'cuz I fell off the fence and I have an awesome scar," I roll up my sleeve and show her the small scar near my shoulder. "We're both very clumsy people," I smile. "C'mon, lets go get dinner," I take her hand and walk her out of the bedroom. "Go put on some shoes," I kiss her head and then push my bedroom door and check to see if Santana is sleeping; and she's snoring peacefully.

Harley is standing in the living room with her shoes on, but they're untied. "Can you help me?" She furrows her eyebrows and points at her shoes.

"Okay," I sit down in front of her and start to tie her laces. "When we get home, I'll teach you how to do this yourself," I poke her ribs, causing her to giggle. "C'mon, lets go get pizza. Your Mom is very hungry," I lift her over my shoulder and quickly run outside and down the stairs. I hear her laugh and squeal and pat her hands across my back.

"Momma, put me down!" She giggles, as I push the door open and walk into the car park. I pull out the car keys and open the car so I can buckle her into the car seat. Cheekily, I stick my tongue out and then hop behind the wheel.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"You okay B?" Santana takes my sweaty hand and rubs my knuckles with the pad of her thumb. Ever since we arrived at the hospital, my hands have been sweating.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," I grip her hand tighter and kiss along all of her knuckles. "Are we telling our parents tomorrow?" I ask, running my fingers over the back of her palm. Tomorrow, Santana, Harley and I are driving to Lima to see out parents and I'm going to attempt to talk to my Dad. "Its your choice baby, you're the pregnant one."

"Uh, I want to tell them tomorrow. Or at least on the trip down there," just as Santana says that a ginger doctor walks pokes his head out of the room.

"Santana Lopez," he says, looking around the waiting room. I take Santana's hand and stand up. "Awesome, come on in," he says with a cheery tone.

"Britt, he's ginger," Santana says lowly next to my ear. "The only ginger I trust is Miss Pilsbury. Even her I don't fully trust."

"Wait 'till you find out who he is," I squeeze her hand and walk through the doorway.

"Ladies, welcome. I'm Dr Hector Pillsbury," he sits down in his spinning office chair and crosses his legs. I can see the guy likes to get comfortable.

"By any chance are you related to Emma Pillsbury?" Santana stutters, just as shocked as I was when I heard his name.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Okay, I think I'm starting to like this guy," Santana whispers as we watch Hector move things around his desk. He's a neat guy too.

"Well, your results have come back Miss Lopez and I can confirm that you are definitely pregnant," he smiles as Santana sits down on the bed. I drag a chair next to her and squeeze her hand. "What I can do for you today is predict the due-date," he tells us. "And see a little picture of your little, little baby," I squeeze Santana's hand tighter. "Okay, hop up, I'm sure you know the drill," he looks to Santana who nods. She squeezes my hand back because she knows this is my first time and wants to comfort me.

He asks Santana a bunch of questions as he sets up, some just trying to make conversation and some to do with her first pregnancy so he gets to know more about what she knows, then something about her last period so he can calculate the due date. I look around the room aimlessly; at the posters and the models in the shelves. I'm scared. I'm f*cking scared. Santana knows what to expect, I don't. I wasn't with her the last time and there is no way I'm gonna look for Darren for advice.

"Britt," Santana whacks me on the chest to grab my attention. The lights are dimmed and Dr. Pillsbury is squeezing a bunch of gel onto Santana's stomach. I look up and link my pinkie with hers. He brings out the transducer thing and starts to move it around her stomach. Santana takes her hand and moves my face so that I see the screen. My heart is pounding in anticipation of seeing my baby.

"Ok-ie dok-ie ladies, this little thing right here is your baby," he points to a tiny dot on the screen.

"Oh my God." I gasp, smiling at Santana. "It's so God damn cute," I cup my face with my hands.

"The baby is, as you can see, not very baby like and hasn't grown any bodily features, so lets seen if we can try and see if we can hear the heartbeat." he explains. I nod slowly. Santana squeezes my hand. "I'm gonna print a couple of these of for you ladies."

* * *

We didn't get to hear the heartbeat, it must've been too early. Seeing the baby on screen made everything seem so real. I love this baby so much more than I ever realised.

We're on our way home and I'm sitting in the car with my knees up to my chin. The sonogram picture that I've got is lying on my thighs, turned around and I'm writing on the back.

"Whatcha doin' Britt?" Santana briefly looks over at me, slowing the car down in the traffic. I glance up at Santana and smile quickly.

"Just writing down names," I say quietly.

"You seem kinda quiet," she squeezes my knee comfortingly.

"I just didn't know what to do, it was really overwhelming," I smile weakly, continuing to write. "It was an amazing experience. I feel like a part of me has been filled, and a part of my heart has been filled that I didn't know needed to be filled," I tell her, sticking my tongue out and continuing to write.

"What sort of names have you got?" She asks and I look up to see where we are. She's pulled into the gas station. I feel her peek over my shoulder to look at what I've written. "They're cute," her tanned finger is dragged down the small list of names. "When Harley was born I asked my Dad to name her," she rubs the small of my back. I look up at Santana. Her belt is unbuckled and she's leaning over the console in the middle. "And I want you to name this one," she smiles. "You've been thinking so much about this so I think you'd have the best name."

"But it's _our_ baby, and you're going to be carrying them around for nine months, we should name him or her together," I say. I swivel around so that I'm facing her. "This time its different, I'm here this time with you and I want you to help me name our kid." She sigh and kisses my lips.

"Remember when you told me that you'd never forgive me for never telling you about Harley?" Santana asks, placing her hand over mine. "Do you forgive me for that?" There's silence in the car for a while as I think. I drop the picture and pen into my lap. My fingers find the picture and turns it over so I can run my thumb over it.

"Uh, I forgive you. But I will never forget," I lift my hand to squeeze her fingers. "Forgiven but not forgotten."

"Okay," I feel a lingering kiss on my cheek. "I love you."

* * *

 _ **11th July**_

We're on the road to Lima. We've been on the road for two hours and I'm switching with Santana so that I can drive the rest of the way. We left at two so we should be in Lima by seven o'clock for dinner. It's been hard keeping Harley awake. My baby girl likes to sleep in the car. I noticed Santana's start to droop, since this is usually the time of day where she drinks her coffee (but she can't because she's pregnant), so I made her pull over at the gas station and swap with me.

"Princess?" I turn around and shake Harley's leg. "Hey, do you want me to put some music on?" I ask as Harley rubs her eyes and then opens them widely. She smiles and nods her head quickly. Santana swings her legs back into the car and hands me a bottle of Dr. Pepper and Harley a bottle of water. "Thanks baby. I love you," I lean over and kiss her lips. I start the car up and automatically put on the radio. Gotta love me a little bit of Coldplay. But I know that Harley will fall asleep to this song.

I love this song because I would sing this to anyone I love. To Santana, to Harley and to Baby Lopez. It reminds me of all of them and whenever I listen to this song, I think of all of them because they're the three people I love the most in this world and I'd do anything for them.

 _Look at the stars,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _And everything you do,_  
 _Yeah, they were all yellow._

 _I came along,_  
 _I wrote a song for you,_  
 _And all the things you do,_  
 _And it was called "Yellow"._

 _So then I took my turn,_  
 _Oh what a thing to have done,_  
 _And it was all yellow._

 _Your skin,_  
 _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
 _Turn into_  
 _Something beautiful,_  
 _Do you know,_  
 _You know I love you so,_  
 _You know I love you so._

 _I swam across,_  
 _I jumped across for you,_  
 _Oh what a thing to do._  
 _'Cause you were all yellow,_

 _I drew a line,_  
 _I drew a line for you,_  
 _Oh what a thing to do,_  
 _And it was all yellow._

I glance at Santana who's on her phone, texting someone. She's humming along. When she realises I'm looking at her, Santana looks up and smiles. "What?" She laughs. I shrug before bringing my attention back to the road. I can tell as I continue to drive, Santana is looking at me with her hand on her stomach, singing softly to herself.

 _Your skin,_  
 _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
 _Turn into_  
 _Something beautiful,_  
 _Do you know,_  
 _For you I'd bleed myself dry,_  
 _For you I'd bleed myself dry._

 _It's true,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _Look how they shine for,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _Look how they shine._

 _Look at the stars,_  
 _Look how they shine for you,_  
 _And all the things that you do._

"I love you Britt, so much," Santana reaches over and squeezes my bare thigh.

"I love you too."

As I said, Harley did fall asleep.

* * *

We managed to wake Harley up and get her out of the car without any complaints from her. I check my phone and see that we have arrived on time. It's seven o'clock. Santana stands in front of Harley and me and knocks on the door. We've come to my Mom's house first but I know that Santana's family are inside because I can hear Mr. Lopez singing loudly.

"Hey girls!" My Mom exclaims, opening her arms. Santana walks into them and hugs her tightly. "There's my little girl," she bends down and instantly Harley jumps into my Mom's arms. Harley has warmed up to my Mom so much and is completely obsessed with her.

"Hi, Mom, I love you too," I say sarcastically when my Mom walks inside with Harley, not even acknowledging me. Santana laughs softly and takes my hand, pulling me into her. Santana and I talk to Mr and Mrs Lopez quickly.

I look around the house and see that my Dad is definitely not here. All of his stuff is gone so I'm positive he's moved over to France with his other family. But, Nicholas and his family have arrived. Nick has a boy and a girl, the ginger twins, called Ashely and Daniel and they're nine. "Hey Nick," I hug him from behind. He's standing in the kitchen, washing some dishes.

"Hey Britt," he turns around and returns the hug, but squeezing me tighter. We fall into a easy conversation and go on for a couple of minutes.

"Aunt Britt!" Both Daniel and Ashely run down the stairs and hug me around the waist. I haven't seen them in ages. I crouch down to their level. When they were younger, I'd always show them magic tricks so I immediately fall into the same routine. Harley runs into the room and I get her acquainted with her cousins. I show her some of the tricks which absolutely amazes her.

* * *

 _ **9PM**_

Nick took Ashely and Daniel back to his home and returned back here about ten minutes ago. Santana is nudging me as we sit on the sofa. I sit up and she brings herself to my ear. "Let's tell them," she whispers lowly.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask her and she nods quickly. "Okay," I sit up and rest my hand in her lap. "Guys," I grab their attention. Everyone cocks their head towards us. "Uh, we have to-"

"Mi Santanita is pregnant," Maribel blurts out.

"Mami!" Santana basically pounces out of her seat.

"What is it not true?"

"Yeah, it is but you weren't suppose to know!"

"Oh, I know my babies body inside and out, I know when you're pregnant Santanita," Maribel smiles. "Come here girls," she says. She outstretches her arms.

"My Brittany is having a baby!" Mom stands up and claps quickly. "Oh my God," just as we all get into a conversation about the baby and how Santana is feeling, the doorbell goes off. I offer to open the door and my Mom follows me quickly. I swing open the door. The person that's standing behind the door... Let's just say I didn't expect to see them.

"Hi Daddy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well...**_

 _ **Santana and Brittany had a cuddle fest at the beginning and that was pure fluff. Then Brittany and Harley had a moment.**_

 _ **They went to the first ultrasound. It's Brittany's first time at an ultrasound. And she loved it.**_

 _ **Then they headed to Lima and told the parents about the baby.**_

 _ **Then someone showed up at the door. It was Brittany's Dad. Let's just say next chapter will be drama-filled.**_

 _ **Oh, I want to know whether you'd like a boy or a girl? And leave some name suggestions please!**_

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _Also, check out the chapter before this because I re-posted it._**

 ** _I'll update after we get 7 reviews!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_Santana_

I feel a ripple of nausea in the bottom of my stomach as I hear what Brittany says. All of a sudden, her confident, bubbly voice, was weak and drowned down. I can't keep down the food lying in the bottom of my stomach, I try to breathe it out in order not to create a scene. But that does not work. I stand up quickly and make the route to the bathroom and fall to my knees. Just as I feel my insides being poured into the toilet, I hear Brittany walk in behind me and lower herself to the floor. She rubs up and down my back and ties my hair into a pony tail.

"You're okay baby, get it all out," Brittany says calmly. I spit out the remaining vomit from around my mouth. "You feeling sick?" She asks me when I lift my head out of the toilet. I nod slowly. She smiles weakly and wipes my mouth with a wet paper towel. "You haven't slept all day, and you were sick last night. I'll help you to bed," she takes my hand and squeezes it. "Come on baby," I know by the way she helps me up that she is both emotionally and physically drained. "I have gum," she holds a strip of minty gum to my face and I take it quickly.

"Talk to him Brittany," I hold her at the sides of her shoulders. I then hug her around the chest, trapping her arms. She leans her head down and presses a lingering kiss to the crown of my head. "Talk to him baby," I whisper against her neck.

"He brought his children, and his wife," Brittany tells me slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut and kiss her collar bone. "He wanted _me_ to meet them. He knew I was coming to Lima. That's why he's here."

"That's a good thing, right? It means he wants to see you, if he came to Lima for you," I point out the pros of this situation.

"Or he wants to brag about his perfect french family," she sighs and I part away from her body. "I'll talk to him," she leans down and kisses me on the lips. "Come with me though," she says quietly, taking my hand again. Reluctantly, she opens the bathroom door and holds my hand tighter, in a protective manner. We walk through the living room where everyone has their eye on us. Whereas Brittany manages to walk through without looking at any of them, I can't help but watch as every parent, and Brittany's siblings (new and old) look at us with confusion. Brittany doesn't stop walking until we get to her old bedroom where we're sleeping. "I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow," she tells me with a smile. "I'll ask Nick to take Harley and the kids, and I'll talk to him."

"Okay," I nod slowly. I lower myself to the bed as Brittany rummages through our suitcase to find pajamas for the both of us. She tosses me a large t-shirt and a pair of her blue Calvin Klein boxers. She knows I feel more comfortable when I wear something that belongs to her, and I fall asleep easier when her scent completely surrounding me. Plus her boxers are super soft. I lift my current shirt over my head and toss it onto the floor. I turn around and feel Brittany behind me. I feel her hands trail up my back and undo my bra for me. She pushes it off onto the floor in front of me. She holds me by the waist and kisses the back of my neck.

"I love you so much San," she whispers against my neck, which sends shivers down my spine. She leans forward and grabs the t-shirt and then helps me pull it over my body. I turn around quickly and hug her around the waist.

"I love you too Britt," I bury my head in her neck and she wraps her strong arms around my shoulders and I hear her quietly crying. She's breaking down. I hold her tighter as her cries get a little louder. This is when I help her turn around and sit on the bed next to me. Slowly, I pull her into my arms and she lays her head on my lap, close to my stomach. I rub up and down her sides as she clutches to the baggy shirt. I lift her head and help her edge closer to my chest. "It's gonna be okay," I kiss the side of her head. I don't know what Brittany's dad will say. But judging by the fact that Brittany's dad came to Lima to introduce her to his kids, things could go good. "I'm gonna hold you baby, hold you until you're okay."

* * *

 _ **9:21**_

I wake up and Brittany isn't in my arms like we fell asleep last night. She cried for a little bit more after that and instead of her spooning me, I spooned her last night. Instead I find Harley next to me, clutching Gregory to her chest. There's brown hair splayed all over her pillow. She squirms in her sleep, moving closer to me and I pull the blanket further up her arm. Her eyes flutter open and I am met with those beautiful bright blue orbs that I have come to completely love and adore. "Buenos días mija," I say softly to her.

"Buenos días Mommy," she smiles back and rubs her eyes with the balls of her wrists. "Oh, Momma told me to give you this," she swings herself off the bed and grabs a note from the top of the chest of drawers. "Here," she climbs onto the high bed and then crosses her legs. I unfold the note and read it.

 _Mi amor (I know you like it when I speak spanish, this is as close as you will get),_

 _I went out for breakfast this morning with Harley and I left a full breakfast roll for you in the kitchen. My Dad asked me to come golfing with him, to talk, so that's where I am now. I'll text you if anything happens. Please be nice to Oscar and Alyssa (my newly found half brother and sister), they're actually kind of sweet. As for Julia, well, just don't talk to her._

 _I love you. Have a good morning, I will be back soon._

 _Your girl, Brittany XO_

It takes me a while to make out the whole note, due to Brittany's bad hand-writing. "She brought you out for breakfast?"

"Yeah, we met some of your old friends. Like Tina and Artie, they're really really cool!" She exclaims. "Artie has a really cute baby, called Isaac, and he always smiles," she rambles on about both Tina and Artie, and how cool they are. Whilst I'm kind of listening, I'm really praying for Brittany that it all goes well.

* * *

 _Brittany_

The drive to the small golf range was awkward and silent. I didn't really know what to wear. Men on the TV are always wearing polos so I've thrown on a long sleeved, navy polo shirt (but I've rolled up the sleeves to just above the crook of my elbows), and a pair of black skinny jeans and my old, red Louis Vuitton Slalom's that I use to wear all the time. I may be just going to golf with my Dad where no one will see us, but I still gotta look good.

"Can you pass me that 5 iron?" My Dad asks. I look up at him and pass him the club. My brother, Nicholas, looks just like him. He has mousy brown hair, scraggy, with streaks of silver hairs. Those Pierce blue eyes and a large cheshire cat grin, with a scraggy beard coverings his chin. Gotta be honest, for fifty five, the bastard looks good. Julia must take care of him really well. Like a slightly older Hugh Jackman with blue eyes.

"Why did you take me here?" I ask, sticking my hand in my pocket. He turns around and smiles He slides the club into the golf club bag, gesturing to a staff to send him a drink. "I know you don't like golf, not after I hit you on the head with one when I was five."

"I don't, but Lima doesn't have much to offer Brittany. It's the only place I could think of," he shrugs, walking closer to me. "Walk with me Brittany," he says, taking the two bottles of waters. He hands a bottle to me. "You're probably wondering, why now? Why wait twenty-nine years to resolve my relationship with my daughter?" I nod slowly. "I'm HIV positive," I snap my head towards him and furrow my brows. "I found out a few years ago, pretty early on in the game," he tells me softly. "Thirty five maybe. I cheated on Julia once and that's where I must of got it. I told her to make sure she wouldn't get it from me."

"Dad, why are you telling me this now?" I ask, stopping to look at him properly. "Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"It didn't affect me too bad back then. I managed to get through it with some medication and support from Julia. But lately it's been getting worse. I didn't want to leave the world without telling you something," he turns around and sits down on the bench. I sit down next to him. "I know I wasn't a good father to you. I was horrible and I did nothing but put you down. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Dad, HIV or not. Why are you here?"

"I have a business in Chicago and I want to give it to you, I only just opened it Brittany. You could build up your own dance studio," he tells me slowly. "I was going to give it to Nick but I kept thinking and thinking, and I knew that you would run it better, don't tell him."

"That's it, you came here to give me a business."

"Brittany, you could build your dream from this. I would love to run it myself and use it for something else, but I'm not in a good place to be running back and forth to be running it. Britt, I'm not gonna live for to much longer a-"

"Don't say that," I cut him off.

"And I want to make the most of the rest of my life. I'm retiring from being a CEO. Oscar has agreed to sell off that building when he takes over. I'll buy it for you, we can draw up the blueprints together. We can bond, catch up on what we've missed out on."

"Dad, why would you think that I'd want to do this with you? You've barely acknowledged me when you were at home. _When_ you were at home. You almost ruined my relationship with Santana because she's Puerto Rican. She couldn't come over because she was scared that you would belittle her, or just not give her food," I tell him. That's right. Santana came over one evening in Junior year and my Dad just 'forgot' to make Santana a plate of food. I stand up and start pacing up and down. "You made me feel unloved."

"Brittany, I never didn't love you. Look, sit down Britt and I can explain myself," he asks me with a sincere look. I sit down next to him, keeping a a safe distance. "Your Mom and I didn't tell you but we divorced when you were only four. We decided not to tell you or your brother. That's when I moved to Paris and met Julia. We tried to make our family life as normal as possible. But whenever I looked at you, all I saw was your Mom. You look so much like her, and I was still in love with her."

"And what? I'm suppose to say sorry for looking like Mom," I scoff, leaning my head back so the tears in my eyes don't pour out. I sniffle and then wipe under my nose with the back of my hand. "'Cuz I can't help that Dad, sorry to break it to you."

"I couldn't help it, but I should have looked past it and seen you as my daughter. Put aside those feelings and told you that I loved you instead of treating you like sh*t."

"Yeah, you should have. But that doesn't explain anything about why you treated Santana like sh*t."

"I-I had issues with some guy who was Puerto Rican, he and some other guys robbed me off my phone once, then I just stereotyped Santana as a bad person, Brittany I'm so so sorry."

"Dad, stop saying sorry it's not going to work."

"I know, I know but I don't know what else to say."

"Okay. So what you're trying to say is that you want to have a proper father-daughter relationship with me because you're sick, but you treated me like crap growing up, and you want me to build a dance studio with you?" I ask, sitting forward and leaning my elbows on my knees. I hear him clear his throat.

"I know its a lot to process Brittany, but please believe me when I say that I do love you."

"D-dad, I don't know," I groan, burying my head in my hands. This is what I wanted. To sort things out with my Dad. But I thought it would be more shouting and screaming and crying. He's been pretty civil. I've never really seen him civil. This is new. Plus I didn't think he'd be so open to having a relationship and getting closer. I thought I'd have to beg.

I rub my eyes furiously with the back of my hands. "Okay," I nod into my hands. "Okay," I turn around and swivel my butt so I can turn around and see his face. His blue eyes are clear and his face completely brightening up. "We can work on the studio together. But I know that if we spend to much time together, we'll clash and fight, so we'll just work on building the studio up, if we can even do that," I start to tell him. "I can't forgive you. You treated me horribly, I can't forgive you right now. Thank you though."

"Brittany, I know that you won't forgive me, and I know you'll probably scold me just for saying this, but I'm sorry," I roll my eyes inwardly. "Really, I am."

"We're gonna need to talk more, this isn't it," I stand up and give him a quick nod. "And I know you're sorry, really, I know."

"I'm sorry. But it wasn't because you were different, it was because you were the same as someone I had lost."

* * *

I'm sitting in the garden with my back up against the wall and my elbows on my thighs. Santana and our Mom's went out about two hours ago, with Harley. They also managed to drag Javier along. I haven't seen Santana, so I've been crying to myself. I pick up the bottle of beer next to me and take a long gulp of it. I swirl some grass in between my fingers. I'm glad I talked to my dad, but it's drained me completely. He has HIV, he's trying to make an effort. He's sick, he's 'dying'. Yes, he could have made an effort when I was younger, but now is better than later. Or not at all, when its too late.

A dance studio. My own dance studio. I've never thought about it in too much depth, but I could run a dance studio. Like all the backstage stuff. I wouldn't be forced into tours, or dances I don't want to do. I can set up tours for people who want to do it and I can bring in good business. I can do it. It might not happen, but I know that this is a way to bond with my Dad.

I lean my head against the wall behind me and close my eyes, taking a deep breath in and out.

I talked to him. I really f*cking talked to him. "How are you feeling?" I open my eyes and Santana is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest. I scoot over and sit up a little more straight.

"Can you sit next to me baby?" I reach out to play with the tips of her fingers. She nods and sits down slowly next to me. "Tell me about your shopping trip."

"Well, whenever Harley was away with Papi, our moms were making bets about the sex of the baby. Your Mom thinks it a boy and Mami thinks its another girl," she leans her head on my shoulder as I snake my around her back to rub up and down the side of her stomach. "They went all out when I went to the toilet. I came back to three bags full of onesies and little baby clothes," she laughs softly. I look down at her and un-grip the beer. I move my hand to rub her stomach. "Our parents are crazy."

"Where do you think we get our craziness?" She rolls her eyes at me and smiles. "I talked to my Dad," I say suddenly.

"What happened?"

"We talked and we agreed on a few things," I start. "Uh, he told me a lot of things. He told me he had HIV and that's why he wants to make amends. His health is decreasing and he doesn't want to die without at least trying to fix things between us," I hear Santana gasp. "He's a CEO, which I already knew, and he's retiring and handing the business to Oscar, who has agreed to let me open a dance studio under his name in Chicago, he's got a building there, it's an amazing opportunity. He wants to help build it up," I smile at her. "Um, he told me that he loves me and that he never intended on hurting me. It wasn't because I was different," I sniffle. "I got what I wanted, I got closure, it's not what I expected, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Brittany, I am so proud of you," she tells me with a bright smile. I lean my head down to her lap and look up at her. She's so amazing. "You got what you've always wanted."

"Yeah, I got something that I've wanted for a long time. But there's a lot more that I want," she furrows her eyebrows. "I want this baby now, I want to marry you, I don't want Harley to grow up."

"I want those things too," she leans down and kisses me.

"Today has been a good day Santana, dramatic and quite frankly unexpected, possibly even unrealistic, but overall good," I smile brightly at her.

"I love you Britt."

"You too baby, you too," I reply softly, drawing circles onto her stomach and leaning up to place kisses all over it slowly. "I love you both."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, that got dramatic._**

 ** _Brittany and her Dad talked a lot. (What's his name, I've forgotten XD) things took some sort of unexpected turn with the illness and stuff. Do you think he's trying to buy her love back, or do you think he really wants this? This isn't the last of her Dad._**

 ** _Brittana had a cute moment at the beginning. And at the end._**

 ** _Lots of dialogue this chapter, sorry if it was too much._**

 ** _There will probably 1-2 more chapters in Lima. We'll meet Oscar and Alyssa, and there might be more interaction with Brittany's Dad._**

 ** _Seriously, have I named him yet? If not, can you guys give me a name?_**

 ** _Also, keep suggesting baby names and guessing the gender!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after we get 6 more reviews!_**

 ** _What do you want to see happening in the future? TELL ME!_**

 ** _Oh and someone asked me about posting a G!P teen pregnancy fanfiction and I have one written up, would you guys like to read that. Thank you to the person who suggested that, I can't remember your name sorry XD and here's the update too, a little earlier XD_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_Santana_

 ** _That evening_**

"San," I hear Brittany call from the bathroom.

"Yeah baby," I reply, sitting on the bed and pulling my full attention to the laptop. Our parents are out right now so I'm studying a case for work, just something small, and trying to build a list of evidence for my client.

"I know that you're only like 2 months along, but I was thinking about a name," she flushes the toilet and runs from the bathroom. She jumps onto the bed on her knees. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I know you've been thinking of a name," I chuckle, remembering the little list of names Brittany came up with after our first ultrasound.

"Well, what I was thinking is that we should name him or her after one of our parents, like Harley," she moves the laptop off my lap, and after I save my work, she turns it off. I run my fingers through her blonde locks when she lays her head on my lap. "Anyway, I was thinking that if it's a girl, then we should name her after your Mom, Maribel. And... I really like your Dad's middle name, so for a boy then we can use Mateo," she tells me in a really cute spanish accent.

"Whilst I love those names babe, I think that we should use them for middle names," I smile down at her and then kiss her on the lips. She seems so much more happier and bubblier than yesterday. "But I absolutely love the thought baby."

"Okay, and I think we should make a list and when the time is right that Harley could pick out the name that she wants," she tells me. As much as I would like to include Harley in this pregnancy, I don't think she should pick the name because knowing my luck she'd pick the one I like the least.

"I told you, I really want you to pick the name, like really really really want you to pick the name," I widen my eyes like a sad puppy and stick my bottom lip out. "Please," she rolls her eyes up and me and smiles.

"But I'm not gonna tell you until the baby is born," she smirks at me. "That, or we get Harley to pick the name," she shrugs. I chuckle softly and shake my head. My girl likes to test me sometime.

"Okay, I'll let you pick the name. But we have to write a list of names we both like," I lean down and kiss her nose. She nods in confirmation and then leans up to pull me into a kiss. "I love you," I sigh when we part.

"Can I ask you something?" She sits up and takes me hands. She sits in a V and I cross my legs, facing her. "Why did you name Harley, Harley?"

"I told you Britt, my Dad named her," the side of my lips tug up. She tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe I inspired him to name her Harley."

"Proceed."

"We were sitting on the sofa and it was a week before my due date, but only a day before I had Harley," I start. "And we were watching the _Suicide Squad_ , the one with Harley Quinn. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up my Dad was watching _Epic Meal Empire_ , Harley Morgenstein," I laugh quietly and Brittany purses her lips to stop the fits of laughter. "Its a perfect name for a boy or a girl."

"So, your Dad named her Harley after Harley Quinn and Harley Morgenstein? The villain from Gotham and the guy who eats everything?" Brittany bites her lip and leans forward near me. "Our baby girl is the coolest little girl ever," not being able to contain myself any more, I grab the back of her neck and pull her onto my lips. "Just so I know, you're not turned on because we're talking about baby names, right?" She pushes me down and hovers over my body.

"No, you're just really really sexy," I husk, pulling her body onto mine.

* * *

 _ **9AM**_

Brittany waddles behind me, holding my waist as we walk into the kitchen. "Good morning," I yawn. I'm surprised to see my Mom and Dad still here. "Mami, Papi," I smile. They both wave enthusiastically. I navigate around the table and find Oscar, Alyssa and Julia sitting next to each other. Brittany kisses my cheek and then joins her Mom in cooking the breakfast. This morning, Nicholas took Harley with his children to the park. "No eggs," I tell Brittany, walking past her and then sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Oscar," the young, pale man leans over and shakes my hand. He has his mother's hazel eyes and dusty blonde hair. Definitely more like his mother, but I do see some Pierce in there. Brittany told me that he's twenty-two and Alyssa is his twin sister. Twins run in Brittany's family... Yup. Possibility of twins is high. Anyway, Alyssa has dark brown locks and blue eyes, plenty of Pierce freckles. Definitely more like a Pierce. "I heard about the baby, and congratulations, I wish you both the best," he smiles sweetly at me.

"Thank you," I look at Brittany who's hiding the eggs from me knowingly. Her attention is averted when the door opens and closes. I hear the voiceS of Harley, Nicholas, his kids and Brittany's Dad, Matthew. She tells her Mom something and then walks over to me.

"Stand next to me," she takes my hand and I stand up. She tucks me under her arm. The whole family walk into the large kitchen and Harley makes a bee-line for Brittany and me. She hugs my leg and smiles up at me. Matthew explains that he saw Nicholas walking back from the park and gave him a lift here. He tells me that he's sorry for treating me the way he did back in High School. Brittany tugs me tighter towards her and kisses my cheek. "Dad," Brittany reaches forward and takes his wrist before he can walk away. "Can we talk to you?" He nods and turns back around to walk into the living room. I walk in first and then I see Brittany carrying Harley in.

"And who is this?" Matthew asks, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa to Brittany. I'm sitting in the armchair across from them.

"Dad, this is Harley," she sits Harley in between them, but still closer to her. "Harley, this is your Poppy, my Dad. Remember when we came to Lima before and I said my Dad was working so he can see you," I see Matthew's face drop sadly. "Well, he's here now to see you. He's like you're 'Buelo, but he's my Dad," Harley's face brightens. Matthew takes the first nervous step towards Harley. Exactly the same thing that Brittany did when she first met Harley. He sticks his hand out to meet Harley's and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Momma, he being all adulty," Harley says quietly to Brittany. Matthew chuckles softly to himself.

"Mija, just hug him," I lean forward to lean on my fists. Just as Mr Pierce looks at me, Harley jumps and wraps her arms around his neck. Only my daughter would be this confident. The older man freezes slightly. I see Brittany cover her mouth with her hands. She doesn't look back at me, she continues to watch as Matthew wraps his granddaughter in his strong, tattooed arms. I see him bite his lips and a few tears prick his eyes. He's a manly man, so we know he won't cry in front of us. But, I can see that Brittany is crying softly.

I stand up and sit behind Brittany, rubbing up and down her arms. I walk my fingers down her arm and intertwine our fingers. "This is a good moment, this is something I never thought I'd see," she tells me honestly. I squeeze her hand tighter. Her Dad looks at us over Harley's shoulder and mouths _'thank you,'_ he looks at me specifically _'I'm sorry'_. I shake my head, knowing we'll probably talk about it later, not in front of Harley. Brittany turns her head to face me. "Should we tell him about the baby?" She asks me. I nod my head quickly and lean forward to peck her lips quickly. We wait a while and listen as Harley tells Matthew all of these stories.

"Harley, how 'bout you go and play with Daniel and Ashely? They're outside waiting for you," I say as Brittany leans forward and runs her finger through Harley's hair. The little girl leans back and Brittany sets her on the floor. She says _'see yah later'_ to her Poppy and runs out of the room, unknown to how amazing that moment was.

"She's kind of... Well," Matthew starts, with a smile plastered on his face. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to think of a word. "Amazing?" He says. "I don't know, she's so much more different than Ashely and Daniel," the smile doesn't come of his face when he stops talking. "The first hispanic Pierce," he smirks at me. "She's beautiful Santana," he nods at me.

"I'm bias, but she's pretty beautiful," I shrug. "We wanted to tell you something, actually," I begin, nudging Brittany to carry on.

"Well, you didn't get a chance to be Harley's Poppy from the beginning, we'd like to tell you that you have another chance because Santana is pregnant," she turns her head around again and smiles. "We're having another baby," she confirms to her Dad.

* * *

 **2 _PM_**

I join Harley outside as soon as Ashely and Daniel have to leave to go home. She's pretty upset because I think she's actually gotten quite close to them. "Mija, how about me and you get some ice cream before dinner?" I crouch down and lean my chin on her shoulder. She turns around quickly and nods her head. "Okay, c'mon," I lift her up slowly and leave when I get comfortable. "Britt," I tap Brittany's shoulder as she talks to Oscar about business stuff. "I'm taking Harley to get some ice cream," I tell her and kiss her cheek. She tells me to put down Harley, out of concern, and then kisses my lips. When we get outside, I set Harley on the floor.

"When are you and Momma getting married?" She squeezes my hand tighter to get my attention.

"Hopefully, next August, why?" I tell her.

"'Cuz I really want to buy a dress," she tells me. "I want blue," she lets go of my hand and jumps in front of me, excited from the thought of a dress. I almost think she's as excited to get a dress as I am. "But I want silver, 'cuz they're the best colours," oh how Rachel Berry would beg to differ. She continues to talk about dresses and the wedding, and begging for a little brother, until we get to the ice cream bar. I sit Harley on the chair and order us two ice cream's.

"Is this the right flavour?" I ask, setting down the strawberry ice cream in front of her. She nods quickly. She furrows her eyebrows at the ice cream before speaking up.

"Helado de fresa," she points out, moving the spoon around the bowl. I think it's so cute that she points everything out in Spanish whenever we're eating something. I use to prompt her to tell me what it was, but now she does it by herself. I pull out my phone to take a picture of her when she crosses her eyes, looking down at the ice cream before telling her to stop because I know its not the best thing for your eyes. How do you think Brittany ended up with glasses at the age of ten?

"Awesome," I stick my thumbs up for her. "Harley, what do you think of Poppy Matthew?" I ask her, swirling the chocolate ice cream around my bowl.

"He was cool, but he kept shaking when I was hugging him, like Momma does sometimes. And he was breathing weirdly too," she explains to me. I think for a moment. Maybe the reason Brittany has anxiety is because of her Dad. "But he's really nice, he was colouring with me, Ashely and Daniel in the garden before," maybe Brittany's Dad isn't all that bad. From what I've seen so far, he seems really nice. At least definitely nicer than the last time I saw him, he's a changed man.

"Well, he might be moving to Chicago soon so he can build a dance studio with Momma, would you like to see him more often?" I ask, reaching over to stop her from tapping the spoon against the bowl. She drops the spoon into the bowl and nods quickly. "Cool."

"Are you gonna come and see my dance recital next week?" She asks me excitedly. Then, she sits on her knees and leans on her hands in front of her on the table.

"Of course I'm gonna come see it. I bet you dance just like your Momma," I tease Harley, causing her blush and lean back. She shrugs and smiles sweetly at me, showing off her insanely deep dimples. When she was born, I was so hormonal and emotional I thought that someone had cut little holes into her cheeks. "You're so much like Brittany, more so than anyone can see," I tell myself quietly. Harley fell asleep only a few minutes after she was born. When she was put in my arms, the first thing she did was open her eyes. That's when I fell in love with her, when I saw her beautiful blue eyes. Everyone thinks she's just like me, but the more I see her grow, the more like Brittany she becomes.

"Mommy," Harley snaps me out my day dream. "Momma's here," she whispers loudly, leaning across the table. I see Brittany approach our table, waving wildly. She goes straight to Harley's side and slides in next to her. She lifts Harley into her lap. Whenever they're next to each other, that's when I see it. The resemblance. These are the moments where I completely regret not telling Brittany. I breathe in deeply and shake my head of any sad thoughts.

"I'm gonna get more ice cream, who wants drinks?" Brittany asks. She looks at me right in the eyes and raises her eyebrows. "Water for you, San," she winks at me. I roll my eyes at her. She knows that I need to drink as much as possible, something about the baby cooking evenly. She gets me.

* * *

 _ **9PM**_

"Harley really likes your Dad, Britt," I tell her, throwing on some loose pyjamas, including Brittany's boxers. I look around me, we should probably sort out our clothes instead of throwing them all on the floor. Actually, I think its just my clothes. I turn around and see Brittany changing. In the mirror, she makes eye contact with me and smiles. She jumps on the bed and takes my hands to pull me into her arms. "She told me something that got me thinking."

"What was that? I don't like you thinking to intensely, the baby won't cook evenly," she whispers into my ear, leaning back onto the pillow. She holds me loosely on the thighs and peppers kisses all over my neck.

"Um, when Harley was hugging your Dad, she said that he was breathing weirdly and he was shaking a lot," I say, leaning my head back onto her shoulder. "Do you think maybe you got your anxiety from your Dad?" I ask her slowly. I feel her shrug and then bury her face in my hair. "Baby? Do you think its because of how he treated you, or do you think its biological?"

"Probably both. I don't think its either one of them. I always noticed when he was around me, he showed lots of anxiety symptoms. I didn't know at the time, but I think I understand it more now," she tells me truthfully. The blonde slips her hand into mine and squeezes it. "I've never made the connection before though. Thank you."

"Britt, you would've made the connection sooner or later, trust me, you would've noticed it," I reassure her, shaking her hand. She retracts her hand from my thighs, and they travel up my legs until they reach my stomach.

"San," she whispers, running her fingers up and down my stomach.

"Yeah," instead of answering verbally, she takes my hand and puts it where her hand is. That's when I feel it. The tiniest little bump has appeared. When I was pregnant with Harley I only started showing around sixteen weeks, but Dr. Pillsbury told us that I would start showing a lot earlier. Still, this is totally unexpected. It's like baby Lopez just popped up randomly.

"Baby kidney bean has showed up," she takes my waist and helps me flip over so I'm facing her. The smile on her face is one of the biggest I've ever seen. When Brittany smiles, its like an angel is born or something. "Your pregnant," she says randomly, causing my eyes to furrow. "Like, this bump just makes it all so real," I take off my t-shirt, to give her full access to my belly. Immediately, she starts pressing small kisses all over my belly, holding me by the waist. "I love you so much San."

"I love you too," this night has been perfect. Actually, this whole day has been perfect. And just to put the cherry on the cake, Baby Lopez number 2 had appeared. My hands drop to my stomach, my thumbs immediately rub up and down. Right now, I'm on the edge of crying, laughing and just kissing Brittany like my life depends on it. So I do all three. I giggle as Brittany tickles up and down my sides. When our lips connect, I cup the sides of her face and start crying out of complete excitement. She rests her forehead on mine and tears are glossing her eyes. "I've never thanked you Brittany," I say, crying softly and sniffling.

"You don't need to thank me for anything San," she shakes her head, now crying to. Guess my crying is contagious.

"No, I do. Thank you for giving me Harley. Thank you for giving me this baby to carry, thank you," through all my crying, I manage to wrap my arms around her neck, and kiss her more passionately than I ever have before.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know that was all fluff, so I hope you enjoy fluff guys. A break from all of that dramatic shit.**_

 _ **Firstly, we learned what the middle names of our baby Lopez will be. I would like to thank a Guest for giving me the name Mateo! Much appreciated.**_

 _ **Then we had Harley meeting Matthew, Brittany's Dad, and hugging him.**_

 _ **Then we had them go out for ice cream.**_

 _ **Lastly, my favourite bit to write, Baby Lopez showed up. I know that in second pregnancies, women tend to show a lot earlier, as early as five weeks. Santana is about 7 1/2 weeks along so it's normal.**_

 ** _Oh, and we met Oscar and Alyssa._**

 ** _Please keep on suggesting first names. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? What do you want him/her to look like? What would be your ideal Baby Lopez?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I WILL UPDATE AFTER WE GET 6 REVIEWS!_**

 _ **THANK YOU DIVASDIGBLONDES FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEW AND FOR THE IDEAS. ALSO, CREDIT TO HER FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO POST MY G!P TEENAGE PREGNANCY, WHO WANTS TO READ IT?**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 _ **WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE? WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THIS FANFIC GOING? WHEN DO YOU THINK I SHOULD END IT, NOT ANY TIME SOON. WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE A SEQUEL?**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**tHERE WAS SOME PROBLEM OPENING THE CHAPTER ON MY PHONE, SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE, SO I JUST TOOK IT DOWN AND REPOSTED IT, SORRY! it'd be nice if you push that little review button at the bottom (:**_

 _ **August 27th**_

 _Santana_

"Hey, baby," I hear Brittany say. I shake my head and stir around. "Babe, I need to go," she says a little more urgently. I furrow my eyebrows and roll over to face Brittany. "Quinn's gone into labour," she tells me, a wide smile plastered on her face. "I need to go," she leans down and kisses me quickly on the lips. I must've fallen asleep for a nap, as per usual, and not woken up for a while because it's dark outside.

"I'll come with you," I mumble, sitting up slowly. I hold her hands and the side of my lips tug up to become a smile. She quirks her eyebrows up at me. "Your goddaughter is being born, I wanna be there with you," I tell her. She mumbles _'Okay'._ "Plus, I'd love to see what you're like around a baby."

"Okay, c'mon," she pulls me up onto my feet before leaning down and kissing my little baby bump. We had an ultrasound a few days ago, Brittany booked an emergency one, because I had a small break down. I though we were having twins because my bump was showing a lot quicker. Brittany kept reassuring me that it was just because it's my second pregnancy. Not that we'd mind having twins, but it would be a lot of work. Twins is quite common in Brittany's family. But it was just me freaking out, we're having one baby.

"Do you want to take Harley or should we drop her off at your Mom's hotel?" Brittany's Mom is in town to help us get ready for back to school. Brittany is preparing loads of dances for different competitions and she's in and out of work constantly, and I'm tired all the freaking time. Susan offered to come to Chicago, so we took her offer.

"Um, I think she'd like to be there. You know, she's kind of excited about meeting this kid," Brittany tells me, holding my waist. "I think she'll be really excited about this baby too," she leans down and kisses my belly again. Seriously, Brittany is obsessed with my belly. Ever since Baby Lopez popped up, Brittany started spooning me every night, making sure she cups my bump carefully.

"Okay baby," I nod and lean up to kiss her. "But, you need to get changed, I'm not letting you go to the hospital in boxers," I tell her. She nods her head at me and runs off to the walk in closet. As quick as she can, Brittany changes and runs back out with a large smile. She's wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue sweatshirt, Adidas trainers and a NY cap, turned backwards. I look down to make sure I fell asleep with clothes on, and I have, and I look presentable. "Let's go, I'll get Harley ready," I stand up and peck a kiss to her lips.

* * *

 _ **9:31 PM**_

Brittany, Harley and I have been here for about three hours waiting for the baby. Harley fell asleep about an hour ago. I put her in Brittany's arms because I could tell Brittany was nervous and Harley always calms her down, whether she's asleep or awake. I honestly cannot wait to see Brittany with a baby in her arms. It's just something I've always imagined, especially since I found out I was pregnant. Brittany was on edge for a while before I hit the second trimester and wouldn't let me do anything, in case something happened to the baby. Just by that, I can tell Brittany is going to be awesome with this kid.

I reach my hand over to her free hand that isn't on Harley's back. "Are you okay?" I ask with a smile. She nods slowly at me. I snap my head up when I see Puck open the door quickly with a large grin on his face. He doesn't say anything, but Brittany stands up slowly and hands Harley to me.

 _Brittany_

I walk into the room and my eyes lock with Quinn, who is clearly more tired than she's giving off. I hear Puck behind me greet Santana. All I can see is a little girl hiding in Quinn's arms with a soft, pink cap. "Hey," Quinn says tiredly. She looks down at the baby and smiles. I'm hesitant to walk closer to her and stand at the end of the bed. "C'mere," she says. I walk closer to Quinn. "Meet Alice _Brittany_ Puckerman," I hear Santana gasp behind me and my eyes fill with tears.

"B-brittany?" I stutter.

"Yeah, I know this really cool girl called Brittany," she says sarcastically. I laugh softly and sniffle. I really want to lean down and hug her right now but she's probably aching like heck, and I'm still in complete and utter shock. I watch as Quinn's eyes fall back down to her daughter as the little girl opens her eyes. She has Quinn's hazel eyes and her little button nose. As she squirms around in Quinn's arms, her little pink hat falls off to show her loose brown curls. I turn around and see Harley starting to wake up in Santana's arms. "Here," Quinn slowly sits up and gestures that I hold Alice. I look at her for confirmation before taking Alice into my arms.

Babies are actually so freaking light. I lay the baby's head in the crook of my right elbow and slowly sway from side to side, lightly rubbing her small feet that are covered by a white onesie. I chuckle lightly when she falls back asleep really quickly. "Us Brittany's like to sleep," I say softly and then look up to see everyone looking at me and blush. I then catch the eyes with Harley who's just woken up. "Hey," I smile at Harley. She peeps her tongue out of her mouth, trying to squirm out of Santana's arms to see Alice. "This is Alice," I do my best to lean down and give Harley a good view of the sleeping baby.

"But Momma, she's too small," Harley whispers, genuinely worried.

"Babies are suppose to be that small, 'cuz they have to grow a lot. You were that small when you were born," Santana explains to Harley.

"She's really cute," Harley smiles at me. "Can we keep her?" She asks innocently.

"Uh, I think Aunt Q and Puck want to keep Alice with them," I tell Harley. She pouts at me. "But, we can certainly visit her," I reassure and then look up at Puck who is grinning and looking at his daughter adoringly.

"Okay," Harley shrugs. Santana pushes her up further on her waist, struggling to get comfortable. "Alice is gonna be one of my best friends," Harley tells us softly, only loud enough for Santana and me to hear. I briefly smile up at Santana and Harley when Alice begins to squirm in my arms.

"I think someone wants food," I coo softly. "We should probably head home soon," I say to Santana who nods slowly. I can tell Harley wants to say something but she's also falling asleep on Santana's shoulder. Instead of saying anything, the little girl leans down and kisses the baby on the cheek. Alice opens her eyes slowly and looks around the place.

Laughing softly at the small, confused baby, I walk back over to Quinn and place Alice back in her Mom's arms. "I love you Q, thank you," I lean down and kiss Quinn on the forehead. "We'll be back in the morning," I say just as Alice begins to whimper a little. "Bye bye Little B," I chuckle.

"Her name is Alice, not Brittany," Quinn chuckles, sitting up a little.

"We'll see how nicknames go Q," I smirk, turning around on my heels. Santana is trying to hold Harley with one hand and the other on her back. "I'll take her babe," I reach out my arms and hold Harley. She immediately rests her head on my chest. I rub the bottom of Santana's back as she rests her hands on her stomach. "We'll be back tomorrow, that's if you'll have us, when Harley is a bit more energetic," I tell them quietly.

"Congrats to you both, and have an amazing sleepless night," Santana tells Puck and Quinn. After hugging Puck and saying our last goodbyes, Santana leads us outside. "I'm so tired," Santana turns around and leans her head on my chest. I knew she was tired the whole time because she was wearing her tired smile for them.

"C'mon, I needz to get mah girls to sleep," I say in ghetto voice and wrap my arm around Santana's shoulder. I kiss the crown of her head as we walk out of the hospital.

* * *

 _ **1 week later, September 3rd (15 weeks along)**_

"Brittany!" I hear Santana call from our bedroom. I pounce onto my feet and jog down the hall and into our bedroom.

"Yeah," I lean against the door frame.

"I need new clothes, new bras, new everything!" Santana exclaims, through the pile of clothing in her hands onto the floor. She's not crying, just angry and yelling a lot about new clothes. Her baby bump has sprouted out completely and is struggling to find clothes that fit her that aren't baggy t-shirts. I walk over to her with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Babe, we're not going outside today, we'll go out and get clothes tomorrow," I take her hands and pull her towards me. She's been wearing my jumpers and sweatpants for the past week and I've had to savour two or three pairs for myself for work. I lean down and press a kiss to her lips. I know that the reason she's so angry and emotional about this is because Harley went back to kindergarten today and she's starting full days. "Harley will be back in two hours, and we can tell Harley about the baby and she'll be really happy," I say to Santana, holding her shoulders.

"Okay," she mumbles, burying her head into my neck. "Will you take a nap with me?" She asks me sweetly. She takes her head out of my neck and pulls me down onto the bed. I nod and kiss her on the lips, lying down next to her. I run my fingers up and down the baby bump. Santana stops my hand on her belly button and scoots close to me. "The baby keeps moving," she whispers against my lips. I lean down and kiss just above her belly button.

"I love you, like a lot," I cup her cheeks and place a long kiss on her lips.

"Like a lot, a lot," she giggles against my lips.

* * *

Harley runs up the stairs in front of me, excited to get out of school. I slip my car keys into my pocket and run up behind her. I manage to catch up and grab her by the stomach with one arm. She squeals and giggle as I continue to run up the stairs. I pull my house keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. I hoist Harley over my shoulder as she continues to laugh and beg me to put her down.

As soon as I walk inside I get a whiff of tomato straight up my nose. Santana is cooking spaghetti bolognese and I cheer loudly. I quickly walk to the sofa and place Harley on it. "Hello," I slide into the kitchen, hugging Santana from behind. "This smells amazing," I kiss her on the cheek. "But I would have cooked or pick something up," I whisper very close to her ear.

"Baby Lopez was hungry," she shrugs and takes a dollop of the sauce onto her finger. She turns around in my arms and holds the sauce up to my face. I lick it off her finger and moan in delight.

"That's freaking delicious," I tell her and grab the wooden spoon to feed myself with it. I place it back in the saucepan, much to Santana's dislike.

"Brittany, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put the spoon back in the sauce, it has your spit on it," she furrows her eyebrows and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Santana, we've shared a lot more than spit over the years, plus Harley has my DNA," I shrug and kiss her on the lips to prove my point.

"Just don't do it again," she tells me sternly. I take a step back and salute her mockingly.

"Yes Sergeant Lopez!"

"Now go and clean up the dining table," Santana says sternly, obviously keeping the army theme.

"Yes Ma'am!" I salute her and march to the dining table. I hear Santana behind me giggling. I set up the dining table as quickly as possible and Harley runs into the room and hugs me around the hips. Quickly, I turn around and pick her up and sit her on a chair. I walk back into the kitchen. Instead of Santana taking the bowls in, I take them from her and wink. "Dinner is served little lady," I place the bowl in front of Harley. Santana glares at me as she walks in past me. "Made by your Mom, so say thank you," I tell Harley quietly.

"Thank you Mommy!" Harley smiles brightly at Santana, who is sitting opposite her. "It's really good," she says, eating a meatball from the top of the pasta.

* * *

Once we finish dinner, Santana asks Harley to help her wash the dishes whilst I clear up the table. Before Harley can run off to her bedroom, I grab her and sit her on the sofa. I crouch down in front of her and begin to talk. "We have to talk to you about something," I stand up and sit next to her.

"Is it a adult conversation?" She sits up on her knees and looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, it is Princess," I lift her into my lap as Santana sits down next to us. I turn around to face Santana. "Harley, what did you want for your birthday this year?" I ask Harley, possibly confusing her.

"I wished for..." she puts her finger to her chin, thinking deeply. "I wished for a little brother," she says excitedly, maybe catching on to what's happening. "Or a little sister," she says a bit quieter.

"Remember how I said that you couldn't have one then, but you could have one next year," she nods quickly. "Well," I look up at Santana and smile. She pulls off the sweater she has on, underneath she's wearing a tight t-shirt to reveal her baby bump. "There's a baby growing in Mommy's belly," I lean forward and Harley wiggles out of my arms. I can tell that Harley is smiling widely from the reflection in Santana's glasses. Santana opens her arms and Harley crawls into her arms. The little girl purposely hugs Santana around the stomach.

"Wait," Harley retracts from Santana and faces me. "Do we get to keep this baby?" She asks me seriously. I roll my eyes inwardly and laugh softly.

"Yeah, we get to keep this one," I lean forward and kiss Harley on the head. She giggles and jumps back around to face Santana again.

"When is it coming?" She asks Santana slowly.

"Not until next February, so after Christmas," Santana tells Harley, lifting her onto her knees. Harley straddles Santana's thighs.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harley asks quickly. I can tell there's going to be loads of questions.

"We don't know yet, but we'll find out soon," Santana tells Harley, looking at me. I nod at her slowly. Santana and I have not yet discussed finding out the gender before the baby is born, but I don't mind. "You can come to the next check up if you'd like. Then we'll find out whether you'll have a brother or a sister," Santana assures her. Harley continues to ask us questions, to which we answer all of them.

"How will the baby know who I am though?" Harley questions us. This the moment that I've been waiting for, Harley interacting and bonding with the baby like I have been.

"You can talk to the baby, it'll be able to hear you now," I lean my chin on her shoulder.

"But I can't talk to Mommy's belly, that'd be weird," Harley whispers, but very loudly.

"No it's not," I assure her. "I promise that it's not weird. It's just so the baby knows who you are when it's born," I lift Harley off my lap, edging her near Santana. I lean around her and kiss the side of Santana's belly. Harley watches me curiously as I whisper to Baby Lopez. I lean back and then let Harley have her moment. We both watch as Harley leans down and kisses Santana's bump.

"I'm gonna be the best big sister ever," Harley tells Santana softly. "I promise I'll be the best sister," she holds up her pinky finger and Santana wraps her finger around Harley's.

"You don't have to promise anything 'cuz I know you're gonna be the best big sister," Santana leans down and hugs Harley around the shoulders. "Are you okay with having a little sibling?" Santana asks her.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"When the baby comes Harley, Momma and I will have to spend a lot of time with them because they won't be able to do a lot of things," Santana explains to Harley.

"But I can help, right?"

"Of course you can help baby, but things will be a little bit different with a baby around, are you okay with that?" Santana asks, wanting to make sure that Harley knows what's going on."

"Yeah, I can't wait for the baby to come, 'cuz I really, really love him or her already."

"You're gonna be the best big sister ever," I lean forward and kiss Harley's cheek.

* * *

 _ **A/N: AGH! That chapter was pure fluff!**_

 _ **So we had Quinn having her baby, Alice Brittany Puckerman... She named her after her godmother, Brittany. She will be trying to call Alice, Brittany in the future XD**_

 _ **Then we had Santana needing new clothes XD**_

 _ **Then they had dinner and Brittana explained to Harley what's happening with the baby. Expect Harley to get really involved with the baby!**_

 _ **Do you want them to have a boy or a girl?**_

 _ **NAME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! I'd love to hear what you would like Baby Lopez to be called.**_

 _ **what would you like to happen next chapter?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **i'LL UPDATE ONCE WE GET 7 MORE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR 300+ REVIEWS!**_

 _ **ALSO, CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC, 'I'M HERE'!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Santana_

 ** _September 17th (17 weeks along)_**

I swear to God, everything is getting on my nerves. The clothes I wear, the things that Brittany cooks and to be honest, everything that she does. Even Harley has started to get on my nerves, but I try not to snap at her. I'll admit that I've taken an unhealthy turn since I hit sixteen weeks, and Brittany wants to make sure that I'm eating some healthy foods. I get that all Brittany wants to do is help, but it does get on my nerves. I've just gotten home from work and I'm making a bee line straight for the fridge.

"Hello," Brittany says sweetly, leaning against the door frame. I open all of the drawers in the fridge and push everything out of the way on the shelves. "I'm going shopping, do you want anything?"

"Where are my God damn Snickers?" I push the drawers back in and close the fridge. Ignoring Brittany, I walk over to the cupboards and root through them to find my chocolate.

"Santana, do you want me to get more Snickers for you?" Brittany places her hands on my shoulders. I shrug her hands off and lean up more to reach for the top shelf. "Babe, you ate all the Snickers."

"No, there was one bar left when I left for work this morning," I snap, turning around to meet Brittany's eyes.

"Santana, I put that in your briefcase, because I knew you'd want one at work," she leans back and sits up on the counter top. See, she's being so sweet and she's actually looking out for me. And I actually ate the Snickers bar at work. "I'm gonna go shopping, what would you like?"

"Snickers please," I smile weakly.

"Can you get changed, I want to bring you out afterwards?" She hops of the counter and holds the top of my arms. "As much as I love you in work clothes," she winks at me. "I think that you'd feel more comfortable in normal people clothes," she leans down and kisses me on the lips. "I'll bring Harley, give you some peace and quiet."

"Thank you," I sigh and lean my head on her chest. "I love you," I get on my tip toes and kiss her cheek. "So much," I spin around on my heels and close all the cupboards. Brittany says goodbye and runs to get Harley and go to the shops. I push myself from the counter and walk to the bedroom.

I open the closet and begin to flick through my clothes. I went out last week and bought loads of clothes, for my pregnancy because nothing fitted me. But, none of these maternity clothes are sexy. I feel my phone vibrating in my bra and pull it out.

 _ **Good afternoon Santana**_

 _What up Berry?_ I put my phone on the shelf and turn on speaker phone.

 _ **Well, I'm right outside your apartment so if you'd please let me in**_

 _Why didn't you just buzz?_ I furrow my eyebrows and pull off my t-shirt.

 _ **Because, Santana, I have not seen you in a whole month, and I feel like buzzing wou-**_

 _Shut up Berry, I'll let you in, just give me a few minutes_ I hang up abruptly. I look around the closet and pick out a pair of maternity black, skinny jeans and a baseball t-shirt. Slowly, I pull on the jeans and button them up, struggling to stretch them over my bump, even though they're maternity jeans. Then I quickly throw my t-shirt on when I realise that Rachel is downstairs. I waddle towards the door and buzz Rachel in.

I'm walking to the sofa when I stop because... Brittany and I haven't told anyone about me being pregnant. Mainly because we haven't seen anyone since we saw Quinn and Puck, and we definitely didn't tell them. Sh*t.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaims and I turn around quickly. She hugs me and my eyes widen. But not as much as her eyes widen. I mean, even if she didn't hug me, she would've found out because the baseball-tee I'm wearing is very tight fitted.

"H-hi," I stutter, giving her a small wave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel enthuses.

"Uh, well, because..." I try to think of an excuse.

"Let's sit," she takes my hand and pulls me towards the sofa. She sits opposite me. "So, how far along are you?"

"Um, about seventeen weeks," I tell her nervously. Why the f*ck am I nervous, especially around Rachel. I blame the baby.

"Oh, what name have you chosen? Because I need to sing a song when he or she is born," Rachel moves forward towards me, so I lean back into the sofa. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Okay, now you sound like Harley," I sigh and shake my head, chuckling softly. "If you really want to know, Brittany is choosing the name, so I have absolutely no idea what the name is. And we're finding out the gender tomorrow."

"Well I'll talk to Brittany then, it'll give me time to research. Would you by any chance be naming her Rachel?" She moves a little more forward, leaning her elbows on the coffee table.

"Probably not Rae," she sits back and shrugs. "If we did we'd have to paint her room gold."

"And I could train her to be a Broadway star," Rachel stands up and looks into the far. Her eyes brighten and I can tell that her mind is planning out my baby's future.

"Under my dead body I'd name her Rachel," I mumble under my breath, shaking my head quickly.

"Ooh, I bet it's a boy and you could name him Brice, after Fanny Bri-"

"Okay, hell no. Me naming my son Brice, would be exactly the same as naming my daughter Rachel, because you're basically Fanny Brice but with a bigger beak," I point at her nose. Okay, now she's getting on my nerves. I sit up close to Rachel and pull her down to my eye level.

"Oh my God, you're such a cute parent," she smiles, which gets on my tits. Rachel always pisses me off somehow, but never by being sweet.

"I'm not cute," I cross my arms and stand up. Quickly, I cross my arms over my belly and pout.

"If I say you're not cute, can we go back to talking normally?" She pokes me on the nose mockingly. I furrow my eyebrows and sit back down. "How are you and Brittany?"

"We're absolutely fine, she just gets on my nerves because she's so sweet," I squash my face by leaning forward on my open hands. "She wants to do every thing and she's doing nothing wrong," I go from leaning forward to lying completely back and resting my hands on my belly.

"Ah, it's the second pregnancy. I don't know from experience but I talked to Quinn a lot in her second pregnancy and she was always annoyed," Rachel tells me, as though she's trying to help me.

"Not helping Berry," I tell her, throwing my hands in the air. I changed the conversation completely and lock eyes with Rachel. "How's Finn and Charles, King of Stars?"

"My husband is fine."

"And Charlie?"

Rachel stays silent for a few moments before speaking hesitantly. "He doesn't sleep at all, I'm living on no sleep and three pounds of coffee."

"Yeah, I was wondering why I couldn't see confidence literally forming in your eyes," I say.

"Seriously Santana, he's always talking in his sleep and then he'll wake up crying," she looks at me with tear filled eyes. Oh, she's gonna turn on the waterworks. Weakly, I push myself up and onto my feet. "I haven't slept in days, and he always looks exhausted and I don't want to see my baby like that," I sit down next to Rachel on the other sofa and put my arm around her shoulder. She dives straight into my chest and starts to cry loudly. "Finn wants to have him seen, but I don't want to."

"It's okay Rachel," I hug her tight into my chest. "It doesn't matter whether Charlie just doesn't like sleeping, or something else," I don't want to state the obvious, but it is very possible that Charlie is insomniac. "It's okay," she starts to shake in my arms. "It _will_ be okay," she continues to sob and clutch onto my t-shirt.

"He's my baby," she cries and I hold her even tighter, but not tight enough so she's squeezing my belly. Did that once, not comfortable. She continues to shake in my arms for a few minutes. We sit in a comfortable silence as I rub around Rachel's back to calm her down.

"Would you like an ice cream sundae?" I ask her softly once she stops shaking and sobbing completely. She chuckles quietly and lifts her head off my chest. I lean over to the coffee table and pull a tissue out of the tissue box. She takes it and wipes away the tears on her cheeks. "You got berry juice all over my shirt," I smile and tug at my shirt. "I'm gonna change this shirt," she shakes her head and leans back onto the sofa. I look down as I stand up and sigh at the puddle of tears and spit trailing down it.

As I walk down the hallway, I hear Rachel getting up and opening the fridge, probably making herself an ice cream sundae. "Your Aunt never ceases to surprise me," I rub my stomach just underneath my belly button. I feel Baby Lopez #2 start to wake up and squirm around. This feels so much more different to Harley because she was so much more relaxed, this baby seems to be much more active. I shut the door close and whip off my shirt. I toss it in the laundry basket, but it immediately falls out. Oh I know Brittany will be mad at me...

Since I've already messed up the room and Brittany will be annoyed, I know it won't do any more harm if I wear one of her shirts. I pull off a grey, baggy shirt with a black pocket on the right. I pull it over my torso. I pull my hair out of a pony tail and let my dark brown locks flow in front of my shoulders. "Rachel!" I call out, making sure she's, you know, still alive.

"Yeah!" She yells back after a few seconds.

"Nothing," I reply. I sit down on my bed and pick up my glasses and quickly and clean them so I can wear them. I pull my phone from my jeans and check for text messages. All I see is messages from Brittany, sending me pictures of Snickers bars. I shake my head and decide not to look at them in detail because I know if I do, I'll just get really hungry.

"Santana?" Rachel says from the living room. "What do you want on your ice cream sundae?" Sometimes I really do love berry's.

* * *

 _ **7PM**_

"And open your eyes," Brittany removes her hands from my eyes and lets me see where we actually are. "I know it isn't that romantic, but I didn't want to bring you to a busy restaurant," I finally clock that we're at the new studio that Brittany and her Dad are opening. "We finished one of our studios today and it's pretty cool," she takes my hand and walks me into the studio. The reception seems to be done and there's only one other room that seems to be finished.

"Ta-da!" The blonde opens the door and when I walk in I see a table in the middle with a small candle. The actual room is a vibrant red ad there's sound proof foam all over the room, a small stage in the corner and loads of pop-art canvas's around the room. The floor is a glossy, light brown wood. There's only a dim light on in the room along with the candle.

"I love it," I tell Brittany, walking into her arms. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're the first person in here, apart from the sweaty building men," she chuckles and holds me in her arms for a while. She kisses the crown of my head and then pulls away to bring me over to the table. Like the gentlewoman she is, Brittany pulls out my chair and I settle into it. "This is my own special drink," she reaches under her chair. "Cranberry juice," f*cking love that sh*t. "And sparkling water, just for you and Baby Lopez," she smiles and reaches over to pour the drink into my champagne flute.

"You didn't have to do this," I shake my head and take a sip of the homemade drink. "This is amazing," I enthuse. "What's on the menu?"

"Well, in tradition of our first date last November, I have made sandwiches," she blushes and takes a sip of the drink. "And made a dessert that will blow your mind," she whispers.

"Thank you..." I trail. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while until Brittany whips out the sandwiches and cuts them up for me. I don't care that I'm not getting a three-course meal made by a five-star chef, because Brittany is treating me like a princess and it's just as amazing. "So, have you picked a name?"

"Well, I have a list and narrowed it down to five names," Brittany swallows the piece of sandwich. She hums a little bit and smiles at me.

"And can I see this list?" She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and slides it across the table.

 **Girl:**

 _Paige, Cameron, Harper, Olivia, Lily_

 **Boy:**

 _Joshua, Elias, Gabriel, Parker, Cody_

"I love all of them, I really don't mind," I give the small note back over to Brittany.

"Are you in love with any of them?" She asks, smiling sweetly.

"Well, actually..."

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask Brittany who's driving us to the doctor's appointment. She hasn't actually said anything to me throughout the journey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she pulls the car into the car park. "Just a tiny bit nervous," she says shakily. I lean over and squeeze her knuckles. Brittany takes one of her hands off the wheel and holds my hand across the console. She pulls the car keys out and slips it into her leather jacket pocket. "C'mon," the blonde swings her legs out of the car and I follow her lead.

Quickly, Brittany talks to the receptionist and has me sit down next to her. I rest my hand on her thigh and squeeze it comfortingly. "Do you want to find out the gender?" I ask her quietly. She lifts her head and smiles at me weakly.

"Yeah, I really do," she leans down and quickly kisses me on the lips. "So I can narrow down a name for Baby Lopez," she leans down and kisses my small baby bump.

"Santana Lopez," I go to kiss Brittany but I am interrupted by the doctor. Brittany takes my hand and leads me into the doctor's office, seeming more excited and less nervous now. "Hello again," Dr Pillsbury smiles. "Santana, if you'd like to lie on the bed," he pats the small bed next to the screen. He walks over and grabs a clipboard. I watch Brittany as she completely zones out whilst Dr Pillsbury is measuring me. She doesn't pay any attention to whats happening until Dr Pillsbury asks that all important question. "Would you like to find out the gender?" Hector grabs his wheelie chair and wheels next to the screen.

"Yes," the blonde replies quickly, lifting her head up and locking eyes with me. She smiles widely and takes my hand again.

"Well, hopefully the baby is in the position where we can find out the gender," he pulls on plastic gloves and gestures that I pull up my shirt before turning on the machine. I quickly roll up my shirt and sit up ever so slightly. Brittany gives my hand one last squeeze and kisses me on the lips quickly. He pulls out the transducer and squeezes on the gel, to which I still do not the name of. "Right..." he trails and moves the stick around my stomach. "The baby is looking good, healthy," he says and Brittany leans down to kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you," Brittany says quietly and then nuzzles her nose into my cheek. Dr Pillsbury moves the transducer around the bottom of my stomach, pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Ladies, I've got a clear view on the genitals," he leans back on his chair slightly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Brittany's head peeks up.

"Well, I can reveal that you're having a little boy," he smiles at both of us. I know that we both agreed we wouldn't mind having either a boy or a girl, but I was secretly praying that we'd have a boy.

"A boy?" I can see out of the corner of my eye that Brittany is smiling widely.

"A very active little boy at that," Dr Pillsbury points at the screen where we can both see the baby moving quickly. I mean I know I can feel it - our little boy - but seeing Brittany's face as he moves around is one of the most angelic and cute things I've ever seen. "Okay, well I'll have them printed out," Dr Pillsbury says to the both of us. "I'll leave you two ladies," he presses a few more buttons and then hands me a tissue. "I'll be back," he turns the lights on and opens the door and walks out. I sit up and wipe off the gel.

"Can you pass me a tissue?" Brittany whispers. I look at her and see that there are a few tears at the rim of her eyes.

"Aww," I coo and cup her face. I just use the sleeves of my jumper to wipe away the tears teasing to fall down onto her face. "Are you happy?" She nods quickly and sniffles. "Aw baby, are you okay?"

"I'm just really really happy," she shakes her head and comically blows upwards, trying to blow away her tears.

"I secretly really wanted a boy," I turn around on my butt to face my girl.

"I think everyone in our house was rooting for a boy," she leans up and captures my lips in hers. She leans her forehead against mine, placing her hands on my belly. "And I think that I have the perfect name," she breathes against my lips. "But I'm not telling you," she teases.

"Not even if I tell you I love you," I pout. She shakes her head. "Not even if Baby Lopez tells you _he_ loves you," I cock my head to the side.

"Nope, but I can tell you its out of the two names you really liked," she confesses to me shyly. She leans down and kisses my stomach. "My." Kiss. "Sweet." Kiss. "Baby." Kiss. "Boy," she kisses my belly one last time. "He's gonna have the best name ever."

* * *

 _ **7PM**_

"I'm gonna have a little brother?" Harley asks, cuddled up against my chest. We got home a few hours ago and Quinn dropped Harley off late in the day. I nod and kiss her on the top of her head. Brittany let me tell Harley she was going to have a brother whilst she sorts out some business stuff with her Dad. "When is he gonna get here again?"

"Probably next February," I tell her and she turns on her side. We're both lying on my bed and have been talking for quite a while. "So after Christmas baby."

"I can't wait," she sits up and smiles widely. Just like Brittany. "What's his name? 'Cuz he gotta have a name."

"Well, Momma knows what his name is, but she won't tell me."

"Oh, so its a secret?" I nod slowly. "If you don't know then I don't wanna know either," she kisses me on the cheek and I hug her tightly. She lets out a wide yawn and rubs her eyes.

"Bed time?" I ask her and she nods, laying her head on my chest. "C'mon," I slowly sit up and take her hand. She follows me into her bedroom, yawning a lot. She steps in front of me and runs to her bedroom. I look at her as she throws the duvet down and crawls into her bed. "N'night Harls," I lean down and kiss her forehead. She sits up quickly and kisses my belly.

"N'night Mommy, te amo," she mumbles and buries her face into a pillow. I turn around on my heels and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. Just then, Brittany walks out of the study and closes the door. "Is everything sorted?"

"Yeah," she nods and holds my waist. "The studio should be open by next March, if everything goes according to plan," she kisses my lips.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Today's a good day. A really good day."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...**_

 _ **First of all, I may not update as frequently for the next few weeks because I have exams I need to study for. But knowing me, I'll end up posting more because I'm a procrastinator XD**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **Santana loves Snickers... Just saying. And she got a little bit annoyed.**_

 _ **Then Rachel came over because she had to talk to Santana. Well she had to talk to someone and Santana was there for her.**_

 _ **And then Brittany took her on a date and showed her the names she picked out... I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT NAME YOU LIKE THE BEST! AND I'LL PICK THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Then they found out the gender. I know half of you won't like it and half of you will so... Yeah.**_

 _ **THEY'RE HAVING A BOY! JUST LIKE HARLEY WANTED!**_

 _ **Then there was some Harley fluff.**_

 _ **Oh, and Brittany's working on her studio...**_

 _ **So, what did you guys think?**_

 _ **WHICH NAME DO YOU LIEK THE MOST?**_

 _ **what do you want to happen in the future?**_

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i'LL UPDATE WHEN WE GET 7 MORE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _please review and even PM me if you want!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! BASICALLY I'M A NARCISSISTIC B*TCH AND DECIDED TO RE-READ MY OWN FIC AND I REALISED THERE WERE A FEW SPELLING MISTAKES SO I CHANGED THEM AND HAVE RE=POSTED THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **October 31st (23 weeks along)**_

 _ **11AM**_

Brittany

"Britt," Santana knocks on the door of the office.

"Yeah," I perk my head up and put my pen down.

"Before you turn around, this is in no way permanent," she says softly and I feel her hands on my shoulders. I turn around and my eyes flicker up to her hair. It's straightened and brushed over her shoulders. It's also blonde. "It's for Halloween," she picks up a bag and pulls out a Cheerio's outfit. "I'm Quinn!" She squeals excitedly. My hands are still covering my mouth and focused on her hair. "It's great, I had Sue send me it and its stretchy to go over my bump. 'Cuz she was pregnant, it's great!"

"Honey, Quinn didn't wear her uniform with her bump," I furrow my eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter," she whines. I place my hands on her waist. "I'm gonna be Quinn and you're gonna be Puck, look," she pulls out a McKinley letterman jacket and a baggy, black t-shirt. "And," she pulls out a tin canister. "You can spray on a streak in your hair to make it look like a mohawk. It's perfect."

"And what about Harley?"

"Well," then she bends down and picks up the back. She pulls out a red and white tracksuit. "Sue Sylvester herself had it made."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," I lean my head forward and rest my forehead on her bump.

* * *

 _ **12PM**_

"Hey Dad," I close the studio door and look around. This is the fifth dance studio that's been built within the building. Honestly, the studio is absolutely amazing. It's like a dream come true and I can't wait to run it. "It looks amazing."

"I love the idea of different wall colours for every studio. And different piano colours," he points at the red grand piano in the corner. Every studio has been painted a different colour. With the piano being the complete opposite colour. The colour of this studio is mint, it's probably my favourite studio so far. The view from this studio is amazing too.

What I'm in charge of doing right now is hiring staff. I need at least twenty teachers for now and I'm trying to hire an assistant, and receptionists. I'm still going to have Harley dancing at the studio I work at now so I won't be tempted to teach her myself.

"It's looking really good. I just need to get the builders to make sure the floors are glossy and to set up the sound system," my Dad tells me. "The electricians are coming in tomorrow to sort out the sound and then in a few weeks to finish off all of the rooms."

"Cool," I look down at my clipboard and see that we've started almost everything. "Everything is going according to schedule," I hold up my hand and he high five's me.

"I'm proud of you Britt, this is going to be so cool," he enthuses to me. He nods approvingly before turning around and walking out of the studio. I follow him out and leave the clipboard on a table. "How's Santana?" He asks me before sitting down on the armchair in the reception area. I sit on the armchair next to him.

"She's good, she's really excited about the baby," I tell him. "As am I."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asks me, opening his bottle of water and taking a long gulp.

"We're having a boy, which is really cool. Everyone is really excited about it," I smile widely. "And I've come up with his whole name so that's cool."

"You know you didn't get named until you were three days old," my Dad tells me, turning his head to face me. "We could not name you and your Mom refused to come up with a name when she was pregnant."

"I was nameless for three days."

"Yeah, we told Nicholas to call you _Baby Girl_ and he was so confused when we finally called you Brittany," he chuckles softly. I look at him and he's smiling at me. I love that we're building a relationship again. We've only been hanging out properly for a few weeks and we're already getting on really well. "Oh, Nicholas is coming over next month with Daniel because he has a Mini-Minor baseball game in the Wrigley Field."

"Oh, that's cool. Is he good at baseball?" I ask my Dad, pulling out my phone to see a message from Santana.

"Yeah, I was playing with him in Lima, and he's really good."

"I think it's a Pierce thing," I laugh. "My little guy will probably be good at baseball too, like you and Nick."

"We'll teach him, and he'll be the best baseball player on the Red Sox," my Dad says happily. I can tell that he's actually really excited about my little boy. He wasn't living in Lima when Daniel and Ashley were born, and obviously he wasn't there when Harley was born. So Baby Lopez 2 is going to be his first Grandchild that he'll be around for from the beginning and I'm really excited about that. "I'll buy him his own little baseball bat."

* * *

 _ **2PM**_

"Hey Princess," Harley runs out of her school classroom and I crouch down to hug her. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tight. Usually I'd hold her hand and make her walk to the car, but instead I lift her up and she giggles against my neck. "How was school?" I ask her, pushing her around onto my back so I can piggy back her.

"It was good! Emily and Charlie and Addison are coming over 'cuz its Halloween! And I finished one of my books!" Harley enthuses. She's almost gotten through all of the Roald Dahl books I bought her for Christmas. Over the summer she didn't read as much, but since school started I knuckled down and we've been reading every night together and she reads a lot at school.

"What book did you finish Harl?" I push her further up my back.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," she tells me and I unlock the car. A few weeks ago Santana sold her old car and we put all of our money together to buy a white Lexus RX (an SUV) and my Dad insisted on paying for some of it. I sit her in the car and buckle her in, before running around to the driver side and I slide sit behind the wheel.

"Well, I'll pick up the movie for you and we can watch it on the weekend," I reach my hand behind and squeeze her hand. She nods to me slowly and her eyes begin to droop. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask turning my body back to the wheel and switch the car on.

"Mac n' cheese," she mumbled before leaning her head on the window and completely closing her eyes. Her breathing gets a bit heavy and I know that she's asleep by the time I pull onto the main road. I quickly text Santana to say that we're on our way home and to not cook dinner. I'm cooking tonight before we have our Halloween celebration.

* * *

I pull the car into the garage and quickly hop out. I notice that Harley is still asleep and decide to carry her again. Slowly and quietly I open the car door and lift Harley out of the car. I lock the car and walk into the car park of the block. Harley starts to stir in my arms and I kiss her on the forehead to stop her. I walk up the stairs, making sure not to knock Harley too much and wake her up.

"Hey," Santana says loudly, causing Harley to whine a little bit in her sleep. I close the door and press my finger up to my lips.

"I'm gonna try and get her to naps for an hour before the party," I lean down and quickly peck Santana's lips. I push open Harley's bedroom door and lay her down, tucking her under the duvet. "I love you Princess," I move a strand of her hair out of the way and kiss her on the crown of her head.

"Is she asleep?" Santana asks when I return to the living room. I hold her waist and kiss her on the lips. I nod, brushing my nose against hers. "Cool, now you can tidy up."

"What?" I chuckle as she sits down on the sofa.

"You left a mess when you were showering this morning and getting dressed so you can go and clean up," she juts her bottom lip out. I roll my eyes and press a lingering kiss onto her forehead. "But I'll come with you and talk," she follows me on my heels as I walk to the bathroom attached to our bedroom. I pull down the toilet seat and have Santana sit down as I sit on the floor. "How's the studio coming along?"

"It's really, really good," I pick up the dirty clothes and crawl out of the bathroom to throw them in the hamper. "All of the rooms are different colours and there getting all of the grand pianos in," I cross my legs as Santana tosses me a washcloth to clean the floor and sink. I know it's not that dirty, but people are coming over and I want everything to be super clean. Plus this way Santana and I can talk. "I can't wait for it to be done. How was work for you?"

"It was good, I'm getting maternity leave next month. My boss is going away at the end of November for holidays and he said that I could just take maternity leave then, until next October."

"A year? Are you sure you can handle not working for a year?" I ask, smirking at her.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I'll find something to do. I can cook, sing-"

"Why did you quit singing? I thought that's what you always wanted to do?" I furrow my brows and put down the washcloth.

"Yeah, I still love singing. And it's always been one of my dreams to sing. I use to post covers online and I got picked up by a record label, but it was when I was pregnant with Harley," she tells me and I raise my eyebrows. "Plus, being a lawyer was handy at the time. It was a solid job. I do enjoy it, but I'd love to just sing and have more fun."

"I think that you should sing Santana. You're talented baby. And you could totally make a living out of it, and I'd support you either way."

"I know you would. I'm gonna take it slow, it'd be a dream come true to be a singer."

"Seeing your dream come true would mean so much to me San. I know you're happy now, but you were always happiest when you were singing," I pick up her hands and cup them on my face. "And you don't have to quit straight away obviously, we'll work up to it," I pepper kisses all over her hands. "Did you ever write any songs?" I ask, kissing her engagement ring and then putting her hands down. I stand up and turn on the bath so I can wash the tub.

"Yeah, but they were mainly ones that I wrote after we broke up so they're all really depressing. Apart from the ones I've written more recently," she tells me and I stand up to wash the tub.

"You've written recently?" I ask her, turning my head slightly. She nods slowly and bites her lip. "So you've been thinking about this properly?" She bobs her head up and down again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it would ever come up," Santana shrugs. I quickly drop the washcloth in the tub and turn around, crouching in front of her. I rub up and down her thighs.

"Then just bring it up," she places her hands on mine and rubs my knuckles. "If it makes you happy then just bring it up and we'll talk about it," I lean up and kiss her on the lips. "I love it when you sing baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I rest my forehead against her's and nuzzle my nose against her's. I then lean down and kiss her baby bump. She takes my hands and squeezes my fingers. "Is he moving?"

"Yeah he's kicking," she smiles at me and then kisses me on the nose. I place my hands on her stomach. "You'll feel it soon baby," she tells me and then lifts my chin up. "You're the best Mom ever, you know that?"

"I know, but I know this really sexy latina girl who's a pretty cool Mom," I wink at her. She squishes up my cheeks and then slowly stands up. "Do I have to clean up anymore?" She shakes her head and then I stand up. She shakes her head and then pulls me into our bedroom.

* * *

 ** _4PM_**

"Welcome," I open the door and Quinn and Puck are standing behind it. "It's Quinn babe!" I call into the living room. When I turn around I see Quinn laughing. "They call me Puckasauras," I say in a deep and manly voice. I stroke the single streak of brown hair in the middle of my blonde hair. "And this is my Baby Momma, Quinn," Santana sneaks under my arm, flicking her blonde pony tail.

"You guys beat everyone," Quinn chuckles. I look up and down and see that Quinn is wearing a Mario costume, with a skirt instead of trousers, the red cap included. Puck is wearing a Luigi costume with a painted on moustache. Alice is sitting in a carrier on his chest and has a little mushroom hat on her to be Toad.

"You guys look adorable," Santana comments, smiling widely. She gestures for them to come in and I follow Puck, devoting my complete attention to Alice. She slowly opens her eyes as Puck begins to unstrap her and pull her out. He turns around and places Alice in my arms.

"Hey," I sit down and wiggle my finger in her face. She grabs it slowly, wrapping all of her fingers around my single index finger. Harley climbs onto the sofa and sits down next to me. "She's cute, huh Princess?"

"Yeah," she replies quickly before getting distracted by her friends and running off. I look up briefly and see Charlie waving at me. I wave back. He's dressed up in a small McKinley jersey and his hair is gelled up in a mohawk, much like Finn's in high school. Then he gets distracted by Harley, Emily and Addison and runs outside with them.

"You are so adorable with a baby," Santana coos, sitting down next to me. I stand Alice on my knees, holding her tightly. She looks at me and gives me a small smile that doesn't last very long.

"I think it's time for a nap," Quinn stands up when Alice begins to cry. I stand up and hold her tightly to my chest.

"We've got the crib set up in the baby's room, if you wanna use it?" I offer, passing Alice to Quinn. She nods slowly and I show Quinn to the baby's room. It's not actually done. I still haven't set up everything, but it's all painted and the crib is set up. I set it up yesterday because I knew Alice would be coming with Quinn and may need a nap.

"The room looks good," Quinn comments, placing Alice slowly into the crib. "When's the baby due?" She asks.

"Um, I think it's February 21st," I reply, tapping my foot on the floor. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing," I blurt out honestly. Quinn furrows her eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?" She sits on the floor with her legs crossed and I replicate her.

"I'm scared, I wasn't there when Harley was born and I don't really know what to do with a baby," I shrug.

"Britt, you're amazing with Alice," she says.

"Yeah, I'm good at holding babies and entertaining them, but this is my kid. He depends on me for everything. It's different with Harley because she can do most things by herself, obviously I still help her though," I rub up and down my thighs anxiously.

"Britt, that's what parenting is about. It's about learning. Santana will help you too. Heck, I bet even she's still learning new things,"Quinn leans forward and squeezes my knees. "I bet if you talked to her, she'd say the same thing."

"What? That she's scared."

"No, well maybe, but she'd say the same thing about parenting. It's about learning B," she reassures me.

"I know," I sigh and lean backwards onto my hands.

"She's your fiancée, talk to her," Quinn smiles and then looks at Alice, who has now fallen asleep. "So it's a boy?" I forget about all of my anxiety about being a parent again and focus my attention onto my little boy. How much I want to hold him in my arms. How much I want to lull him to sleep. How much I want to tell him I love him.

And how much I'm going to learn with him. I guess Quinn is right, parenting is about learning. I'm still learning with Harley, and a lot at that, so I know that I'm gonna learn a lot with my little boy. "Yeah, we're having a boy. We can't wait, and neither can Harley," I tell her with a smile. She stands up and then holds out her hand and helps me up. I immediately wrap my arms around her. "Thank you Q," I say softly.

"Britt!" I hear Santana call my name and I run out of the room and meet her in the living room. "My back hurts," she pouts at me. I sit on the sofa and scoot behind her. She sits in between my legs and I begin to massage her lower back. "Thank you," she turns her head and smiles at me.

* * *

 ** _7PM_**

We took loads of pictures outside when the sun was setting and just before we left for trick or treating we carved loads of pumpkins with the kids. I talked to Santana a little bit whilst trick or treating about what Quinn and I talked about. I just dropped off Addison and Emily and Rachel and Finn, and Charlie, left just before that. When I return I see Harley asleep on the sofa and Puck is picking her up.

"Momma," Harley whines softly. I run towards her and kiss her on the cheek before Puck walks down into her room.

"We're gonna head off soon," Quinn tells me as I sit down next to Santana. I lean back into the sofa and rub the bottom of Santana's back. She's very quiet right now and I furrow my eyebrows.

"You okay baby?" I ask Santana. She turns her head and nods slowly. "Okay," I sit forward and pull her hair out of the high pony. I kiss the back of her head. I continue to rub her back and sides. "How's 'Lil Brittany?" I ask Quinn, smiling.

"I'm seriously regretting naming her Alice Brittany right now," Quinn chuckles. "I think she's getting a little grumpy," she says, tickling her tummy as she lies in Puck's arms.

"Us Brittany's get grumpy when we're tired," I tell her. I lean my chin on Santana's shoulder and snake my arms around to cup her belly. Santana squeezes my fingers, but she still hasn't said anything. "San, baby are you tired?"

"He isn't moving Britt," Santana tells me. I lift my head up and quickly stand up. I crouch in front of her. "He isn't moving."

"Maybe he's sleeping baby," I try to calm her down but she begins to cry.

"No, he stops moving at four and then starts at six again, so that's when he sleeps," she tells me. "But he isn't moving."

"Do you want me to call Dr Pillsbury?" She nods her head. "Okay," I stand up and pull out my phone. He usually works night shifts on weekends so hopefully he answers. Quickly, I call Dr Pillsbury's office and after a few rings, he answers.

 _Hi, this is Hector Pillsbury, how can I help?_

 ** _This is Brittany Pierce._**

 _Oh, hi Brittany. What can I do for you?_

 ** _Um, Santana is a little worried. The baby hasn't moved in about three hours. She says that he usually starts moving at around six o'clock. She's really freaked out right now._**

 _I'd like her to come down to my office so I can do an ultrasound. I'll see if I can get the little guy moving._ I take a sharp breath inwards. I thought that he'd tell us to wait it out, but we have to go for an emergency ultrasound. I suddenly start to think the worse.

 _ **We're on our way.**_ I hang up the phone and slip it in my pocket. "Dr Pillsbury says he'll do an ultrasound," I kiss Santana on the forehead.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asks me, almost inconsolable at this point. "Is he dying?"

"We're not going to think like that baby," I help her stand up.

"We'll stay here," Quinn tells me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I reply. Santana starts to cry on my chest. "C'mon baby," she pulls away and I rub her stomach. "Please wake up baby boy."

* * *

We arrive at the hospital in record time. There was barely any traffic anyway. When we get inside, I immediately spot Dr Pillsbury hanging out at the front desk. "Dr Pillsbury."

"Okay, I'm all set up inside," he smiles at me reassuringly. I follow him into his office, holding Santana's hand tightly. Santana immediately hops onto the bed. She lifts her shirt up and Dr Pillsbury squirts the gel onto her stomach. He moves the transducer around her stomach and a 3D image of the baby appears on the screen. His eyes are closed and he's sucking on his thumb. "We're just going to find a heartbeat."

"I love you," I kiss Santana on the cheek. Dr Pillsbury moves the instrument around her stomach. The baby doesn't move at all. I feel a few tears cascading down my cheeks. I never pray at all, but right now I'm praying to God harder than I've ever prayed. I need my baby boy. I never knew it before now, but I need him. I love him so much. I close my eyes. Santana squeezes my hand tighter. I kiss across her knuckles. All I need is a heartbeat to reassure me that he's okay.

I look up at the screen and he hasn't moved. His thumb is still in his mouth and his index finger is wrapped around his nose, just like I use to sleep. "Please be okay," I whisper lowly to myself.

"Oh..." he trails.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...**_

 _ **Santana dyed her hair blonde so she could be Quinn for halloween. Her and Britt were Quinn and Puck and Harley was Sue. Adorable.**_

 _ **Brittany talked to her Dad a lot and her studio is getting on really good.**_

 _ **We had the small get together for Halloween. I may write the party as a flashback sooner or later.**_

 _ **Brittany and Quinn talked after looking after Alice.**_

 ** _The baby stopped moving and it's a big scare for Britt and San._**

 ** _Just to assure you guys, I'd never kill of a major character._**

 ** _anyway..._**

 ** _Keep voting for your favourite names from last chapter._**

 ** _What would you like to see next chapter?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after we get 7 more reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_**


	32. Chapter 32

_Brittany_

Do you ever get those moments where a second goes by like its an hour?

I hate them.

Especially this specific moment.

We sit, waiting for Dr Pillsbury to give us the news. I pray and pray and pray. It's so hard not giving my hopes up right now, especially since we've heard nothing. I blink my eyes and a few tears drop onto the floor.

"Oh," he trails, concentrating on the screen in front of him. I snap my head up to look at him.

"Please be okay, please be okay," I whisper to myself so no one else can hear. I squeeze Santana's hand tighter.

After almost giving my hopes up completely and letting out the tears, I hear Dr Pillsbury laugh softly. He leans forward and begins to fiddle around the machine.

"Ah ha!" He cheers. Suddenly, we hear a loud and quick heartbeat. "There it is. He was just taking a longer nap than usual."

I let go of Santana's hand and quickly wipe away the tears on my cheeks with my sleeves.

"And, if you look at the screen now, he's opening his eyes."

I look up at the screen and the 3D picture of my boy shows that he's taking his thumb out of his mouth and opening his eyes.

"Oh, thank God," I breathe out.

"There's nothing to worry about ladies," Dr Pillsbury reassures us. "Look, he's moving around."

"Oh, he's kicking again," Santana says after staying silent the whole time. I rub up and down her arm. "Oh, my God," I lock eyes with her and they're still full of tears. "He's kicking right here," she takes my hand and places it just below her belly button, but I don't feel anything. I shake my head and remove my hand from her stomach.

"I'd say he could keep you up tonight Santana," the ginger man says. He peels of his plastic gloves and then hands Santana a few tissues to wipe off the gel, which she does quickly and rolls down her shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that. I mean, there was nothing wrong and we disturbed you an-"

"Don't worry, either of you. This is my job, and these are the things that make it all worth it," he tells us truthfully, turning off the machine and turning on the lights. "It was my pleasure."

"Thank you," I finally say.

"No problem," he replies, looking at me. Santana sits up and swings her legs around off the bed. I stand up and takes her hand to pull her up with me. "I'll leave you two and I'll see you in a few weeks for your appointment," he nods at the both of us and leaves the room quickly.

Once I know he's gone and kiss Santana on the lips softly. "I love you so much," I tell her and then lean down and kiss the top of her stomach. "You scared us little man," I rub circles around her stomach before standing up and engulf Santana in a hug. "I love you, and our son."

"I'm sorry for making you come out here, it was pointless."

"You were scared baby. That made me scared," I kiss the top of her head. "I thought he was dead San," I admit truthfully. "For just a second I thought he was dead. And I was so scared. I love him San."

"When I couldn't feel him moving, I thought that I had lost him. It was just as scary as when Harley had her first asthma attack. Or when you're panic attacks started again, and you ended up in hospital," she tells me, burying her face into my neck. "I thought we lost our baby boy."

I kiss her head again and run my fingers through her dark brown hair. "If he's this teasing now, imagine how much of a troublemaker he'll be when he's older," I joke. I feel Santana let out a watery laugh against my chest. "Shall we go home baby?"

"Yeah, lets go home and see our baby girl."

* * *

 _ **8:30PM**_

"She's asleep San," I say to Santana who's standing in the doorway of Harley's room with me. Santana walks past me and crouches down beside Harley's bed, pushing a strand of hair behind Harley's ear.

"Lo siento niña," Santana says as Harley starts to wake up. "Te quiero mucho, mija. Voy a proteger a usted no importa qué . Eres una de mis personas favoritas. Duerme bien bebé," she ends. I understand most of what she's saying and I smile. I walk over next to them and press a kiss to Harley's forehead.

"I love you too Harley," I say quietly. "Je t'aime."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Harley's eyes flutter open. We haven't had Harley in our bed for ages so I nod and pick her up. She buries her head into my neck and hugs me tightly. When we walk out into the hall, I see Quinn and Puck leaving the baby's room.

"If you want to stay overnight there's a spare mattress in the storage room," I tell Puck. They both nod together. "Sleep good," I smile whilst walking Harley to our bedroom. I lay her down next to Santana, who has now made herself very comfortable, and then walk back out of the room.

"Is the baby okay?" Quinn asks me when I meet her next to the storage room.

"Yeah, he was just taking a long nap," I chuckle, helping her and Puck pull out the mattress. "I'll get some covers for you guys," Puck and Quinn carry the mattress to the baby's room. Quickly, I pick out some sheets and a duvet and run to the room. When I return they're already on the mattress, falling asleep so I leave the stuff down next to them and walk out, closing the door behind me.

"Come to bed baby," Santana mumbles when I walk into our room and slowly close the creaking door. I take off my jeans and pull off my bra, throwing them to the floor. "Sleep well," she mouths to me when I roll onto the bed behind Harley and cradle her in my arms. "I love you."

I kiss Harley on her hairline and run my fingers through her smooth, brown hair. "I love you too," I yawn and close my eyes. The last memory of tonight is being with my three favourite people in the whole world.

* * *

 ** _One week later, 8th November_**

 _Santana_

It's been a week since the scare and Brittany's been watching my every move, like a hawk. Even I have to admit, it's adorable. "Lift your feet up baby," Brittany leans down and pushes up onto the coffee table. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Can I have a PB and J?" I ask her.

"Absolutely," she leans down and kisses my cheek before kissing my belly. For the past few days, Brittany's been trying to get Baby Lopez to kick so that she can feel it. But so far, nothing. She smiles weakly at me before walking away slowly into the kitchen. "Do you want more PB or do you want more J?"

"Same of each please," I reply loudly. After a few minutes, I hear soft barks coming from down the hall. I sit up properly and see Harley running around with Tucker. Since her birthday, Tucker has grown quite a bit and can jump onto the sofa. "Hey buddy," he nuzzles his head into the side of my belly. Harley follows the dog and sits up on the sofa, facing me. "Did you feed him baby?" I ask.

"Mhm," she nods slowly. I lift her head up and see that her usually light blue eyes are turning a dark blue, meaning she's getting tired. I'm not surprised with all of that running around. I look down and see Tucker fast asleep against my stomach.

"Okay, it's nap time," I push myself up, holding my stomach and then I pick Tucker up. I place him on the floor and lead him to his bed. "Mija, don't fall asleep on the sofa. I'll bring you to your room," if she falls asleep I'll have to carry her, and God knows Brittany won't let me do that.

Once I get Tucker settled down in his bed, I make my way back to the sofa where Harley is struggling to keep her eyes open. "C'mon baby girl," I take her hand and walk her down into her room. "Do you want me to read you a book mija?" I ask her softly as she crawls under the duvet.

She rolls around to face me and shakes her head. "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course," I press a kiss to her cheek. She kisses her own hand and places it on my stomach for a few seconds before tucking it under her pillow. I hold onto her finger and begin to sing softly.

 _Sometimes these walls seem to cave in on me_

 _When I look in your eyes, I feel alive_  
 _Some days we say words that don't mean a thing_  
 _But when you holding me tight, I feel alive_

 _Make it last forever_  
 _Come on baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me_  
 _You and I together_  
 _Come on baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me_

She starts to breathe heavily, indicating that she's fallen asleep. "Sleep well baby girl," I stand up, slowly releasing her finger. When I stand up, I feel Baby Lopez start to kick again. "Rise and shine baby boy," I chuckle, shaking my head as I walk out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms round Brittany's waist, pressing my stomach into her back. "One PB and J," Brittany turns around and hands me the plate with the sandwich on it. "Enjoy babe," she captures my lips in her and sucks for a while. "I make the best PB and J's, ever."

"I think you make the best sandwiches, ever," I reply, my arms still wrapped around her.

"I heard you singing," she says, kissing my forehead. "You sounded amazing."

"I wasn't even singing that loudly," I shake my head.

"Maybe, just maybe, I switched on the intercom. You're amazing baby," she leans down and kisses me again. She leaves her hand on the back of my neck, slowly rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. "You're so beautiful," she breaks the kiss and leans her forehead on mine, smiling.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" I reply seductively. I press my body closer to hers and then slide my hand down her sweatpants. "You're so hard already baby," I whisper. "I'm gonna get you off so badly," she smirks and licks her lips. Once again, she kisses my, sliding her tongue into my mouth.

"F*ck baby..." she husks as I pull her pants down just below her hips. I pull at the waistband of her boxers, and dive my hand in...

* * *

 _ **8:19 PM**_

Brittany and I made loves for hours. With one interruption being Harley waking up from her nap. Brittany made her dinner and fed her. Whilst I bathed her and got her sleepy enough, she fell asleep about an hour ago. Then Britt and I started up again. God, being pregnant makes me f*cking horny. That's why my pregnancy with Harley was so rough, I could never make love because I didn't have my incredibly hot fiancee within fifty feet of me every day.

She's lying her head on my chest, drawing circles on my belly. "You're so amazing San," she breathes against my chest. I feel shivers creep down my spine and feel goosebumps across my arms. "I love you baby," she kisses my shoulder and pulls my hair out from a pony tail and breathes it in.

I turn on my side and tickle up and down her arm, that's resting across my torso. "I love you too Britt," I kiss the tip of her nose. "I'm going to get changed into some PJ's," I tell her and try to get up, but she grips my hand.

"Don't go baby," she whines. "I don't mind you sleeping naked. We can sleep naked together," she pouts, circling the upside of my hand with her thumb.

"It's gonna get cold in the night," I tell her, standing up onto my feet.

"You look so beautiful San," Brittany says as I open the drawer with all my t-shirts in it. I pull out a black t-shirt with the word _'BITCH'_ printed in with, very similar to my Born This Way t-shirt, my original one anyway, and I pull it over my body. "You don't need pants baby," Brittany tells me. I shake my head. "You look amazing like that."

I roll my eyes at my incredibly horny girlfriend. I ignore her and pick out a pair of flannel boy shorts. Brittany's shorts. "Can I wear these?" I dangle them above me, making sure Brittany can see them.

She sighs and I hear her fall back onto the pillow. "Yeah," she groans. Quickly, I pull the shorts up my legs and turn around to face Santana. "You know, I really don't mind you sleeping naked," she wraps her arm around my waist as I sit down on the bed. I tuck myself in next to her. "I love your body."

"Yeah, I noticed over the last few hours," I lean up and kiss her lips. "You make me feel amazing Britt. You don't have to tell me that I look beautiful."

"I just want you to know that I love your body."

"Even though I'm as big as a whale," I smile faintly.

"That is exactly what I don't want to hear," she 'boops' the tip of my nose.

"I like to be honest with you," I shrug, burying my head underneath her chin.

"You are carrying my baby, that makes you fuh-freaking beautiful," Brittany replacing f*cking with freaking is adorable. "Our baby. Uh, anyway, what I mean is there's more of you to love."

"You're just admitting that I'm fat Britt," I shoot up, banging my head on Brittany's chin. But something tells me that Brittany got it worse. "I am so sorry Britt," I turn around and see that I not only hit her chin, but her nose. And it's bleeding. "Oh my God, c'mon baby," I take her hand and toss her a shirt and boxers from off the ground. "Lean your head back, and pinch the bridge of your nose," when I turn around, there's blood everywhere. On the shirt I gave her and the boxers, and the carpet is starting to stain.

"Oh f*ck," as she leans her head back, I pull the shirt over her head and sit her down to help her get her boxers on. Quickly, I jog to the bathroom and take the box of tissues back to Brittany.

"San," she leans her head forward, the blood dripping down onto her lips. She spits out the blood from her mouth. Her head droops down, and her grip on the bed loosens. Oh f*ck. I slowly kneel down in front of Brittany, preparing for the worse. Before I can reach for the tissues to stop the bleeding, Brittany falls forward into my arms. Only Brittany would faint when having a nose bleed, and it's certainly not the first time.

I lay her down on the ground, wiping away the blood that's stained her chin. I stand up and jog to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of water and a few crackers. We were having such a meaningful conversation, and this f*cking happens.

When I return, Brittany is stirring around and sitting up quickly. "Hey, slowly baby," I crouch down and help her sit up slowly. I lean her against the closet behind us and hold the tissues up to her nose. Brittany winces when I press the tissues too much on her nose.

"Ow," she pouts at me. She sniffles and smiles weakly at me. "Has the bleeding stopped?" She asks me, but I shake my head. There's blood still pouring down her face, still staining her beautiful face.

"Lean your head back baby," I tilt her chin back and guide her fingers to the bridge of her nose to pinch it. "It'll stop the bleeding," I shake my head and sigh.

"Ugh," Brittany groans, sniffling again. God, she is so cute. I wait, rubbing up and down her leg, until the bleeding stops. "Has it stopped?" It's been five minutes and the bleeding from her nose has stopped.

"Yeah, it's stopped," I take the tissues from her nose and throw them in the bin. "We'll get you cleaned up in a minute," I graze her bloody top lip slowly with my thumb.

"Thank you," she flickers her eyes down to my lips. "Anyway, as I was saying. You are beautiful, no matter what size or shape. If you dyed your hair red, or if your eyes changed colour, or if you put on like 50 pounds, I'd still love you Santana. Because you're Santana," she says softly. She cups my face and kisses my cheeks. "And this is our son that you're carrying and it makes you look beautiful," God I f*cking love her. "I love you so much," she whispers. "Don't ever think any less of yourself. Please."

I feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I love you too."

"You didn't seem this insecure when we were you know," she gestures to the bed. " _Doin' it._ What made you so insecure afterwards?"

"I guess I just took a step back and looked at myself," I shrug, leaning my head down on her shoulder. "But you make me feel so good Britt, I love you," I pause and take a breath. "If we lost him last week, I wouldn't have this body."

"But we didn't lose him baby."

"Yeah, and when I complain about looking fat-"

"Which you don't."

"-it makes me feel bad. Because he's so comfortable sitting in here, and I keep complaining because I feel tired all the time and sick. But I know I'd feel even worse if we'd lost him."

"It's okay to complain. Because you're _giving up_ your body for him. And your his Mom," she shrugs and wipes my tears away. "But you're not fat, you're beautifully pregnant," she gushes.

"He's not even here but I'd miss him so much if we lost him. I need him Britt," I continue to sob. She pulls my head into her neck.

"I need him too baby. And I can't wait until he gets here," Brittany kisses the top of my head. "Let's not think about if he weren't here, that makes me feel like a sad panda."

"Okay Britt," I let out a shaky breath. "Do you mean it Britt? If my eyes and hair changed you would still love me."

She brings me closer to her body. "Yeah, I would."

"Why?"

"Because you are _Santana Diabla Lopez_ and there is nothing in the world that would make me not love you," she says confidently. "Because I really, really, really love you."

I look up at her and see that the blood on her face has started to become crusty. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up," I pull away from her body and grab her hand. She stands up and then pulls me up. We walk into the bathroom together, me hugging her from behind. She sits down on the toilet lid and I quickly wet a towel. "You haven't changed one bit Britt, have you?"

"If you're referring to my fainting, panic attacks, nose bleeds and my clumsiness, than no I have not changed since High School," she shakes her head, laughing softly. I wipe away all the blood from her face and then kiss her lips.

"Yeah, that," I stand up slowly and lean my hands on her thighs. I lean closer to her face. I capture her lips and graze my tongue against her lips and slip it into her mouth. "But you haven't changed in bed either."

"Mm," she moans. "I'd like to think that I've gotten better."

"With lots of practice," I grip her t-shirt and pull her up.

"Luckily, I have an amazing partner," she holds my back and kisses me passionately. "Lemme make you feel amazing."

"You do make me feel awesome," I say confidently. "Imma make you feel good too baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N: gonna try and keep this short.**_

 _ **baby = just fine. santana = sing-songy, horny and insecure. harley = cute and sleepy. brittany = cute, supportive and amazing. quick + alice = sleepy and good friends.**_

 _ **someone commented on my other fic that my a/n's are too long so i'm trying to shorten them. was that okay? XD**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **i'll update after we get 7 more reviews!**_

 _ **thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **oh and check out my fics 'i'm here' and 'we're a family' btw.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**This is the version of the chapter I meant to put up in the first place. I write way too many versions of each chapter, it confuses me. and plus the one i put up yesterday was way to similar to a fic i've read before.**_

* * *

 _ **18th November (25 weeks along)**_

 _Brittany_

I'm sitting on the sofa with Harley sitting on the floor in front of me. She pulls on her pink Converse and starts to slowly tie her laces. Quietly, she sings to herself. " _Over, under, pull it tight, m_ _ake a bow, pull it through to do it right."_

I lean down and give her a high five. "Good job Harley," I smile and lift her up onto my lap. I quickly make sure that her laces are tied up tightly and then stand up, setting her on the floor. Santana is in our room, probably still taking a nap, whilst I take Harley to dance class. "Let's go see if Mommy is awake," she runs down the hall and knocks on the door softly. Instead of waiting for Santana to let her in, she just pokes her head into the room.

When I see that Santana is awake, I lift Harley up and walk towards the bed. "Bye Mommy," I lean Harley down and she kisses Santana on the cheek.

"Mm, bye baby girl," Santana rubs Harley's cheek with her thumb and smiles weakly at her. Then I lean Harley down to her bare baby bump and she presses a kiss underneath her belly button. "Love you," Santana smiles at me.

"You too," I lean down and kiss her on the lips. "See you soon. I left lunch on the side for you," I lift Harley onto my shoulders as Santana waves us 'goodbye', when we leave the room.

When I walk into the living room I pick up my keys and phone. On the way to the front door, I pick up Harley's small bag and turn on the AC for Santana. Even though its November and it should probably be cold, it's kind of been hot for the past few days, and today is no exception.

I pull the door close and lock it, checking it a few times.

* * *

 ** _Dance Studio_**

We make it to Harley's dance class just on time and I set her down in the studio. "Have a good time baby girl," I crouch down and kiss her on the cheek. "Remember, you're going home with Emily today. I'll pick you up at six. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then Momma," she nods her head excitedly.

"I love you," I smile at her.

"I love you too," she replies.

"Okay, I'll watch you for a little bit but then I have to go," I stand up and gesture that she go over to Emily. I hand her the bag and she runs of to be with Emily. As soon as she's with her friends, I lean against the doorway and yawn.

Last night Santana was super horny, I mean super horny. I didn't get to sleep until five in the morning, and then I had to get up at seven to get to work. I taught a class for an hour and then I had to get to the new studio to make sure everything was okay. So now I am super tired.

Not that I'm complaining that's she's horny _all the time._

I struggle to keep my eyes open as I watch Harley dance, but from what I can see she's really good. She must've gotten my talent.

"Turn around," someone taps me on the shoulder. I recognise her voice, at least I think it's a her. "Surprise!" When I turn around I see Mercedes Jones standing in front of me. "Hey."

My eyes widen and I immediately engulf her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

"I am so good, I'm here to ask you something actually," she tells me. "But, first of all. Where is Harley? I haven't seen her since she was a baby," She looks through the window and points at the kids dancing. I point at Harley who's dancing in the front row. "Oh my God, she looks just like you," she punches me playfully on the shoulder. "And she dances just like you."

"How did you find me?" I furrow my eyebrows, glancing over at Mercedes.

"I know a nice man by the name of Finn Hudson," she chuckles.

I lean my forehead against the window in front of me. "I need coffee, can we talk over coffee?" I ask Mercedes tiredly.

"Of course girl," she smiles at me when I turn around. I haven't seen Mercedes since we met up in the UK two years ago. She must've known about Harley because she saw her as a baby, and never told me. But I don't mind because she's Mercedes, and Santana must have sworn everyone to secrecy. "You need to tell me about _everything_ Britt," she leads me down the stairs and to the entrance of the studio.

* * *

 _ **Coffee Shop**_

I walk her to the coffee shop on the corner of the street. "What would you like Cedes?" I ask her, pushing the door open and yawning. I quickly text Santana to see if she wants anything else.

"Here, take this," she pulls out a twenty dollar bill, but I reject it. "Seriously, take this. I am paying Brittany," she stuffs the bill in the pocket of my sweatpants. I shake my head at her and laugh softly to myself. "Can I just have a blueberry muffin and a black coffee?" I nod slowly. She turns around and sits down in a booth whilst I order.

I pull out my phone when I hear Santana ringing.

 _Hey baby._ The barista approaches me and asks me what I want. "Can I get a black coffee, a blueberry muffin, a croissant and a vanilla latte," I hand over the money.

 ** _That's a lot of coffee Britt, are you okay?_**

 _Yeah, I'm with Cedes. She just turned up at the studio and we're getting coffee together_ I tell Santana, taking the food from the barista. "Thanks."

 _ **Cool, was Harley okay?**_

 _Yeah, she was fine San. She's really good at dancing babe._

 ** _We all know who she gets that from Britt._**

I laugh to myself softly. _You are an amazing dancer baby._ She scoffs at me. _You are though._ I take the tray from the counter and turn around to walk over to Mercedes.

 _ **Yeah, I should just become a dancer.**_

 _Watch out Beyonce_ I chuckle. _Well, I gotta go San. Love you babe._

 ** _Love you too._**

I hang up the phone and slip it back into my pants. "One black coffee and a muffin," I sit down and hand the plate of stuff to Mercedes.

"Okay, tell me everything. I know you and Santana are back together and engaged, I just want to know how. I need to know every single detail," she tells me. My eyes widen as I take a gulp of the coffee.

"Well, our one year anniversary is coming up, I guess that's cool," I tell her, smiling.

Mercedes smiles back to me. "How did you propose?" She asks, sipping at her coffee again. "Was it romantic? Was it a surprise?"

"Uh, well, she kind of figured it out before I could propose because I gave her the ring after we argued a lot," I reply, taking a bite of my croissant. "Then we talked and I brought her to the roof of my apartment building and asked her to marry me," I shrug. "Oh, but then she proposed to me at Pride on my birthday which was really cool, she sang and I cried a lot."

"Aw, that's adorable, I knew you two would end up together. Although, I always believed that Satan would never settle down," she chuckles. "So, anything else?"

I smirk at her. "Well, she's six months pregnant an-"

"Shut up! Why did I not know this?" She gasps. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," I say proudly.

"Well, I best see pictures as soon as he is born," she tells me enthusiastically. "I mean I live in LA, but you know I'll be travelling back and forth to Chicago more than enough to see him."

"How long are you in Chicago for?" I ask her.

"Until December and then I'm going back to LA to spend Christmas with my _boyfriend,_ Spencer," she gushes to me. We continue to talk back and forth about my life and her life and just catching up on what we've missed out on.

Then I ask her exactly why she's here talking to me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask as the barista takes away my empty cup.

"Well, first of all, on Christmas Eve I am releasing a single," I widen my eyes at the new and top secret information. "And I'm performing it at Times Square on New Years. Could I use your dancers?" I practically choke on my own spit. "And could you choreograph it? Not only would my performance be a thousand times better, but it could get your name even more out there, Miss Famous," I laugh softly. "But I need you to come to New York to choreograph and practice it."

I go into complete shock. She's asking me to choreograph for a show in Times Square, where thousands of people will be there... And it'll be broadcast-ed to millions of other people. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. How long would I be in New York?" I know New York isn't as far away as LA for example but I'd still be far away, I guess.

"Well, I could book a flight for the 15th of December. You'd be there for a week, tops Britt. You'll be back for Christmas. I know Satan turns into Santa when it's the holiday season, you gotta get some while it lasts," she chuckles, I nod my head knowingly.

I'll be in New York, for a show in Times Square, that's an opportunity I can't pass. And I'd probably get loads of my dancers out into the world, I'm sure there would be loads of agents. Someone would get noticed.

But Santana will be 7 months pregnant, and it's the holiday season. I don't want to imagine what could happen as Santana would be approaching the end of her pregnancy. I don't want anything to happen to her, especially since I know she'll have to look after Harley almost by herself. I don't want to leave Santana by herself for a week. I think I'd miss her too much as well, Harley too.

And our families are coming down on the 18th, God knows what could happen.

I look back up to Mercedes again. "I'll talk to Santana, and I'll get back to you Cedes. I know I can't be there for the actual night but I'll make a video of me so I can give my speech and you can thank me," I laugh, Mercedes pops my hands that are sitting on the table. "But, I'm honoured that you'd come to me," I smile and do a small victory dance.

"Brittany, it would be amazing if you could work with us. The show would be so much better with you," she enthuses. "And your dancers."

"I will definitely consult it with Santana," I assure her. She reaches over the table and pounds my fist playfully. "I have so many cool ideas for what we could do. Email me the song and I will come up with something, even if I can't be there, I'll send one of my best choreographers to New York to teach it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She almost squeals at me. "You are the most amazing dancer I've ever met so it would be awesome if _you_ could come to New York, but any dance choreographed by you would be amazing, thank you."

We dive into another conversation about pretty much anything. Mercedes asks me about what Santana is doing right now and I then realise that Mercedes is in the music business. Santana and I have been talking a lot more about her singing again. I even listened to some of the demo's of the songs she wrote, and although most of them are depressing because they were written after our break-up, and they're pretty good. She could write some hit singles.

Maybe talking to Mercedes could get Santana's foot in the front door, whether it means she gets her name to a producer or even Mercedes could get her on a track. Or just some advice on how to get there. God, I want Santana's dream to come true.

"So, could I ask you for a favour?"

* * *

 _ **At home...**_

I walk in the door of my apartment and drop my duffel bag. "Santana, I have good news!" I call. "Like really good news."

I see Santana coming out of our bedroom, yawning. Her arms stretch up, lifting her baggy t-shirt up and revealing a slither of tanned skin in between her belly and shorts. "What's the good news, I was in the middle of a Friends marathon and eating peanut butter pancakes, you interrupted that," she stands facing me with her arms crossed over her chest, frowning. I'm a little bit taken aback by her attitude.

"Woah, okay," I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Um, well, Mercedes asked me to choreograph a dance for a show in, drum roll please," I imagine Finn giving me a drum roll and a small crash. Santana furrows her eyebrows. "Times Square on New Years Eve!"

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "Oh, my God!" She cups her face with her hands. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, squeezing her tightly, pressing her stomach against mine. She smiles at me. "I'm so proud of you Britt," she cups my face and kisses me on the lips. She peppers kisses all over my face. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, Mercedes wants me in New York in December, just before Christmas," I say softly. I hear Santana let out a puff of breath against my chest. "Yeah, let's sit down," I take her hands and take her to the sofa. She sits down next, edging her body towards me. "Um, if you don't want me to go then I won't. I'll be gone for a week, I don't want to leave you on your own. I can send someone up with the choreography."

"But it's Times Square, Britt you have to go," Santana tells me, taking my hands and hold them. They rest in her lap.

"Yeah, I know. But you're gonna be seven months pregnant, what if something happens to you, or the baby? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you alone and something happened. Plus our families are going to be here, I don't want you getting pissed off and hurt them," I squeeze her hands.

"Britt, I'm not made of glass. You don't have to watch me like a hawk. I'm pregnant, not dying," she lifts her legs up and crosses them. "So what if I put a few people in hospital," she laughs. I pout at her. "I refuse to let you not go, I'm freaking putting my foot down."

"But it does, Santana. Because I love you. And believe me, I want to go."

She nods. "Good, then we're on the same page. You are going Britt."

"I'd love if you could come"

"Well, I'm not coming with you because I'm not allowed to fly."

I smirk at her. "Fine. And you won't be alone because our whole family is going to be here."

"Sweet baby Jesus, I can't handle them. Could we book them into a hotel?" Santana rolls her eyes at me.

"That defeats the point of you not being alone Missy."

"But I'll have Harley, Tucker and Baby Lopez here with me," she lists them off with three fingers.

I shake my head at her. "I'll get someone over here to check up on you," I can't send Quinn or Puck here, they'll want to be at home with Alice. Rachel, Finn and Charlie will be in Lima.

"What about Alyssa? She's nice plus she's your sister, she's family," she suggests. Three months ago, Alyssa, who is now 23, moved in with her boyfriend, Christopher, in Jacksonville, IL, and so she's been visiting a lot. It's only three hours away and we've been spending a lot of time together, she's my sister, why wouldn't I want to spend time with her?

"Yeah, she can stay here," I say with a smile. "Instead of the hotel with the whole family, I think we'll be doing her a favour. You are so smart," I lean closer to her and press a kiss to her lips. "I'll ask her to come over and you two can bond," I cup her face and kiss her again. "Do you wanna go out and get food?"

"Yeah, can we get Chipotle, I've been craving burritos all day," she tells me. "Well, _I've_ been craving peanut butter pancakes, but this little kid has been craving burritos," she uses her fingers to drum against her belly.

I nod slowly. "Okay, we'll go get burritos," I lean down and kiss her belly. "Just for my boy," and just as I put my hands on her belly, hoping for some sort of reaction from him. Everyday I attempt to get some sort of reaction from my son when I speak, but I never do. I know Santana feels every single kick, apparently he kicks all the time (especially when I'm around according to Santana) but I haven't felt him kick yet.

Until now.

My eyes widen. "He's kicking," I rub my hand around her her stomach, and everywhere I stop, he kicks.

"He's following your hand babe," she tells me. It's literally like the baby is nudging my hand ever so slightly. But there's actually a baby in there. When I look up to lock eyes with Santana, she's crying. I should be the crying one.

"Hey buddy," I keep my hand on one place where he kicks every so often. "I'm your Momma baby boy," I sit up and then slip my hand underneath her shirt, rubbing her bare belly. "I love you," I peck Santana on the lips and then kiss her belly. "That is so cool," I squeal. "What does it feel like for you?"

Santana looks at me for a while, just smiling, and then wipes her tears away from her cheeks. "At first it was kind of like a fish swimming, but now it feels like popcorn popping."

"It's really cool," I lean up again and kiss Santana on the lips. "There's, like, a real baby in there," I knock on her belly. "Wait, lemme tell him a joke," I clear my throat, causing Santana to laugh softly. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Santana replies, rubbing her belly.

"Wooden shoe," I sit up on my knees.

"Wooden shoe who?"

"Wooden shoe like to hear another joke?" I high five Santana, who's laughing with me, maybe even at me.

When Santana laughs, I feel him kicking even more. It's a little bit harder and a little bit quicker. Oh, he's gonna love my jokes.

"I think he's gonna be a sucker for his Momma," Santana tells me. She leans close to me and hugs me tighter, pressing her stomach into mine.

"Yeah, I think he has me wrapped around his little, little finger," I whisper into her ear. "Shall we go get burritos?"

I feel Santana nod against my chest. "Yeah, let's get burritos. Then we should go and pick up Harley."

"Let's go."

* * *

 ** _7PM_**

We're at home now and Santana has been lying in bed with Harley for the past fifteen minutes. Harley has been repeating all the knock-knock I've taught her over the past year to the baby. I'm watching Santana guide Harley's hand around her stomach.

Today has been an awesome day. Harley laughs a little every time, presumably, the baby kicks and she can feel it, but I can see her eyes drooping and falling asleep. Luckily she's already in her pyjamas so it shouldn't be hard getting her into bed.

When Santana gestures that I do so, I walk into the middle of the room, next to the bed. "Say goodnight Harley," I squeeze her shoulders lightly.

"N'night Mommy," Harley leans up and kisses Santana on the cheek. "And n'night baby," she kisses Santana's belly. "I love you Mommy," she turns around to face me and lifts her arms up to me.

"I love you too baby girl," Santana blows a kiss to Harley as I lift her and attach her to my hip. Harley immediately leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.

I open Harley's room door, only using one arm to hold Harley. "Okay, nigh night Harl," I lay her down on the bed and tuck her under the duvet. "I love you," I kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep well baby girl," slowly, I lean down and turn off her night light and then stand up.

"I love you too Momma," Harley mumbles. I glance at her one more time and then turn off the big light in her room, and then pull the door closed. I run around the apartment, feeding Tucker and making sure his bed is comfy, and turn off all the electrical's and lights. That includes walking into the baby's room and adjusting a few things in the room.

I finished the room with Finn two days ago, and it hasn't been touched since. We decided to paint the room green, it's a jungle themed room. I painted a cartoon tree on the wall next to his crib, with a monkey hanging off it and a giraffe next to it. Around the room there are paintings of different animals, in the same cartoonish style. There are stuffed toys in the corner of the room, of different animals of course. The wooden crib is white, and there's a mobile hanging above it, with one more stuffed toy and a green and brown monkey blanket. The changing table is a light green colour too, with ascots of blue as well. The whole room is just awesome.

Anyway, I turn off the light in his room and quickly jog back to Santana who is sitting up in our bed, watching re-runs of Friends. "Hello," I hop into bed next to her, instantly I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm tired," she mumbles, throwing one of her pillows off the bed and lying down on her side. "You can watch TV baby."

"Okay," I lean forward and kiss her cheek. I spoon her from behind as she begins to fall asleep, my hand cupping her belly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **first of all, what is wrong with our world? we know that all lives matter. but we're focusing on black lives right now, ok? #blacklivesmatter anyway, I just wanted to say that we should be focusing on that right now, the world needs to get its sh*t together... and people.**_

 _ **anyway, i hope you enjoyed that chapter. lots of exciting things happened! what was your favourite bit of the chapter?**_

 ** _do you want to know the name of the baby before he is born?_**

 ** _also, would you like a sequel? i'm going to try and wrap this up within 40-45 chapters._**

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **i will update after we get 6 more reviews!**_

 _ **thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **oh and if you want to see a model picture of the baby's room, just look up 'Jungle Themed Nursery'.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_December 18th (31 weeks)_**

 _Santana_

 ** _5PM_**

Brittany left three days ago and is coming back in two days. Alyssa arrived the day before she left and has been keeping me from going depressed from not seeing Brittany. She told me yesterday that she managed to get Meredes' music producer to meet up with me next March, after I have the baby. So, that's exciting. I already have a set list of songs that I have written to show him and I have some recordings for him to listen to.

Alyssa is actually really cool. She's a cook, so she's been teaching me some more complicated recipes to cook. She also plays the guitar so she plays it almost every night and we sing instead of watching TV like Britt and I usually do. Luckily she and I have a similar music taste so we have fun. But it doesn't take away from the fact that I f*cking miss Brittany. And so does Harley.

Harley has had multiple temper tantrums over the last few days, since Brittany's been gone. And she's been really weird for the past month, and won't even acknowledge my belly or her little brother. I can't deal with it. It's like she went a complete 180. Since we told her I was pregnant. she's been completely excited about having a brother, but now it's like she wants nothing to do with him.

Right now I'm sitting at the keyboard in the living room. There are pieces of paper scattered across the dashboard, most of them were unfinished songs or songs that never took off for me. I should probably clean it up and file them, but I'm too lazy. Brittany's gonna be pissed. I shrug and just neaten them up a little bit. When I stand up, I hear Alyssa walking down the stairs from getting out of the shower.

"How about we go for a pizza?" She asks.

"Sick of feeding me already?" I laugh softly. She rolls her eyes at me. I shake my head. "I'll go get Harley."

I walk down the hallway and push open Harley's door, where Harley is jumping up and down on her bed, when she is suppose to be reading. As soon as she catches my eye, she stops jumping and sits down on the bed. "I told you to read Harley before dinner, so you could watch TV with me afterwards."

Harley shakes her head and crosses her arms. I raise my eyebrow at her. "You can read now or you can read on the way to dinner," I tell her. She scowls at me, all Lopez style. I make the choice for her. "You can read on the way to dinner. Pick out a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Then put on your blue jacket and converse," I say sternly. "Now."

She shakes her head at me again and stands up on the bed. "No, I don't wanna get changed!" She jumps off the bed. "I don't wanna go out! I wanna stay here," she screams. Immediately, Harley begins to cry furiously. I close the door, not wanting Alyssa to hear this. "I don't wanna go."

"Harley Susan Lopez, you will not talk to me like that," I crouch down to her level. I hold her shoulders, but she flails her arms to get out of my grip. Suddenly, she throws herself to the floor, still crying loudly. "Get changed, now Harley."

"No," she screams again.

"Don't push me Harley," I stand up again. "Get off the floor and stop crying. Okay, I guess we'll just leave without you."

I spin around on my heels and leave her room, sighing. I rub my eyes roughly, ridding of the tears at the rims of my eyelids. I can still hear Harley crying from outside her room. We are never getting pizza.

Five minutes later and Harley still hasn't come out of her room. I stand up off the sofa and walk to the door of her room. I knock softly. "Harley, honey, are you dressed?" I ask softly, as Harley pulls open the door. Low and behold, she is dressed and has the book in her hand. But she is also giving me a glare. "Follow Aunt Alyssa to the car."

I grab the car keys off the kitchen table and usher Harley out of the apartment behind Alyssa.

I toss Alyssa the car keys and watch her open the car and sit in front of the driver's wheel. Quickly, I help Harley get into her car seat and buckle her in. She continues to rub her eyes to rid of her tears, turning them red. "Stop rubbing your eyes baby," I pull a tissue out of my purse and give it to Harley. Then I close her door and hop into the car next to Alyssa. I turn around to look at Harley who has stopped sniffling.

* * *

 ** _20 minutes later..._**

As Alyssa and Harley start to walk ahead, due to them not having to carry another human being with them, I feel my phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I pull it out and walk even slower behind them.

 ** _Hey sexy lady_** Brittany whispers over the phone. I can hear her panting, and some soft music in the background. **_What's up?_**

 _Nothing much. Just gonna get some pizza with Alyssa and Harley_ I tell her, smiling, because, you know, she's Brittany. _How is your dancing going?_

 ** _A-f*cking-mazing_** she exclaimed. **_Just having a break so I can call my girl. But, oh my God, this routine is so cool and Mercedes song is so good. I'm gonna send you the file because you need to listen to it._**

 _You sound like you're having a great time babe_ I say softly, walking slowly and holding my stomach. _I miss you though. Like a lot._

 ** _I miss you too baby_** I hear Brittany push a door closed and the music drowns out. **_How are you feeling?_** The day after Brittany left I got really sick and so now she's really worried about me, but I'm fine. I just ate something bad that day.

 _I'm fine Britt._

 ** _Is Alyssa treating you like a queen?_** She chuckles softly.

 _Yeah, she's cooked for me every single day._

 ** _And Harley, how is she?_** I sigh and bite my lip.

 _Tantrums, every day. Even over the smallest things, like she didn't want to get changed to come out for pizza, so she cried and rolled on the floor for about fifteen minutes._

Brittany sighs loudly. **_Don't let it get to you baby. Just, um, stay stern... Or..._** She stops for a few seconds. **_I don't know San, she's been so good. I don't know why she's having temper tantrums._**

 _She won't go near my stomach. And she hasn't even talked about the baby like she use to. I don't know what to do._

 ** _Just don't give in to her when she is having a temper tantrums, stay stern with her._**

 _I bet if you were here she wouldn't throw a tantrum for you._

 ** _Yes she would San, because there is something going through her head and you need to talk to her. It's not you baby. Just talk o her alone._**

 _I'll talk to her when Alyssa is picking up our parents from the airport._

 ** _And how is my little man doing?_**

 _Oh my God, he will not stop kicking. I think he misses his Momma_ I tell her with a big smile on my face. _But my back is killing me._

 ** _I miss him too. And you, and Harley._**

I look up and see that Harley and Alyssa have gone into the restaurant. _I gotta go sweetie. I love and miss you._

 ** _I love you too. Call me later._**

 _Okay, I will. Bye._

 ** _Bye_** and with that Brittany hangs up and I slip my phone back into my pocket. I walk as quickly as I can to the restaurant and immediately spot Alyssa and Harley. They are sitting opposite each other, Alyssa listing out different things on the menu.

I sit down next to Harley in the booth. She looks up at me before looking down at the menu sadly. Then she crawls under the table and sits next to Alyssa. I try to hide the hurt on my face, but I can't help but let my face fall sadly. And it doesn't go unnoticed by Alyssa. She furrows her eyebrows at me, but I just smile weakly at her. "What do you want to eat Harley?" I ask her.

"Spaghetti bolognese," she says with a small smile. That's the first smile I've gotten all day. "And Coke."

I don't want to get her Coke. Coke is a treat. And Harley has been a little brat this week, I'm not gonna lie. But I can't help but give in. "Okay."

* * *

We return home around two hours later. Alyssa insisted that she take Harley to the park, so we did, and Harley refused to leave when I said it was getting dark and that we needed to go home. So that delayed us getting home, and almost made Alyssa late to collect our parents.

Alyssa left about ten minutes ago, and I asked Harley to change into her pyjamas. I've also changed into my pyjamas - a Brittany scented t-shirt and flannel shorts (because I still get hot flashes when I'm sleeping). I place my phone on my locker and stand up to walk to Harley's room.

She's sitting in the middle of her bed, reading. God, she looks so much like Brittany right now. In High School, I'd always just show up to Brittany's house and she'd be on her bed, reading. Both of them scrunch their nose when they're concentrating and a little crinkle appears near their eyes. I f*cking love it. Harley pulls her face out of the book and looks up at me.

I sit on the edge of the bed and turn to face her. Cautiously, I take her book and slip the bookmark in the page she's on. "Can we have an adult conversation?" She pulls a sad face when she looks at me. "You know when Mommy tells you to do something, and you don't want to do it, you can't just cry about it baby girl. I ask you to do those things because I think it's whats best for you."

"Momma told me that too."

I smile at her for remembering what Brittany said to her. "I don't like seeing you cry, and I get sad when you don't want to be next to me."

"I don't wanna make you sad."

"Did someone say something to make you sad? Or did I do something to make you sad?"

I can tell that Harley is hesitant to answer. "A girl at school told me that she has a little brother and that her Mommy and Daddy don't give her atten-shun," in my mind I laugh a little bit because of how she pronounced 'attention'.

"Attention baby."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"So you're crying a lot to get attention from me," I say sadly. She nods slowly. "Come here," I open my arms to her. Slowly, she crawls towards me and I hug her tightly.

"I was scared that you would forget me when the baby is born," that's when my heart breaks. As Harley gets older, she is able to express how she feels even more, and she's really emotional, like me. So as she gets older she tends to break my heart more when she's sad.

"I'd never forget you Harley, I love you too much to forget you," I run my hands through her hair. "You don't need to cry to get my attention. And when the baby gets here, I promise not to forget you. Can you tell me your sorry?"

She hugs me tighter around the neck. "I'm sorry Mommy," I hold her in my arms for a while longer. I feel her head drooping onto my shoulder, and her breathing becomes heavier.

"And why are you sorry?" I want to make sure she know what she's saying sorry for, and not just saying it because I told her to. I part from her, and lock eyes with her.

"'Cuz I screamed at you," she tells me and I nod slowly. "And I didn't do what you told me to do."

I kiss her forehead and she rests her head on my chest. "Okay baby. I love you Harley."

"I love you too Mommy," she says softly. "I'm tired."

"Okay," I lay her down on the bed and tuck her under the duvet. Her eyes slowly close as I lean down and kiss her cheek. "Night night baby girl."

I turn off the light and slowly close the door behind me. Just as I do that, I see the front door open and Alyssa walks in. Behind her are my parents, and Brittany's parents, and Brittany's two brother's. I know that Brittany's niece and nephew, and her sister-in-law, are coming in two days, the day Brittany is coming back. Their suitcases are at the hotel they are staying in, because Alyssa already brought them there.

I walk downstairs towards the family. "Oh, mija," my Mom cries, walking towards me. She hugs me around the neck. "Can I?" She points at my belly. I know what she's getting at. Not gonna lie, I get super awkward when people, not including Brittany or Harley (and Alyssa to some extent). touch my stomach. But this is my Mom, so I almost feel obliged to let her.

"Wake up little man," I knock on my stomach, pretending to wake him up, but I know he's already f*cking awake because he's kicking like mad. I can see his little foot poking up at the top of my belly. As soon as my Mom puts her hand on his foot, he moves it and my Mom follows his foot. She retracts her hand and hugs me again.

She parts away from me and smiles warmly. "Mi nieto is gonna be so spoilt," she exclaims, walking back to my Papi. I smile and then walk towards the rest of the family and start to get into a conversation.

* * *

 _ **6AM**_

I start to stir around the bed when I feel it dip. I open my eyes to see Harley looking back at me. "Good morning mija," I smile. "Why are you up so early?" I ask, glancing at the clock on my bedside table, and inwardly cringe because it's so early, and it's still dark outside.

"I woke up and wanted to sleep in here because it's still dark," she turns around, so her back in facing me and I can hold her.

"Go back to sleep baby girl," I kiss the back of her head and rub the small of her back. I'm glad my little girl is back to her normal self. I close my eyes and immediately fall back into my deep slumber.

* * *

 ** _7PM_**

Today the whole family came back over and we just hung out and watched TV, and then we went out for dinner at 5. We just returned from dinner, and we're all just talking. Harley is hanging out with Nicholas, which is so cute by the way.

"Santana, what are you naming this little guy?" Susan, Brittany's Mom, asks me with a smile. Honestly, Susan is the best person ever. I don't think I could be in the same room as my ex-husband who cheated on me and had two other children, who are also present, without murdering him. Or at least screaming at him. It's amazing how Susan and Matthew still get on, without it being too awkward. I guess they do it for their kids. Which is amazing and inspirational.

Enough of that, lemme answer the question really quickly. "I don't actually know," I sit up in the armchair. "Brittany know's because she's naming him, but she's not telling me. I know his middle name and that's it," I glance at my Dad knowingly.

"What's his middle name mija?" My Mom asks.

I drop my hand to my belly, and run my thumb over his little foot that is, once again, poking out at the top of my belly. "Um, don't tell Brittany, because I think she wants it to be a surprise, but..." I trail. "His middle name is gonna be _'Mateo'_ , after Papi," my Dad immediately smiles brightly at me. "And, after Mr Pierce, Matthew," he snaps his head up to look at me. "'Cuz Mateo is like the Spanish version of Matthew," both of them look at each other and smile. "But you'll have to bribe Brittany to get his first name."

"Oh, I'll get that out of her in no time," Susan smiles smugly. "I'm her mother, she'll tell me."

My Mother leans over my Dad and asks Susan to tell her the name as soon as she finds out. I guess I'm the only one who won't know the name of my own child.

God, I hope Brittany chose the name I liked. When I look over to where Nicholas and Harley are hanging out, he's picking Harley up, as she has completely passed out. I stand up and kiss her on the forehead. "Thanks Nick," I smile at Brittany's brother, who just shrugs me off. I pat his back as he starts to walk up the stairs to Harley's bedroom.

"We're actually gonna head off for the night mija," my Mom stands up and hugs me, as soon as I turn back around. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," I hug her back tightly. "Te amo Mami," I say goodbye to the rest of the family quite briefly. "You are so loved mijo," I rub underneath my belly button.

Once Alyssa has left with the family, I sit back down and turn on the TV. The News is the first thing that turns on.

 ** _EMERGENCY WEATHER REPORT_**

 _Blizzard in New York City : "If you were planning on going outside, cancel your plans because it looks like New York City is covered by snow, 5 inches in height. And it's only just begun. If the snow keeps falling at this rate, we could be looking at 20 inches of snow. So, if you were planning a vacation for Christmas, think again because most likely all flights from Newark Airport and JFK Airport will be cancelled..."_

I bury my face in my hands. I really hope Brittany can get back to Chicago safely. Quickly, I pull my phone out from my sweatpants pocket.

[To Brittany]

 _Be safe baby._

[Sent at 19:16]

[From Brittany]

 ** _Don't worry, I'm swaddled up in a blanket in my hotel. I'll see you soon xx_**

[Sent at 19:18]

[To Brittany]

 _I love you._

[Sent at 19:19]

[From Brittany]

 ** _I love you too._**

[Sent at 19:20]

* * *

 _ **December 20th**_

Brittany is coming home today, and Alyssa and I are getting ready to go and collect her from the airport. Well, I am. But it's way too early to be getting ready because Brittany's flight isn't leaving for another 30 minutes and she'll be flying for nearly 2 hours, so we've got about 2 hours before we have to leave. And it hasn't been cancelled yet, so that's a good thing.

I've been watching the weather reports constantly, and the New York weather hasn't gotten any better. But I'm trying to stay positive, I'm praying that Brittany gets home safely today.

I sit down on the sofa next to Harley, and she immediately cuddles up to me. I've missed this, with all the days that she didn't want to cuddle with me. I lean down and kiss the crown of her head.

"Momma's coming home today, isn't she?" She asks me sweetly.

"Yeah, she'll be home tonight," I rub her back. Literally, I was just trying to assure myself that she will be home tonight.

Just as I say that, I feel my phone start to vibrate. I slowly stand up and leave Harley lying on the sofa. It's Brittany ringing me. I get a bad feeling in my stomach for some reason.

 _Hey baby._

 ** _San, I am so_ _sorry_** I can hear Brittany crying. _**I'm sorry.**_

 _What's wrong Britt? Baby, what's wrong?_ Her breathing becomes a little choppy, and she starts to cry a little harder. _Breathe Britt. Just tell me._

* * *

 ** _A/N: oh my god, that took me forever to write. i'm sorry if its shit, i had no inspiration and i didn't write for a long time XD_**

 ** _anyway, Harley got a little upset with life._**

 ** _Brittany is in New York with Mercedes._**

 ** _and the whole family is in Chicago for Christmas._**

 ** _and Brittany is in some sort of trouble. why do you think she's crying?_**

 ** _what would you like to see next chapter?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i will update after we get 7 more reviews._**

 ** _hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!_**


	35. Chapter 35

_Brittany_

 _ **5PM**_

"Bye Cedes, thank you so much," I hug Mercedes once we get out of the car. She's dropping me off at the airport, so I can go home and see my family. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Aw, don't worry about it Britt, I will be sure to call you when I have another job for you," I pull away and pull up the handle on my suitcase and take a sip of my hot chocolate, 'cuz it's really cold. "Text me, to keep me updated on your life," she laughs softly, getting back into the car.

"See yah Cedes," I turn around and start walking through the snow into the airport. My flight isn't for another few hours, but I like to get to airports early. I look around outside at all the snow, sighing. God, I hope my flight isn't cancelled.

* * *

 ** _6PM_**

After checking in and walking around the airport, I sit down and look up at the monitor. My flight hasn't been delayed, so I guess that's a good thing. Quickly, I text Santana so she knows I'm checked in, because she's probably worrying about where I am.

* * *

 _ **7PM**_

I should be walking towards my gate to get on my plane. But, my flight has been cancelled, it's been f*cking cancelled. I'm not going home today. F*ck, I probably won't get home before Christmas if the snow continues to fall at this rate. Now I can feel tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

I get up and walk to the corner of the airport, bringing my suitcase with me. Slowly, I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Santana. I cry softly as the phone call starts to go through. By the time Santana answers, the tears are flowing down my cheeks and my breathing is shaky.

 ** _Hey baby_** she says happily.

 _San, I am so_ _sorry_ I start to sob into the crook of my elbow. _I'm sorry._

 ** _What's wrong Britt? Baby, what's wrong?_** There is panic covering her breathing becomes a little choppy, and I start to cry a little harder. **_Breathe Britt. Just tell me._**

 _I-I don't think I'll be back for Christmas_ I take a deep breath, and Santana goes completely silent. _My flight was cancelled, and loads of flights were cancelled for tomorrow too. I-I'm so sorry baby._

 ** _Oh, my God. Is there no way you can get a flight for tomorrow at least?_**

 _No, they're all cancelled. And I don't know what the flights look like for the next few days. So, I'm stuck here._

 ** _The snow will clear up Britt an-_**

 _No, they're not going to f*cking clear up magically Santana. It doesn't happen like that, especially when there's 14 inches of snow outside_ I snap at her, and she doesn't reply to me, I can just hear her crying softly. _I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just so f*cking pissed off._

 ** _I know you are, you don't ever swear like that. Britt, are you sure there's no way you can get home?_**

 _It doesn't look like it. I'm so sorry baby._

 ** _Don't apologise Britt, its not your fault. God, I don't know how I'm gonna tell Harley._**

 _Is she awake? I wanna talk to her_

 ** _Yeah, let me get her for you_** I can hear her crying a little bit, and stand up. I hear her push a door open and then I hear Harley in the background. _**Hi Momma!**_ **  
**

 _Hey Princess_ I turn around and slide down the window and sit down. _Listen baby girl, I'm not coming home today. I'll be back soon, just not today._

 ** _But Mommy told me that you were coming home today_** her voice is soft, but I can tell that she is sad.

 _I know Princess, but its snowing a lot and planes can't fly when its snowing._

 ** _What about Christmas?_**

I sigh and rub my face with my hand. _I'll be home for Christmas, Harley_ I say hopefully. But God knows when I'll get home. _Can you promise me something?_

 ** _Yeah, what is it?_**

 _Everyday I want you to hug Mommy and tell her that you love her everyday, can you do that for me?_

 ** _Yeah Momma._**

 _Okay, I love you Princess._

 ** _I love you too_** I can hear the shuffling when Harley passes the phone back to Santana. _**I miss you Britt.**_

 _I miss you too baby. And I meant what I said, I'm gonna be home for Christmas, I promise._

 ** _Don't promise that Britt._**

 _No, I'm gonna make it home for Christmas. I'll see if I can get a flight for the twenty-second, and if not I'll drive back or something._

 ** _I don't want you driving in the snow Britt._**

 _San, I'm gonna get home for Christmas, and if I have to drive home, that's what I'll do._

 ** _Okay, I'm gonna go Britt. I love you._**

 _I love you too_ Santana hangs up first and I immediately throw my phone to the floor and bury my face in my hands, groaning. I look at my phone to see what time it is, I've got ages until I'm actually going to want to sleep. But I may as well set a place up for sleeping. I've got my rucksack, which will be fine for a pillow, I just need a blanket, or warmer clothes.

I lean over to my suitcase and unzip it. The first thing I see is Santana's oversized 'University of Louisville' hoodie and I pull it out. It use to smell of her, but because I wore it everyday in New York, it smells like me. I hug it tightly, closing my eyes and imagining Santana wearing it before she got pregnant and it still looked baggy on her. "I miss you baby," I nuzzle my face in the jumper.

* * *

 _ **21st December**_

I did not sleep one bit last night, because it was so f*cking cold. It's about five in the morning, and the airport is practically empty, apart from the family I met last night and a few people scattered about. I'm walking over to McDonald's, trusting the family to look after my suitcase, to get breakfast and a coffee, because that is what I need right now.

I'm planning on booking a hotel tonight, since all of the flights are cancelled today as well, because the snow has continued to fall and it's only increased. I order a coffee and a McMuffin to go before returning to all of my stuff. When I sit down on my suitcase, I pull my phone out of my pocket.

 _[From San]_

 **Morning baby, any chance of a flight tonight? xx**

 _[Sent at 5:04AM]_

 _[To San]_

why are you up so early, it's like four am in chicago. and i don't think there's going to be any flights today xx

 _[Sent at 5:05AM]_

 _[From San]_

 **Harley was sick all night, she just fell asleep. And baby boy was kicking all night, wasn't gonna get to sleep anyway. I'll fly a plane over to you xx**

 _[Sent at 5:06AM]_

 _[To San]_

poor baby, hope she's okay now. missing you and my little boy. i know you'd fly a plane out for me, this sucks xx

 _[Sent at 5:07AM]_

 _[From San]_

 **OMG, I need to sleep, can't keep my eyes open. I'll tell baby boy that you miss him. I love you Britt, and I'll see you soon xx**

 _[Sent at 5:08AM]_

 _[To San]_

i love all of you xx

 _[Sent at 5:09AM]_

I slip my phone back into my pocket and turn my head around, looking outside at the large amount of snow. I swivel around on my butt and watch the snow fall. I can't help but think about last year, and how it was my first Christmas with Harley. I remember that I was going to propose to Santana that day after I gave her that cheesy book of _'Reasons why I love Santana Lopez'_. My life has changed so much in a year, and definitely for the better.

And next Christmas. I'll be married to the love of my life. Harley will be six, and she would have started proper school by then. And we'll have another little kid running around, well maybe, he'll only be ten months old by then. And hopefully he'll be able to play in the snow with Harley, or at least sit in it and pick it up in chunks and toss it somewhere. And then we'll all go inside and I'll turn on the electric fire and put on some cheesy Christmas movie. Harley will just about stay awake for the movie, but little baby boy will fall asleep after drinking his bottle of milk, and he'll sleep across Santana and mine's chest. We'll be way too lazy to put any of the kids to sleep and we'll just fall asleep.

God, I wish I could be with them now, cuddling Harley or kissing Santana. I f*cking miss them so much.

I shake my head, falling back into reality, and I feel tears on my cheeks so I wipe them away with the sleeve of my jumper and eat another bite of my breakfast.

* * *

 _ **6PM**_

I'm in the taxi on my way to the hotel I'm staying in tonight, and I'm scrolling through my Tumblr. People on Tumblr are crazy, I love it. When Santana and I announced that we were expecting a baby, people started going crazy about our relationship. They even gave us a _'ship'_ name, _'Brittana'_. And every time the paparazzi catch us walking about Chicago, fans go crazy.

The 'Brittana' tag on Tumblr is unique. There's the cute, fluffy side of it, and then there's the kinky, smutty side of it. And I've read some of the fanfiction, it's kind of hot, when its written correctly. I've even come across a few 'polls' where people vote on what we should call our son.

I come across a really cute edit of Santana and me, and I give it a note and reblog it. It's a selfie of us from last year, with a faded quote over the top of us. It says, _'I'm always tired, but never of you,'_ and that's cute. I sip down some hot chocolate and look out of the window and see that I'm outside the hotel, so I sit up from my slump and open the door, pulling my rucksack out with me.

My feet sink straight into the deep snow, I roll my eyes, knowing how hard it's gonna be to get out of New York in this snow. The taxi driver gets out of the car and takes my suitcase out of the trunk. "Thank you," I hand him the money. He smiles at me and takes the money.

"Thank you, have a good night," he gets back in his car and I carry my suitcase into the hotel. "Hi, I have a room booked under Pierce," I lean on the counter of the reception. The lady nods at me and quickly hands me a key.

"Room 101," she smiles at me. "If you need anything, just call me," she slides a plain white card with some writing on it. I realise it's her name and number. She winks at me.

"I don't think I'll be needing this, I'm gonna go call my fiancee," I slide back the card with my left hand, highlighting my engagement ring. I turn around and walk towards the elevator. I can feel the sugar rush from the hot chocolate start to kick in as the elevator starts to move upwards. I adjust the rucksack on my back and fiddle with the phone in my hoodie pocket.

The room is one of the first rooms on the floor, which is pretty handy I guess. I slip the card key in the door handle and push open the door. As much as I hate this situation, I have to admit that I love hotel rooms. Everything in the bathroom is smaller, and the beds are always up higher than a normal bed, not to mention the puffy white sheets that are always on top of it. And it seems to me that this room has a balcony and a good view.

I drop my suitcase and rucksack on the floor and instantly open the double doors leading out to the balcony. I've got to admit, as much as I hate it right now, the snow looks really nice as it falls in the night sky. I pull out my phone and take a video on snapchat, with the flash turned on to highlight the snow. I caption it, _'Still in NY'_ and I add a sad face emoji, and add it to my story. I pick up my hot chocolate and take a long sip to get warmer. Honestly I don't know why I'm out here because it's freezing, but it's kind of nice and relaxing watching the snow fall.

I haven't gotten any sleep in over twenty-four hours, so I'm not surprised when I start yawning a lot. But since I need to get up early anyway, I decide that I'm going to switch on the TV and fall asleep to that.

After I slip out of my sweatpants, take off my bra, change my t-shirt and tie my hair into a messy bun, I hop under the covers, but before I can turn on the TV, my phone starts to ring. I turn on my side and pick it up. Its not Santana, its my Dad.

 _Hey Dad_ I say quickly.

 _ **Hey kiddo, what's up?**_

 _Uh, not much, just getting in bed._

 ** _Well, I though you might want to know that we miss you over here. And that I watched The Lion King five times today with Harley, which sounded a lot more fun than it actually was_** he laughs softly. **_And your Mom is coming up with a way to get you to tell her the baby's name._**

 _Sounds a lot more fun than my day. And she's not getting it out of me_ I shake my head, trying to keep my eyes open.

 ** _Fair enough. Um, I was looking at flights for tomorrow morning at JFK and there's one flight to Chicago at 6 in the morning. I know it's a little bit further away than Newark, but that airport it completely shut down tomorrow. There isn't as much snow in Long Island so it probably won't be cancelled_** he explains to me.

 _Yeah, just text me the flight details and I'll book it. Thank you Dad._

 ** _No problemo, Britt. You get to sleep now, you'll have to be up early in the morning._**

 _Okay, thanks Dad. N'night._

 ** _Night Britt_** he hangs up the phone and straight away I can feel my eyes starting to droop. But I have to book the flight so I can get home tomorrow. I pull up the internet on my phone, fighting the urge to just fall asleep right now. My vision starts to become blurry as I pull up the website...

* * *

 _ **7AM, 22 December**_

I jolt up quickly and look outside to see that its somewhat bright outside. I open my phone at see that its _7:04AM._ F*ck! I don't think I even booked the flight for this morning.

I click on my messages when I see that I have 25 new messages, from my Dad, Santana, my Mom, and even a few from my siblings. "F*ck, f*ck, f*ck," I open them.

 _[From Dad]_

 **are you at the airport yet?**

 _[Sent at 5:30AM]_

 _[From Santana]_

 **Did you make it Britt? xx**

 _[Sent at 5:31AM]_

 _[From Mom]_

 **Please tell me you're on the plane Brittany. X**

 _[Sent at 6:03AM]_

I slept through everything. And I'm not f*cking getting home today either. It's not like I can even contact Mercedes to stay with her because I'm pretty sure she was driving to LA this morning or something, so I'm gonna have to stay at the hotel again.

I send out a text to everyone.

 _[To Santana, Mom, Dad, Nicky, Alyssa, Oscy]_

Sorry, I slept through the flight. I just woke up at the hotel. Sorry to worry you, but I won't be coming home today. I'll see if I can rent a car tomorrow when the roads are more clear - Brittany XOXO

 _[Sent at 7:07AM]_

I pull the sheets over my head, groaning loudly. I feel hot tears in my eyes. Knowing I won't get back home today kills me. I wanna see my family today. I wanna hug my baby girl, laugh with my siblings, say _'Hello'_ to my baby boy, and to kiss my fiancee. I know I haven't been away for that long, but I haven't been away from them for this long, well, ever.

I turn over onto my stomach, peek my head out of the duvet and hug my pillow. I pull the picture from under my pillow out and look at it. A few days before I left, Santana decided to take a picture of us and Harley and printed it of for me so that I _'wouldn't forget them'_. As if I'd actually forget them. I run my finger over the picture. The picture if of us three, well four, sitting on the sofa. Harley isn't actually looking at the camera, instead laughing and pointing at something in the distance. Santana has one hand on her stomach, and she's holding my hand with the other, she's also not looking at the camera, but at me. I guess none of us are looking at the camera, because I'm looking at the thing that Harley is pointing at, which I believe was Tucker running somewhere.

A tear drips onto the picture and I cough, I just wanna go home.

* * *

 _ **December 23, 4PM**_

I'm sick. I woke up this morning throwing up and with a fever of _103.1_. There were no flights today, and there was no way I could drive home because I was so dizzy and out of it all day.

I'm sitting in bed, watching TV, still not completely with it. I'm actually not watching TV, I'm just staring into the distance, sometimes grabbing a tissue to blow my nose. Santana has been calling at least once an hour all day.

I can't deal with this.

* * *

 ** _8PM_**

I am awoken suddenly by my phone ringing. It's my Dad.

 _ **Hey Britt, how are you feeling?**_

 _Like crap. I'm so damn cold._

 ** _Aw. Well I actually have a little surprise._**

 _What?_

 ** _Um, I'm about an hour into a 12 hour drive to Chicago to pick you up. It's a surprise for everyone, because I left when everyone was getting ready to sleep._** My eyes widen, finally jumping back into reality. I feel a smile creeping up onto my face. _**I can't wait any longer for a flight to come up, and I'm not letting you drive home in your state.**_

 _Oh my God, thank you Dad. But please drive safely._

 ** _Don't worry. I'll get to New York at about seven in the morning, we'll get food and we can leave at ten or eleven, we should be back in Chicago by about eleven at night._**

 _Thank you again Dad._

* * *

 _Santana_

 ** _24 December, 10:30PM_**

Mr Pierce left yesterday on an emergency call to LA, where one of his business' in located. Something happened, I wasn't really listening to be honest.

Brittany is still sick, and she still hasn't found a flight. It's hard, because it's just sinking in that Brittany might not get home for Christmas. I haven't actually explained it to Harley yet, in fear that she might be absolutely distraught.

I'm just slipping back into bed, sobbing when I reach the pillow. She's not gonna be here for Christmas.

Just as I begin to get hysterical, I hear the front door open. Slowly, I sit up, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I hear Mr Pierce talking to someone. He must be home. But the other voice is really quiet. I stand up and walk out to the top of the stairs. I listen even closer, but I still can't make it out. I hold the barrister, and I walk down the stairs quietly.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and lift my head.

"San?" I hear a quiet voice. Brittany steps out of the kitchen and looks at me. My eyes widen and I just stare at her. She's home. "Surprise," she wraps her arms around me and I bury my face in her neck. "My Dad came and got me."

"Oh, my God. I can't believe you're here."

"I told you I'd get back for Christmas baby."

* * *

 ** _A/N: omg, everyone was really upset and thought Brittany had cheated XD i would never do that._**

 ** _anyway, Brittany's struggle with getting back to Chicago was real. all of those obstacles she had to get over..._**

 ** _that was basically it XD_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i will update after we get 8 more reviews!_**

 ** _thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _and... feel free to PM me, i love talking to you guys!_**


	36. Chapter 36

_"San?" I hear a quiet voice. Brittany steps out of the kitchen and looks at me. My eyes widen and I just stare at her. She's home. "Surprise," she wraps her arms around me and I bury my face in her neck. "My Dad came and got me."_

 _"Oh, my God. I can't believe you're here."_

 _"I told you I'd get back for Christmas baby."_

I step back and look at her. She looks so tired, and still definitely sick. Then I look at Matthew who is taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "You are amazing," I point at him. He shrugs at me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Brittany walks around and hugs me from behind. She presses a soft kiss to the back of my neck, which she knows is my favourite way of contact.

"It was my pleasure," Matthew walks towards us and smiles. "But if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep," he yawns.

"Go for it," I tell him, as Brittany snakes her arms around my waist and I squeeze her hands that are resting on my stomach now. He walks past us and down the hallway to the bedroom he's sleeping it. I feel Brittany's chin on my shoulder. "I can't believe you're back," I smile and Brittany kisses me on the cheek, still standing behind me.

"I couldn't not come back before Christmas, that would be a nightmare," I feel her cold cheeks against mine, and she yawns right in my ear. "I need my bed right now," she takes my hand and walks me up the stairs. "Did you get the Santa presents out?" She asks me, pushing our bedroom door open.

"Yeah, I put them out about an hour ago," I tell Brittany. She automatically takes her jeans and sweatshirt off and jumps into the bed, wrapping herself up like a burrito. I follow her quickly, and get in the bed beside her. Before Brittany can fall asleep I lean forward and peck her lips softly. "Goodnight beautiful, I love you," I turn on my side so she can spoon me.

She continues to press kisses to my neck for a few minutes before replying. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Christmas Morning, 5AM**_

I wake up due to the fact that the bedroom door is creaking open slowly. "Mommy, it's Christmas," Harley tip-toes over to my bed and climb in beside me. "Do you think Santa came?"

"Yeah, I think he came because you've been such a good girl this year," I kiss her forehead. She smiles at me, and under the cover I pinch Brittany's thigh to wake her up. I don't think Harley has noticed Brittany yet. Slowly, I feel Brittany squirming under the covers. She puts her leg over mine's, but I pinch her thigh again - she groans quietly.

I talk to Harley for a few minutes as I continue to annoy Brittany into waking up. Eventually Brittany wakes up and sits up and I watch Harley's face brighten up.

"Momma," Harley squeals. Brittany leans over me and lifts her over to hug her. Harley squirms in between us, cuddling up to Brittany. I can tell Brittany is still super tired by the way her eyes are drooping back to sleep - and by the way she's cuddling Harley so tightly, which is usually how they fall asleep together. "Can we open the presents Mommy?" Brittany looks up at me and nods slowly, indicating she is fine to get up and open some presents. "Please, Alyssa and Nicky are already up," she tells me.

"Okay, meet us downstairs Princess," Brittany says to Harley, nudging her to get out of the bed. Carefully, Harley gets out of the bed and runs downstairs. "Good, early, early, morning," Brittany drops her head onto my chest. I pull her hair out of a pony tail and comb through it with my fingers. She pulls down my t-shirt, that has managed to crunch up above my belly. "And good morning to you too," Brittany kisses my belly because she feels the baby kicking against her palms.

"Good morning Britt. You look tired baby," I say softly, she lifts her head and I kiss her on the lips. "You can sleep for another while if you want."

She shakes her head and yawns. "I smell coffee, so I think I'm good," she slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed and slips on the sweatpants on the floor. I watch her walk over to the wardrobe. She picks out two Christmas jumpers and throws one at me. I would only wear a Christmas jumper for Brittany. Mine is green and has a Rudolf face on it, whereas Brittany went with the Santa Claus falling down the chimney route - and it's blue.

"Cute," I say, smiling. She walks back to me and take my hand to help me get to my feet. "Merry Christmas," I hug her around the waist. She squeezes me tight and kisses the top of my head - she squeezes my tighter so I know that she's okay to be up this early.

"Merry Christ-"

"Mommy! Momma! Come down here, Santa Claus came!" We hear Harley shout up the stairs. I inwardly cringe because I know that probably woke up the rest of the household, and I can even hear Tucker barking. Christmas is of to an early start. "Sh, Tucker, you're gonna wake everyone up," I hear Harley hush Tucker.

"C'mon," I lead Brittany out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I am greeted by Alyssa, who is holding a cup of something to me.

"Peppermint hot chocolate," she smiles.

"Thank you," I take the hot chocolate. Brittany quickly appears from behind me and hugs Alyssa, she even lifts her up and spins her around. Brittany seems to get energy very quickly, or she's at least a really good actress.

"Put me down Brittany," Alyssa squeals, whacking Brittany on her back as I walk to Nicolas and hug him. When I part from him, I leave the area to let them talk for a bit, and join Harley in the living room. She's sitting on the sofa, swinging her legs, looking at the presents intensely. Oh, she's definitely impatient.

"Can I open them, please?" She gets up on her knees as I sit down on the sofa next to her.

"Lets wait for everyone to get down here kiddo," I run my fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

* * *

 _ **6:30AM**_

Eventually we get all of the presents open from everyone, most of them are for Harley. Brittany got me a new pair of Louis Vuitton heels for the future, diamond earring's, a very large, baggy onesie, and a silver bracelet, it must of cost her a f*cking fortune. It's all so beautiful, and basically perfect. I got her a rose-gold necklace, a new phone case, a Starbucks gift card (because she needs one), a black and white button-up, and a pair of blue Adidas sneakers.

I didn't really pay attention to what anyone else got. All I know is that Harley got plenty of new books, DVD's, dresses, different types of toys, and Brittany and I got her loads of paintings for her rooms, they're pretty cool.

Even the baby got loads of presents, and he isn't born yet.

And Tucker got loads of presents.

Everyone got spoiled this morning.

So, that's it. We're all gonna go back to bed before we get to cooking an- "I've actually got one more present," Brittany tells me. "I know you're all very annoyed at me for keeping it a secret, the baby's name that is. And I know Santana is the most annoyed about it. And I really wanted to wait until he was born, but I don't think I can keep it a secret anymore," Brittany's sitting next to me and she takes my hand. She pulls a small present out of her sweatpants and hands it to me. "Open it."

"Are you serious Britt?"

"I know we agreed to wait until he was born, but it kills me that you don't know. And I know it kills _you_ that you don't know," she tells me quietly. "Please, open it."

As I'm opening the present, I grin widely. Inside the wrapping paper is a square of yellow fabric. I slowly unfold it. I think I know what this is. "Turn it around," she says softly. "I asked your Grandma to make it, like the one you have for Harley, just the colours are different," this means so much to me that Brittany would go and have this made. Every Lopez kid has one. Me, my aunts, uncles, cousins, my Dad. And it matches his room. "Read it aloud."

On the other side of the yellow material (with a green border), his name is sewn in big green block letters, a little more modern than what Abuela usually makes, but I still love it.

 _"Parker Mateo."_

I know I'm crying right now.

He'll have this forever. "I know its a big thing in your family, and I wanted to keep the tradition going. We can hang it up in his room in a frame. The colours go with the theme," she tells me quietly. I look up at her, and we instantly lock eyes. "You like it?"

"I love it, thank you Britt," I pull her face down and kiss her lips.

"And the name?"

"I love it even more. That's the name I loved the most," I kiss her again, tears trickling down my face.

"Merry Christmas," she says. I can hear everyone fussing, and getting excited about the baby - I think our Moms may even be crying - but all I see is Brittany. God, I love her, and everything she does for me, and for us as a family. She put so much thought into this gift, I don't even know how to thank her.

"You are the best," I say happily. "This is the best Christmas ever," and Harley joins us in a small family hug.

* * *

 ** _11AM_**

After an hour of cleaning up all of the wrapping paper in the living room, Harley fell back back asleep, and everyone started to relax. Brittany and I actually fell asleep in our bed after talking and making out for ages. It's just now that Brittany is waking back up. She's turning on her side to face me.

"Good morning again," she smiles at me. I lean down to her and kiss her pink lips. "It's snowing."

I look over her shoulder outside the glass doors. "I should be sick of snow."

"It's pretty though," I say. "I can't wait until next year, when we have _Parker_ and he can play in the snow with Harley."

"Funny you say that because I was thinking the exact same thing in New York. It's what kept me going when because I missed you guys so much," she says, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Remember earlier this year we talked about what we wanted for the future," I nod my head. "I didn't think this is how it would go, but I kind of love how its all panning out."

"I do too," I agree with her, and take her hand. "Honestly, I didn't think we'd be getting married next year, or having another baby. I mean, we're gonna have two kids, and they're both going to be at our wedding. Harley's gonna be our flower girl, and Parker can sit with our Moms and look really cute in his little tux. Our little family will be so cute," I ramble on a little bit. I take a deep breath. "But somehow, it all feels right. I couldn't imagine it any other way."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way either," she leans down and captures my lips. "I love you so much," she slips her hand under my sweater. "And I swear that this kid is gonna be a dancer or a soccer player," she chuckles - her hand is following wherever Parker is kicking. "We can dance together."

"Maybe a kickboxer with how strong he is, Harley never kicked like this, like ever."

"He's a tough little guy," she rubs my stomach once more before snuggling closer to me. "I think this little man is gonna be a little more Lopez than Pierce. Harley's not as _feisty_ as the Lopez', she's more like a Pierce."

"Feisty?" I chuckles quietly.

"Maybe fierce is the right word. Us Pierce's just handle things a lot less _fiercely_ ," she teases me. "We handle things calmly, except when it comes to family, then things get a little violent."

"Okay, _Fierce Pierce,_ " I roll my eyes at her.

"Touche Lopez," she winks at me. "You've changed my life so much this past year. I'm so glad I spilt coffee on you that day."

I chuckle under my breath. "As much as I am glad that we met that day, that was an expensive blouse and you ruined it because you're so damn clumsy," I poke her chest.

"You say that as if you couldn't afford another blouse," she scoots just a little closer to me, and kisses me on the lips. "I know I'm clumsy, because I also remember knocking a glass of water over you the next day. I can't help but be a klutz."

"That's true, you are a klutz. And I'm pretty sure that's why Harley is a klutz too," I laugh. "I just hope that the rest of our kids miss out on the gene, because if there is one thing that I don't love about you, its your clumsiness."

" _Rest_ of our _kid's_ , how many kids were you planning on having? As far as I'm concerned, we're having one more child after this," she holds up one finger to me and 'boops' my nose.

"Well, knowing your DNA, we'll probably end up with twins next time," I raise my eyebrows with her. "In fact, I'm putting a bet on that. Fifty bucks says next time you knock me up, we'll be having twins."

"Fifty bucks, and loser has to change diapers for a week," she holds out her pinky finger.

"Deal," I squeeze her pinky with mine.

"But we're not gonna have twins."

"But we are," I nod and let my head fall onto her chest. She kisses the top of my head. "Trust me," I mumble, just as the door creaks open. Brittany turns around to face the door and it's Harley.

"Come here Princess," Brittany says softly, waving her hand at Harley. I honestly love her nickname for Harley so much. She helps Harley onto the bed and tucks her in between us, facing Brittany. "Did you like your presents Harley?"

"Yeah, I really, really, really like all of my presents," she wiggles around to face me.

"Well, I'm really, really, glad you liked your presents," I smile and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"It's the best Christmas ever," she hugs me tightly around the belly. As soon as she does that, I feel Parker start to kick really hard.

"I think your brother is saying 'hello'," I run my fingers through her hair. I feel her kiss my belly where Parker is constantly kissing. Brittany reaches over Harley and rubs my belly.

"Momma," Harley turns back around to face Brittany.

"Yeah."

"I like the name you chose," Harley smiles brightly at Brittany. She holds up her hand and high fives Brittany. "It's cool," she nods at Brittany, as if she was giving her approval. She turns back around to me and smiles at me. "So, when is Parker coming because I want him to come now."

* * *

 ** _One month later, January 28th_**

I'm done with being pregnant. Parker's due date is slowly, oh so slowly, approaching. But I have some weird feeling that he will not be coming any time soon, because he is getting way too comfortable. He kicks on schedule, and don't squirm around as much as he use to.

There is a big chance that we may have to induce labour at 37 (which is next week) weeks because Parker is a very big baby. His predicted weight at birth is about 9 pounds, which sounds painful just thinking about it. If he didn't arrive then, and came afterwards, I'd have to have a c-section, which I did not enjoy last time. So Brittany and I talked, and we're probably going to induce the labour in early February.

I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous. I know female body's are made to have children, but I've never been through the long and bad contractions thing and pushing thing. See, Harley was breach, so I opted for a c-section at 36 weeks. But last time I didn't have Brittany, and I feel that now I have Brittany, I can get through it.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about babe?" I have my head in Brittany's lap as she watches a football match, and I completely zoned out ages ago. She's combing her fingers through my hair, that's splayed out across her lap.

"Birth," I turn on my side to look up at her. "And how scary it sounds."

"Okay, sit up, I'll be back," she helps me sit up, and I lean back onto the cushions behind me. She runs straight to the bathroom, and I instantly know what she's doing. She returns pretty quickly and sits behind me, as I prop my feet up on the L section of our sofa.

Every night Brittany whips out the cocoa butter, which at first came upon at my request, and rubs my belly while we talk. Usually Harley is here, as a form of bonding with Parker (which she loves by the way), but she's asleep right now, because she was really tired when she got home. She'll probably wake up soon and join us for a while.

She rises my t-shirt and she starts to rub the cocoa butter on my belly. "You looked worried when you were thinking."

"Yeah, I'm worried about giving birth," I say, leaning back into her chest. "I want to avoid a c-section at all costs, because it was not a nice experience."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, I got an ugly ass scar."

"Which does not exist anymore," Brittany kisses me on the shoulder.

"And secondly, the recovery process takes forever, especially when all you want to do is hold your baby and cuddle with her. And I didn't get to meet her straight away," I sigh, resting my hands on her thighs.

"Hopefully, that's not gonna happen this time, so why are you worried?" She asks.

"'Cuz its gonna hurt. And what if I'm not good at having babies?" I say honestly. "Like, what if I don't know what to do."

"Well, we've been going to those classes," she starts. "And apparently it comes as a natural instinct to push, so I'm sure you'll be really good at having babies."

"But its gonna hurt so bad," I start thinking about the pain of birth, and begin to cry softly.

"Hey, I'm gonna be there with you and you can squeeze the crap out of my hand," she peppers kisses onto my neck, which starts to calm me down. "Or punch me or something, whatever you wanna do."

I sniffle. "I'm not gonna punch you, I promise."

"I know its a scary thing San, but think. Won't it all be worth it? You'll have a beautiful baby at the end of i-"

"Yeah, and he's gonna cry, suck on my tits, poop, and cry some more. 'Cuz that's gonna help," I cry louder.

"I guess those are the bad things, but think about the good things," she tries to reassure me, but I just continue to sob and shout at her.

She says things like.

 _"Think about how cute he'll be."_

Or.

 _"You're gonna love him so much when he's here."_

But nothing really calms me down so she just sits in silence, rubbing my belly and kissing me wherever she can, while I cry all of my emotions out.

My sobs turn into small sniffles.

"It's gonna be okay baby," she rests her chin on my shoulder and wipes off her hands. I pull down my shirt.

* * *

 _ **29th January, 2AM**_

Remember how I said Parker was getting comfortable and that he probably wasn't gonna come any time soon.

Yeah, he went against my word.

I wake up when I feel something trickling down my leg. Then I feel a pop and a gush of water.

My eyes widen.

"Brittany," I shake her body. She groans and slowly turns on her other side so she's face to face with me.

"What?"

"I think my water just broke," I say softly, and I don't think she heard me.

"What?"

A contraction rips through my body. "I think my water just broke," I say a little louder.

And now her eyes are widened.

* * *

 ** _A/N: sorry, forgot to warn you about the time jump_**

 ** _anyway_**

 ** _Christmas_** ** _happened, and it wasn't too eventful_**

 ** _but i finally revealed the baby name_**

 ** _Parker Mateo, I hope you all like it_**

 ** _there were a butt ton of fluffy scenes, which i hope you enjoyed_**

 ** _and..._**

 ** _santana's water broke_**

 ** _so Parker will be introduced very soon, probably next chapter. i give you permission to get excited!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i will update after we get 8 more reviews!_**

 ** _thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**don't forget to review! enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _29th January, 2AM_**

 _Remember how I said Parker was getting comfortable and that he probably wasn't gonna come any time soon._

 _Yeah, he went against my word._

 _I wake up when I feel something trickling down my leg. Then I feel a pop and a gush of water._

 _My eyes widen._

 _"Brittany," I shake her body. She groans and slowly turns on her other side so she's face to face with me._

 _"What?"_

 _"I think my water just broke," I say softly, and I don't think she heard me._

 _"What?"_

 _A contraction rips through my body. "I think my water just broke," I say a little louder._

 _And now her eyes are widened._

* * *

 _Brittany_

My eyes widen and I just stare at Santana for a while. "Y-your water-"

"Yes," she whips off the sheets and there is a small puddle of water on the bed and a wet patch on her pj bottoms.

"O-okay," I nod and look down for a while. And just for a few seconds we don't say anything, or at least I don't. Then I realise, you know, the baby is coming. My head snaps back up to Santana. "A-are you okay?" I lean forward and sit cross legged on the bed. She nods slowly. "Okay, do you need anything?"

Just as she's about to shake her head, she reaches forward and grabs my hand. I furrow my eyebrows. "Do you- oh," she squeezes my hand and I catch on to whats happening. I scoot a little closer to her as she closes her eyes tightly. She rests her head on my shoulder and squeezes my hand tighter. I use my free hand to rub her back. "You're doing so good baby," I say softly. "So good."

She lets out a deep breath when, I'm presuming, the contraction is over. I lift her chin. Her eyes are glassy from tiredness, and probably pain too. "I'm gonna go downstairs, a-and call Rach and Finn. I'm gonna see if they'll look after Harley and Tucker," Rachel and Finn said they'd take care of Harley and Tucker when Santana goes into labour, and bring Harley to visit when we ask. I cup her face. She nods slowly. "You stay up here until I come get you," I stand up slowly, making sure to keep my eye on her. Quickly, I slip on a pair of sweatpants. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah," she says softly.

"What do you want baby?" I ask, picking my phone up from the bedroom locker. I yawn and rub my eyes with the back of my hand. "I can make you some toast," she nods. "And here's a pillow to squeeze the crap out of," I give her a big pillow and her phone to entertain herself. I lean over to her and kiss the top of her head. "We're gonna have two kids soon."

"Hopefully real soon," she rolls her eyes, unlocking her phone. I go to leave the room, when I realise that she's sitting in wet pyjama pants. I go into our closet and pick out a pair of sweatpants for her.

I don't speak, I just gesture to help her out of the wet pants.

After a few minutes, Santana is in clean clothes, and I toss the wet ones in the laundry basket. "You good?" I say, turning around in the doorway. She nods her head slowly, hugging the pillow. I wink at her and walk downstairs to Harley's room.

I feel bad waking her up because she looks so peaceful. She starts to stir around as I get closer. "Hey Princess," I slowly take the duvet off, hoping to slowly coax her out of sleep.

"Momma," she mumbles.

"Hey, we have to wake up early today," I slowly lift her into my arms. "Your little brother is coming today."

"Baby?" She lifts her head off my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're gonna stay with Rachel and Finn," I walk her out of the room.

"Okay," I lay her down across the sofa and quickly jog to find her a jacket and boots. Quickly, I zip up her jacket and slip on her boots. She immediately falls back asleep on the sofa.

Now I need to get Tucker and get his crate to put him in the car. I run to the storage room next to the bathroom and pull out the crate and the strap. As I'm doing that, I pull out my phone to call Finn.

He answers after two rings. I have my phone in between my shoulder and my ear.

 _ **Hey Britt**_

 _I need you to look after Harley and Tucker. San's water just broke. The baby's coming_ I can't help but grin when I think about my son coming into the world.

 _ **Oh my God, yeah. Just drop them off here**_

 _Thank you, thank you!_ I get slightly excited.

"Brittany!" I hear Santana calling.

 _Okay, thank you. I have to go. See you soon!_

 ** _Bye bye._**

I practically drop my phone on the floor and rush upstairs, taking two stairs at a time. I dive onto the bed next to Santana. "You okay?" I grab her hand, just in case it's a contraction.

"Where's my toast?" She asks sternly. Sh*t.

"Oh God, sorry baby. I'll make some now," I turn around and practically fall off the bed and run downstairs, actually jumping down the last four steps. I put two slices of toast in the toaster, one wholemeal and one white piece, since she didn't give a preference.

I have a temptation to call our parents, but Santana made me promise I wouldn't. And I get it. They'd fuss too much, and our Moms would want to be in the room. But we decided that we wanted it to just be me and her in the room, to keep it personal. So, I pick my phone off the floor and just slip it in my sweatpants pocket.

I wait impatiently for the toast to pop back up, turning my head around every so often to check that Harley is okay. She seems to be in a deeper sleep than before.

The toast pops up, startling me slightly. I pull the pieces out and butter them up. As quick as I can, I run up the stairs and place the plate of toast right in front of Santana. "Thank you," she says quietly, still scrolling through her phone.

"I have Harley ready, and Tucker's crate is ready. I called Finn, and we're gonna drop them off on the way to the hospital," I explain to her, but I can tell that she isn't listening, because she's eating. "You feeling okay baby? Any more contractions?"

"No, my legs are just sore," she tells me. Immediately, I crawl behind her and hold her in between my legs. I lean forward and rub her legs. She tells me quietly that we'll leave after she's finished eating, and I just agree with her. I'm letting her lead this, since she is the one about to give birth. "Is the labour bag and birth plan downstairs?"

"Yeah, it's in the living room," I lean my chin on her shoulder and then kiss her cheek.

She finished the toast, with no more contractions. And I help her down the stairs. She sits down on the sofa, and I quickly get Tucker into the crate. He immediately falls asleep. I drop the crate off at the door, along with the rest of the bags. Once they're all their, I open the door and begin to walk up and down the stairs to unload it all into the car.

I close the trunk and run back up the stairs to the apartment. "I'm back!" I announce loudly. I see Santana slowly approaching me. "Hey, you okay?" I cup her face, lifting it up to face me. She shakes her head.

"Everything is sore," she lets her head fall onto my chest.

"Okay, lets get to the hospital baby," I take her hands and swing her arms side to side. I let them go and jog over to Harley and pick her up. On the way out, with Santana in front of me, I pick up a jacket from the cloak hanger. I lock up the door and follow Santana downstairs to the parking lot. I try to be as quiet as possible, so I don't wake up Harley.

I watch as Santana gets into her side of the car, making sure she doesn't slip. Okay, she's in the car. I have the heating on for her, because its so f*cking cold outside, and I don't want her to be cold. Quietly, I open the back door and buckle Harley into her car seat. When she starts to squirm, I place her unicorn in her arms so she is comfortable. I kiss her on the forehead and then walk around to the drivers seat.

"You good?" I pull my seat belt on and start the car. I let my hand rest on Santana's left thigh, giving her access to squeeze my hand if she needs to. Santana hasn't replied to my question. She just closes her eyes and slowly breathes out, whilst wrapping her hand around mine, and squeezes lightly. She leans her head on the window as I pull out of the car park.

As she squeezes my hand, I rub the back of her hand with my thumb. I lift her hand up to my lips and kiss it. "You're doing so good baby," I kiss her hand again, and she starts to release the pressure on my hand.

I do my best driving with one hand, holding Santana's hand at all times. When I see that Santana has fallen asleep against the window, I let go of her hand and use both of my hands to drive.

* * *

Luckily, Rachel and Finn don't live that far away, so we get there within ten minutes. I've been timing Santana's contractions, and they're about 30 minutes apart, and last for about ten seconds. So she's in the early labour stage. Am I proud of myself for knowing that? Yes. Yes, I am proud of myself.

"I'm gonna drop Harley inside baby," I lean over the console and kiss Santana's cheek. She nods, and briefly opens her eyes. I can see her move her hand from her thigh to her stomach. She rubs her belly with her thumb, as I push the door open.

I carry Harley with one arm, and Tucker's crate with the other hand, as I approach the Berry-Hudson household. I have to shake Harley to wake her so she can ring the bell. Once she does it, she falls back asleep. Finn appears behind the door pretty quickly. I try not to laugh at him; he's got really bad bed head, he has glasses on, and his smile is really slanted because he looks so tired.

"Hey," he says softly. "I have a bed set up for her in Charlie's room, and you can leave Tucker in the living room," I nod and follow Finn around the house, dropping Tucker off next to the sofa. Finn opens the door and lets me into Charlie's room. Quietly, I walk over to the set-up bed.

I lay Harley down slowly, and she wake up. "Where are you going?" Harley asks groggily.

"Mommy and I are going to the hospital," I kiss her cheek. "But Uncle Finn is going to bring you to see us in the morning," I push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay Momma."

"G'night. I love you Princess."

"Love you too..."

* * *

 _ **4AM**_

"Brittany," Santana groans as I walk out of the bathroom. I quickly jog to her side. We've been here for just about an hour. Since I've been here, I've braided my hair into two braids, and tied a bandana around my head, somewhat like Bret Michaels. I also got changed into a sweatshirt and new sweatpants.

I sit on the chair next to Santana and take her hand. "My back hurts."

"I'll rub it for you baby," I say softly. I lift myself onto the bed and sit behind her. I lift her gown up to just above the bottom of her back. Leaving one hand on her shoulder, I tuck one leg up and leave one leg hanging off the bed. Santana leaves her hand on the knee of the leg that is tucked up. I take the one hand off her shoulder and use both of my hands to massage her back.

"Oh my God. That feels so good baby," Santana moans. She leans her head back on my chest. I bring her closer to my body, only leaving space for my hands to continue to massage her back. "Can I have your hand?" She whispers. I quickly grab her hand, and she immediately squeezes it. I lean forward and place my chin on her shoulder. I see that she's sucking her lips in, and her eyes are closed. I kiss her bare shoulder, ignoring the pain of my hand. Or maybe I just can't feel it.

"I love you," I continue to pepper kisses up and down her shoulder and neck. She lets go of my hand and I shake it, trying to get the feeling back. "That hurt," I whisper to myself. Santana turns around and whacks my chest. "What? It hurt."

"Oh, really? Next time, squeeze my hand," she says sarcastically at me. I stick my tongue out at her.

* * *

 _ **5AM**_

"Okay, how are we doing in here?" Dr Pillsbury walks into the room, slowly closing the door. I'm sitting back on the chair next to Santana's bed, my legs are propped up on her bed, and we're playing snap with the playing cards I found in my pocket.

"Oh, we're all good," I go to pick up the next card in my pile. Then I look up at Santana, who's raising her eyebrow at me. "You meant her, didn't you?" Dr Pillbury nods at me. He walks up to Santana.

"I'm gonna check what centimetre you're dilated at," he tells Santana. This is the part I'm least fond of. Nobody looks at my girlfriend's magical garden except me. I lean a little closer to her, as he leans down real close to her. I keep a close eye on him.

"Brittany," Santana lifts my face up so I'm looking at her. "I love you..." she trails.

"But San, he's looking at your lady parts. They belong to me," I grumble, pouting at her.

After what seems like forever, Dr Pillsbury finally pops back up. "Santana, you're about five centimetres dilated, so about half way through," he explains. Santana sighs and lies back down. "I'd recommend that you try and get some sleep maybe, it's probably going to be a long day," he puts no effort into reassuring us that it'll be a good day. I sit back in my chair and pull out my phone as he leaves the room. I have no missed calls or messages, so that's good. I guess. He writes something down on his clipboard and smiles at me. "I'l be back soon to check on everything. Just call me down if you need anything," and he left just like that.

"You wanna go to sleep baby?" I stand up and brush her hair out of her face. She nods and slowly lies back down. I help her onto her side so she's facing me. "I think I might sleep too," I wink at her and cup her face.

"It's gonna be a long ass day," she rasps, smiling weakly at me.

"I love you," I peck her on the lips and then rub her belly. "Come soon baby boy."

* * *

 ** _7AM_**

Santana has been sleeping on and off for about two hours. Contractions have been coming and attacking at her for both of those two hours, waking her up. Right now she's in a light sleep, and all I can do is watch her. I almost feel helpless. All I can give her is encouraging words, but that doesn't take the pain away. I hate seeing my girl in pain, and she keeps on the refusing the epidural.

When I look up from my phone, I see Santana crying in her sleep. "Hey, baby," I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek where the tear is resting.

"It hurts Britt," she cries softly.

"Sit up baby," I hold her arm and help her sit up slowly. She starts mumbling something in Spanish, still crying in pain. She takes my shirt and pulls me closer to her. I push down the barrier and sit next to her on the bed. She leans forward and starts to wipe her tears and sweat on my t-shirt.

"I can't do this anymore Britt," she sobs. "I need the f*cking epidural. It hurts too much."

"Okay, when Dr Pillsbury comes back in, we'll ask him for the epidural," I kiss her on the forehead. Then I crawl behind her, and she leans back down on my chest. I take both of her hands and rub the back of her knuckles.

" _Me duele. Me duele mucho._ Get him out of me!" She yells, squeezing the f*ck out of my hands.

"I know baby, I know," I push some of her hair out of the way, and peck kisses onto her neck to try and calm her down.

"You don't know," she slaps my knee, and then grips is really tight.

"I mean, getting kicked in the balls is pretty painful," I say to myself. But little to my knowledge, Santana can hear me very clearly. She curls her hand into a fist, and I can see whats coming. She punches me right in the crotch. At first I'm shocked, but then the pain kicks in. I immediately jump off the bed and cup my groin in pain. I hop around the room, then grabbing onto the arm of the chair I was sitting on. "F*ck."

"I'm so sorry baby, it just hurts so bad."

I just brush her off, because she's probably hurting more than me. "Don't worry, I'm fine baby."

Just as I'm starting to recover, I hear the door open and close. I look over my shoulder and see Dr Pillsbury. "How are we doing San- Brittany?" I can tell he's looking at me. I turn around and he's furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, me. Yeah, I'm fine," I say, sounding out of breath. "Just a little bit sensitive."

"Okay, and Santana. Let's see how far along you are. Last time I checked you were five centimetres," Santana nods. This time I choose not to watch as the doctor looks up my fiancee's lady garden. I just whistle awkwardly, and pretend to scroll through my phone. "You're about eight centimetres dilated, so we'll be seeing your little guy soon."

I walk up next to Santana, and Dr Pillsbury nods nervously at me, and he leaves as quickly as he can. "Told you that you were doing so good baby," I lean down and kiss her on the lips. "He's gonna be here soon. I love you," she nods, gritting her teeth and taking my hand softly. She buries her head in my neck and I can feel hot tears on flowing down my neck onto my chest. I run my fingers through her pony tail, that I pulled up to keep it out of her face.

"It just really f*cking hurts Britt."

* * *

 _ **8:30AM**_

Santana has been shouting at me for the past hour and a half, in Spanish might I add. So I don't understand what the f*ck she's saying. " _Me duele! Te odio! Tu me has hecho esto! Nunca más vamos a tener sexo!_ " She shouts, squeezing each and every one of my fingers. She's lying flat on the bed, crying her eyes out.

"Okay baby, it's okay. I don't know what you said, but it's okay baby," I kiss her forehead. She lets go of my hand and takes my t-shirt, puling me towards her. We're really close, face-to-face.

"I said we're never having sex again," she chokes on a sob and leans her head on my chest.

"I mean, if that's what you want baby, I don't mind," I kiss her cheek. I don't mean it, I'm just hoping that she doesn't mean it either. Her sobbing slows down, and soon enough she's stopped crying. "You okay baby?"

She's silent for a moment, but she's breathing still, so that's all good. "Santana."

"I need to push," she mumbles into my chest.

"What?"

"I feel like I need to push. Right after that contraction."

"Okay, I'll get Dr Pillsbury, just don't push or do anything," I run out of the room, quickly met with the doctor. I bump into him, but immediately take a step back. "I think she's ready to, um... Give birth?" I say, sounding unsure of what I'm saying. "She said that she wants to push. I told her not to."

"Good, I'll come in and check her now," he tells me with a smile. I feel him following me as we walk back into the room Santana's in. As I'm sitting down next to Santana's bed, Dr Pillsbury pulls up a stool and checks in between Santana's legs. "Ten centimetres, you're definitely ready. We're gonna get you into a delivery room now," he nods and shyly smiles at me.

"He's coming baby. You're doing it."

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

"Okay Santana, you're ready to start pushing. I need you to push on the next contraction," the ginger doctor finally announces. The nurses made me get dressed into some scrubs, and I hate it because it means I can't kiss Santana and she probably can't hear me properly. They told me to help hold Santana's leg, so that she's in the most comfortable position she could be in. I give her my hand and muffle words of encouragement, as she curls up and gives the first push.

I rub the back of her fingers and sneakily pull the mask down and pepper kisses across her knuckles.

Every time Santana would strain herself and push, I would give her more and more encouraging words and peck sneaky little kisses around her face or hand.

Santana has been pushing for at least an hour, and still no sign of a baby.

It felt like time was passing so slowly.

At every push, Santana looked more tired. It started to worry me because it looked like she could barely take a breath in between contractions. "Breathe baby, breathe," my voice starts to sound shaky. I look at Dr Pillsbury, who looks very concerned. Then I look over at the heart monitor. Both heart beats are speeding up. Santana's getting overwhelmed, and it so is Parker.

"We need oxygen for the mother, now!" Dr Pillsbury says quickly.

"I-is something wrong?" I look around, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"We just need to calm Santana down, and calm the baby down. So we're going to give her some oxygen, and increase her IV fluids. Everything is going to be fine. If needed, we'll perform an emergency c-section."

I nod along with him, and look back down at Santana. She's starting to get really nervous. I pull down my mask and squeeze Santana's hand tightly. "What's happening Britt?" Santana asks me breathlessly.

"There just gonna give you some oxygen baby. It's gonna be okay, I promise San."

The nurses strapped on the oxygen mask, and after a few minutes, the stats were starting to go back to normal. Santana still looked tired, but her breathing was more even, and she didn't look as panicked.

"Okay, lets start the pushing again Santana," Dr Pillsbury informs Santana. As soon as I see the next contraction coming up on the monitor, Santana curls up again and I grab her hand once again.

"One, two, three, four..." I start counting for her, and the doctor continues for me. "I love you, keep pushing baby."

She relaxes after ten seconds.

Its only a few more minutes, and Dr Pillsbury is announcing that Parker is crowning. "I can see a head," and I have to resist the urge to go down next to him and watch my son being born. I stay up with Santana, smiling at her brightly.

"Bring our baby boy into the world Santana," I say to her quietly. Once again, she curls up. I can tell she's trying ten times harder. She bites her lip hard, squeezes my hand harder than ever before, and she squeezes her eyes closed as much as she possibly can. She screams, and lets her tears flow down her cheeks. And in this moment, I couldn't be prouder of my fiancee.

And within second, I feel the pressure coming off my hand, and Santana collapsing back onto the bed, her chest rising up and down slowly. I look over my shoulder and see Dr Pillsbury holding up my son. I expect to hear a high pitched cry, like you hear in the movies. But I don't. And that's when my heart starts beating harder.

"Where is he?" Santana asks me, since Parker is in a place not visible to Santana. But I can't answer her, right now all I need to know is that my son is okay.

I walk over to where Dr Pillsbury is sitting. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive, he's just having a little trouble breathing," he lifts Parker up again, trying different things to get him to breathe properly.

"Brittany," I hear Santana crying loudly. And just as she says that, Parker lets out a ear-piercing scream. But I don't care, because now I know that my baby is okay.

"Oh my God," I let out a deep breath. The doctor hands me a pair of scissors.

"Cut the cord right there," he shows me where on the umbilical cord I should snip it. I move my shaking hands there and cut it, hoping that it wouldn't hurt Parker. "There we go," Dr Pillsbury smiles. He swaddles him in a white blanket, and adjusts a little blue hat on his head. "Here's your son," he lifts Parker into my arms. He's so light. I stare at him for a while as he cries in my arms. I can't believe he's here.

I stand around, bouncing with Parker as he cries, trying not to cry myself, as Santana delivers the placenta. I place a small kiss on Parker's forehead, after moving some hair from it.

In the corner of my eyes I can see Santana straining and pushing herself to see our son. So, I slowly bring him over to Santana, and reluctantly lay him on her chest. Her oxygen mask is gone, and with the help of a few pillows, she's sitting up.

I know that Dr Pillsbury is still in between Santana's legs, stitching up a few things. I ignore it, because being here with my little family is all I need.

"He's beautiful," Santana smiles. "You're so handsome mijo," she leans down and kisses his scrunched up forehead.

"We made that," I laugh softly. "We have two kids."

Parker starts to calm down, and I'm grateful for that. I can't stop looking at him and smiling.

He has a mixture of Santana and mine's features. His hair is light brown, and he has beautiful brown eyes. My nose. Santana's lips. He's just really f*cking beautiful.

One of the nurses helps Santana get in a comfortable position to breastfeed, and it seems like Parker is a natural. He latches on straight away. "I love him so much," Santana says softly, watching Parker nuzzle into her body.

"I do too," I hold out my finger to him. And just like in the movies, he grabs my finger. I smile widely, and I can see Santana looking up at me out of the corner of my eye. But I can't tear my gaze away from Parker. "I love you Parker," I say softly.

And then I look at Santana and kiss her forehead. "Thank you baby."

"Thank you too."

* * *

 _ **A/N: and Parker has arrived. It was a tough one, but he's here!**_

 _ **and everybody loves him, obviously!**_

 _ **i honestly loved writing that chapter!**_

 ** _there will be a few more chapters of this fanfic._**

 ** _and i have one question._**

 ** _would you like a sequel? i would love to write one, and i even have ideas for it, but would you guys like to read one?_**

 ** _next chapter, we'll see Harley's reaction to Parker, and all the families and friends. and we'll have lots of lovely interactions with Parker._**

 ** _then there's only gonna be two or three more chapters after that._**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i will update after we get 8 more reviews!_**

 ** _thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _and that's the longest chapter i've written so far, not to brag or anything..._**


	38. Chapter 38

_Brittany_

It's only been a few minutes since Parker was born, and I've already fallen head over heels in love with him. Santana is still holding him on her chest, holding his little hand as he sleeps peacefully. "We made two absolutely beautiful kids," I use my index finger to play with one of his curls.

We're waiting for the nurse to tell us that they're ready to take him to the nursery to weigh him and measure him. So we're trying to just spend as much time with him together as we can before we go our separate ways for a while.

I can tell that Santana is about to fall asleep, so I sit on the edge of the bed and hold Santana's arm to help her support Parker. "You look like you're gonna pass out," I run my fingers over the top of her head. I want her to just be able to sleep, 'cuz she just pushed a baby out of her body. "When they take him away, you gotta sleep baby."

Her eyes start to droop close, and then quickly open. "What if he needs to eat? I wanna feed him," she leans her head back and looks at me briefly.

"Okay, but just try to sleep when you can baby," I lean down and kiss her, still sweaty, forehead. She adjusts to sit up, so she's a little bit more comfortable. I hear Parker making tiny little noises, and when I look down at him he's opening up his eyes. He scrunches his eyebrows, in true Lopez manner, and squirms around a little bit. Both Santana and I laugh softly at him making cute faces and the noises he's making.

We get into our own little world as a family for a few more minutes, but a nurse interrupts us. Santana tells me to go with him. I kiss her softly on the lips, and a nurse comes in to check on her as we roll Parker in a little cot towards the nursery. She makes small talk with me as we walk down the hallway, but I can't help but just stare at my son.

The blonde nurse pushes the door open for me and I push Parker inside. "So, we're just gonna weigh him, measure him and give him one necessary shot," I pout because I don't want to see him get hurt. "Firstly, I need his full name."

"Parker Mateo Lopez," I say slowly. Just saying his name gives me butterflies in my stomach. She nods and quickly glances at him.

"Okay, and he was born on the 30th of January 2024," she mumbles to herself, quickly noting it down. "Let's get this little guy weighed. Do you wanna just strip him down and put him on the scales."

I slowly unwrap his blanket from around him, stripping him down to just his diaper. He whimpers a little bit when he hits the cold scales. "You're okay baby boy," I kiss his little wrinkled feet and it almost instantly calms him. She presses a button and the numbers start to adjust.

"Nine pounds and six ounces. Big baby for a small girl."

It's funny, because both of my brothers were around the same size as Parker, as well as Nick's son. I'm guessing that it probably runs in the family for boys. She pulls out a measuring tape thing and starts taking down measurements. I don't think Parker likes being moved around too much, as he cries every time the nurse touches or moves him ever so slightly. "23 inches, I'd say he's gonna be tall."

I'd like to give myself some credit for that physical characteristic.

Now its time for some shots, and I am not looking forward to it. I mean, if Parker knew what was happening I'm sure he would be freaking out. But I guess since he doesn't know whats going on, I'll freak out for him. "Miss Pierce," I snap my head up to the nurse. "You can hold him if you want to."

Santana and I discussed before he was born, that we would only give him the one essential shot (the Vitamin K shot) at first, and then we would talk more. We'll probably just get him the same one's that Harley had when she was born.

I nod and pick him up slowly so he's close to my chest. I love how Parker responds to my touch, like how he stopped crying and whimpering as soon as I picked him up. He stirs in my arms until he gets comfortable. I watch the nurse carefully sterilise the needle, before focusing all of my attention on Parker. "I can't believe you're here Parker," I use my index finger to play with a curl of his brown hair. "You're so big, and so much more perfect than I imagined."

"Okay, this will only take a second," the younger girl smiles at me.

"Park, this lovely lady is just gonna poke you a little bit. Afterwards we can go and see Mommy, okay?" I can see Parker diverting his eyes from me to the needle, and he almost looks scared as he scrunches his eyebrows and nose like Santana does when she's scared. "Don't look over there Park, just look at me sweetie," from hearing my voice, he looks back at me.

As soon as that needle hits his skin, Parker lets out a high pitch scream. He cries loudly as the nurse walks away to get a little band-aid for him. "Sh. It's okay baby boy, Momma's got you," I coo, bouncing him. The nurse sticks a little band-aid on his arm where she pricked him. "Look how cool your band-aid is little man, it has Spiderman on it," he doesn't care, he just cries some more. Okay, but seriously, I want that band-aid. The nurse then quickly draws some of his blood from the bottom of his foot, for many reasons I believe.

"All done," the nurse smiles at me.

"It's all over, you're okay," I sit down on the chair closest to me and kiss his forehead. He starts to calm down after a few minutes and I push away the tears on his face using my thumb. The nurse then walks over to us with a little band with his name on it and hooks it around his ankle.

"You're all good to take him back to your room now, we have no concerns about him," the nurse tells me. I nod and then swaddle him back in his blanket and plat his back in the cot.

"Lets go and see your Mommy," I push Parker down the hallway. "You have so many people who want to meet you. Alyssa, Nicholas, Quinn, Puck, Oscar, Finn, Rachel, your grandparents. They're all gonna love you so much Park. I can't wait for you to meet your older sister Harley, she's so excited to meet you, and you're gonna love her so much," I say softly to him, as he closes his eyes.

Some nurse walks past me, with two cups of coffee, and that makes me realise just how tired I am and how much I need some coffee. And if I'm about to pass out, then I can't imagine how Santana feels.

Slowly, I push the door open and immediately see Santana with her eyes closed, hugging a pillow tightly. The nurse that was once in the room has now left. "I guess your Mommy's asleep," I pull on the little hat that I forgot to put back on his head. That's when Santana opens her eyes and smiles weakly at me. "Or not."

"C'mere," she says quietly. I push Parker close to the bed. "Is he asleep?" She asks as I push him closer to her. I look down and slowly nod. I crawl onto the bed and snuggle next to Santana. "I'm so tired," she turns around and buries her face in my chest.

"Well, he won't need to eat for another fourty minutes or so, you could take a nap," I run my fingers through her hair, and then pull a piece of hair off her face that's still a little bit wet from sweat. "I'll ring Finn and tell him to bring Harley up in an hour or so."

She nods and then closes her eyes. "M'kay," she mumbles. She falls asleep, with me holding her. I carefully watch Parker to look out for any signs that he could be hungry, or for anything else that he may need.

* * *

 _Santana_

I feel the bed dip and Brittany's arms retract from around me. Then I hear little whimpers from Parker as I scrunch my eyes and then open them. I hear Brittany cooing to him.

"Oh, dude, you stink a little bit," I laugh softly. I leave her to change his diaper, gripping onto the pillow next to me. I listen to her talk to him, but not in a baby voice. She talks to him like we would talk to Harley. "You know what, I think I'm gonna be pretty good at this diaper thing, I think I did a pretty good job."

I turn around slowly to face her and Parker, as she spins around with Parker in her arms. "I think you woke your Mommy up little dude," she smiles at me. Slowly, she hands Parker over to me, and I settle him into my arms. He looks around with them big brown eyes. He brings his hand to is mouth, and that reminds me of what Harley use to do when she was a baby. She would bring her hand near her mouth and purse her lips whenever she was hungry.

I use my index finger to play with a curl of his hair and ask Brittany to unbutton the back of my gown so I can feed Parker. As soon as I bring him up near my boob, he latches on and starts to eat. "I called Finn and he'll be here in about half an hour."

"How long was I asleep for?" I furrow my brows. I couldn't have been asleep for that long if he's gonna be here soon.

"Um, only about fifteen or twenty minutes," she kisses the side of my head on the temple. "But when we get home, you can sleep for as long as you want."

"That's such a bad lie," I chuckle, and Parker clenches his fist and lays it on my breast. I glance down at him, and completely forget what Brittany and I were talking about. "He's so cute."

"I told you we make cute babies," Brittany and I lock eyes for just a second, before looking back down at our son. "They're both so beautiful," she leans a little bit closer to us and plays with Parker's onesie covered feet, which he immediately responds to by moving his toes around.

We stay like that for another twenty minutes until Parker falls asleep again and he's just cuddled to my chest. I lay him in between my legs, as they're in a V-shape, on the bed as Brittany re-buttons my gown. "Do you need anything baby?" Brittany asks me. I nod my head. "What do you need?"

"Can you get me some food?" I ask innocently.

"Would you like crappy hospital food, or real food?"

"Hm, that's such a hard choice," I say sarcastically. "Real food please."

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you both," she kiss my lips, and then leans down and kiss Parker on the forehead.

"We're gonna miss you too," I smile. "We love you."

"What food d-"

I interrupt my girlfriend. "I don't mind," I shrug. She nods. Before walking out of the room, she looks back at both of us and smiles. The door slowly and quietly closes.

"I guess its just us then," I pick him up slowly and hold him in one arm. I lie on my side and watch him as he sleeps. "Y'know, I love you so much Parker. I don't care whether you're straight, gay, bi, transgender; I'm so glad that your Momma chose a gender-neutral name, 'cuz I never want you to feel like subjected to all those masculine stereotypes or pronouns if your not comfortable with them," I ramble on a little too much. "I guess what I'm trying to say, while your not listening or understanding, I don't mind who you are, who you wanna be or who you love. I'll love you no matter who you are, as long as you're comfortable," I change the position of his little hat. "I love you," and with that, I kiss the top of his head and close my eyes.

* * *

 _ **9:20 AM**_

I wake up when I hear the door opening. I look in the direction of the door, and see Brittany holding Harley in one arm, and holding a bag of food with her other hand. "Look who I found on my way here?" Brittany says excitedly. Harley pulls her head out of Brittany's neck and smiles at me. I lift Parker up in one arm as I sit up, making sure not to wake him up. Brittany walks closer to us and sits Harley on the bed. "Finn and Rachel are outside," she tells me softly and kisses my cheek, and puts the food down. She then sits on the bed and pulls Harley into her lap. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, it's my brother," she smiles at Brittany, and then me. "Right?"

"Yep," I can see Brittany running her fingers through Harley's hair.

"He's really small," she says, looking down at Parker. I look up at Brittany and lock eyes with her, both of us knowing that he really isn't that small for a newborn baby. "And really cute."

"Do you wanna hold him?" I ask her, and her face lights up. She nods quickly. I lean forward and lay Parker in her lap. Brittany shows her how to hold him, and then supports her arms so she doesn't accidentally drop him or something. She's such a cute big sister, wanting know just how to hold Parker.

"We get to keep him, don't we?" She asks innocently. I watch as Parker moves around a little bit, in her arms/lap. "Like Aunt Quinn and Puck got to keep Alice?"

I nod slowly at her. "Yeah, we get to bring him home."

"Awesome," she says softly. What melts my heart, and probably Brittany's too, is when Harley leans down and kisses him on the forehead. He doesn't moves, if anything he looks calmer. "I'm glad we get to keep him, 'cuz he's really cute. And I love him."

I feel like I'm gonna cry, and when I look up at Brittany, I know she wants to cry too.

After a few minutes of watching Harley be the cutest person ever, Brittany speaks up.

"San, I'm gonna quickly go outside. I'm gonna bring Finn and Rachel in," I nod along. "I'll be back in a second," Brittany gets off the bed, making sure that Harley has a hold on Parker, which she does. I furrow my brows as she quickly runs out of the room because she seemed a little bit suspicious. I talk to Harley for a while about Parker, and about what she did at Charlie's house.

After a few minutes, I put Parker back in his little crib right next to me. Then Harley slowly crawls nearer to me, wanting to hug me. "Slowly baby girl, Mommy's a little bit sore," I say softly, getting comfortable to hug her. She hugs me quite loosely and then just lays in my arm, like a little baby, but she's supporting herself. I smile down at her and tickle her tummy. She tells me to stop, but I only stop when she goes to thrash her legs, because I do not wanna get hurt.

Then she straddles my lap and I kiss her on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

"I'm back," Brittany reappears, after a few more minutes of being gone. In her hands are a bunch of red roses, a small teddy bear, and a small gift bag. She then gives Harley a knowing look, and the small girl crawls off the bed.

"What's all this for?" I ask, my jaw dropped.

"These are for you," she hands me the bunch of flowers.

"They're beautiful Britt," I place them down in front of me. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"You just pushed a human being out of you, of course I had to get you something to say thank you," she leans down and kisses me on the lips "I'll get something to put those in in a few minutes."

"Momma, give her the other present!" Harley gets excited. Brittany picks up the teddy bear, and it's just a teddy bear. But it's really soft and small.

"This one isn't for you, it's for Parker, but he can't really hold it," she shrugs. She hands me the blonde coloured teddy bear and I kind of cuddle it as she reaches for the last gift. It's in a basic black gift basic, so it looks elegant and fancy. "Last but not least," I pull out the white box and then open the box. Inside is a rose-gold necklace with one charm on it that just says _'Parker'_ in a fancy font. "And there's something else."

She's right, there is something else. I pull out the second box and inside is a rose-gold bracelet and in the same font there is a charm that says _'Harley'._ "Britt, they're beautiful. I love them, thank you," I put everything back in the bag and hand them to Brittany to put to the side. Then she leans down again and kisses me on the lips for a long time. "I love you," she brushes her nose against mine.

"I love you too," she replies.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

It's Parker's second day in the world, and today is when everyone is coming to visit, including our parents. They should be here soon. Harley went home with Finn and Rachel again and she'll be coming back in the afternoon. I've had a shower and I changed back into normal people clothes. Right now, Brittany is walking around with Parker, feeding him his very first bottle. "You know what, I think the little man likes bottles too. I mean, your boobs are always better, but he doesn't say no to a bottle."

"Baby, that was way too inappropriate. Parker likes my boobs for a way different reason," I chuckle.

"Your boobs have many uses and pleasures," she looks at me and winks. My phone goes off and see that its my Mom texting me. "The parents are downstairs I see," Brittany says. "Yay."

"Is he nearly done?" I ask, slowly scooting to the end of the bed.

"Yep, he is pretty much done," Brittany puts the bottle down and starts burping him as soon as I hand her a small towel. "I'm not sure if he is ready to meet his grandparents."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready to meet our parents," I point out.

"True."

Almost as soon as Brittany finishes burping Parker, and changing his diaper, there's a knock on the door. Brittany slowly lays Parker down on the bed right in front of me. I take his little hands and play around with him, and it looks like he's dancing. "Get ready for the crazy people mijo."

"Where's my grandson?" Susan walks past Brittany and closer to me. Classic Susan Pierce.

"Hey Mom," Brittany says sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Oh my God, Maribel get over here," I see my Mom actually greeting Brittany before she walks over to me.

"Mija," my Mom opens her arms. In order to lean up and hug her, I get onto my knees slowly and lean over Parker and hug her. "How are you feeling?" She asks me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Brittany holding Parker and talking to her Mom.

"Tired," I laugh softly. "And sore. Way more sore than I thought I was going to be. But Brittany's been amazing."

"Was it bad?" She asks me.

"Yeah, it was really long and painful. But it was worth it," I say, my eyes unconsciously drifting over to Parker.

"I'm so proud of you mija," she kisses me on the forehead. "Now pass me mi nieto."

Parker gets passed over to my Mom after a few minutes, and now she has tears in her eyes. My eyes flicker over to my Dad and Matthew talking about something, trying to look manly. It's funny because I know they'll both melt as soon as they meet Parker.

"He's so beautiful Santanita. He's a split mix of both of you."

I feel Brittany's eyes on me, so I look up and smile at her. _'I love you,'_ she mouths to me.

 _'You too,'_ I reply. "Javier, get over here and hold your grandson," my Mom says quickly to my Dad. Brittany's sits down on the bed next to me as our Dads take place of where our Moms were standing.

"My grandson is so handsome," my Dad says. "Like his Abuelo," he chuckles.

Matthew doesn't really say anything when he holds Parker, just stares at him in complete awe.

I mean, who wouldn't?

* * *

 ** _February 1st, 9PM_**

I walk down the stairs after getting Parker down to sleep and see Brittany sleeping on the sofa. The question is, do I wake her up? And the answer is, of course I do. I just had her child.

I crouch down in front of her face and rub her cheek with my thumb. "Britt, baby, wake up," I kiss her on the lips, and her eyes flutter open. "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed, would you like to come with me?" She nods her head. "C'mon."

Knowing that I'm already sore all over, she doesn't reach for my hand to help her up like she usually would. She follows behind me as I walk up the stairs. Luckily we're both already dressed in our pyjamas, so we both just collapse onto the bed and immediately cuddle up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I reply. "Still sore," I take my girlfriend's hand and intertwine our fingers. I play with her engagement ring and pepper kisses along her knuckles. "It was all worth it though."

"Everyone went crazy, huh?" The side of her lip lifts up into a smirk. "I genuinely believed that Rachel was gonna take Parker home."

"Her and Finn need to start working on more babies," I laugh and scoot a little closer to her.

"Harley's reaction was adorable," she says softly, brushing her nose against mine. "I think she's going to be the best big sister ever," she connects our lips. Its felt like forever since I kissed her soft lips. She only moves very softly and carefully. It's beautiful how much she cares, and is loving enough to make sure that I don't get hurt in any way. "You're so beautiful. More so now than ever."

I rest my hand on her hip. "I love you Britt," I leave one last lingering kiss on her lips. "Ready for a night of no sleep whatsoever?"

"I've never been so ready."

* * *

 _ **A/N: sorry for the lack of updates. my birthday is tomorrow and i've been really busy with school and stuff.**_

 _ **anyway, we had the first few days with mr. parker mateo, and everyone met him**_

 _ **he's gonna be a real cutey in the future**_

 _ **and i have to admit, i'm gonna be wrapping this fic up soon; it will have an epilogue and most likely a sequel if you would like to read it.**_

 _ **what do you think parker is gonna be like? and what would you like to see happening in the future?**_

 _ **if you have any storylines you would like me to follow, review or PM me!**_

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i will update after we get 8 more reviews!_**

 ** _thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!_**


	39. Chapter 39

_Santana_

 _ **February 14th**_

I push open the door after collecting Harley from school and carry her to her room, since she fell asleep on the car journey home. I pull the duvet up to her chest and kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, I love you."

I walk into mine and Britt's bedroom, and see the blonde sleeping, and ever so slightly snoring. She been so amazing with Parker these past two weeks. She's on her side and I can see that Parker is asleep next to her; Brittany has built a little pillow barrier on the other side of him so he doesn't fall off the bed, and she has her hand on his stomach for extra safety and comfort. It's one of those sights that I just can't get enough of, so I pull out my phone and snap a picture. I automatically send it to our parents, since they're always demanding new pictures.

Parker begins to move a little bit, which I know will wake her up. I bend down and pick him up slowly, holding him to my chest. "C'mon Matty, lets get you to bed," when he was born, Brittany decided that her nickname for Parker would simply be _'Park'_ , which I may have called him for a few days before something came more naturally to me, _'Matty'_ , because of his middle name.

I lay him down in the crib. "N'night baby boy, love you," I kiss him on the cheek and back out of the room and back into Brittany. She's waking up now, slightly panicked.

"Where's Park?" She asks, panicked and sitting up quickly.

"I just put him to bed baby," I straddle her lap and kiss her on the lips, which seems to calm her down a lot. "Sorry for making you panic," I place my hand on her heart, and it's still beating really quickly. I really don't want her to have a panic attack so I lift her chin and force her to make eye contact with me, and also check her breathing. It's fine. "Lo siento."

After resting her forehead on my chest for a while, she lifts her head up again. "You okay?" I cup her face. She smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"I just didn't know where he went. I thought I pushed him off the bed, but I didn't hear a bang. So I thought that someone took him."

"Lo siento baby," I run my fingers through her hair and she gently places her hands on my waist. "I didn't mean to scare you. Next time I'll wake you up," I press a lingering kiss to her forehead. She nods and smiles at me. "Te amo."

"I love you too," quickly she flips us over. Now she is hovering over me, still holding my waist. She leans down and kisses me.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just as long as I know where all of my babies are, I'm fine," she kisses me again, and I immediately respond by slipping my tongue into her mouth. Now she's straddling my lap and her tongue is completely dominating over me.

"You know we can't do anything, right?" I pull away, breathing heavily. "Not for another few weeks anyway."

"Yeah, I know. But we can still make out right? Like horny teenagers?"

I chuckle and nod slowly. "Of course."

"By the way," she says against my lips. "Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

 _ **April 30th**_

I'm lying on my belly on the floor, facing Parker (and I have been for a while) after feeding him. Usually Brittany does tummy time with him, but she's working today so I'm doing some today with him. His mouth is in an 'O' shape and I imitate him, then he smiles. He's such a happy baby because he always smiles. But he only smiles for me, Brittany and Harley. Once Quinn came over to visit, with Alice, and he just would not smile. It was funny watching her trying to make him smile by making really stupid faces.

"You're so cute," I 'boop' his nose. "I love you 'lil Matty," I say as he yawns. "I think it's nap time," I stand up, picking him up with me. "I can't believe you're three months old already," I carry him on my shoulder and walk up the stairs to his room. I laugh when I feel him drool on my shoulder. As I put my little Matty down, I hear Brittany open the door. Then I hear Harley run up the stairs.

"Mommy?" She says quietly. She pushes the door open slowly.

"C'mere sweetie," I crouch down and she walks into my arms. I lift her up so she can see Parker sleeping. "I think you just missed him."

"Aw," she pouts at me. I lean her down and she kisses his forehead. "N'night Little Parker," she whispers.

I lift her onto my shoulders. "You're the best big sister ever, you know that?"

"Um, yeah. Of course I am."

"Oh, you definitely get your confidence from your Momma," I walk out of the room and quietly close the door behind me. Just as I shut the door, I see Brittany walking up the stairs.

"Really, cuz I think that Harley is the absolute copy of you. You're both perfection," Brittany smiles at me and then lifts Harley off my shoulders. She hugs Harley tightly and then turns her around to face me. She studies our faces comically to make Harley laugh, which is so cute. "Yeah, both perfect," she then places Harley on the ground and watches her run to her room. "Hello," the blonde pulls me by the waist and kisses me slowly and passionately.

Brittany and I barely get any time together, so we have to savour moments like this and take them for as long as we can. I wrap my arms around the back of her neck and run my finger's through her hair. She slips her tongue into my mouth and automatically gains dominance. She starts to walk forward, pushing me backwards into out room. Just as she closes the door, she pins me up against it. In one swift movement she moves her mouth from my lips to my neck.

The way Brittany sucks on my neck and moves her tongue around completely drenches my panties. She starts to grind on my thigh so that I can feel her raging boner. My eyes roll into the back of my head. She uses her hand to run it against my other thigh and slip it underneath my shirt to hold my waist. Although this feels amazing, I want more.

Suddenly, I push her back. Back so far the back of her knees hit the bed and she falls onto it. I straddle her hips and she holds my ass so firmly. "God, I f*cking love you," I breathe against her lips. She smirks at me and then brings me down to kiss her again. I push her down and begin to tug on her jeans.

"Mommy!"

I am so over having kids right now.

* * *

 _ **June 30th**_

"Kurt, I don't like it," I whine, standing in front of him, Rachel, and Mercedes (who is in Chicago until July), with my hands on my hips. We're wedding dress shopping. I mean, I know the wedding isn't for another two months. But Kurt is forcing me to start look for the perfect dress. Kurt has already bought multiple outfits for Matty and I'm pretty sure he's sewing another dress for Harley. "It's itchy."

"Santana, you need to pick a dress," Kurt sighs. He stands up and analyses the dress. He looks me up and down. "I don't know what you don't love about this dress. It shows off your amazing curves. It has diamonds beyond belief, like you wanted. And it will go perfect with Brittany's, well, whatever she's wearing."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you went out with her yesterday to decided what she was gonna wear."

"I know, but she couldn't decided whether she wanted to where a dress or something less traditional for a female," he explains to me. "She looks great in both the dress and the - you know what, it's a surprise. You don't need to know what she's wearing, it's a surprise," he continues.

Honestly, I don't care what Brittany wears. She's gonna look so hot. But, right now, I need to figure out what I'm gonna wear so that I look hot. "Okay, whatever. I just need a dress that's gonna make me look f*cking amazing. So, run and get me another dress."

Kurt shakes his head and drags me to the dressing room once again to find another dress. I see my phone buzzing on the seat so I pick it up and answer it.

 _Hey babe_ I say to Brittany.

 _ **Hey, is it okay if I drop Harley and Park off at the dress shop?**_ She asks, sounding out of breath. _**Apparently one of the dancers has decided to drop out of the first summer show, so I have to go in and learn the dance for tonight to replace her.**_

 _Okay. Drop them in to Cedes. They're outside the dressing room_ I tell her and then purse my lips.

 _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much baby**_ she says and I can tell she's happy. _**I'm like outside now. I promise I won't look at you.**_

 _I'm in the dressing room, don't worry_ I chuckle.

 _ **Okay, well, I love you and I will see you later. I'll bring home dinner, and then I'll head out for the show.**_

 _Okey dokey, I'll see you then. Love you._

I put my phone down and face Kurt who is waiting impatiently for me to try on the next dress. "C'mon. Lets get you into this dress. I think this could be the one."

* * *

I walk out in front of everyone with literal tears in my eyes because this dress is f*cking perfect. The first person I catch the attention of is Harley who smiles at me, so does Parker but I'm pretty sure its not because of the wedding dress. I spin around to show everyone the whole dress.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful Santana," Mercedes gasps. She's bouncing Matty on her knee in order to get him laughing, and he lets out a string of loud giggles.

"Kurt, I love it," I face him. He stands up and I hug him tightly.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you so much," I say genuinely when we pull apart.

"That dress is perfect," Quinn smiles at me. Then I look at Rachel who is crying and dabbing her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"It's amazing," Rachel manages to say to me.

"Okay, I love that everybody loves the dress. But I think the most important opinion is Harley's. What do you think?" I ask Harley who is smiling brightly. I spin around dramatically to 'show her the dress' but really it's just to make her laugh.

She gets off Quinn's lap. "I love it," she giggles. She walks up the small steps and I lift her into my arms. "It's pretty, but not as pretty as my dress."

"Of course," I say in a fake seriousness. "You're gonna look the best, obviously."

* * *

 _ **August 8th 2024**_

So a few days ago everyone (my family, Brittany's family, and all of our friends and glee club members) arrived in Hawaii for a small holiday, and for other important reasons.

To be honest, last night was horrendous. Brittany wasn't here (she's in a different hotel with her side of the family) Harley was up until one in the morning throwing up. And just when I thought I was going to get some rest, Parker spiked a fever and I had to give him a bath to cool him down, and then I had to feed him, change him, wait for the medicine to kick in and rock him back to sleep.

So quiet honestly I got about two hours of sleep last nigh, maximum. And now I have to get up, get Harley and Parker dressed, get dressed myself and do this other thing... I'm going to go and get married!

Kurt bursts into my bedroom and whips off the duvet cover. "Rise and shine Satan," he stands over me with his hands on his hips. "You're getting married today. How are you feeling?"

I sit up slowly, squinting my eyes as he opens the curtains. "Like crap."

"Well, the shower is running. Wash yourself, especially your hair," he tosses two towels at me and then points to the bathroom. He gives me his other hand to pull me up onto my feet. "C'mon. We have no time to waste. You're getting married today," he shakes my shoulders to try to wake me up a bit. "Rachel is downstairs with your parents."

"Save them," I say seriously to him.

"Honey, you chose Rachel to be one of your bridesmaid's," I roll my eyes. "She can't be that bad. Stop complaining, get in the shower. We've got to get you even more beautiful than usual," he basically pushes me into the bathroom and I close the door. I sit on the toilet seat and take a moment to think. I'm marrying Brittany today. No matter how tired I am, I am going to walk down the aisle and marry Brittany.

That motivates me to get into the shower. I'm not gonna be the cliche bride who is late. I'm gonna be on time and ready to strut down the aisle after Brittany.

* * *

"Kurt, I swear to God if you spend one more second on my hair, I'm actually going to stab you. And then you'll be upset because there will be blood all over my dress," I say to Kurt, annoyed because I know we're going to be late now.

"Look, if you just stopped moving and squirming then we would be done and we could get you into the dress and we could get you to the venue," he says, smirking at me through the mirror. He pulls out the hairspray once again and sprays my hair. "And we're done."

He's swept my hair over to one side and secured it with a white flower headpiece. I'm also wearing a silver necklace that Brittany bought for me especially for me today and a pair of earrings that match the necklace, and Kurt bought them for me.

"Beautiful. Now, get into that dress. I'll help you so you don't mess up your makeup."

* * *

I walk down the stairs, holding the banister. Apparently one of the photographer's has already arrived as she is snapping photos as I take each step. The first person I make eye contact with is my mother, who is crying already. "Oh, mija. You look beautiful."

My dress is lace and long sleeved. The neck line dips into my breasts and the lace material hugs my curves. The bottom half is pretty straight and then the train is pretty long. Kurt is carrying the train so it doesn't get dirty.

I reach the end of the stairs and the first person to hug me is my Dad. And may I say, he's looking pretty smart. He's wearing a dress shirt with a navy tie and black pants. He's not wearing a blazer, non of the guys are wearing blazers, because it's way too hot for that. "You look beautiful mija. I'm so proud of you," I hug him tighter. He pulls away and lets me hug my Mom and Rachel. I am trying my absolute hardest not to cry so that I don't ruin my makeup.

Sitting on the sofa is Parker. He's nearly seven months old. His hair has grown out to be more blonde and he's got the cutest little side fringe. He's wearing the same thing as all the groomsmen. A white shirt, navy pants and a little navy bow tie. "Oh my God," I haven't seen what Parker or Harley are wearing until now so I'm completely overwhelmed and surprised. "You're so cute," I pick him up and hold him on my waist. He smiles and cuddles into my chest. The cutest thing about his outfit is his bright blue socks. I don't know why, but they're really cute and make me wanna cry.

He lifts his head up quickly when he hears the door open. He points and I turn around to see Mercedes walking into the room with Harley. And Harley looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is in two braids. Her navy dress is lace, like mine, and it falls just above her knees and she's also sporting a thing white belt around her waist. "I don't know if I'm annoyed that she looks more gorgeous than me, or happy," I tell Kurt, laughing softly.

"Mommy, c'mon. Momma's waiting for you to marry her."

* * *

I'm literally so f*cking nervous. I have arrived on time, and I have been informed that Brittany has also arrived. We're just waiting for Puck and Sam to tune up their guitars to play a song for walking down the aisle. My Dad is standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. "Estás bien?"

"Nervous. Anxious. Scared," I ramble out in English, then rambling more out in Spanish.

"Why are you scared?" He asks.

"I don't know. Brittany's the love of my life, and I'm one hundred percent sure that she'll say 'I do', like I'm going to. But-"

"What if? What if, that nought point one percent chance of her saying 'no', comes true? I felt the exact same thing with your madre. So worried about something that I knew wasn't going to happen. But it's the 'what if'?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

"Honestly, mija," he stands beside me and makes sure that I look at him in the eyes. "Don't," he winks at me. "Don't worry."

I nod and then I hear music starting to play in the venue. "Lets go," he quickly squeezes my hand before linking arms with me. I watch Harley walk out in front of me, spreading flowers along the aisle. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn walk out in front of me and then I see everyone in the venue stand up - that signals that Brittany is walking down the aisle.

On the stage area, Puck and Sam are playing their guitars and singing 'Thinking Out Loud'. As soon as I see Brittany for a split second my heart starts pumping quickly and my stomach jumps. "Time to shine mija," my Dad says.

I start walking down the aisle, in time with the song, and I make eye contact with Brittany. She's already crying, which makes me cry.

 _So, honey, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Behind Brittany is her whole bridal party, which includes Daniel and Ashley as the two flower 'girls', Oscar, Alyssa and Nicholas. And her Dad is standing off to the side. My Dad and I continue to walk towards Brittany. He kisses me on the cheek and I stand up opposite Brittany as my Dad walks over to stand next to Matthew. Brittany leans close to me. "You look beautiful," she whispers.

 _So, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _But maybe we found love right where we are_  
 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
 _And we found love right where we are_

* * *

I'm married.

I'm freaking married.

I'm freaking married to the love of my life.

And the ceremony was beautiful. Everyone cried when we said our vowed. Everyone laughed when Matty clapped in random sections of the ceremony. Everyone cooed when Harley stood up and told us that she loved us at the end of the ceremony. It was the most amazing experience ever.

Right now, Brittany and I are about to have our first dance. She take my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. She then places both of her hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around her neck. "I love you," she pecks my lips. "Is it just me or has this been the best day ever?"

"Yeah, this is the best day ever. It ties with Harley and Parker's birth."

"True," she laughs softly. The music starts softly. I look up at the small stage, and see Rachel grabbing the microphone to sing. Finn is standing next to her, ready to back her up.

 _You and I must make a pact_  
 _We must bring salvation back_  
 _Where there is love I'll be there_

 _I'll reach out my hand to you_  
 _I'll have faith in all you do_  
 _Just call my name and I'll be there_

 _And oh, I'll be there to comfort you_  
 _And build my world of dreams around you_  
 _I'm so glad I found you yeah_

 _I'll be there with a love so strong_  
 _I'll be your strength_  
 _You know I'll keep holdin' on_

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm so glad we didn't pick something Fleetwood Mac," Brittany jokes.

"Good choice on your part babe," I laugh and lean up to peck her lips.

" _Just call my name and I'll be there_ ," she sings softly into my ear. "I love you so much."

 _I'll be there to protect you_  
 _With an unselfish love that respects you_  
 _Just call my name and I'll be there_

 _And oh, I'll be there to comfort you_  
 _Build my world of dreams around you_  
 _You know I'm so glad I found you yeah_

"I love you too Britt."

"Forever."

Then two smaller figures walk and crawl over to us. I part from Brittany and pick up Matty, whilst she picks up Harley.

"You enjoying yourself?" Brittany asks Harley. She nods quickly.

"Yeah, it's, like, the best day ever."

"High five to that," I high five Harley. "It's the best day ever."

Brittany and I.

We were friends. Best friends.

Then girlfriends.

Then ex-girlfriends.

Then we were the summer hook ups.

Then mothers, although she never knew.

Then girlfriends again.

Mothers.

Fiancee's.

Wives.

Forever.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **it's the end of this part of the story. i can't believe i've worked on this for over a year. it's come so far. and it will continue to go further... i have a sequel planned if you guys would like to read it. and i've also written part of the epilogue.**_

 _ **anyway, this isn't the last chapter!**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
